Black Grimoire RE
by darkdanu91
Summary: Dunia dimana sihir adalah segalanya. Naruto, begitulah mereka memanggilnya. Nama itu diambil dari sebuah kertas yang berada bersama bayi tersebut. Disitu hanya bertuliskan "Naruto", tidak ada lagi informasi tentang bayi tersebut. Yah, Lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang tak mempunyai mana, tak bisa menggunakan sihir.[MARI LIHAT BAGAIMANA RODA TAKDIR MENGUBAH ITU SEMUA]
1. Chapter 1 : Anak yang dibenci mana

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **By : M. Danu Kurniawan**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – Anak yang dibenci mana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar jingga cerah bersinar lembut saat ini. Burung-burung nampak beterbangan kesana kemari. Mereka nampaknya kembali kesarangnya setelah mencari makan seharian penuh. Bentukan siluet yang dihasilkan dari bayangan rumah dan pepohonan menambah kesan damai.

Tepat disebuah lapangan hijau. Seorang anak tengah memukul sebuah pohon dengan seriusnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiga anak tengah berjalan ditempat yang tidak jauh dari anak yang tengah memukul pohon tadi.

"Hei. Bukankah itu Naruto?!" Ucap Kidomaru, anak yang memakai ikat kepala berwarna hitam. Ia menunjuk kearah anak bersurai pirang yang sedang memukul sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka. Sontak, ketiga orang itu tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Ahahaha. Maksudmu bocah gagal itu.." sahut remaja yang badannya lebih besar dari kedua temannya. Dengan langkah tegap, ia berjalan kearah remaja pirang yang ada disana. Tidak lupa, kedua temannya mengekor dari belakang.

"Jirobo. Sebaiknya kita beri pelajaran dia.." Ujar Sakon, anak yang bersurai abu-abu. Penampilannya sedikit nyentrik dibandingkan kedua temannya. Ia terlihat memakai kalung manik berwarna hitam dengan lipstik senada dengan warna kalung miliknya. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah antingan terpasang ditelinga kirinya.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran Sakon. Tapi aku setuju dengan perkataanmu.." Jawab Kidomaru menyetujui perkataan Sakon. Mereka bertiga adalah anggota preman yang diketuai oleh seseorang yang bernama Kimimaro. Sudah banyak kerusakan didesa ini karena ulah mereka. Para warga yang ada disana hanya bisa pasrah karna orang yang bernama Kimimaro mempunyai pengaruh yang besar. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin desa.

"Hoi Bocah gagal! Sampah sepertimu tidak akan pernah berkembang. Lebih baik hentikan saja latihan yang tak bergunamu ini!" Teriak Jirobo lantang kearah Remaja pirang itu. Seolah tak mendengar perkataan Jirobo, Remaja itu kembali memukul pohon yang terlihat berbekas. Sepertinya ia telah memukul ratusan kali.

Melihat tidak ada respon, Kidomaru maju dan melesatkan pukulan kearah kepala Remaja pirang tersebut. Namun, dengan sigap remaja pirang itu menahannya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Dia menahan pukulanku?! Boleh juga. Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini.." pikir Kidomaru kembali melesatkan pukulan kearah Remaja pirang itu. Tetapi, pukulan kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Melihat pukulan Kidomaru, Remaja itu tak tinggal diam. Dengan reflek cepatnya ia bersalto kebelakang. Dibarengi Kedua kakinya dengan mulus menyentuh tanah. Sedangkan Kidomaru, pukulannya hanya meninju angin lalu. Membuat ia menggeram kesal.

"Jangan sombong kau bocah. Hanya karna dapat menghindari satu seranganku. Kita lihat apa kau masih dapat menari setelah menerima serangan ini.." Tegas Kidomaru

" **Wind Magic : Wind Quail Cutters** "

Sebuah angin puyuh tercipta dari tangan Kidomaru. Rumput-rumput yang ada ditempat itu tertebas satu demi satu. Layaknya sebuah pemotong rumput, angin puyuh itu dengan cepat melesat kearah Remaja pirang yang belum diketahui namanya itu.

Lagi-lagi, Remaja pirang itu berniat untuk menghindar. Terbukti saat ia dengan lincah melompat kearah kiri. Tetapi, Kidomaru sepertinya telah memprediksi gerakan Remaja pirang tersebut. Ia menyeringai lalu berkata..

"Sakon! Sekarang giliranmu.." Teriak Kidomaru

Paham dengan perkataan Kidomaru. Sebuah listrik muncul dari kedua tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakon menghentakkan tangannya ketanah. Alhasil, sebuah percikan listrik tercipta dan melesat sekaligus menyebar kearah Remaja pirang tersebut.

" **Lightning Magic: Electrical Resistance** "

Serangan itu dengan telak mengenai Remaja pirang tersebut. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang terjatuh ketanah. Tetapi, sepertinya Remaja itu mencoba untuk bangkit lagi. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Meskipun dengan kakinya yang tengah gemetar.

"Dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa bergerak. Jirobo, sisanya kuserahkan padamu.." Sahut Sakon

Jirobo yang mendengar perkataan Sakon dengan santainya berjalan kearah Remaja itu. Sesampainya dihadapan Remaja itu. Jirobo nampak membuat sebuah kuda-kuda diiringi tangan kanannya yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi batu.

" **Earth Magic : Boxing Stone** "

"Ahahaha. Sudah cukup main-mainnya bocah gagal. Kau yang tak punya mana sedikit pun tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan sihir. Bukankah itu sebuah kutukan dan biarkan aku menghapusnya dengan cara membunuhmu!.." Teriak Jirobo

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Jirobo. Remaja tersebut masih tetap berjuang untuk berdiri. Dengan dibantu kedua tangannya, ia mencoba untuk berdiri tegap menatap Jirobo. Pandangan Jirobo bertemu dengan manik biru kelam milik Remaja pirang tersebut.

"Heh..! Aku suka dengan tatapanmu. Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir..?!" Tanya Jirobo

Remaja pirang tersebut masih terdiam. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah pundak Jirobo. Kepalanya ditegakkan kearah telinga Jirobo. Lalu, seraya mengatakan sebuah perkataan yang membuat Jirobo kesal bukan main.

"Persetan denganmu..!" bisik Remaja tersebut

Jirobo yang tersulut amarah dengan cepat meninju perut Remaja pirang itu dengan kekuatan penuhnya. Alhasil, liquid merah keluar dari mulut Remaja tersebut. Tidak puas dengan satu pukulan, Jirobo kembali melayangkan pukulan yang kedua dan tepat kearah yang sama.

 **BUAKK...**

"OHOK..!"

Remaja pirang tersebut memuntahkan darah lagi dari mulutnya. Seakan tidak kuat lagi, ia kemudian terjatuh ketanah dengan pasrah. Melihat itu, ketiga remaja Jirobo, Sakon, dan Kimimaro menatap puas setelah membuat Remaja pirang tersebut babak belur.

Tiba-tiba...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan anakku dattebane!" Teriak seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah yang berkibar-kibar. Sakon yang mengetahui itu kemudian mengajak kedua temannya untuk pergi darisana.

"Jirobo, Kimimaro, sebaiknya kita pergi darisini. Orang itu adalah Ibu dari Bocah ini. Dan aku tidak ingin urusan ini menjadi panjang.." Ucap Sakon

Kimimaro mengangguk setuju. Tetapi, Jirobo sepertinya tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sakon. Ia malah menginjak tubuh Remaja pirang yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Seolah ingin memancing keributan kearah Ibu dari Remaja pirang tersebut.

Melihat keadaan anaknya yang diperlakukan semena-mena. Perempuan bersurai merah itu menatap bengis Jirobo. Seolah tidak takut dengan badan besar Jirobo, Perempuan itu melesat cepat kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jirobo?! Kau tidak dengar perkataanku. Asal kau tahu saja, orang yang sedang kau hadapi ini adal..~"

"Berhentilah mengoceh ditelingaku, Sakon! Aku tidak peduli siapa yang kulawan..!" Potong Jirobo dengan teriakan keras.

"Cih. Terserahlah, aku sudah capek menasehati Si gendut ini.." Batin Sakon tak peduli. Bersama Kidomaru, ia meninggalkan Jirobo yang masih keras kepala ditempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jadi. Kau Ibu dari Bocah gagal ini yah..!" Teriak Jirobo angkuh.

"Bocah gagal?! Jangan pernah kau menghina Naruto dengan sebutan itu. Grr, aku tak akan memaafkanmu dattebane..!" Jawab Ibu dari Remaja pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto itu.

Tidak takut dengan ancaman Perempuan bersurai merah tersebut. Jirobo menghentakkan tangannya ketanah. Kemudian, terciptalah sebuah bor besar dari tanah dan melesat kearah Perempuan tersebut.

"Matilah kau Perempuan tua!"

" **Earth Magic : Ground Drill** "

Bor besar itu sedikit demi sedikit mengikis jarak yang ada. Perempuan merah itu tetap tidak bergeming melihat serangan Jirobo. Kemudian, dari ketiadaan sebuah buku tercipta dan terkalung dileher Perempuan tersebut.

" **Secret Magic : Binding Chains** "

Tercipta sebuah rantai dari tanah dan menghancurkan bor Jirobo dengan sangat cepat. Jirobo yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main. Tepatnya, bocah itu terkejut melihat buku yang terkalung dileher Perempuan tersebut.

"T-Tidak mungkin..?! D-Dia memiliki Grimoire.." Batin Jirobo takut. Grimoire adalah sebuah buku yang tercipta disaat seseorang mempunyai mana yang cukup untuk membangkitkannya. Mana adalah energi yang digunakan untuk menghasilkan sebuah sihir. Mereka yang membangkitkan Grimoire dapat memasuki tahap sihir yang lebih tinggi.

"Hoi Bocah Gendut! Kau akan menerima balasan karna telah menyakiti anakku!" Teriak Perempuan itu kearah Jirobo. Manik birunya memandang tajam Bocah gendut tersebut. Seolah tidak terima melihat apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya.

Selanjutnya, buku kecil seukuran saku yang terkalung di Perempuan tersebut terbuka dan bercahaya putih. Buku tersebut kemudian membuka lembar tiap lembar halaman hingga berhenti di salah satu halaman yang ada. Sebuah tulisan yang berisi tentang sihir tertulis disana.

"A-Ampuni aku! A-Aku hanya bercanda dengan anakmu tadi. Percayalah.." Sahut Jirobo kearah Perempuan tersebut. Kepercayaan diri yang ada didalam dirinya tiba-tiba lenyap digantikan rasa takut. Ia merutuki kekeras kepalaannya sekarang.

"Apakah menyerangnya sampai babak belur itu masih disebut bermain dattebane?! Kau pikir aku akan mengampunimu. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Anakku.." Tegas Perempuan tersebut kearah Jirobo.

Melihat keadaannya yang semakin gawat. Jirobo berniat untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Langkah kakinya yang berat disebabkan oleh berat tubuhnya yang besar membuat dirinya harus berekstra keras untuk berlari.

" **Secret Magic : Chains Barrier** "

Muncul sebuah rantai-rantai dari tanah dan membentuk sebuah penghalang dengan Jirobo didalamnya. Tidak seperti rantai sebelumnya. Rantai ini mempunyai duri disetiap sisinya dan semakin lama menghimpit tubuh Jirobo yang ada disana.

"Aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak lagi menggunakan kekuatanku setelah aku pensiun dari pekerjaanku sebagai Ksatria sihir. Tetapi, melihat anakku yang diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku rela melanggar sumpahku sekarang. Lenyaplah bersama dengan sihirmu bocah gendut!" Terang Perempuan tersebut dan bersiap untuk menghabisi nyawa Jirobo.

Tiba-tiba...

" **Secret Magic : Teleportation** "

 **SRINGG**

Jirobo yang awalnya berada dikurungan rantai tiba-tiba telah berpindah tempat disamping tubuh Naruto. Bersama dengan seseorang berambut pirang seperti Naruto. Nampaknya, ia merupakan Ayah dari Naruto karna terlihat dari kesamaan mereka berdua.

"Kushina, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Tadi itu sangat berbahaya sekali. Jika aku tidak cepat-cepat menolong anak ini. Mungkin saja ia sudah tewas karna sihirmu tadi.." Ucap Laki-laki itu.

Kushina yang mendengar penjelasan dari Suaminya itu mendadak terdiam. Apakah menolong Anaknya sendiri adalah perbuatan salah. Kenapa Suaminya tidak mengerti apa yang berusaha ia lakukan sekarang. Saat ini, Suaminya malah tidak memihak dirinya.

"Minato. Aku melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Aku hanya ingin membalas perlakuan mereka terhadap Naruto. Ibu mana yang tidak sedih saat anaknya diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh orang lain.." Lirih Kushina.

"Hanya karna Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Kenapa ia harus menerima semua ini. Ia memang cuma Anak angkat kita. Tetapi, Aku menyayanginya seperti Anak kandungku sendiri.."

Minato, nama ayah Naruto itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Istrinya. Apa yang dikatakan Istrinya itu memang tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja, cara yang Istrinya lakukan saat ini adalah salah.

"Aku mengerti Kushina. Dan kau Bocah, jika aku melihatmu ataupun anggotamu yang lain mengganggu Naruto. Aku tidak akan bertoleransi lagi. Sekarang pergilah.." Ucap Minato kepada Jirobo.

Remaja gendut itu dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan Minato, ia terlihat mendukung Naruto bersama Kushina yang berjalan disampingnya. Meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju kerumah mereka.

.

.

.

 ** _[Alam bawah sadar Naruto]_**

 **Naruto POV**

Gelap...

Apakah aku sudah mati..?! Tidak kusangka hidupku akan sesingkat ini. Egoiskah aku jika kubilang dunia ini sedikit kejam. Dunia dimana sihir adalah segalanya. Tetapi, kenapa aku tidak mempunyai hal itu.

Sejak kecil, aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Ditemukan dipinggir sungai yang tak jauh dari desa ini. Aku dipungut dan diangkat menjadi Anak oleh sepasang Suami Istri. Ayah angkatku bernama Namikaze Minato dan Ibuku bernama Uzumaki Kushina.

Meskipun hanya Anak angkat. Mereka berdua menyayangi aku layaknya Anak kandung mereka sendiri. Aku senang dengan perlakuan itu. Tetapi, disisi lain aku sedih dengan keadaanku ini.

Didunia ini, hidup tanpa sihir sangat menyulitkan. Disaat umurku menginjak 6 tahun. Aku sudah mengalami diskriminasi dikarenakan keadaanku ini. Awalnya aku sempat frustasi. Cacian dan perlakuan mereka membuatku tidak ingin berlama-lama untuk hidup. Namun, kedua orangtua angkatku berkata bahwa hidup tak sesingkat itu.

Setiap manusia memang tidak ditakdirkan seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi, Ayah angkatku percaya kalau takdir itu dapat diubah. Tergantung sekeras apa kemauan kalian untuk mengubah takdir tersebut.

Berkat perkataannya, aku termotivasi untuk bangkit. Aku tidak lagi meratapi keadaanku yang tak punya sihir ini. Setiap hari kuhabiskan waktuku untuk melatih tubuhku. Push up, Sit up, dan berbagai jenis olahraga lainnya kulakukan untuk menutupi kekuranganku itu.

Karna aku sadar, hidupku tidak terlalu buruk. Mendapatkan kehangatan dari keluarga meskipun bukan keluarga asliku itu sudah cukup membuatku terus berjalan kedepan. Jika saja, Ayah dan Ibu angkatku tak memungut aku waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tes... Tes...

Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu. Seperti suara gemericik air. Sumbernya berada tepat diarah depanku. Tapi pandanganku hanya menatap kegelapan dimana-mana. Kuberanikan diriku berjalan kearah asal suara.

Tes... Tes...

Semakin dekat. Suara tersebut nampak terdengar jelas dipendengaranku. Manik biruku kini dapat melihat sebuah cahaya putih didepan. Kupercepat langkahku. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dibalik sana.

 **DEG...**

" **Hei Bocah! Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini..** " Ucap sesosok makhluk hitam besar kepadaku. Tingginya seperti raksasa, kira-kira hampir mencapai 5 meter. Dengan kedua tanduk dan manik merah darah.

"S-Siapa kau?! Bagaimana seorang Monster bisa ada disini..?!" Tanyaku kearah sosok makhluk yang menyerupai monster itu. Entah karna sebab apa, Monster itu kemudian tertawa dengan keras.

" **Hahaha...! Disebut Monster dengan diriku sendiri rasanya agak aneh. Bocah, biar kuberitahu sesuatu padamu. Aku adalah Kau dan Kau adalah Aku. Kita ini sebenarnya adalah eksistensi yang sama. Tetapi, mempunyai pikiran masing-masing...** " Jelas Monster itu kepadaku.

Sulit untukku mengerti perkataannya. Maafkan tentang kapasitas otakku ini. Dia bilang kalau Dia adalah Aku dan Aku adalah Dia. Sederhananya berarti ia mengira kalau aku dan dia adalah makhluk yang sama. What..?! Dilihat dari sisi mananya. Makhluk ini jelas-jelas berbeda denganku..

"Hoi Bakemono! Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu. Jangan harap kau bisa menipuku dengan omong kosong seperti tadi.." Balasku seraya menjulurkan lidah kearahnya.

" **Jadi Kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang Aku katakan tadi. Biarkan aku memberitahumu hal lain. Mungkin saja kau akan percaya ini..** " Ucap Monster itu kepadaku. Mau sekeras apapun Dia memberitahuku tetap saja Aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengannya. Kau kira Aku ini bodoh.

"Apapun yang kau bicarakan Aku tet..~"

" **Apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa kau tidak mempunyai sihir..?!** "

 **DEG...**

Aku terdiam. Monster ini, apakah ia tahu sesuatu tentang jati diriku sebenarnya. Ragu untuk percaya. Tetapi, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari Monster ini.

"Bakemono. Jelaskan padaku semua yang kau ketahui!" Tegasku menatap tajam kearah manik merah darah tersebut. Sedangkan dia, Monster tersebut menatapku dengan seringai seramnya.

" **Untuk sekarang. Aku hanya akan menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak mempunyai sihir dan juga akan kubantu mendapatkan Grimoire untukmu..** " Balas Monster tersebut.

"Grimoire?! Maksudmu benda yang seperti buku milik Ayah dan Ibuku. Kau bercanda, membangkitkan hal seperti itu membutuhkan kapasitas mana yang cukup. Sedangkan aku sedikitpun tidak mempunyai mana. Hebat sekali kebohonganmu itu.." Jawabku

Lagi-lagi Monster itu kembali tertawa. Ayolah aku serius dengan apa yang kubicarakan ini. Apakah aku terlihat seperti anak kecil dimatanya. Sialan, Aku merasa dipermainkan saat ini.

" **Hahaha...?! Sepertinya kau tidak tahu tentang cara kerja Grimoire. Dengarkan Aku bocah, Grimoire hanyalah sebuah media untuk menyimpan sihir. Lalu, apa jadinya jika Grimoire digunakan untuk menyimpan hal lain selain sihir..?!** " Ucap Monster itu

"Hal lain selain sihir..?! Apa maksudmu.." Tanyaku tak mengerti.

" **Bisa dibilang hal itu sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sihir dan kau bisa menyebutnya dengan Anti-sihir. Dilihat dari prinsipnya, sihir itu sama seperti kita menciptakan sesuatu dari ketiadaan. Berbeda dengan Anti-sihir, ini hampir semacam kekuatan untuk menghapus sihir. Apa kau mengerti, Naruto..?!** " Terang Monster itu panjang lebar.

Sepertinya aku paham dengan penjelasan Monster ini. Sederhananya, ada hal lain selain Sihir dan itu adalah Anti-sihir. Sihir pada dasarnya adalah penciptaan dan Anti-Sihir adalah Penghapusan. Aku mengangguk mengerti...

"Lalu, bagaimana aku membangkitkan Grimoire yang berisi Anti-Sihir tersebut. Pada kasus orang yang mempunyai Sihir, mereka hanya perlu menunggu hingga mana mereka cukup dan Grimoire akan tercipta dengan sendirinya. Bagaimana dengan diriku yang tidak mempunyai mana sedikitpun..?!" Tanyaku pada sosok Monster itu.

" **Kau tidak perlu mana untuk membangkitkan Grimoiremu. Sihir adalah sesuatu yang lahir karna cinta, harapan, dan keberuntungan. Sedangkan Anti-sihir adalah kebalikannya. Itu lahir karena kebencian, dendam, dan tragedi yang menyakitkan. Mereka yang dibenci mana berada dibawah naungan iblis dan kau adalah salah satunya, Naruto...** "

" **Kesimpulannya. Grimoiremu akan tercipta disaat kau mengalami trauma yang mendalam!** " Perkataan terakhir Monster itu sedikit samar-samar. Bersamaan dengan itu juga. Cahaya terang menyelimuti tubuhku dan semuanya terlihat putih.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV END**

"..To"

"..Ruto"

"Naruto!"

 **DEG...**

"Syukurlah dattebane. Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kaa-chan sempat khawatir melihatmu tidak sadarkan diri.." Ucap Kushina khawatir

Istri dari Minato itu tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, remaja pirang itu masih memikirkan mimpi saat bertemu dengan Monster yang berada dialam bawah sadarnya tadi.

"Hei jagoan. Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan hah..?!" Tanya Minato seraya mengelus puncak rambut Naruto. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari ayahnya entah kenapa ia sedikit merinding. Oh ayolah, ia sudah 16 tahun dan terlalu tua untuk menerima semua itu.

"Tou-chan berhentilah mengelus kepalaku seperti itu. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk meneri..~"

 **BLETAKK...**

Satu jitakan kuat dengan tepat mendarat dikepala Naruto. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Kushina ibu Naruto sendiri. Minato yang melihat itu menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum menatap keakraban mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya penganiayaan terhadap anak...

"Ittai! Kenapa kau memukulku, Kaa-chan.." pekik Naruto diiringi tangan kanannya mengelus tempat yang terkena jitakan tadi. Sedangkan Kushina, ibu dari Naruto itu memasang wajah yang tidak bersalah dan seolah perbuatannya itu hanya angin lalu.

"Hanya karna tumbuh beberapa tahun bukan berarti kau sudah dewasa dattebane. Sifatmu itu masih seukuran bocah. Karna itulah jangan menolak perlakuan yang kami berikan yah.." Ucap Kushina mengelus puncak kepala Naruto sama seperti yang dilakukan Minato tadi.

Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian seulas senyum terpatri dibibirnya. Hal inilah yang membuat dirinya menyayangi keluarga angkatnya itu melebihi apapun.

"Baiklah, Kaa-chan.."

.

.

.

 ** _[Menjelang Malam Hari : Kediaman Naruto]_**

Bau harum masakan tercium dimeja makan saat ini. Kushina selaku ibu rumah tangga dengan piawainya menyiapkan semua keperluan makan malam di meja makan yang tersedia. Sedangkan Minato, pria yang sudah lama menjadi suami Kushina itu menyeruput kopi yang telah dibuat istri tercintanya itu dengan hikmat.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Naruto! Cepat turun untuk makan malam dattebane...!" teriak Kushina

Makan malam hari ini sedikit istimewa. Karna Kushina membuatkan ramen spesial kesukaan Naruto. Anaknya itu memang sangat senang sekali dengan makanan yang berbahan dasar terigu itu. Mungkin ini bawaan sifat dari dirinya yang juga sangat menyukai ramen.

Ramen sebenarnya tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Apalagi jika dikonsumsi dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Tetapi, ditangan perempuan bersurai merah ini ramen dapat menjadi makanan yang sehat.

Karna Kushina membuat ramen sendiri dengan bahan-bahan yang sehat. Ia tidak ingin anak dan suaminya memakan makanan yang tidak bergizi. Cukup dirinya saja dulu memakan makanan yang ala kadarnya.

Kehidupannya yang dulu sebagai anak jalanan tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Membuat ia tidak ingin keluarganya merasakan nasib yang sama sepertinya. Namun, masa-masa yang kelam itu sudah lama berlalu. Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan Minato waktu itu. Pria bersurai pirang inilah yang menjadi alasan dirinya untuk tetap bangkit dan terus maju kedepan. Semua berawal dari pertemuan yang tidak sengaja...

.

.

.

 **Flashblack : ON**

Salah satu dari lima kerajaan besar dinegeri ini adalah Konoha. Secara harfiah kerajaan ini berarti "Kerajaan yang tersembunyi oleh daun". Kerajaan ini terletak ditengah-tengah empat kerajaan besar yang lain yaitu Kiri, Iwa, Suna, dan Kumo.

Sehingga kalau diperhatikan lebih detail. Lima Kerajaan ini hampir menyerupai bentuk seperti bintang segi empat dengan Konoha sebagai pusatnya. Hal inilah yang membuat Konoha diuntungkan karena daerah yang strategis dan dicap sebagai jalur perdagangan internasional.

Namun, hal ini juga mempunyai efek negatif tersendiri bagi Kerajaan Konoha. Dengan wilayah yang berada ditengah-tengah kerajaan lain bukan tidak mungkin Konoha menjadi medan perang bagi keempat kerajaan. Meskipun mempunyai banyak ksatria sihir yang berbakat dibidangnya itu tidak menjamin keselamatan Konoha.

Di Kerajaan Konoha juga terdapat sistem kasta yang terdiri dari tiga wilayah. Wilayah paling luar disebut Outer Ring. Mereka yang bertempat dilapisan terluar hanyalah rakyat biasa dengan sihir yang relatif kecil. Lalu, wilayah tengah yang disebut Middle Ring. Lapisan tengah biasanya adalah para pedagang dan pengusaha kaya. Terakhir adalah Royal City, lapisan dalam. Tempat dimana pusat pemerintahan berada dan sekaligus tempat bangsawan tinggal.

 ** _[Royal City, Ditengah Kota Kerajaan Konoha]_**

"Hei! Hentikan bocah sialan itu..."

Teriakan keras dari salah satu pedagang buah yang ada disana sontak menarik perhatian banyak orang. Beberapa dari mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan berusia kurang lebih 8 tahun tengah dikejar tiga orang dewasa. Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu sepertinya hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Aku hanya mencuri satu buah apel. Itu tidak akan membuat kalian miskin dattebane..!" teriak anak itu pada ketiga orang yang masih mengejarnya dari belakang. Sepertinya ketiga orang itu adalah bawahan Si pedagang buah tadi.

Balik ke anak perempuan tadi. Anak yang mempunyai surai merah itu nampak memikirkan cara untuk dapat lolos dari kejaran mereka bertiga. Sejurus kemudian, manik birunya menangkap sebuah gang kecil yang tak jauh darinya. Anak tersebut mempercepat larinya lalu berbelok kekiri dan memasuki gang kecil tadi.

Tapi sepertinya apa yang dilakukannya memperparah keadaan. Ujung dari gang tersebut adalah jalan buntu. Tahu jika kondisinya saat ini tidak bagus gadis kecil itu bermaksud memutar arah. Namun, tiga orang yang mengejarnya itu telah berada dibelakangnya. Mereka bertiga menyeringai menatap gadis kecil itu terperangkap dan tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Hehehe..! Kau mau lari kemana lagi gadis kecil..." Sahut salah satu dari mereka yang berperawakan tegap dan berotot. Anak perempuan itu terlihat berjalan mundur untuk memperjauh jarak ia dengan tiga orang yang ada didepannya itu. Melihat gelagat gadis kecil tersebut ketiga orang dewasa itu maju kedepan dengan seringai yang jahat.

"Mundur kalian! Aku akan teriak dattebane..!" Ancamnya. Gadis kecil bersurai merah tersebut menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding yang berada dibelakangnya. Mendengar ancaman dari anak kecil tersebut sontak membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahaha. Berteriaklah sesuka hatimu. Kau pikir siapa yang akan menolong anak jalanan sepertimu.."

"Aku heran kenapa orang sepertimu berada di Royal City..?!"

"Benar sekali. Kau itu seharusnya berada diwilayah terluar di kerajaan ini..."

Mereka bertiga mengejek keadaan gadis kecil tersebut. Pakaian gadis itu memang jauh dari kata mewah. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang memakai pakaian dari sutra. Anak bersurai merah itu hanya memakai tunik berwarna kuning tua yang lusuh sampai menutupi kedua lututnya. Tunik adalah semacam pakaian longgar sederhana yang menutupi dada, bahu, dan punggung.

Mendengar ejekan dari mereka. Entah kenapa gadis kecil tersebut terlihat ingin menangis. Apel yang berada ditangan kirinya pun sontak terjatuh dan menggelinding tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Liquid bening kini mengalir dari kedua matanya. Melewati kedua pipi lalu sejurus kemudian terjatuh ketanah. Melihat keadaan gadis kecil itu ketiga orang dewasa tadi terlihat tidak peduli. Mereka bertiga tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun menyeret tubuh malang gadis kecil itu dengan cara menarik surai merahnya dengan paksa.

"H-Hiks.. K-Kumohon lepaskan aku. A-Aku mencuri apel itu karna lapar. H-Hiks.. I-Ittai..." Ucap gadis kecil itu dengan suara parau. Tapi sepertinya mereka bertiga tidak mendengar lebih tepatnya seolah tak mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut. Belum tiga langkah mereka pergi. Tiba-tiba...

"Lepaskan dia! Apa kalian tidak malu berbuat seperti ini dengan gadis kecil itu..!" Teriak sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang hampir sama tingginya dengan gadis bersurai merah tersebut nampak santai duduk diatas dinding gang itu dengan salah satu kakinya bersila.

Bocah laki-laki itu memiliki surai pirang dengan netra yang lebih biru daripada milik gadis kecil tadi. Sedangkan untuk penampilan, ia terlihat memakai kaos hitam dengan dibalut kemeja putih diluarnya. Untuk celana ia memakai celana pendek hitam diatas lutut dengan sebuah sepatu putih sebagai alas kakinya. Jangan lupakan sebuah buku kecil terkalung dilehernya.

"Siapa kau bocah..?! Bagaimana kau bisa ada disana hah..!" Tanya salah satu dari ketiga orang dewasa tadi. Ia terlihat memakai kacamata bulat. Berbeda dengan kedua temannya. Ia nampak tak berotot dengan salah satu giginya yang tiada.

"Aku hanya bocah yang kebetulan lewat saja saat kalian tengah menganiaya gadis manis itu. Soal bagaimana aku dapat ada disini bisa dibilang ini sebuah trik sulap, Paman bergigi ompong.." Jelasnya sembari mengejek pria berkacamata itu.

Pujian yang keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki itu sontak membuat gadis kecil yang tengah bersama dengan ketiga orang dewasa itu memerah malu. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya seseorang selain kedua orangtuanya mengatakan kalau ia manis.

Balik lagi dengan ketiga orang dewasa tersebut. Pria yang memakai kacamata itu nampak marah mendengar hinaan yang dilontarkan dari mulut bocah laki-laki itu. Tangan kanannya ia arahkan kearah bocah tersebut. Dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka. Sebuah bola api seukuran sedikit lebih besar dari bola kasti tercipta dari tangan kanannya itu.

"Untuk bocah sepertimu kau sangat suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Makan ini bocah sialan..!"

" **Fire Magic : Fire Ball** "

Bola api itu melesat cepat kearah bocah pirang tersebut. Seakan tidak ada rasa takut. Manik biru cerah itu hanya menatap datar serangan yang akan mengarah kearahnya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan. Lalu, sejurus kemudian bola api yang mengarah kearahnya terhisap lingkaran sihir yang tercipta didepan tubuh bocah tersebut.

Beberapa detik setelah itu sebuah kejadian menakjubkan terjadi. Sihir pria berkacamata yang terhisap tadi secara tiba-tiba keluar dari belakang temannya yang memiliki badan yang lebih besar dari mereka. Tabrakan pun tak terelakan..

 **BLARRR...**

Asap mengepul dari punggungnya. Menimbulkan bekas luka yang lumayan parah. Kedua temannya sontak melihat kearah belakang. Melihat adanya celah gadis kecil yang sempat dijambak itu dengan cepat berlari menuju bocah pirang lebih tepatnya kearah dinding.

"H-Hei jangan lari kau..!" teriak pria yang perutnya sedikit buncit. Ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin menangkap gadis tersebut. Melihat gelagat aneh pria buncit itu, bocah yang masih tetap setia duduk diatas dinding gang tersebut dengan cepat melemparkan sebuah pisau tepat ditanah antara kedua kaki gadis bersurai merah yang sedang berlari. Sontak, gadis tersebut terduduk. Apa dia gila..?! Itu hampir saja membunuhku..

"Gadis tomat, cepat pegang pisau itu sekarang..!" teriak bocah pirang itu dari atas dinding. Gadis kecil itu tidak mengerti dengan perkataan bocah tersebut. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah penjara batu berbentuk bulat membungkus gadis itu bersama pisau yang dilempar bocah tadi dengan cepat.

"Wahaha...! Aku mendapatkanmu gadis kecil..." teriak pria buncit itu puas. Disampingnya, pria yang memakai kacamata terlihat menyeringai jahat. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah melupakan salah satu temannya yang tengah terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagus Bota. Pertahankan sihirmu..."

"Hahaha..! Serahkan padaku Tokusuke..."

Tokusuke. Pria berkacamata itu dengan pelan berjalan kearah penjara batu yang telah dibuat temannya tadi. Ia sedikit tersenyum remeh kearah bocah yang masih bau kencur diatas dinding tersebut.

"Bagaimana bocah..?! Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi yah..." Kata pria berkacamata itu. Bocah itu tidak menanggapi perkataan dari pria tersebut. Dari gelagatnya sepertinya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Cepat pegang, Gadis tomat..." Batinnya

.

.

.

Didalam penjara batu. Gadis kecil itu nampak kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan. Ia sepertinya melupakan kehadiran pisau yang berada didepannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengingat perkataan bocah laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya tadi.

"Ia menyuruhku untuk memegang ini kan..?!"

Gadis itu kemudian mencabut pisau tersebut. Seolah dapat mengetahui kalau gadis kecil itu telah memegang pisaunya. Bocah pirang yang ada diluar sana kemudian tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian buku yang berada dileher bocah tersebut terbuka lalu memunculkan cahaya putih terang.

" **Secret Magic : Teleportation** "

 **SRINGG...**

 **GREBB...**

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan gadis manis..." ucap bocah pirang kepada gadis kecil bersurai merah itu. Posisi mereka berdua saat ini sangat romantis sekali. Dengan gadis kecil itu yang tengah digendong layaknya seorang putri oleh bocah berambut pirang tersebut. Alih-alih mendapatkan respon yang baik. Tiba-tiba...

 **PLAKKK...**

 **Flashback : OFF**

"Aww...! Apa yang kau lakukan Kushina..?!" Pekik Minato saat dirinya menerima tamparan keras dari sang istri tercinta. Bayangkan, awalnya ia dengan hikmat menyeruput kopi miliknya. Sejurus kemudian tanpa aba-aba yang jelas istrinya dengan tega menampar dirinya. Hah.. Apakah ini cara lain untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang.

"E-Eh A-Aku..?! K-Kau tidak apa-apa Anata..?!" Ucap Kushina tergagap sekaligus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Bisa gawat jika suaminya tahu kalau dia kembali teringat dengan pertemuan manis mereka berdua sekaligus memalukan itu.

Dan sepertinya Kushina tidak sadar kalau Minato sedang mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sepertinya pemuda itu ingin mengerjai istri tercintanya saat ini. Lalu tiba-tiba...

 **CUP...**

Ciuman pelan mendarat dikening Kushina. Wanita itu sontak memerah mendapatkan perlakuan kecil dari sang suaminya itu. Biarpun sudah menikah dan berhubungan lama dengan Minato. Istri dari pemuda pirang itu selalu saja malu saat suaminya itu memperlakukannya seperti tadi.

"Ehem..ehem..~"

"Sampai kapan kalian mau bertatapan seperti itu..." Ucap Naruto yang membuat kedua orangtuanya terkejut bukan main. Remaja pirang itu sepertinya melihat adegan saat Ayahnya mencium Ibunya tadi. Itu terbukti dari dirinya yang sedikit mengulas senyum.

"A-Ahh Naruto..! Darimana saja kau. Cepat duduk, Ibumu sudah menyiapkan ramen spesial untukmu. Ayo makan sama-sama.." Sahut Minato sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sepertinya pemuda itu salah tingkah.

"M-Minato benar... N-Nah Naruto ayo duduk disini..." Ucap Kushina yang sikapnya tak jauh berbeda dengan sang Suami. Naruto yang mendengar perintah ibunya itu langsung melenggang kearah kursi yang dipegang ibunya itu.

"Kalau ingin melakukan hal yang seperti tadi tunggu aku tidak ada yah, Tou-chan.." ucap Naruto sembari mengedipkan mata kanannya kearah Minato. Membuat pria itu tersenyum lalu balas berkedip. Sedangkan Kushina, jangan ditanya lagi. Perempuan itu sekarang sudah melesat pergi kedapur diiringi pipinya yang telah berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah makan malam yang diiringi canda dan tawa. Keluarga Namikaze berkumpul diruang tamu. Sepertinya mereka bertiga tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Tou-chan, Kaa-chan..." Ucap Naruto menatap kedua orangtua angkatnya. Remaja itu sepertinya mencoba tegar untuk menyikapi kejadian yang terjadi sore hari tadi.

"Tapi Naruto, Kaa-chan sangat mencemaskanmu. Lebih baik kau tidak lagi bermimpi menjadi ksatria sihir nak. Masih ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik daripada itu..." Tukas Kushina pada anaknya

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu entah kenapa hati Naruto merasakan sakit. Apakah orang sepertinya tidak boleh bermimpi menjadi ksatria sihir hebat seperti mereka berdua. Kalau iya, kenapa sejak awal mereka mengajarkan untuk tetap terus berjuang. Atau jangan-jangan, mereka sadar keadaanku yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir ini tidak ada lagi hal yang dapat dibanggakan.

"Kaa-chan...?! Apa karna aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Karna itu kau berpikir aku harus menghilangkan mimpiku itu..." Ucap Naruto sendu kemudian terdiam sejenak. "Seseorang pernah bilang kepadaku. Kalau takdir itu dapat diubah. Tergantung sekeras apa kemauan kalian untuk mengubah takdir tersebut," Sambungnya.

Minato yang mendengar itu kemudian termenung. Itu adalah kata-katanya yang diucapkan kepada Naruto waktu kecil. Selama beberapa tahun hingga sekarang Naruto mencapai umur yang ke 16 tahun sekarang. Ia sadar, sebagai seorang ayah ia belum pernah memberikan sesuatu yang berbekas kepada anaknya ini.

"Naruto, maafkan Tou-chan. Sampai saat ini Tou-chan belum pernah memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu. Harusnya Tou-chan tidak menyerah dengan keadaanmu ini. Sekali lagi Tou..~"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tou-chan. Mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang kalian sudah cukup menjadi sesuatu yang bahkan sangat istimewa untukku. Tetapi, kumohon kepada kalian berdua. Izinkan aku tetap bermimpi untuk menjadi ksatria sihir. Meskipun aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Aku yakin suatu saat aku bisa menemukan bakatku sendiri, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan..." Terang Naruto dengan tatapan yang bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada kebohongan yang terpancar di manik biru miliknya.

Melihat kesungguhan Naruto membuat Minato ingin membantu anaknya. Hal itu juga membuat Kushina berpikir sama seperti Minato. Mereka berdua akan mencoba memberikan sesuatu untuk Naruto kali ini. Dengan pengalaman dan keahlian yang mereka dapatkan mereka yakin bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk Naruto.

"Naruto...?! Aku akan mengajarimu Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu. Akan kupastikan kau menjadi Ksatria Sihir. Tidak..?! Kau akan menjadi Magic King yang terkuat disejarah negeri ini..."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 : Taijutsu & Kenjutsu

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire :**

Melihat kesungguhan Naruto membuat Minato ingin membantu anaknya. Hal itu juga membuat Kushina berpikir sama seperti Minato. Mereka berdua akan mencoba memberikan sesuatu untuk Naruto kali ini. Dengan pengalaman dan keahlian yang mereka dapatkan mereka yakin bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk Naruto.

"Naruto...?! Aku akan mengajarimu Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu. Akan kupastikan kau menjadi Ksatria Sihir. Tidak..?! Kau akan menjadi Magic King yang terkuat disejarah negeri ini..."

 **Chapter 2 – Taijutsu & Kenjutsu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah dikediaman Namikaze. Ayah dan anak itu terlihat sedang berlatih dihalaman belakang rumah mereka. Minato terlihat menjelaskan sesuatu kepada anaknya. Dengan otak yang pas-pasan Naruto mencoba mengerti penjelasan sang ayah.

"Taijutsu adalah bentuk dasar yang mengacu pada teknik yang melibatkan seni bela diri atau optimalisasi kemampuan alami manusia. Pada dasarnya teknik ini hanya bergantung pada stamina dan kekuatan yang diperoleh melalui pelatihan. Jadi, teknik ini tidak memerlukan mana dalam penggunaannya..." Jelas Minato

Sontak dengan mulut menganga Naruto tertegun mendengar penjelasan panjang Minato. Oh ayolah, apa ayahnya tidak bisa membuat ini menjadi lebih sederhana.

"Neh, Tou-chan. Bisakah kau menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang bisa kumengerti. Anakmu ini tidak sepintar dirimu..." Rajuk Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya.

Minato sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku anaknya ini. Lama-lama sifatnya hampir menyerupai Kushina. Merajuk, tidak suka hal yang rumit, dan keras kepala. Tetapi, ia juga memiliki sifat pantang menyerah sang istri. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah. Sederhananya Taijutsu itu adalah seni bela diri.." Tukas Minato singkat

Seni bela diri..?! Maksudmu memukul dan menendang. Aku selalu melakukan itu tiap harinya. Bersama ribuan pohon dan sebuah batu besar yang ada ditepi sungai. Apa bedanya Taijutsu dengan hal yang kulakukan itu...

"Tou-chan bukannya hal seperti itu sudah sering kulakukan sejak kecil. Apa bedanya sekarang. Kau hanya menamakan itu dengan Taijutsu dan sedikit memberikan penjelasan panjang agar sedikit keren..." Terang Naruto tidak semangat.

Minato yang melihat itu kemudian memasang kuda-kuda dan menatap Naruto penuh arti. Melihat gelagat Ayahnya Naruto memasang pose memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

"Tou-chan apa yang ka..~"

"Coba kau lawan aku nak. Kita lihat sehebat apa latihanmu selama ini..?!" Ucap Minato tersenyum.

Senyuman ayahnya terlihat seakan sedang meremehkannya. Naruto yang merasakan itu sontak sedikit kesal. Remaja pirang itu dengan cepat mencoba memukul sang ayah dengan tangan kanannya.

 **GREBB...**

"Pukulan selemah ini tidak akan bisa..~"

Minato tak meneruskan ucapannya. Serangan tiba-tiba diluncurkan Naruto. Sesaat tangan kanan Remaja pirang itu ditangkap sang ayah. Ia dengan cepat memutar badannya kekiri dan melesatkan tendangan kearah kepala Minato.

Melihat tendangan kiri yang akan mendarat kekepalanya. Minato dengan singgap menundukkan tubuhnya. Sejurus kemudian dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan terlihat mustahil dilihat Naruto. Sang ayah sudah membuat dirinya terjatuh dengan ekspresi yang terkejut.

"T-Tou-chan, B-Bagaimana kau melakukannya..?!" Ucap Naruto terpukau. Selama ini yang dilakukannya hanyalah memukul dan menendang dengan serampangan tanpa keakuratan yang jelas. Ia sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan Taijutsu sekarang.

"Heh..?! Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan Taijutsu yah..." Sahut Minato kepada Naruto.

"Hehehe...?! Begitulah Tou-chan. Nah sekarang ajarkan aku semuanya tentang Taijutsu..." Tegas Naruto dengan semangat yang membara. Minato menyeringai puas melihat anaknya tertarik dengan seni bela diri yang ia ciptakan ini.

"Tentu saja Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus memperkuat fisikmu terlebih dahulu. Dengan melakukan 100 kali push-up, 100 kali sit-up, 100 squat jump dan lari sejauh 10 kilometer setiap harinya. Ini adalah latihan pertamamu untuk menguasai Taijutsu. Lakukanlah selama seminggu penuh ini dari pagi, siang, sore, dan malam hari. Apa kau sanggup nak...?!" Tantang Minato

Mendengar hal itu tidak membuat semangat Naruto pudar. Justru, itu menjadi tantangan tersendiri baginya. Ini adalah langkah awal untuknya menjadi ksatria sihir. Lihat saja, suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi sesuatu yang dapat membanggakan kedua orangtua angkatnya itu.

"Yosha...! Perjalananku menjadi ksatria sihir dimulai..."

.

.

.

 **Hari Pertama...**

Setelah mendapatkan pelajaran dari sang ayah. Naruto memulai latihannya dengan melakukan 100 kali push-up terlebih dahulu. Remaja itu mulai mengambil Posisi awal tidur tengkurap dengan tangan di sisi kanan kiri badan. Kemudian badan didorong ke atas dengan kekuatan tangan. Posisi kaki dan badan tetap lurus atau tegap. Setelah itu, badan diturunkan dengan tetap menjaga kondisi badan dan kaki tetap lurus. Badan turun tanpa menyentuh lantai atau tanah. Naik lagi dan dilakukan secara berulang.

"1, 2, 3, 4, ... , 20..." Hitung Naruto dengan semangat. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras disetiap inci tubuhnya. Remaja pirang itu terlihat tidak memakai atasan dengan celana pendek putih sebatas lutut. Jika saja para perempuan yang ada didesa ini melihat tubuh Naruto sekarang. Sudah dapat dipastikan mereka akan tergiur dengan liur yang menetes.

"Minato...?! Apa kau tidak berpikir latihan yang kau berikan ini sangat keras. Dia itu anak kita dan aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa..." Ucap Kushina khawatir menatap anaknya dari kaca jendela rumah.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas Istriku. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah mempercayai Naruto dan membantunya sekuat tenaga. Sebagai orang tua seharusnya kita mendukung cita-cita anak kita bukan..." Sahut Minato menatap lembut istrinya.

Kushina termenung. Yang dikatakan Minato ada benarnya juga. Sebagai orang tua yang mereka lakukan hanyalah harus percaya dengan anaknya. Hanya karna berbeda dengan orang lain bukan berarti ia harus menyerah dengan takdirnya. Minato, kau selalu saja dapat membuatku seperti ini.

"Hei Tsuma. Selagi Naruto sibuk dengan latihannya. Bagaimana kalau kita membuatkan satu adik untuknya...?!" Ucap Minato menyeringai penuh arti kepada istrinya itu. Kushina yang mendengar itu langsung memerah padam. Mereka memang sering melakukan hal itu setiap malam. Tapi Minato tidak pernah mengeluarkannya didalam karna mereka masih berfokus pada kehidupan Naruto.

"T-Tapi..?! M-Melakukannya di pagi hari itu bukanlah tindakan yang baik. B-Bagaimana kalau malam hari sa..~"

"KYAA...?! M-Minato turunkan aku sekarang juga.." Perintah Kushina dengan malu-malu. Namun, sang suami sepertinya tidak mau menuruti kemauan sang istri tersebut. Minato dengan cepat membawa perempuan bersurai merah itu kekamarnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sayang...~"

.

.

.

 **Hari Ketiga...**

Naruto terlihat bermandikan peluh. Saat ini ia tengah melakukan gerakan Sit-up dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan otot-otot tangannya yang mulai berkembang.

"96.., 97.., 98.., 99.., 100..! Yosha. Selanjutnya adalah gerakan Squat jump sebanyak 100 kali. Aku tidak akan menyerah!" teriak Naruto kemudian dengan cepat berdiri tegap lalu kemudian membungkuk dan mengambil posisi jongkok hingga pahanya rata dengan tanah.

Remaja pirang itu nampak menarik nafas sesekali kemudian menghembuskan dengan pelan. Setelah itu, ia melompat setinggi mungkin dan kembali lagi pada posisi semula dan mengulanginya terus menerus sampai sebanyak seratus kali lompatan.

Tidak sampai disitu saja. Setelah melakukan gerakan squat jump selama 100 kali. Ia mulai berlari mengelilingi desanya sampai dengan jarak 10 km. Beberapa dari mereka yang melihat kelakuan Naruto ada yang terkesan mengejek dan ada juga yang merasa kasihan. Sementara itu, beberapa dari perempuan terlihat terpukau dengan bentuk tubuh Naruto dan mereka baru sadar bahwa remaja pirang yang sering mereka remehkan itu mempunyai wajah yang lumayan tampan.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah melakukan push-up, sit-up, dan squat jump sebanyak 100 kali sekaligus ditambah dengan lari sejauh 10 km dari pagi, siang, sore, dan malam hari. Naruto akhirnya beristirahat sebentar. Remaja pirang itu nampak tengah berbaring dihalaman rumahnya bersandarkan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan dibelakang kepalanya.

Anak angkat dari pasangan namikaze dan uzumaki itu terlihat menatap sang dewi malam dengan lekat. Saat ini keadaan sangat sepi. Lantunan suara serangga dan beberapa hewan malam menjadi sesuatu yang memecah sunyi.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir. Mata dan rambutku sangat mirip sekali dengan Tou-chan. Tapi, aku hanyalah seorang anak angkat. Sepertinya itu hanya kebetulan saja.." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya kedua orangtuaku..?! Kalau saja aku dapat tahu itu. T-Tunggu dulu..! Ada baiknya aku bertanya dengan monster yang waktu itu. Tetapi, bagaimana aku dapat bertemu dengannya..?!" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Saat itu, dirinya tidak sadarkan diri setelah menerima pukulan Jirobo. Lalu, tanpa diduga-duga ia dapat bertemu dengan monster yang setinggi 5 meter itu.

"Arggh! Aku tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu. Sebaiknya aku cepat tidur dan fokus dengan latihanku saja saat ini. Yosh..! Tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain dulu..." Teriak Naruto kemudian melenggang masuk kerumahnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka. Sebuah aura hitam nampak muncul dari tubuh remaja pirang itu lalu kemudian dengan cepat menghilang lagi.

.

.

.

 **Satu Minggu Terlewati...**

 ** _[Pagi yang cerah, Kediaman Namikaze]_**

Setelah satu minggu perubahan pun terlihat jelas ditubuh Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat berisi namun dalam takaran yang wajar. Maksudnya ototnya tidak terlalu besar dan tidak juga kecil. Kini, Naruto sekarang sudah berada dihalaman belakang rumahnya dengan ditemani oleh sang ayah.

"Heh..?! Sepertinya tubuh dan fisikmu telah terbentuk sempurna Naruto. Baiklah untuk tahap selanjutnya akan kuajarkan dasar-dasar Taijutsu terlebih dahulu..." Ucap Minato

Pria yang menjadi Suami Kushina itu sedikit terkesan dengan kemajuan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka anaknya dapat melewati latihan yang ia berikan. Kalau tau seperti ini ia akan mengajarkan Naruto sejak kecil. Sepertinya ia terlalu meremehkan anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah Tou-chan! Aku tidak sabar dengan latihan selanjutnya.." Girang Naruto dengan semangatnya. Remaja pirang itu terlihat serius sekali mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya. Ia mencoba mengingat semua gerakan yang ayahnya lakukan saat ini.

"Pertama adalah Tusukan. Gerakan ini adalah serangan yang menitikberatkan kearah daerah vital lawan. Seperti leher, ulu hati, dan daerah vital lainnya. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuka telapak tanganmu dan rapatkan setiap jarimu membentuk layaknya sebuah tusukan. Seperti ini..." Terang Minato mencontohkan gerakan kearah anaknya.

"Selanjutnya Tangkisan. Gerakan ini digunakan untuk menahan pukulan lawan dan dapat juga menyerangnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan lawan itu sendiri. Ini sangat efektif digunakan ketika lawanmu mempunyai tubuh yang lebih besar darimu Naruto..." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Semua penjelasan ayahnya ia simak baik-baik.

"Terakhir adalah Tendangan dan Pukulan. Dengan mengombinasikan kedua gerakan ini kau dapat menciptakan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tou-chan pernah menggunakannya kelawan Tou-chan hingga lehernya mengalami cedera yang sangat parah. Gerakan ini lebih efektif saat kau bertarung dengan pengguna sihir yang mempunyai serangan sihir jarak dekat.."

"Baiklah...! Ayo mulai praktek sekarang..." Ucap Minato

.

.

.

 **JDUAKK...**

Naruto terlempar akibat tendangan yang memutar dari ayahnya. Remaja pirang itu mulai sedikit mengerti tentang Taijutsu sekarang. Ia mencoba bangkit lalu memasang kuda-kuda seperti yang diajarkan ayahnya.

"Lumayan nak. Pertahankan kuda-kudamu itu.." Ucap Minato kemudian melesat kearah anaknya tersebut. Naruto yang melihat sang ayah berlari kearahnya memfokuskan mata dan juga refleknya.

 **SYATT...**

Sebuah tusukan dilancarkan Minato kearah leher Naruto. Remaja pirang itu mencoba menangkis serangan sang ayah dengan cara menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Minato dengan tangan kirinya.

Tidak sampai disitu saja. Naruto mencoba memberikan tusukan juga kearah dada ayahnya. Ia melipat tangan kanannya dan melancarkan sikutnya dengan cepat.

 **GREPP...**

"Usaha yang hebat nak. Tapi but..~"

"Jangan lengah, Tou-chan!" teriak Naruto

Sejurus kemudian lipatan tangan Naruto dibuka memberikan akses yang luas kearah kepala Minato. Beberapa centi saat tangan itu ingin menyentuhnya. Sebuah hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi...

 **SRINGG...**

Minato berpindah tempat menjauhi anaknya. Naruto yang melihat itu merengut kesal. Ayahnya menggunakan sihir. Bukannya mereka sepakat untuk tidak menggunakan sihir sebelum pertarungan dimulai.

"Tou-chan curang...!" Teriak Naruto

"Ehh...?! Maafkan Tou-chan, Naruto. Jika tidak melakukan itu sudah dipastikan Tou-chan akan tumbang menerima pukulanmu tadi. Kau tidak mau kehilangan ayah dalam waktu dekat ini kan...?!" Ucap Minato tersenyum kikuk.

Naruto mendengus tidak puas. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum dan berjalan kearah ayahnya. Minato menatap heran saat anaknya memberikan kode untuknya agar merentangkan tangan.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menuruti perintah anaknya itu. Kemudian, tepat saat jarak mereka kian menipis. Sesuatu yang tidak terduga dilakukan Naruto membuat Minato terkejut bukan main.

 **GREPP...**

"H-Hontou ni arigatou Tou-chan. Terima kasih untuk semua kerja kerasmu selama ini. Berkatmu aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang..." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Remaja pirang itu memeluk ayahnya. Minato tersentak, kemudian perlahan membalas pelukan anaknya. Sebagai ayah ia sangat beruntung memiliki anak seperti Naruto. Ia tidak peduli meskipun Naruto hanya anak angkatnya. Inilah kebahagian terbesar yang belum pernah ia miliki.

"Naruto, Minato, apa latihannya su..~"

Kushina tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Nampan yang berisi beberapa onigiri dan tiga teh hangat ia taruh dengan cepat di lantai pekarangan belakang rumahnya itu. Perempuan bersurai merah itu berlari mendekati anak dan juga suaminya.

"Aku juga ingin ikut. Tega sekali kalian tidak mengajak Kaa-c..~"

 **GREPP...**

Kushina tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Minato memeluknya. Anaknya dikiri dan suaminya diarah yang sebaliknya. Perlahan, kedua tangannya mengelus kedua pucuk pirang milik anak dan suaminya tersebut.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan...?! Aku harap kebersamaan ini akan bertahan selamanya.." Ucap Naruto seakan sangat takut jika kedua orang tuanya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Kami akan selalu ada disampingmu..." Ucap Kushina mengeratkan pelukan seakan ia juga takut kehilangan sosok kedua mentarinya tersebut.

"Yosh..! Sebaiknya kita makan dulu dattebane. Kaa-chan sudah menyiapkan onigiri dan segelas teh hangat untuk kalian.." Ucap Kushina

Mereka bertiga pun makan dengan nikmatnya. Diselingi canda tawa karna kelucuan Naruto. Semoga saja kebahagiaan mereka dapat bertahan lama. Itu karena, sesuatu yang tidak terduga akan muncul dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah sarapan pagi. Kini, Naruto melanjutkan latihan dengan Ibunya kali ini. Kushina akan mengajari anaknya tentang Kenjutsu. Berbeda dengan taijutsu, kenjutsu adalah seni bela diri menggunakan pedang.

"Neh Kaa-chan. Kau akan mengajariku seni berpedang. Tetapi, disini tidak ada pedang sama sekali...?!" Pikir Naruto sweatdrop. Apa ibunya ini lupa membeli sebuah pedang. Atau jangan-jangan, ibunya ingin mengajariku seni berpedang tanpa menggunakan sebuah pedang. Heh itu tidak keren...

 **BLETAKK...**

"I-Ittai...! Kaa-chan berhentilah memukul kepalaku. Otakku yang cerdas bisa saja menjadi bodoh karna terus-terusan kau pukuli.." Pekik Naruto

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal tebane..! Lagipula, otakmu itu dari dulu sudah bodoh nak..." Ucap Kushina sedikit tertawa. Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari Ibunya mendadak murung. Remaja pirang itu berjongkok sambil membuat sebuah bulatan tidak jelas ditanah.

"Oke Naruto. Sekarang saatnya serius..." Sahut Kushina. Kemudian ia memunculkan grimoire berwarna merah miliknya. Dalam sejarah dunia sihir. Hanya ada empat warna buku grimoire yaitu gold, putih, grey, dan merah. Setiap warna memiliki artinya masing-masing.

 **Gold..**

Warna emas melambangkan kesuksesan, kemakmuran, kekayaan, pemborosan, keajaiban, dan kebijaksanaan. Ini adalah warna grimoire yang paling langkah. Menurut sejarah, hanya ada beberapa orang yang dapat memilikinya dan itupun berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Tidak menuntut kemungkinan juga orang biasa dapat memilikinya.

 **Putih..**

Warna ini melambangkan kebersihan, ketiadaan, kepolosan, kerendahan hati, dan juga kebaikan. Mereka yang memiliki grimoire dengan warna putih mempunyai kebaikan hati yang besar.

 **Grey..**

Pencampuran antara warna putih dan hitam menghasilkan sebuah warna yang disebut abu-abu. Grey dapat melambangkan kecerdasan, kepiawaian, keselamatan, dan kedewasaan. Lalu yang terakhir..

 **Merah..**

Grimoire dengan warna merah sangat sering dijumpai. Grimoire ini dapat berarti tekad, ambisi, kekuatan, dan juga cinta. Salah satu yang terlihat memiliki grimoire ini adalah Kushina. Suami dari Minato..

Sampai saat ini hanya warna itulah yang diketahui. Dari semua penjuru dunia yang ada, tidak ada lagi grimoire dengan warna selain gold, putih, grey, dan merah. Oke sepertinya penjelasan cukup sampai disini. Balik lagi ketempat Naruto dan Kushina..

.

.

.

 **Secret Magic : Magic Creation**

Dari ketiadaan munculah sebuah pedang dikedua tangan Kushina. Ditangan kanannya menyerupai sebuah katana. Yaitu pedang tipis namun memiliki bagian yang sangat tajam dikedua sisinya. Ujung pedang berbentuk meruncing seperti bentuk segitiga siku-siku.

Lalu ditangan kirinya ia memegang pedang yang ukurannya lebih pendek dari pedang sebelumnya. Pedang itu biasa disebut tanto. Tidak berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ujung pedang itu memiliki bentuk yang sama seperti katana.

Naruto yang melihat ibunya barusan menciptakan sesuatu dari ketiadaan sontak terpukau. Sebenarnya remaja pirang itu sudah sering melihat Ibunya menciptakan sebuah benda dengan sihirnya itu. Hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda. Biasanya Ibunya selalu memunculkan rantai sebagai senjata andalan. Tapi kali ini sebuah pedang sekarang.

"Sugoi...! Seandainya aku bisa menggunakan sihir.." Batin Naruto sedih dalam hatinya. Munafik kalau ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tetapi, ia tidak boleh berputus asa sekarang.

"Yosha. Cepat ajari aku kenjutsu, Kaa-chan..." Ucap Naruto tidak sabaran. Melihat sifat energik anak angkatnya itu entah kenapa mengingatkan Kushina saat dirinya waktu kecil.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali dattebane..! Baiklah. Kita mulai dari dasarnya terlebih dahulu. Karna kaa-chan orangnya tidak suka hal yang rumit jadi Kaa-chan jelaskan dengan mudahnya saja yah.." Terang Kushina

Inilah yang disuka dari Ibunya. Simpel dan tidak harus bertele-tele seperti ayahnya. Kadang ia pernah berpikir bagaimana kedua orangtuanya itu dapat akur dengan perbedaan sifat mereka. Hah...?! Hubungan itu memang rumit.

"Pertama adalah Men. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah syatt. Kemudian lanjutkan dengan syutt dan terakhir kau tutup dengan crass. Simpel kan Naruto..." Ucap Kushina

Remaja pirang itu melebarkan matanya. Penjelasan ibunya itu tadi sangat simpel sekali sampai-sampai ia tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya itu ucapkan. Sepertinya ia menarik lagi kata-katanya tadi.

"A-Ano Kaa-chan bisakah kau ulangi lagi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud syat, syutt, dan crass apalah itu pokoknya.." Sahut Naruto

"Penjelasan gampang seperti itu masa kau tidak mengerti tebane...?!" Ucap Kushina dan membuat Naruto sontak terpeleset dengan tidak elitenya. Apa yang barusan ibunya bilang itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Ya sudah. Kali ini cobalah untuk mengerti yah. Ayunkan pedang kanan kedepan dengan kepala sebagai titik serangnya. Kemudian, ayunkan pedang kiri kesamping dengan perut sebagai sasarannya. Lalu terakhir, tutup dengan menusukan pedang kanan kedepan.." Jelas Kushina mencoba memberikan penjelasan yang sedikit detail sekarang.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti Kaa-chan. Biarkan aku mencobanya..." Ucap Naruto manggut-manggut sembari mengelus dagunya.

Kushina kemudian menyerahkan kedua pedang itu kepada anaknya. Remaja pirang itu kemudian mencoba mempraktekkan gerakan yang sama persis seperti ibunya tadi. Alhasil...

 **SYATT... SYUTT... CRASH...**

"Wow kau berhasil dattebane..! Sepertinya kau belajar dengan cepat Naruto.." Ucap Kushina membuat sang empu yang dipuji tadi mendadak sombong sesaat. Terlihat dari bahasa tubuh remaja pirang tersebut.

Melihat anaknya sedang bertolak pinggang yaitu posisi dimana kedua belah tangan diletakkan dipinggang. Sukses membuat Kushina memberikan jitakan kasih sayang terhadap anaknya itu.

 **BLETAKK...**

"Jangan sombong dulu tebane..! Selanjutnya adalah Kote.." Ucap Kushina.

"K-Kote...?! Maksud Kaa-chan pewarna kuku yah.." Sahut Naruto dan langsung ditatap Kushina dengan tajamnya.

"Apa kau mau kujitak lagi hahh.." Balas Kushina yang langsung membuat nyali Naruto ciut bukan main. Oh ayolah, ia kan hanya bercanda tadi. Ibunya itu sepertinya tidak memiliki rasa humor yang tinggi..

"T-Tidak Kaa-chan..."

"Huhh...?! Ya sudah kita lanjutkan lagi. Kote itu serangan yang tujuan sasarannya adalah pergelangan tangan lawan. Biar kutunjukkan..." Jelas Kushina kemudian mengambil kedua pedang ditangan Naruto. Sebenarnya kalau tidak mau repot kenapa ibunya tidak membuat saja lagi pedang menggunakan sihirnya. Tapi remaja pirang itu lebih memilih menutup mulut karna takut kena imbas lagi.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah penjelasan sekaligus praktek yang telah diberikan ibunya tadi. Naruto mulai berlatih kenjutsu sendiri. Ia mulai mencoba berimprovisasi dengan mengkombinasikan taijutsu milik ayahnya dan kemampuan kenjutsu yang diajarkan ibunya. Hasilnya sangat mengejutkan..

Ia menciptakan teknik mematikan dan menamainya dengan Shi no Dansu. Gerakan dimana dirinya mengayunkan kedua pedangnya seakan melakukan tarian yang terkesan halus namun tetap akurat.

Tidak sampai disitu saja. Gerakan Taijutsu serampangan yang tidak sengaja Naruto lakukan membuat dirinya menemukan sebuah inovasi baru. Gaya bertarung yang tidak bisa diprediksi lawannya dapat menghajar lawan secara bertubi-tubi dari berbagai sudut namun tiap serangan juga dilakukan dengan tepat dan tidak asal-asalan. Ia menamai teknik ini dengan sebutan Kakuran Taijutsu.

Dua minggu kini telah berlalu dan kedua teknik Naruto sudah dalam tahap yang sempurna. Remaja pirang itu berniat untuk mengajak ayahnya berduel sekaligus menguji kemampuan yang didapatkan selama latihan kali ini.

Saat ini, Naruto telah berada dihalaman belakang bersama ayahnya. Remaja pirang itu terlihat keren dengan penampilannya sekarang. Naruto memakai baju kaos hitam panjang menutupi sikut yang tidak terlalu ketat dan sangat pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Sedangkan untuk bawahan, ia terlihat memakai celana panjang diatas mata kaki senada dengan warna baju miliknya. Kedua kakinya pun dibalut dengan sendal hitam khas yang dibuat oleh Kushina menggunakan sihirnya. Dan jangan lupakan juga dua pedang yang terpasang dibelakang punggungnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu juga Naruto memintanya untuk membuatkan sebuah pemberat tangan dan juga kaki. Agar tidak mencolok, Kushina pun membuatkan sebuah gelang hitam berlambangkan pusaran air. Walaupun benda itu terlihat kecil gelang itu mempunyai berat 10 kg.

Terlihat jelas keempat gelang itu berada dikedua kaki dan tangannya. Selama menyempurnakan kedua tekniknya ia selalu memakai pemberat itu. Pada awalnya terasa sulit. Tetapi lama kelamaan semuanya terlihat lebih mudah dan ia mulai terbiasa. Dan sekarang saatnya melepaskan pemberat tersebut.

 **DUAKK...**

Satu demi satu Naruto mulai melucuti gelang yang ada ditubuhnya. Gelang itu nampak membuat lubang kecil karna bertabrakan dengan tanah. Sekarang, kita tahu kalau gelang yang dibuatkan Kushina itu memang sangatlah berat.

"Apa kau sudah siap nak...?!" Tanya Minato dari sisi yang berbeda dari tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang. Ayah dari Naruto itu nampak tersenyum melihat perkembangan anaknya saat ini.

"Lebih dari siap Tou-chan. Aku harap kau tidak menahan dirimu. Kau boleh menggunakan sihirmu, Tou-chan..." Jawab Naruto dengan manik yang bersungguh-sunguh.

Perasaan khawatir pun dirasakan tak kala Kushina mendengar penuturan itu keluar dari mulut sang anak. Tetapi, ia membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya itu. Anak itu bukan lagi Naruto yang ia kenal dulu. Saat ini remaja pirang itu sudah jauh lebih kuat setelah kejadian pengeroyokan oleh tiga preman tempo lalu.

.

.

.

 **[Battle : Naruto vs Minato]**

Minato dengan cepat melesatkan sebuah pisau kearah Naruto. Melihat serangan dari sang ayah, remaja pirang itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Pisau itu nampak melewati sang anak. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Minato dengan cepat berpindah kearah belakang Naruto dan menangkap pisau yang ia lemparkan tadi.

"Sepertinya aku menang lebih awal yah na..~"

 **TRANKK...**

Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia dikejutkan saat anaknya dengan reflek yang cepat mencabut katana yang ada dipunggungnya. Tanpa berbalik kebelakang, Naruto dengan hebatnya menangkis pisau Minato dengan katananya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Tou-chan..."

Remaja pirang itu kemudian mengayunkan katananya kedepan membuat pisau Minato terpental akibat daya ayunan yang dihasilkan Naruto. Tidak sampai disitu saja, remaja itu dengan cepat berbalik kekanan diiringi ayunan katananya kearah belakang.

Tidak mau mati sia-sia. Minato mau tidak mau harus menggunakan sihirnya lagi dan kembali ketempat semula ia berdiri sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Naruto yang melihat sang ayah berpindah tempat tersenyum puas. Sepertinya ia telah berhasil memancing ayahnya itu untuk serius sekarang.

"Akhirnya kau mulai serius, Tou-chan. Baiklah, kuharap kau tidak menahan dirimu lagi. Karena, aku akan mulai serius juga sekarang..." Sahut Naruto menyeringai.

Remaja pirang itu kemudian menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu dengan pelan ia menghembuskannya. Sejurus kemudian, ia menaruh perlahan katana miliknya disarung pedang yang ada dipunggungnya tersebut. Tepat setelah Naruto menyarungkan katananya. Minato dibuat terkejut oleh anaknya...

 **SRINGG...**

 **DEG...**

"N-Nani...?!"

"Kau melihat kemana, Tou-chan..." Tukas Naruto

 **BUAGGHH...**

Satu pukulan dengan cepat mendarat dipelipis Minato. Membuat sang empu tersebut terpental sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Naruto memiliki sihir yang sama seperti dirinya. Ia sangat yakin remaja pirang itu berpindah tempat dibelakangnya.

"U-Ughh...?! B-Bagaimana kau bisa berpindah tempat Naruto. Bukannya kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sama sekali.." Lenguh Minato tak percaya.

Mendengar perkataan dari sang ayah membuat Naruto ingin tertawa. Apakah ayahnya itu sudah lupa kalau ia memang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Hal yang dilakukannya tadi hanyalah berlari cepat dan langsung berpindah kearah belakang tubuh ayahnya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sejak kecil, Tou-chan. Seharusnya kau sudah tau akan hal itu. Hal yang kulakukan tadi hanyalah berlari kearah belakangmu lalu memukulmu dengan kekuatan penuhku..." Terang Naruto menatap sang ayah yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

Apa yang dikatakan remaja pirang itu memang benar adanya. Ia hanya melakukan gerakan berlari dan wuss. Seketika ia sudah berada dibelakang Minato. Mungkinkah ini efek yang dihasilkan karna ia selalu memakai pemberat yang dibuat oleh ibunya tersebut. Kalau iya itu akan menjadi senjata yang mengerikan.

Kushina yang melihat aksi Naruto dari pekarangan rumahnya sontak ikut terkejut. Ia tidak percaya remaja pirang yang berstatus sebagai anak angkatnya itu dapat berkembang sampai sejauh ini. Apa yang ditakutkan Kushina selama ini ternyata salah. Naruto memang pantas untuk menjadi seorang ksatria sihir.

Kembali ke pertarungan. Minato mencoba bangkit dari pukulan anaknya tadi. Ia kemudian mengambil dua pisau yang terpasang dibenda menyerupai ikat pinggang tersebut. Secara teori, sihir miliknya adalah sihir ruang yang membuat dirinya mampu berpindah tempat secara cepat. Ia dapat berpindah menggunakan media semacam pisau yang telah ia tandai dengan sihirnya itu. Atau ia juga bisa berpindah tempat dengan radius 5 meter tanpa harus menggunakan media. Hanya saja, ia perlu berkonsentrasi lebih untuk berteleportasi.

 **SYUTT...**

Satu pisau telah Minato lemparkan kearah Naruto. Sedangkan satu pisau lagi ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya. Melihat pisau yang datang menuju Tubuhnya. Naruto dengan cepat mencabut kedua pedangnya secara bersamaan. Katana ditangan kanan dan tanto ditangan yang sebaliknya.

 **TRANKK...**

Dua benda tajam itu bertabrakan. Menghasilkan percikan api antara Katana dengan pisau tersebut. Alhasil, pisau Minato kini tertancap tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Tidak ingin menyianyiakan waktu, Minato dengan cepat berpindah tempat dan mengambil pisau tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

Tidak sampai disitu saja. Minato melesat cepat kearah Naruto dengan posisi tangan menyilang. Bermaksud untuk menebasnya, Naruto tidak diam begitu saja. Remaja pirang itu menggunakan katananya untuk menangkis kedua pisau tajam Minato.

Melihat serangannya tidak berhasil. Tidak membuat Minato kehabisan akal. Seakan sudah direncanakan dengan matang. Ia langsung berteleportasi kebelakang anaknya tersebut. Naruto yang melihat sang ayah sudah tidak berada lagi didepannya dengan cepat mengayunkan pedang yang lebih kecil dari katana miliknya. Bersama dengan reflek badannya yang cepat ia mencoba berputar berlawanan jarum jam.

Minato sedikit terkesan dengan reflek yang dipunyai anak angkatnya itu. Seakan ia mempunyai satu mata dibelakang lehernya dan dapat mendeteksi dirinya yang telah berteleportasi. Tetapi, itu semua tidak cukup karna pengalaman dirinya lebih banyak dibandingkan anaknya.

Terlihat pisau yang berada ditangan kiri Minato tidak ada digenggamannya. Naruto yang menyadari akan hal itu mengumpat sial dalam hatinya. Benar dugaannya, ayahnya kembali berteleportasi dan berpindah tempat yang ia yakini kearah belakang tubuhnya lagi.

"Damn it..! Aku harus menggunakan itu..." Pikir Naruto terdesak..

 **Shi no Dansu..**

Naruto melempar tanto miliknya keatas dan dengan gerakan cepat ia memukul pegangan tanto tersebut menggunakan sisi pipih katana miliknya kearah belakang.

Melihat serangan Naruto yang tak terduga. Minato dengan cepat menangkis reflek tanto milik anaknya tersebut. Tidak sampai disitu saja. Keterkejutan Minato kembali muncul tak kala anaknya melakukan sebuah gerakan aneh dengan katana miliknya.

Layaknya seorang penari. Naruto dengan lembut mengayunkan katana miliknya kearah sang ayah. Tidak ada gerakan yang sia-sia. Semua dibuat dengan lembut dan keakuratan yang sangat hebat.

 **TRANK... TRANK...**

Bersamaan dengan terjatuhnya dua pisau yang dipegang Minato. Membuat pertarungan antara anak dan ayah pun telah berakhir dimana sang anak memenangkan pertarungan tersebut.

Katana yang awalnya diacungkan Naruto kearah wajah sang ayah kemudian ia tarik lagi dan tak lupa menyarungkannya kembali. Melihat sang anak dapat mengalahkan dirinya membuat Minato memberikan pujian sekaligus tepuk tangan dari Kushina yang berada dipekarang rumah mereka.

"Kau hebat nak..! Tou-chan bangga dengan semua kerja kerasmu selama ini.." Ucap Minato sembari mengambil tanto milik anaknya yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu kemudian menyerahkannya..

Naruto dengan senyum puas menerima tanto tersebut. Dibandingkan dengan ribuan tepuk tangan dan pujian oleh orang lain. Ia malah sangat bersyukur mendapatkan itu dari kedua orang tua angkatnya ini. Baginya, inilah salah satu hal dari sekian banyak keinginan yang sangat ia inginkan sejak kecil.

"A-Arigatou Tou-chan.."

Satu kata yang diluncurkan Naruto membuat Minato selaku ayah angkatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk tubuh anaknya tersebut. Ia mengelus surai pirang yang sama sepertinya. Anaknya kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat hebat sekarang dan ia yakin dalam waktu dekat ini Naruto mampu melampui dirinya dan juga istrinya.

"Naruto. Sebagai seorang ayah baru kali ini aku merasa bahagia memiliki anak sepertimu. Aku percaya kau akan menjadi seorang yang sangat hebat kelak.."

Mendengar penuturan ayah angkatnya membuat Naruto lagi lagi tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Kushina yang melihat suami dan anak angkatnya itu terlihat meneteskan air mata dari manik kiri miliknya. Mereka puas karna setidaknya telah memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untuk sang anak. Dan suatu hari nanti, mereka akan melihat...

"Dimana sang anak akan menjadi sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan untuk mereka berdua.."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

 **Note :** Saya hanya akan membalas review yang dianggap penting dan untuk review yang jawabannya mengandung spoiler saya hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan ala kadarnya saja. So, biarlah itu menjadi sebuah daya tarik tersendiri untuk para readers sekalian.

 **Virgo980** : Terinspirasi Dari Black Clover Kah.?

= Ya. Fict ini memang terinspirasi dari Black Clover..

 **darkast** : Thorr Kenapa Mata Kushina Warnanya Biru Seharus Nya Hijau Kan Tapi Nggak Papa Lanjut Aja Thorr...!

= Soal itu saya benar-benar mohon maaf. Saya kira mata Kushina itu berwarna biru hanya saja tidak terlalu terang seperti Minato. Untuk typo ini mohon dimaafkan dan saya tidak berniat mengubah mata Kushina dichapter-chapter selanjutnya. Karna udah terlanjur..

 **Suijin No Ma'ruf** : Lanjut,Thor Ajarin Cara Membuat Fanfic Lewat Hp Thor Tolong Ya

= Untuk cara membuat fanfic lewat hp bisa menggunakan aplikasi Ms. Word yang dapat diunduh jika hp nya berbasis android. Untuk hape selain android saya kurang tahu..

 **Fahzi Luchifer** : Ficnya Bagus Juga... Tapi Kapan Naruto Mendapatkan Gremorienya? Yang Clover 5 Itu Kan?

= Kapan Naruto mendapatkan Grimoirenya mungkin diantara chapter 3 dan 4. So, ditunggu aja yah. Soal Clover berdaun 5 sepertinya gak akan ada di fict ini. Author sedikit membuat beda Grimoire yang ada di cerita. Karna kalau sama terkesan copas dan tidak menarik..

Itulah beberapa review yang bisa saja jawab. Untuk para readers yang reviewnya tidak saja jawab itu mungkin dikarenakan beberapa pertanyaan reader yang sudah sama dengan reader lainnya. Atau pertanyaan reader hanya berupa bait. So, untuk selanjutnya dimohon review yang berbobot dan berisi yah...

.

.

.

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	3. Chapter 3 : Takdir masa depan

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 – Takdir masa depan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah perkembangan pesat yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Orang tua angkatnya berencana mengirimkan dia untuk mengikuti ujian masuk ksatria sihir yang akan dilaksanakan kurang lebih satu minggu dari sekarang.

Ujian itu akan bertempat di wilayah terdalam kerajaan konoha yang biasa disebut Royal City. Setiap beberapa tahun sekali ujian masuk ksatria sihir akan diselenggarakan untuk mencari ksatria sihir muda yang berbakat dan bertalenta. Karna itulah banyak remaja berbondong-bondong mengikuti ujian ini untuk membuktikan kehebatan mereka.

Saat ini wilayah yang ditempati oleh keluarga namikaze berada di lapisan terluar yang bernama Outer Ring. Bukan mau merendahkan, orang yang berada diwilayah ini hanyalah rakyat biasa dengan kemampuan sihir yang relatif kecil. Itulah sebabnya beberapa dari mereka tidak memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam ujian ksatria sihir nanti. Daripada mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri. Tetapi, sepertinya itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi remaja pirang yang sedang memakan hikmat ramen buatan ibunya.

"Naruto. Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluanmu untuk berangkat nanti.." Tanya Minato sambil menyesap pelan kopi miliknya.

Remaja pirang yang tengah asik dengan ramennya itu kemudian menghentikan aktivitas makannya sejenak. Dengan mulut yang masih menguyah makanan ia berkata kepada ayahnya..

"Tnoang soaja, Two-cwan...~"

"Naruto telan dulu makananmu tebane.." Ujar Kushina dengan logat khasnya itu. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sang ibu dengan cepat menelan makanannya hingga tak bersisa. Sejurus kemudian ia lalu meminum teh buatan ibunya sampai habis.

"Fuahh..! Ramen dan teh buatan Kaa-chan memang yang terbaik..." Puji Naruto membuat Kushina tersenyum lembut kearah anaknya itu.

"Ehem.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku nak.." Sahut Minato

"Hehehe.. Gomen-gomen, Tou-chan. Keperluanku sudah siap semuanya. Hanya saja, ada beberapa barang yang ingin kubeli sebelum keberangkatanku..." Ucap Naruto

"Beberapa barang..?! Apa yang ingin kau beli Naruto...?!" Kini Kushina pun ikut dalam pembicaran mereka berdua. Sembari melepaskan apron merah muda miliknya ia pun duduk dikursi yang berada disamping Minato.

"I-Itu hanya beberapa barang kecil kok, Kaa-chan.." Balas Naruto tertawa kikuk.

Melihat gelagatnya yang terkesan mencurigakan. Mereka berdua pun hendak menginterogasi. Namun, Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan makannya itu langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat duduk.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto..?!" Tukas Kushina cepat melihat anak angkatnya itu berniat berjalan keluar rumah. Remaja pirang itu berbalik badan kemudian berkata pada ibunya..

"Aku hanya ingin berkeliling sebentar diluar sekaligus merenggangkan ototku, Kaa-chan. Oh iya satu lagi bersenang-senanglah tanpa aku Kaa-chan, Tou-chan..."

 **BRAKK...**

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup keras. Dua pasang suami istri itu nampak memerah mendengar penuturan dari anak angkatnya tadi. Tak terkecuali Minato, pria itu sekarang menatap Kushina dengan rona merah yang terlihat muncul dikedua pipinya.

"A-Ahh... Aku lupa dattebane. Aku harus mencuci piring sekarang.." Tukas Kushina

"A-Aku juga. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap ke perkebunan sekarang.." Pikir Minato

Semenjak mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pensiun dari pekerjaan sebagai ksatria sihir. Mereka memulai kehidupan baru di wilayah terluar kerajaan konoha. Mereka tidak menyesal dengan pilihan mereka itu. Minato yang bekerja disalah satu perkebunan milik warga desa dan Kushina sudah bahagia berstatus sebagai ibu rumah tangga sekarang.

Kehidupan mereka sudah jauh lebih dari cukup. Meskipun penghasilan Minato yang didapat dari pekerjaannya diperkebunan terkesan sedikit dibandingkan saat mereka mendapatkan penghasilan yang lebih besar ketika menjadi ksatria sihir dulu. Itu tidak membuat Kushina berpaling kepada sosok lain selain suaminya itu. Baginya, melihat suaminya mau bekerja apa saja untuk menghidupi dirinya dan juga Naruto sudah cukup membuat Kushina tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto berada..]_**

Langkah kaki mengalun pelan memecah sepinya pagi hari itu. Beberapa embun terlihat menempel ditumbuhan yang ada. Disaat seperti inilah banyak warga desa yang beraktivitas diluar rumah.

"Huhh... Hampir saja aku ketahuan tadi.." Batin Naruto mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Tak kusangka dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan meninggalkan desa dalam waktu yang lama..." Pikir Naruto

Remaja pirang itu terlihat menatap hamparan pemandangan yang indah didesanya. Sesekali beberapa orang yang ia temui terlihat menyapa dirinya, walaupun ada juga terkesan seolah mengejek remaja pirang tersebut. Tapi sudahlah, mereka punya hak untuk membenci dan menyukai seseorang. Naruto tidak memusingkan akan hal itu.

Sejurus kemudian, tatapannya teralihkan oleh seorang kakek-kakek yang tengah kesulitan membawa hasil perkebunan dan beberapa kayu bakar. Ia terlihat kesusahan memikul beban yang ada dibahunya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto menghampiri laki-laki tua tersebut.

"Biar kubantu, Ojii-chan..."

Kakek tersebut menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum. Di zaman ini, masih ada rupanya orang baik yang mau membantu orang tua. Kebanyakan remaja diusia sekarang bahkan tidak punya akhlak dan sopan santun lagi terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

"T-Terima kasih nak..."

Naruto mengangguk. Tanpa ada keluhan sedikit pun yang terlontar dari bibir anak bermarga uzumaki itu, ia lalu mengangkat semua bawaan yang ada di kakek tersebut dan meletakkannya di kedua bahu miliknya.

"Nhe Ojii-chan.. Apa kau selalu seperti ini...?!" Tanya Naruto kearah kakek tersebut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi nak. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan demi menghidupi keluargaku.." Jawab Kakek itu dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang tegar. Manik biru Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tidak menyangka diumurnya yang sudah tua itu sang kakek masih tetap bekerja keras banting tulang demi menghidupi dirinya dan juga keluarganya.

Dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Remaja pirang itu merasa malu. Hidupnya masih serba berkecukupan daripada kehidupan sang kakek itu. Ia masih mempunyai kedua orang tua angkat yang sangat menyayanginya. Karna itulah ia bersyukur dengan apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Ia tidak akan pernah mengeluh lagi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah sang kakek. Mereka berdua disambut hangat oleh seorang perempuan tua yang Naruto yakini adalah istri dari kakek tersebut. Perempuan itu dengan sangat lembut menyambut Naruto untuk masuk dulu sekedar meminum teh karna telah membantu suaminya tadi.

Naruto yang disambut seperti itu jadi tidak enak kalau menolaknya. Dengan pelan, langkah kakinya mulai memasuki sebuah rumah kayu yang tidak terlalu besar namun sangat nyaman.

Ia lalu duduk disebuah kursi panjang sembari melirik sebuah foto yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Foto tersebut berisikan dua orang yang ia tahu adalah kakek dan istri kakek yang masih sangat muda. Mereka nampak duduk disebuah kursi panjang dengan seorang bayi perempuan.

"Sepertinya kau tengah memandangi sesuatu. Eto..~"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto, Baa-chan.." Sahut Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ahh... Kau ini anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato kan. Ternyata kau sudah besar yah..." Balas Nenek tersebut.

Sepertinya nenek itu sangat mengenal baik dengan kedua orang tua angkatnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu sontak tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Melihat kalau perkataan yang ia katakan benar. Nenek itu langsung mengelus pelan puncak kepala Naruto.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka berdua yah..."

"E-Ehh... Tentu saja.. E-Eto..~"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Seramu, Naruto-kun.."

Perempuan paruh baya itu nampak menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang Naruto temui. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang lain selain kedua orang tuanya yang mau bersikap baik kepadanya. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Naruto sangat senang.

"Kaa-chan.. teh nya mau ditaruh dimana...?!"

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari arah dapur. "Bawa kesini saja teh nya, Sara..." Sahut Seramu. Mendengar hal itu, seorang perempuan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto nampak membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan tiga gelas teh.

Naruto sedikit mencuri pandang perempuan tersebut. Satu kata yang dapat ia ungkapkan, Cantik. Perempuan itu terlihat indah dengan baju putih dan rok biru panjang yang ia kenakan. Surai merah yang ia biarkan tergerai menambahkan kesan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Sejurus kemudian. Sara, anak dari Seramu itu juga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak biasa. Sedikit rona merah muncul dipipinya tak kala ia melihat penampilan remaja pirang tersebut.

Kaos hitam panjang dengan bawahan yang senada dengan setiap gelang yang menempel dikedua kaki dan tangannya. Surai pirang yang nampak acak-acakan dengan netra biru terang miliknya. Ditambah lagi ketiga guratan tipis dimasing-masing pipinya membuat kesan imut dari remaja pirang tersebut.

"K-Kaa-chan... D-Darimana kau membawa pemuda tampan ini...?!" Bisik Sara kepada sang ibu.

Mendengar bisikan dari sang anak tersebut. Seramu nampak tersenyum. Anak perempuannya ini memang tidak bisa menahan diri kalau melihat sesuatu seperti Naruto saat ini. Namun, biarpun sikap Sara seperti itu. Anaknya ini sangat baik dan tulus kepada orang lain.

Seramu mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cemerlang. Ia mendekatkan diri kepada anaknya lalu seraya membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga perempuan tersebut.

"Ssst... Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya langsung dengannya. Sekalian mengajak ngobrol sembari ibu membuatkan kue untuk kalian yah. Manfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik, Sara-chan..."

Sara yang mendengar bisikan dari sang ibu menjadi merah padam. Kedua pipinya tak kuasa menahan rona merah akibat perbuatan dari ibunya tadi. Perempuan bermanik ungu itu nampak menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat gugup. Kini, tinggallah Sara yang tengah duduk disamping Naruto menggantikan ibunya tadi.

Suasana canggung terlihat dikedua remaja tersebut. Naruto yang biasanya hiperaktif pun mendadak menjadi diam seribu bahasa. Selama ini ia belum pernah berbicara dengan seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya.

"A-Ano... N-Namaku S-Sara..."

Perempuan itu membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Bermaksud ingin bersalaman, dengan malu-malu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto. Anak dari Seramu itu menundukkan kepalanya tak kuat memandang manik biru remaja pirang tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian. Tidak ada respon sama sekali yang diterima Sara. Apakah remaja pirang itu enggan untuk bersalaman dengannya. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Sara dengan pelan menengok kearah remaja tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba...

 **GREPP...**

"E-Ehh..." Pekik Sara terkejut

Perempuan itu melihat Naruto dengan cepat menggenggam tangan kanannya. Sejurus kemudian, seulas senyum dilayangkan Naruto kearah Sara. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto, Sara-chan," Ucap remaja pirang itu sontak membuat sang perempuan mendadak memalingkan wajahnya tersipu malu.

Naruto yang melihat Sara tidak mau menatap dirinya merasa heran. Seburuk itu kah dia sampai-sampai perempuan ini memalingkan wajahnya tersebut. Tetapi, remaja pirang itu salah mengartikan sikap Sara. Perempuan itu bukannya tidak mau menatapnya.

Dari sudut lain terlihat Sara mencoba mengontrol kegugupannya. Dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang ia temui kenapa remaja pirang itu sanggup membuat dirinya seperti sekarang. Ia merasakan bahwa detak jantungnya kali ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sepertinya kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku yah.." Sahut Naruto

Sara tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia melihat remaja pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut sedih. Tidak mau kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut. Perempuan itu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah Naruto.

 **DEG...**

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Manik biru dan ungu itu nampak mengagumi keindahan satu sama lain. Naruto yang merasakan sentuhan lembut dari kedua pipinya mendadak merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh.

Tak terkecuali juga Sara. Perempuan yang lebih tua tiga tahun itu nampak merasakan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. Dua remaja itu nampaknya belum mau bergerak dari posisi mereka saat ini. Hingga tiba-tiba...

 **BRAKK...**

Terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh yang mengagetkan mereka hingga Sara melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Naruto. Nampaknya suara itu berasal dari luar rumah. Dengan cepat Naruto dan Sara mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tou-chan..?!" Ucap Sara

Melihat kedatangan putrinya, ayah Sara tersentak lalu berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja. Naruto melihat beberapa kayu bakar yang berserakan mencoba untuk membantu merapikannya.

Setelah selesai dengan masalah tadi, mereka bertiga lalu kembali masuk kerumah. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, Seramu yang telah selesai memanggang sebuah kue nampak tengah duduk sembari menghidangkannya. Bau harum tercium dari kue tersebut membuat Naruto mendadak lapar. Padahal, remaja pirang itu sudah sarapan semangkuk ramen tadi pagi.

"Nah... Silahkan dinikmati Naruto-kun..." Ucap Ibu dari Sara tersebut.

Mendengar ucapan Seramu membuat Naruto tidak bisa menolak. Remaja pirang itu dengan antusias mencicipi kue tersebut. Satu kue telah masuk kedalam mulutnya. Hal yang pertama dipikirkannya saat ini adalah...

"O-Oishi..."

Dengan raut wajah yang berbinar Naruto mengambil dua kue lagi lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Melihat itu, Seramu tersenyum saat remaja pirang itu menyukai kue buatannya. Beberapa dari remah kue nampak menempel dibagian bawah bibir Naruto. Membuat Sara lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membersihkannya.

Sebuah sapu tangan putih nampak diambilnya dari saku rok miliknya. Dengan lembut, ia membersihkan bibir Naruto yang tadinya ada remah roti. Melihat kejadian itu sontak membuat pasangan suami istri tersebut menatap anaknya dengan terkejut.

Naruto yang melihat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sara pun mendadak malu. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat remaja pirang itu tak kuasa menahan detak jantungnya.

"A-Arigatou... Sara-chan..." Ucap Naruto gugup. Mendengar perkataan dari sang pemuda membuat Sara terkejut senang bukan main. Hingga membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh kearah Naruto..

~oOo~

"A-Ahh H-Hontou ni G-Gomenasai, N-Naruto-kun..!"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian memalukan yang tidak perlu disebutkan antara mereka berdua tadi dan sukses membuat pipi remaja pirang itu memerah. Hal itu membuatnya merasa canggung lalu pamit dan berkata bahwa ia berniat ingin membeli sesuatu dipasar dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Sara yang merasa bersalah karna telah membuat kesalahan tadi berniat untuk meminta maaf lagi. Terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya yang sedikit menyenggol tubuh ibunya. Seramu yang seolah mengerti kode dari anaknya itu lalu berkata pada Naruto..

"Naruto-kun, kalau tidak keberatan. Sara-chan mau menemanimu membeli barang tersebut di pasar. Hitung-hitung balas budi karna telah membantu suamiku.." Ujar Ibunya Sara sambil mendorong pelan anaknya kearah Naruto.

Sara sempat kaget karena ibunya yang salah mengartikan kode darinya. Itu sontak membuatnya menundukkan wajah menahan malu. Namun, entah kenapa dia merasa senang dengan perkataan sang ibu. Awalnya Naruto menolak permintaan dari ibunya Sara. Tetapi, itu malah membuat gadis tersebut menjadi sedih. Naruto yang melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Sara akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyetujui permintaan Seramu.

"Mungkin tak apalah, lagipula Sara merupakan anak yang baik. Kupikir ia hanya tidak sengaja melakukannya. Hitung-hitung mendapatkan teman ngobrol dijalan sekaligus mengenal lebih dekat perempuan itu..." Ujarnya dalam hati.

Reaksi senang terlihat jelas diraut muka gadis itu. Ia lalu bersiap-siap dan berkata kepada Naruto untuk menunggunya sebentar. Dilain kesempatan, ayah dari Sara nampak menghampiri Naruto seraya berkata..

"Tolong jaga anakku dengan baik. Kupercayakan dia padamu.."

Mendengar perkataan tersebut membuat Naruto berjanji kepada ayahnya Sara. "Baiklah, Ojii-chan. Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku.." Sahut remaja itu dengan yakin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sara nampak keluar dengan penampilan yang membuat Naruto tercengang. Dengan menggunakan gaun merah muda dan rok putih miliknya. Ia terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Naruto tanpa sadar memuji perempuan bersurai merah itu hingga membuat sang perempuan lagi-lagi tersipu malu. Mereka berdua pun pamit lalu berjalan menuju pasar. Sesekali ditengah perjalanan terdengar candaan dari mulut Naruto yang membuat Sara terhibur.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Keadaan pasar saat ini lumayan ramai karna mengingat hari hampir menjelang siang. Kerumunan masyarakat yang ada disana nampak melakukan aktivitas jual beli seperti biasanya. Dari beberapa kerumunan tersebut, terlihat remaja pirang bersama dengan seorang gadis nampak menghampiri salah satu stand yang ada disana.

Saat memasuki stand tersebut. Mereka disambut oleh seorang perempuan dewasa. Melihat kehadiran Naruto dan Sara, perempuan itu nampak tersenyum lembut seraya berkata...

"Wah-wah.. Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk sepasang kekasih seperti kalian..?" Ujarnya

Sara yang mendengar hal itu sontak tersipu malu. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemilik stand tersebut mengira dirinya dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Membayangkan hal itu membuat dirinya senyam-senyum sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto, sepertinya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan tersebut.

Remaja pirang itu terlihat fokus menatap beberapa aksesoris yang ada dimeja. Maniknya menelusuri setiap aksesoris yang ada lalu berhenti ditempat deretan kalung. Tetapi, apa yang ia inginkan sepertinya tidak ada disana.

"Ehm.. Apakah Ba-san mempunyai sepasang kalung yang motifnya sama. Kalau ada aku ingin membelinya.." Tanya Naruto

Pemilik stand tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa hari ini ia memang belum sempat menambah pasokan barang dari dalam kerajaan. Selain itu juga, harga barang dari dalam kerajaan sangatlah mahal. Wajar saja jika saat ini barang yang ia punya tidak lengkap.

"Maafkan aku nak.. sepertinya barang yang tengah kau cari itu sedang kosong.." Jawabnya

Mengetahui jika barang yang ia inginkan tidak ada. Naruto kemudian keluar dari stand tersebut bersama Sara yang berada disampingnya. Gadis itu melirik raut muka Naruto yang mendadak lesuh. Dirinya lalu mencoba menghibur remaja pirang tersebut..

"Daijoubu, Naruto-kun. Ayo kita cari lagi ditempat yang lain.." Ajak Sara dengan lembut. Perkataannya membuat Naruto kembali ceria. Remaja pirang itu secara tidak sadar menggaet tangan Sara membuat sang gadis kembali tersipu malu. Sepertinya ketidakpekaan Naruto kini harus dikurangi.

.

.

Mereka berdua lalu menghampiri setiap stand maupun toko aksesoris yang ada. Sudah lebih dari lima kali mereka mengunjunginya tetapi apa yang dicari tidak kunjung ketemu juga.

Naruto yang mengetahui usahanya sia-sia kemudian memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia juga tidak tega melihat kondisi Sara yang ada disampingnya. Gadis itu nampak kelelahan dengan beberapa keringat yang ada didahinya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, remaja pirang itu lalu memutuskan untuk mengajak Sara kesebuah tempat makan kecil.

Melihat ada meja yang kosong. Mereka berdua lalu duduk disana sembari menunggu pelayan datang. Sara sepertinya senang saat Naruto membawanya kemari.

"Sara-chan, maaf yah... Karna aku kau jadi kelelahan seperti ini..." Ucap Naruto. Remaja pirang itu merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan Sara.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Dari awal aku memang ingin menemanimu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku senang malah bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu..." Sahut Sara dengan lembut.

Perkataannya membuat Naruto jadi gugup. Hanya dengan kata-kata yang sederhana itu sudah cukup membentuk perasaan aneh didalam dirinya. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tapi yang jelas, ia juga senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sara.

Seorang pelayan perempuan nampak menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia lalu menyodorkan daftar menu kearah Sara dan juga Naruto. Mereka nampak melirik beberapa nama makanan yang tertera disana. Dari sekian banyak makanan, mereka berdua pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan seporsi nasi goreng dan semangkuk miso ramen.

Tidak lama kemudian, apa yang mereka inginkan akhirnya datang juga. Nasi goreng yang dipesan Sara nampak menggoda dengan sebuah telur dadar diatasnya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia menatap miso ramen miliknya dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia dapat merasakan aroma harum yang keluar dari kuah ramen tersebut.

"ITADAKIMASU...!"

Warna coklat yang dihasilkan dari sup yang telah dibumbui dengan pasta kedelai membuat rasa ramen itu mempunyai kaya rasa yang komplek. Tidak lupa juga beberapa toping seperti tamago, wakame, dan beberapa potongan kue ikan menambah cita rasa yang ada.

Teriakan Naruto nampak membuat beberapa pelanggan terganggu. Karna saking semangatnya remaja pirang itu nampak tidak memperdulikan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Sara. Gadis itu terlihat tertawa melihat kelakukan Naruto saat ini. Remaja itu tidak malu dan mau tampil apa adanya, berbeda sekali dengan kebanyakan pria yang menjaga imej mereka ketika bertemu dengan seorang perempuan.

"Hei-hei lihat.. Apa dia tidak punya malu makan seperti itu. Kasihan sekali gadis cantik yang duduk bersamanya. Dasar tidak tahu diri...!" Celetuk sebuah suara dari arah belakang tubuh Naruto.

Entah mendengar atau tidak. Naruto seakan tidak terusik dengan perkataan salah satu pelanggan yang mengejeknya tadi. Namun, tidak untuk Sara. Perempuan itu merasa sangat marah ketika remaja pirang tersebut dihina oleh orang lain. Terlebih lagi didepan matanya kali ini.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu berlalu begitu saja. Perempuan itu lalu mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi, sebuah sentuhan pelan nampak menyentuh tangan kiri miliknya.

"Daijobu Sara-chan, Abaikan saja..." Tukas Naruto cepat.

Remaja itu sudah sering menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Baginya itu sudah menjadi hal biasa yang tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Ia tidak ingin masalah kecil itu menjadi besar hanya karna dirinya tidak mampu mengontrol ego yang ia punya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto sontak membuat Sara terkejut. Apakah ia harus diam saja saat ini. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menghina remaja pirang tersebut. Perempuan itu tidak akan rela jika orang yang ia sayangi mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Namun, Naruto kemudian menatapnya dengan lembut. Pandangan itu seolah mengisyaratkan kepada dirinya untuk tidak melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Melihat hal itu Sara lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya semula. Perempuan itu menatap makanannya dengan tidak semangat.

Mengetahui akan hal itu Naruto dengan pelan menarik tangan Sara. Tidak lupa, dirinya menaruh beberapa koin perak diatas meja sembari meninggalkan tempat makan kecil itu.

.

.

.

Naruto terus menarik Sara hingga mereka berdua sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat makan tadi. Melihat Naruto yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba membuat sang gadis ikut juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Remaja pirang itu lalu memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sara. Kemudian, dengan lembut ia mengelus puncak kepala gadis yang ada didepannya itu. Mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba dari sang pemuda membuat Sara terkejut bukan main. Warna merah nampak menjalar disetiap inci wajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk pembelaanmu tadi, Sara-chan. Aku menghargainya dan itu membuatku sangat senang. Kau memang gadis yang sangat baik yah..." Ucap Naruto. Remaja itu tersenyum kearah Sara

"B-Baik...?! N-Naruto-kun memujiku.." Batin Sara senang

Saat ini seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dihati Sara. Perempuan itu tidak bisa membendung lagi rasa senangnya hingga ia tak sadar tengah memeluk remaja pirang itu dengan erat.

Naruto yang mendapatkan pelukan secara tiba-tiba itu tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dirinya hanya mematung tanpa berniat sedikit pun membalas pelukan dari perempuan bermanik ungu itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian berlalu. Mengetahui kalau dirinya memeluk Naruto saat ini sontak membuat Sara melepaskan remaja pirang tersebut. Remaja itu pasti berpikir kalau dirinya aneh saat ini. Ah.. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sekarang.

"A-Ano.. G-Gomenasai, N-Naruto-kun..." Sahut Sara gugup

"E-Eh...?! D-Daijobu, Sara-chan. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok.." Ucap Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana. Mereka berdua nampaknya sedang merasakan dilema yang berat setelah kejadian tadi. Seolah mendapatkan sebuah ide dari otaknya. Sara kemudian berkata pada Naruto..

"N-Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan mencari kalung yang kau inginkan itu.." Ajak Sara

Benar juga, remaja pirang itu hampir melupakan alasan dia datang kepasar. Ia harus menemukan kedua kalung itu sebagai hadiah perpisahan kepada orang tuanya. Mendengar ajakan dari Sara, Naruto mengangguk setuju kemudian mereka melanjutkan pencarian lagi..

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah melakukan pencarian dengan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Kedua remaja itu akhirnya berada didalam sebuah toko yang terlihat menjual berbagai jenis aksesoris.

Disana mereka tidak hanya melihat aksesoris saja. Beberapa model pakaian untuk seukuran anak kecil sampai orang dewasa juga terpajang lengkap disana. Sepertinya toko ini banyak mengimpor barang-barang yang berasal dari middle ring. Terlihat dari betapa mahalnya harga barang-barang yang ada disana..

"Ojii-san apa tidak bisa kurang lagi..?!" Tanya Naruto

Remaja pirang itu mencoba menawar dua kalung yang ingin ia beli sekarang. Dua kalung yang memiliki tali hitam dengan bentuk kunci dan gembok itu nampak dihargai sangat mahal. Dua benda itu seharga 6 koin perak atau setara dengan 60 ribu dalam satuan rupiah.

"Tidak bisa Blonde-Boy.. Harga itu sudah yang paling murah disini.." Ujar Paman pemilik toko tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terlihat sedih. Bukan karna uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli kedua kalung itu. Ia mempunyai 8 koin perak. Tetapi, masalahnya ia juga ingin membelikan satu kalung lagi untuk Sara. Karna perempuan itu sudah mau membantunya dan ia mencoba untuk berterima kasih sekarang..

Sara yang melihat Naruto menundukkan mukanya berpikir apakah uang yang dimiliki remaja pirang itu tidak cukup sambil berkata..

"Ano Naruto-kun.. Apa uangnya tidak cukup. Kalau tidak kau bisa memakai uangk..~"

"A-Ahaha...! U-Uangku cukup kok, Sara-chan. Hmm Ojii-san.. Bungkuskan kedua kalung ini yah..." Tukas Naruto cepat

"Baiklah... Senang berbisnis denganmu Blonde-Boy..." Ucap paman tersebut kemudian membungkuskan pesanan Naruto tadi. Remaja pirang itu lalu memberikan 6 koin perak kepada pemilik toko itu lalu berjalan keluar bersama Sara.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Naruto inginkan. Mereka pun berniat untuk pulang karna mengingat juga hari sudah menjelang sore.

Ditengah perjalanan, Sara terus memikirkan tentang kalung yang dibeli Naruto tadi. Perempuan itu merasa tidak enak untuk menanyakannya secara langsung. Tetapi, karna rasa penasarannya yang kuat ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya..

"Ehm.. N-Naruto-kun..." Ucap Sara

"Ya.. Adwa apwa, Sara-cwan...?!" Tanya Naruto tengah memakan dango yang dibelinya sesaat sebelum mereka meninggalkan pasar.

"I-Itu A-Ano.. A-Apakah Naruto-kun sudah memiliki kekasih. Kelihatannya Naruto-kun ingin memberikan salah satu kalung itu yah...?!" Tebak Sara

 **GLEKK...**

"Kekasih...?! Aku tidak punya kok. Kedua kalung ini adalah hadiah untuk kedua orang tuaku.." Jawab Naruto setelah menghabiskan dango terakhirnya.

"A-Ahaha... Y-Yokatta nhe..." Tukas Sara senang mendengar perkataan Naruto. Perempuan itu nampaknya telah menyukai Naruto sejak pertama mereka berjumpa.

.

.

Melihat Naruto yang tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam bungkusan yang dibawanya itu memecah fokus Sara. Ia pun memandang aneh gelagat Naruto yang seolah tengah kebingungan itu.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Naruto-kun..?" Tanya Sara dengan lembut

"Gotcha..!" Teriak Naruto seraya menggenggam benda yang dicarinya. Remaja itu berpose layaknya seperti superhero yang mau terbang. Sara yang melihat kelakuan Naruto mendadak sweatdrop.

"E-Ehh... A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun.." Sahut Sara kebingungan dengan tingkah laku pemuda yang disukainya itu. Naruto yang nampaknya tengah kegirangan tadi tersadar oleh perkataan Sara. Ia sepertinya lupa bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian.

"A-Ahh... N-Nandemonai yo..! Oh iya, bisakah kau menutup matamu sebentar, Sara-chan...?!" Perintah Naruto kepada Sara.

Berbagai spekulasi nampak hinggap dipikiran Sara. Gadis itu mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Tangan Naruto yang mulai menggerai rambut panjang Sara memberikan efek tak wajar bagi dirinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Ucap Sara dengan pelan.

"Apa yang ingin dilakukannya..? T-Tunggu sebentar, jangan-jangan dia ingin..~" pikir Sara dalam hati

 **DEG...**

Tangan Naruto yang tak sengaja merangkul pundaknya sontak membuyarkan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Dengan gerakan cepat tanpa disadarinya...

 **PLAKKK...**

"I-ITTTAII..!" Teriak Naruto spontan menerima tamparan keras dari Sara.

Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Disatu sisi, Naruto yang tanpa sengaja merangkul gadis itu setelah ia mengalungkan kalung yang dibelinya dipasar tadi membuat dirinya menunduk merasa bersalah. Disisi lain, Sara yang tidak sengaja menampar pemuda tersebut ikut juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Go-Gomen...!" Teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan..

"A-Ano... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyentuhmu tadi. Aku hanya ingin memasangkanmu kalung itu..." Sambung Naruto dengan cepat.

Mendengar permintaan maaf itu membuat Sara merasa sangat bersalah. Ia sangat terharu melihat Naruto memberikannya hadiah.

"A-Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk menamparmu lagi, Naruto-kun. Saat itu juga tiba-tiba kakiku merasa lemas hingga membuatku jatuh kearahmu.." Jelas Sara

"Lalu.. Kenapa saat dirumahmu kau malah menamparku..?" Tanya Naruto dengan bingung.

"E-Eto... A-Ano...?! Bagaimana yah menjawabnya. A-Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga milikku. Bukan berarti aku tidak mau melakukannya. Hanya saja keadaannya tidak pas saat itu. Jadi, tanpa sengaja aku malah menamparmu. S-Sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu..." Ujar Sara menjelaskannya kepada Naruto.

Setelah penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Sara tadi. Sepertinya ia mulai paham sedikit tentang sifat perempuan itu.

"Sungguh, wanita adalah makhluk yang sangat merepotkan. Apakah ayahku selalu merasakan hal seperti ini saat bersama ibu..?" Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Ano Naruto-kun... Bukannya kalung ini untuk orang tuamu..? Kenapa kau malah memberikannya kepadaku..?!" Sahut Sara setelah menjelaskan kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sara-chan. Jika yang kau maksud adalah kedua kalung orang tuaku itu ada disini..." Ucap Naruto sambil melihatkan kedua kalung milik orang tuanya.

Mengetahui hal itu Sara pun langsung melihat kalung yang sedang ia kenakan. Kalung itu memiliki liontin berbentuk seperti sebuah buku kecil dengan huruf S didepannya.

Mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Sara yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu.

.

.

.

Setelah setengah perjalanan yang mereka lalui. Desa pun akhirnya telah nampak juga. Mereka berdua merasa lega karna tidak pulang malam hari. Karna mengingat hutan sangat berbahaya jika dilalui ketika malam tiba..

"Syukurlah kita tidak pulang sampai larut malam, Naruto-kun. Tou-chanku mengatakan bahwa banyak monster disini.." Terang Sara kearah Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sara-chan. Aku akan melindungimu karna aku akan menjadi seorang ksatria sihir terhebat. Lagipula, melindungimu adalah salah satu janjiku kepada ayahmu..." Balas Naruto mantap..

Mendengar apa yang disampaikan Naruto membuat Sara merasa senang dan mulai mendekat kearah remaja itu. Perempuan itu mulai sedikit berani merangkulkan kedua tangannya keleher Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu tersentak saat mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sara. "Bukannya perempuan itu tidak suka saat menerima perlakuan seperti ini" pikirnya dalam hati.

"A-Ano... S-Sara-chan.. A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan.." Ucap Naruto gugup bukan main.

Sara hanya menghiraukan perkataan remaja itu. Manik ungu miliknya hanya menatap Naruto dengan penuh keinginan. Nampaknya, hawa nafsu telah mengendalikan gadis tersebut.

"Naruto-kun... Dapatkah aku memilikimu sepenuhnya...~"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

 **Note :** Saya hanya akan membalas review yang dianggap penting dan untuk review yang jawabannya mengandung spoiler saya hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan ala kadarnya saja. So, biarlah itu menjadi sebuah daya tarik tersendiri untuk para readers sekalian.

 **Cecep Heriawan** : Penasaran Siapa Orangtua Kandung Naruto...?!

= Kalo penasaran tunggu aja dichapter selanjutnya. Mungkin akan author jelaskan siapa orangtua kandung Naruto.

 **Fauzan** : Hanya untuk saran, jangan buat Minato dan Kushina mati, hanya agar kekuatan Naruto bangkit OK!

= Terima kasih untuk sarannya Fauzan. Tapi kelanjutannya masih dalam kuasa author. Biarlah kalian tetap berada didalam imajinasi kalian sendiri..

 **.980** : waww mantap alur nya bgus. Apa nnti naruto akan mnglami tragedi dngn kmtian minato dan kushina baru dpt grimore nya ?

= Thanks atas pujiannya. Tunggu aja di next chapter yah...

Itulah beberapa review yang bisa saja jawab. Untuk para readers yang reviewnya tidak saja jawab itu mungkin dikarenakan beberapa pertanyaan reader yang sudah sama dengan reader lainnya. Atau pertanyaan reader hanya berupa bait. So, untuk selanjutnya dimohon review yang berbobot dan berisi yah...

.

.

.

 **See You The Next Chapter..**

 **ALPHA READER :** darkdanu91

 **BETA READER :** MR. A


	4. Chapter 4 : Ikatan yang lepas

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire** :

Remaja pirang itu tersentak saat mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sara. "Bukannya perempuan itu tidak suka saat menerima perlakuan seperti ini" pikirnya dalam hati.

"A-Ano... S-Sara-chan.. A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan.." Ucap Naruto gugup bukan main.

Sara hanya menghiraukan perkataan remaja itu. Manik ungu miliknya hanya menatap Naruto dengan penuh keinginan. Nampaknya, hawa nafsu telah mengendalikan gadis tersebut.

"Naruto-kun... Dapatkah aku memilikimu sepenuhnya...~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 – Ikatan yang lepas**

 **BLARRR...**

Seketika tanah longsor terjadi ditempat Naruto dan Sara berdiri saat ini. Mengetahui bahaya tersebut dengan cepat Naruto menggendong Sara dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Dari kejauhan nampak tiga orang berjubah hitam berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Naruto menatap waspada mereka bertiga.

"Siapa kalian..!" Teriak Naruto

Remaja pirang itu menatap tajam tiga orang berjubah tersebut. Dirinya kemudian perlahan menurunkan Sara dari gendongannya. Perempuan itu terlihat ketakutan melihat situasi yang ada.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Naruto salah satu dari mereka nampak menghentakkan kakinya. Tanah yang semulanya diam tiba-tiba bergetar lalu membentuk sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang melayang didepannya.

" **Earth Magic : Giant Stone Shot** "

Bongkahan batu itu melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang tengah mencoba melindungi Sara. Dengan sigap remaja itu menggendong Sara lalu mencoba menghindar dari lintasan batu tersebut.

 **BRAKKK...**

Serangan itu nampak menghasilkan efek yang begitu besar. Pohon-pohon yang berada dilintasan batu tersebut terlihat tumbang dengan begitu mudahnya. Melihat hal itu Sara terkejut dan memegang erat tangan Naruto.

"Untung saja kami dapat menghindarinya. Kuso..! Tak kusangka si gendut itu punya serangan sedahsyat ini. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain..." Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Ia lalu melepaskan satu per satu gelang yang ada ditangan dan kakinya. Perbuatan itu sontak membuat Sara heran.

"Sempat-sempatnya disaat ini dia masih melakukan hal itu.." Batin Sara

 **BUMM...**

Suara keras tercipta dari gelang yang dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Hal itu pun membuat Sara terkejut tak kala benda itu juga membuat sebuah lubang kecil ditanah dengan retakan disekitarnya. Perempuan itu tak menyangka bahwa selama ini Naruto membawa beban seberat itu.

"Kukira itu hanya gelang biasa..." Batinnya

"Sara-chan, carilah tempat aman. Aku tidak bisa bertarung sambil melindungimu.." Ucap Naruto sambil menenangkan gadis yang berada disisinya.

Mendengar perkataan remaja itu Sara mengangguk mengerti. Tepat sebelum gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia terlihat menarik ujung baju Naruto dengan pelan seraya mengucapkan sesuatu..

"Kau harus selamat, Naruto-kun.."

"Aku mengerti..." Tukas Naruto cepat diiringi Sara yang telah berlindung

Remaja itu lalu menarik kedua pedang yang ada dipunggungnya. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. Ia lalu berlari seraya melemparkan katana miliknya kearah orang yang berbadan besar tadi.

"Cih..! Kau pikir serangan itu dapat melukaiku.." Ucap si gendut berjubah hitam itu sambil menangkis serangan Naruto begitu mudahnya.

 **TRANKK...**

Katana yang dilemparkan Naruto tadi nampak membentur tangan yang telah berubah menjadi batu itu. Benda itu kemudian terpental keatas. Naruto yang melihat serangannya gagal kemudian melemparkan tanto yang ada ditangan kirinya. Melihat serangan yang sama datang kembali sosok itu seperti menghiraukan sambil menangkisnya.

"Kesempatan...!" pikir Naruto cepat. Remaja itu melompat dan mengambil katananya lalu menyerang sosok itu...

 **SLASHH...**

Ujung katananya berhasil mengenai bagian atas sosok tersebut hingga menciptakan robekan kecil disana. Melihat kalau serangannya meleset. Naruto mencoba menusukkan katananya kearah kepala sosok tersebut.

 **SYUTT...**

Beruntung sosok itu masih sempat bergerak mundur kebelakang. Namun, tusukan Naruto menyebabkan hodie miliknya terlepas. Melihat hal itu salah satu dari sosok yang lain nampak membantunya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya membuat bentuk pistol dengan telapak tangannya..

" **Wind Magic : Wind Bullet** "

Sebuah peluru angin melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Remaja itu mengambil tanto yang tertancap tidak jauh darinya. Melihat serangan satu arah yang datang kearahnya itu dengan cepat ia menangkis menggunakan kedua pedang miliknya.

 **BWUSHH...**

Hempasan udara terjadi tak kala remaja itu mencoba menangkis serangan tadi. Ia terlihat terdorong kebelakang. Namun, ia menancapkan kedua pedangnya ketanah bermaksud untuk menghambat dorongan itu. Hal itu menyebabkan gesekan yang membuat tubuh Naruto berhenti bergerak.

"Jirobo, sudah kubilang untuk tetap fokus..!" Ucap sosok yang baru saja menghempaskan Naruto tadi. Mendengar ucapan temannya Jirobo mendadak kesal. Ia tidak suka kalau seseorang memerintahnya. Bahkan jika itu teman-temannya sendiri.

"Diamlah, Kidomaru..! Kau tidak perlu menasehatiku.." Teriak Jirobo

Pria berbadan gendut itu nampak menghempaskan Kidomaru hingga terjatuh. Ia lalu menatap bengis Naruto yang ada didepannya saat ini. Jirobo yang tengah dikuasai amarah nampak melancarkan serangan kearah remaja pirang itu.

" **Earth Magic : Giant Hammer** "

Tanah tiba-tiba bergetar dengan hebat. Darisana terbentuklah sebuah palu raksasa dengan panjang sekitar 2 meter dan berdiameter 10 centi. Kedua tangan Jirobo lalu memegang palu tersebut dan berniat memukul Naruto. Dengan tubuh gempalnya ia lalu berlari kearah remaja itu sembari mengayunkan palu besar itu keatas.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam karna orang tuamu yang telah mengalahkanku waktu itu. Bersiaplah untuk mati, bocah gagal..!" Teriak Jirobo

 **KRAKK... JDARR...**

Sebuah kawah terbentuk saat palu itu menghantam tanah. Beberapa debu nampak menutupi tempat Naruto berada itu. Sara yang melihat kejadian itu nampak syok. Perempuan itu khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Kami-sama, kumohon lindungi Naruto-kun.." pinta Sara kepada sang pencipta.

.

.

.

Kembali kepertarungan, Jirobo terlihat tertawa setelah melancarkan serangan tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang memperingatinya dari belakang.

"Dibelakangmu, Gendut..!" Teriak Kidomaru

Teriakan itu sontak membuat Jirobo menatap kearah yang disuruh Kidomaru. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna melihat Naruto telah mengarahkan ujung tumpul katananya kearah wajah pria gendut itu..

"Makan ini...!"

 **BUAGHH...**

Hantaman keras dengan tepat mengenai wajah Jirobo. Pria gendut itu nampak ambruk tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dihidungnya. Pelaku yang melakukan serangan tadi menatap prihatin Jirobo..

"Maafkan aku.. Tapi, bermimpilah untuk saat ini.." Ucap Naruto

Maniknya lalu berfokus kearah dua sosok yang kita tau sebagai Kidomaru dan Sakon. Remaja itu nampak membuat kuda-kuda bertahan sambil mengacungkan ujung katana miliknya.

"Siapa selanjutnya...?!" Tanya Naruto

Ucapannya sukses memancing Kidomaru. Pria yang memiliki kulit gelap itu nampak berlari kearah Naruto. Ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dada.

"Cih, si gendut itu tidak berguna..!"

" **Wind Magic : Tornado Round** "

Putaran angin yang berbentuk lingkaran panjang nampak mengarah kearah Naruto. Remaja itu dengan cepat menghindar kekanan. Sejurus kemudian, ia lalu berlari kearah Kidomaru dengan kedua pedang menyilang didadanya.

Melihat kalau serangannya gagal. Kidomaru lalu menarik nafas dengan kuat. Setelah mengumpulkan udara dari luar, mulutnya kemudian melemparkan udara tersebut kearah Naruto yang tengah melesat kearahnya.

 **BOWSH... BOWSH...**

Peluru udara nampak mencoba mengenai Naruto. Namun, dengan gesitnya ia menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah. Tatapannya seperti seekor singa yang menatap mangsanya dengan lapar.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Bocah! Kau pikir hanya karna latihan yang diberikan orang tuamu itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkanku..?! Biar kuberitahu kau sesuatu..! Orang tuamu hanyalah sampah tak berguna yang tidak sengaja mengadopsi anak cacat sepertimu..." Terang Kidomaru panjang lebar.

Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto meluapkan amarah. Maniknya menatap bengis Kidomaru. Remaja itu lalu menebaskan katananya kearah pria berkulit gelap itu. Melihat tebasan dari arah bawah membuat Kidomaru dengan reflek menarik kepalanya keatas.

Namun, belum sempat dirinya lega. Remaja itu terlihat menendang kedua kakinya dengan cara memutar tubuhnya kesamping. Tendangan itu dengan cepat membuat dia terjatuh kebelakang.

"I-ITTAI..! T-TEME APA YAN...~"

Perkataan Kidomaru terhenti tak kala Naruto menangkap wajah miliknya. Seketika, remaja itu lalu menghempaskan wajah Kidomaru kearah lututnya dengan sangat keras.

 **JDUAKK...**

Hal itu sukses membuat Kidomaru menyusul Jirobo. Remaja itu menatap datar tubuh Kidomaru yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Ia sepertinya tak merasakan apapun ketika dirinya telah membuat sosok itu terkapar..

"Kalian bebas untuk menghinaku sepuasnya..."

Naruto lalu terdiam sejenak. Surai pirangnya menutupi wajahnya membuat kita tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Sejurus kemudian, maniknya menatap Sakon dengan pandangan tajam seraya melanjutkan perkataannya..

"Tetapi, mereka yang menghina kedua orang tuaku tidak akan kumaafkan..!" Teriak Naruto

"Kami telah meremehkan bocah ini.." Pikir Sakon dalam hati

.

.

.

"Mengalahkan seorang bocah saja mereka tidak bisa..."

Sebuah suara datar berasal dari semak-semak nampak terdengar. Terlihat sosok bersurai putih panjang menatap seksama pertarungan yang terjadi. Ia lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya sembari berjalan kearah Sakon. Raut muka Sakon berubah tak kala sosok itu sudah berada didekatnya

"Mengurus satu bocah saja kalian tidak becus..."

Sakon yang mendengar itu kemudian duduk bersujud sembari mencoba meminta maaf kepada sosok tersebut.

"Maafkan kami, Kimimaro-sama..." Ucap Sakon pelan

Sosok yang dipanggil Kimimaro itu tidak membalas perkataan Sakon. Pandangannya lurus kedepan melihat Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kimimaro. Orang yang selalu membuat kerusakan didesa ini. Apa niatmu menyerang kami hah..." Ucap Naruto

"Niat...?! Aku tidak punya hal itu. Ini hanya sekedar mengisi kebosananku saja dan orang lemah seperti kalian adalah binatang yang cocok untuk menjadi mangsaku.." Jawab Kimimaro datar

Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia sudah kelewat sabar selama ini. Orang yang bernama Kimimaro itu sudah benar-benar kelewatan. Remaja itu tidak akan tinggal diam..

"Orang lemah yah...?! Apa ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun hah...! Jangan seenaknya memperlakukan orang lain seperti binatang, Bangsat...!" Teriak Naruto

Remaja itu lalu berlari kearah Kimimaro dengan perasaan marah. Kedua pedangnya sudah bersiap untuk memberikan rasa sakit kepada orang yang menerimanya.

"Binatang tetaplah binatang. Kau tidak akan bisa sebanding denganku..."

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

 **SRINGG...**

 **DEG...**

Sakon membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia melihat Naruto telah berada ditengah mereka berdua dalam sekejap. Beberapa centi lagi katana miliknya akan menggores leher Kimimaro.

 **TRANKK...**

Naruto terkejut ketika pedangnya menyentuh sebuah benda yang muncul dari balik punggung Kimimaro. Benda itu terlihat memanjang hingga melindungi leher pria itu membuat remaja pirang itu melompat kebelakang mencoba menjaga jarak..

"A-Apa yang tadi barusan...?!" Pikir Naruto

Benda yang seperti tulang itu kemudian masuk lagi kedalam tubuh Kimimaro. Tanpa merasakan apapun sosok itu lalu menatap Sakon dengan pandangan datarnya seraya berkata..

"Bunuh bocah ini, Sakon. Kali ini jangan sampai gagal.." Perintahnya

Kimimaro mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat besar. Sakon nampak menahan nafas karna tidak kuat menahan aura yang dikeluarkan Kimimaro saat ini. Tanpa bisa menolak ia lalu mengangguk pasrah..

"B-Baiklah, Kimimaro-sama..." Ucap Sakon..

.

.

.

Sakon kemudian maju menatap Naruto dengan teliti. Mengingat kedua temannya yang telah tumbang membuat dirinya tidak ingin bertindak gegabah.

"Bocah itu memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa. Tetapi, aku yakin itu mempunyai batasan.." Pikir Sakon. Ia lalu mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Dari ketiadaan, ia menciptakan sebuah pedang dari petir ditangan kanannya.

" **Lightning Magic : Lightning Sword** "

Pedang itu nampak memiliki bentuk yang fleksibel dan mudah untuk diayunkan. Karna pada dasarnya pedang itu terbentuk dari sihir petir yang mampu menjadi serangan tipe jarak jauh maupun jarak dekat. Sakon diuntungkan dengan hal itu..

"Gaki, kita lihat seberapa hebat seni pedangmu..." Ucap Sakon. Pria itu lalu bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Ia lalu mengarahkan ujung pedangnya kedepan bersamaan tangan kiri yang sejajar dengan dadanya.

"Orang ini berbeda dari kedua temannya. Aku harus berhati-hati, salah langka saja aku bisa terbunuh.." Pikir Naruto. Remaja itu mengeratkan pegangan dikedua pedangnya. Maniknya terus berfokus kearah Sakon yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, remaja itu lalu mengambil langkah pertamanya. Naruto dengan cepat menebaskan katana miliknya kearah kanan. Melihat tebasan yang akan mengarah kedada kirinya dengan cepat Sakon menangkis serangan itu menggunakan pedang miliknya.

 **BZZTT...**

Aliran listrik mengalir kepedang Naruto tak kala benda itu bertabrakan dengan pedang Sakon. Ia lalu reflek melepaskan katana miliknya. Sejurus kemudian, remaja itu lalu melancarkan tendangan memutar berlawanan jarum jam kearah kepala Sakon.

Namun, pria bersurai abu-abu itu terlihat menunduk kebawah membuat tendangan Naruto meleset.

"Dia punya reflek yang cepat.." Pikir Naruto terkejut

Tidak sampai disitu saja. Remaja itu kembali dikejutkan ketika pedang listrik Sakon tiba-tiba memanjang kearahnya. Ia mencoba menghindari serangan yang akan mengenai jantungnya. Tetapi, waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menghindari serangan itu tidak cukup.

"Y-Yabai..!" Pekik Naruto

 **BLESHH...**

"Naruto-kun..!" Teriak Sara khawatir

Perempuan itu sudah tidak bisa diam melihat Naruto mencoba bertarung untuk melindunginya. Ia tidak ingin remaja itu membahayakan nyawanya hanya untuk dirinya.

"Sa-Sara... Tenanglah aku baik-baik saja..." Ucap Naruto pelan. Remaja itu nampak menahan sakit dibahu kanannya. Ia lalu mencoba menarik tubuhnya kebelakang berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari pedang Sakon.

"H-Hampir saja.. Syukurlah aku masih sempat untuk bergerak cepat..." Pikirnya

Remaja itu mencoba bangkit dengan tangan kirinya yang nampak memegang luka dibahu kanannya. Serangan Sakon tadi nampak menembus sampai kebelakang. Melihat hal itu Sara yang telah keluar dari persembunyiannya nampak menghampiri Naruto.

Tetapi, belum beberapa langkah perempuan itu berjalan. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara Naruto menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Jangan kesini, Sara-chan..!"

Naruto telah berdiri tegap dengan kedua pedang miliknya. Remaja itu mencoba menggerakkan bahu kanannya membuat ia sedikit melenguh sakit dibagian tersebut.

"Kuso..! Aku harus mengalahkan orang ini dengan cepat..." Pikir Naruto

Ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk mencari celah yang ada. Mengingat luka yang didapatkannya membuat ia kesulitan untuk menyerang. Remaja itu kemudian menukar posisi kedua pedangnya dimana katana sudah berada ditangan kirinya dan tanto berada ditangan yang satunya lagi.

"Aku harus membuat serangan pembuka terlebih dahulu. Terakhir, akan kututup dengan tarian pedangku..." Ucap Naruto pelan

Ia mulai bersiap-siap untuk menciptakan momentum dengan kedua kakinya. Remaja itu menghirup nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Sejurus kemudian, maniknya menajam dengan satu langkah yang membuat Sakon terkejut..

 **SRINGGG...**

"Cih... Gerakan ini lagi..." Pikir Sakon

 **DEG...**

Naruto sudah berpindah tempat dibelakangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu remaja itu menebaskan katana miliknya kepunggung Sakon.

"Tidak semudah itu, Gaki..." Ucap Sakon

Pria itu memutar badannya kebelakang bersamaan ayunan pedang miliknya yang menangkis katana Naruto. Kejadian yang sama terulang ketika listrik nampak mengalir dikatana remaja tersebut.

"Sepertinya rencanamu tida..~"

 **JDUAKK...**

Belum sempat Sakon menyelesaikan perkataannya. Naruto dengan cepat membenturkan kepala miliknya dengan kepala pria tersebut. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Sakon yang nampak terduduk akibat benturan keras tadi harus menerima tendangan lutut dari Naruto.

"Terima ini...!"

 **BUAGHH...**

"Ohokk..."

Sakon memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Pria itu memegang dagunya dengan histeris. Pedang yang ada ditangannya nampak menghilang bersamaan dirinya yang tengah menjerit kesakitan.

"Arghh...! Rwhangku...!" Pekik Sakon

"Kepawat..! Kobwunuh kwau oca..." Sambungnya

Pria itu kemudian mencoba memukul Naruto dengan percikan listrik ditangan kanannya. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia lalu menggunakan langkah cepatnya untuk berpindah dari tempat tersebut..

 **SRINGG...**

Dengan hitungan detik remaja itu sudah berada dibelakang Sakon. Ia terlihat menutup matanya sambil memegang kedua pedangnya menyilang sejajar dengan dada.

"Celaka..!" Pekik Sakon

Pria itu mencoba berbalik kebelakang. Tetapi, momentum yang masih dihasilkan oleh pukulannya membuat dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kini apa yang akan terjadi kepada Sakon..

" **Kenjutsu : Shi no Dansu** "

Naruto menarik katananya seraya melepaskan tanto miliknya ketanah. Dengan gerakan sangat cepat ia mulai mengayunkan katananya kearah Sakon.

 **SYATT... SYATT...**

"ARGHH..!" Teriak Sakon

Pria itu meraung sakit ketika benda tajam itu menggores punggungnya. Baju yang dipakainya nampak rusak dengan beberapa luka tebasan disana-sini. Bersamaan dengan teknik Naruto yang telah selesai. Sakon nampak pingsan dengan bekas luka dipunggungnya.

.

.

.

"Hosh... Hosh... H-Hanya seperti ini aku sudah kelelahan.." Ucap Naruto kehabisan nafas

Remaja itu terduduk didekat Sakon yang tumbang tadi. Ia kemudian melepaskan kedua pedangnya sembari memegang bahunya yang semakin sakit.

"Si-Sial..! Pendarahannya tidak mau berhenti..." Ucap Naruto

Tangan kirinya nampak berlumuran darah. Ia sudah pada batasnya sekarang. Mengalahkan tiga orang tadi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Itu semua menguras tenaganya ditambah luka yang diberikan Sakon membuat bahu kanannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Na-Naruto-kun...!" Pekik Sara

Perempuan itu sudah tidak bisa menahan kekhawatirannya saat ini. Ia menghiraukan perkataan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak kesana. Dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan remaja pirang itu menderita.

"Sa-Sara-chan... Su-Sudah kubilang untuk tetap bersembunyi.." Ucap Naruto lirih

"Tidak mau..!" Pekik Sara

Naruto melihat Sara menolak perintahnya. Perempuan ini bersih keras untuk tetap berada disisinya. Remaja itu lalu pasrah saat Sara dengan erat memeluk tubuhnya. Ia tidak ada niat untuk membalas pelukan dari gadis itu. Maniknya masih berfokus kearah sosok Kimimaro yang berdiri sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan raut muka datarnya.

"Chikuso...! Aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.." Batin Naruto

Gerakan cepat yang sering ia gunakan tadi sangat menguras energinya. Ditambah lagi bahu kanannya yang terluka menimbulkan banyak celah untuk lawannya menyerang.

"Sepertinya hanya ini batasmu yah..." Ucap Kimimaro

Pria itu menatap Naruto yang tengah berada dipelukan Sara. Ketiga anak buahnya telah tumbang akibat remaja pirang tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka situasi ini bisa terjadi.

"Walaupun kau melatih fisikmu sangat keras itu tidak mengubah apa yang telah ditentukan. Orang yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sepertimu hanyalah seekor binatang..." Ucap Kimimaro

Naruto yang mendengar itu kemudian mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukan Sara sembari mengeratkan pegangan katananya yang telah ia ambil ditangan kirinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun..! Jangan dengarkan orang itu... Ayo kita pergi dari sini..." Sahut Sara

Perempuan itu dengan cepat menarik tangan kanan Naruto. Gadis itu tersentak tak kala remaja pirang itu tidak merespon tarikannya. Ia terlihat tidak memperdulikan ajakan Sara. Manik birunya tengah menatap Kimimaro dengan pandangan benci..

"Sara, lepaskan. Aku akan menghajar orang ini sampai babak belur..." Tegas Naruto. Remaja itu tidak lagi memanggil Sara dengan embel-embel. Ia lalu melepaskan tangan gadis itu seraya mengacungkan katananya kearah Kimimaro.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Sara. Naruto kemudian berlari kearah Kimimaro dengan kondisinya yang tidak baik itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang terus dirasakan dibahunya. Remaja itu dengan membabi buta menebas Kimimaro yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

 **TRANKK... TRANKK...**

Setiap tebasan yang dilancarkan Naruto selalu gagal. Benda yang menyerupai tulang itu nampak melindungi Kimimaro dari setiap sudut yang ada.

"Percuma saja... Pedangmu tidak akan bisa menggores tubuhku. Sekarang, tiba giliranku untuk menyerang.."

" **Secret Magic : Bone Puncture** "

Naruto yang tengah berada didepan Kimimaro harus terkejut saat sebuah tulang muncul dari perut pria itu. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, muncullah sebuah grimoire merah dileher Kimimaro.

 **CRASHH...**

"Ohokk...!"

Tulang itu menembus perut Naruto dengan dalam. Remaja itu dipaksa untuk mundur kebelakang tak kala tulang itu semakin memanjang.

"T-Teme...!" Teriak Naruto seraya memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar disana. Remaja itu terlihat mendorong tulang Kimimaro dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa dirasakan ketika tulang itu sudah lepas dari perutnya.

"Hanya ini saja...?! Aku pikir kau bisa bertahan lebih lama untuk melanjutkan permainan. Tetapi sudahlah, matilah dengan tenang..." Ucap Kimimaro

Pria itu kemudian mengarahkan telunjuk kirinya kearah Naruto yang sedang terduduk. Remaja itu masih memegang perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah tulang nampak keluar dari telunjuk Kimimaro. Dengan pelan, tulang yang berbentuk runcing itu kemudian melesat cepat menuju kearah Naruto.

"Matilah..."

 **SYUTT...**

 **JLEBB...**

Peluru itu mengenai dada kirinya dengan tepat. Naruto membulatkan matanya tak kala melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali itu. Remaja pirang itu berteriak histeris melihat sosok itu tumbang didepannya...

"SARAAA...!" Teriak Naruto

"Na-Naru... Ohok..."

Sara memuntahkan darah. Gadis itu terbaring lemah setelah mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk menghentikan laju peluru Kimimaro tadi. Melihat keadaan Sara membuat Naruto melepaskan katana miliknya dan mendekati gadis itu.

Remaja itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi sekarang. Perasaan marah, sedih, dan takut bercampur menjadi satu dipikirannya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya terjatuh tak kala ia sudah berada didepan Sara.

"Sara-chan..! K-Kumohon kau harus kuat..."

Air mata Naruto menetes dipipi gadis itu. Dengan manik sayunya Sara menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum. Gadis itu mencoba menggapai wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang semakin dingin.

"N-Naruto-kun... K-Kau mempunyai mata yang sangat indah..." Ucap Sara

Naruto yang mendengar pujian itu tidak merasa senang. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu memuji ditengah keadaannya yang sedang sekarat sekarang. Ia lalu mengangkat pelan tubuh Sara yang masih memegang wajahnya. Seakan jika ia angkat dengan keras tubuh itu bisa hancur seketika. Remaja itu lalu memposisikan tubuh Sara sejajar dengan dirinya.

"Ja-Jangan menangis, Naruto-kun..." Ucap Sara lirih

Gadis itu dengan pelan mengusap air mata dipipi Naruto. Ia mencoba memandangi wajah remaja itu dengan seksama. Seolah itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Na-Naru... To-kun... W-Waktuku tidak banyak. A-Aku senang dapat mengenal pria seperti... Ohok... mu..."

Lagi-lagi Sara mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Beberapa dari darahnya nampak mengenai wajah Naruto. Remaja itu menangis sedih tak kala mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Sara. Pandangan yang selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan kini menatap sendu gadis tersebut.

"Cukup Sara... Hiks... Ma-Maafkan aku..." Tangis Naruto

Ia merasa bersalah kepada dirinya sendiri karna tidak bisa melindungi Sara. kalau tau begini, ia tidak mau menyetujui gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

"K-Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Na-Naruto-kun. A-Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Ka-Karna itulah Naruto-kun berjanjilah satu hal padaku..." Ucap Sara

Gadis itu merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Sara yang merasakan kalau waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi mencoba mengatakan satu kalimat terakhir kepada remaja yang dicintainya itu...

"Te-Tetaplah... U-Untuk hidup. A-Aku me-mencintai... Na-Naru.. to..~"

 **DEG...**

Semua terlihat menghitam. Naruto melihat kedua tangan Sara terlepas dari pipinya kemudian terkulai lemas ditanah. Ia meluapkan semua kesedihan yang dia rasakan saat ini. Naruto memeluk jasad Sara yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi diiringi raungan keras yang terdengar diseluruh penjuru hutan.

"ARGHHHHHH...!"

 **BLARRRR...**

.

.

.

 ** _[Alam bawah sadar Naruto]_**

 **Naruto POV**

Dari setiap penjuru yang kulihat hanya warna hitam yang ada. Kemudian, sebuah cahaya putih dengan seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal berdiri disana. Aku mencoba menggapainya.

"Sa-Sara-chan..!"

Aku mencoba berjalan kearahnya. Sosok itu semakin jauh membuatku mempercepat langkahku. Gadis itu nampak tersenyum kearahku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kudengar.

"Tidak...! Kumohon jangan pergi..."

Sosok Sara sudah tidak ada lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu juga aku sudah berada ditempat luas dengan warna putih disetiap penjuru yang ada.

" **Selamat datang kembali, Naruto...** "

Suara berat yang berasal dari sosok besar itu tidak membuatku takut. Mata merahnya menatapku tajam dengan gigi runcingnya yang siap memberikan rasa sakit kapan saja.

"Mau apa kau, Bakemono..!"

Hidupku sudah tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Apanya yang menjadi ksatria sihir kalau melindungi seseorang saja tidak bisa.

" **Wah... Wah... Kau tak perlu semarah itu padaku...** " Ucap Monster hitam. Begitulah aku memanggilnya. Ini adalah pertemuan yang keduaku dengannya.

"Hei...! Kalau kau mau menggangguku lebih baik pergilah..! Aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni seseorang apalagi seekor monster sepertimu..." Ucapku

Monster itu terlihat menghampiriku. Aku dapat mengetahuinya hanya dengan mendengar langkah besarnya. Tetapi, aku tidak berniat untuk menatapnya. Aku menundukkan tubuhku. Menenggelamkan seluruh wajahku diantara kaki dengan tanganku memeluk erat tubuhku.

" **Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin membantumu saat ini. Jadi, apa kau merasakan kesedihan...?!** " Tanya Monster itu

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan.." Balasku. Sial, kenapa aku malah meladeni ocehannya. Seperti yang kuperkirakan, monster itu tertawa keras setelah mendengarkan responku tadi.

"Bisakah kau hentikan tawa bodohmu itu..! Kau pikir semua yang kulalui ini lucu hah...! Aku telah gagal sekarang dan tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa..?!"

Tanpa sadar manikku meneteskan air mata. Cairan itu mengalir pelan dikedua pipiku kemudian terjatuh. Aku menahan sakit. Perasaan ini sangat menyesakkan. Ketika mengingat semua kejadian yang telah terjadi. Saat dimana ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

" **Apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau benci...?** "

"TENTU SAJA! AKU BAHKAN INGIN MEMBUNUH ORANG ITU KALAU BISA..!" Ucapku dengan lantang.

Pandanganku menatap tajam manik merah darah itu. Perasaan marah, benci, dan dendam kurasakan saat ini. Aku tidak bisa terima saat Sara mati didepanku karna orang itu.

" **Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan kekuatan agar kau bisa membunuh orang itu...** " Tawar Monster tersebut

Aku menatap kosong sosok besar yang ada didepanku ini. Sejurus kemudian, aku tertawa dengan keras. Meluapkan semua emosi yang ada didalam tubuhku ini. Perlahan, aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan aneh mengalir pelan kedalam tubuhku.

"Berikan... Berikan aku semuanya..!" Teriakku tanpa sadar

Bagian bawahku sudah mulai tertelan aura hitam yang entah muncul darimana. Aura itu terus menutupi setiap inci tubuhku. Bersamaan dengan itu juga semua nampak kabur dan aku mulai merasa mengantuk.

 **HAHAHA...**

 **HAHAHA...**

" **Tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Kebangkitanku akan segera tiba..!** "

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV End**

 **BLARRR...**

Ledakan energi terjadi ditempat Naruto berada. Remaja itu nampak melepaskan jasad Sara yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Disekelilingnya, terdapat aura hitam kemerahan dengan berubahnya beberapa penampilan fisik remaja itu.

Maniknya yang semula biru terang kini tergantikan dengan keseluruhan berwarna hitam dengan pupil yang berwarna merah darah. Tidak hanya itu saja, sebuah aura hitam nampak melekat ditubuh remaja itu. Aura hitam itu nampak menyelimuti setengah bagian tubuh Naruto sampai merambat kepipinya.

Perutnya yang semula terluka kini sembuh seketika. Begitu juga dengan keadaan bahunya. Dibagian punggung remaja itu terdapat dua buah sayap hitam hasil dari aura tadi.

Bersamaan dengan itu juga muncullah sebuah grimoire dileher milik remaja pirang tersebut. Grimoire itu memiliki sampul buku yang lusuh dan kotor dengan warna hitam mendominasi disetiap sisinya.

"GROARHH..." Teriak Naruto

Kimimaro yang telah memantau dari kejauhan sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka remaja itu mempunyai sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti ini..

"Tidak kusangka binatang yang melawanku kini telah menjadi seekor monster yang buas.." Ucap Kimimaro

Pandangannya lalu bertemu dengan manik Naruto yang tengah menatap kosong dirinya. Sebuah perasaan aneh mulai merasuki pria berambut putih itu. Ia belum pernah merasa setakut ini pada orang lain.

Aura merah kehitaman yang berada disekeliling Naruto nampak membentuk sebuah bulatan kecil sebesar bola golf. Bola hitam itu nampak berjumlah 9 buah. Benda itu kemudian terlihat melayang pelan disekeliling tubuh Naruto.

"Hanya karna kau merubah wujudmu itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Sekali binatang tetaplah binatang...!" Teriak Kimimaro. Pria itu kemudian mengarahkan semua jarinya kearah Naruto. Darisana, muncullah sebuah tulang dan melesat cepat kearah remaja pirang tersebut.

 **SYUTT... SYUTT...**

Tepat beberapa meter peluru tulang itu menghujani Naruto. Sebuah peristiwa mengejutkan terjadi. Benda itu nampak menghilang terurai udara. Hal itu membuat Kimimaro terkejut bukan main.

"Mu-Mustahil..! S-Sihirku menghilang..." Ucap Kimimaro tak percaya

Pria itu kemudian membuat sihir dengan kapasitas mana yang cukup besar. Dari punggung belakangnya muncullah puluhan tulang yang sangat panjang. Benda itu kemudian mengarah kearah Naruto yang sedang tidak terkontrol sekarang.

" **Secret Magic : Dozens of Bones** "

"Mati kau bocah..!" Teriak Kimimaro mengerahkan seluruh sihirnya.

 **BUSHHH...**

Kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi. Beberapa meter tulang itu akan menusuk tubuh Naruto. Benda itu tiba-tiba hancur tak bersisa. Hal itu membuat Kimimaro kembali terkejut. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..

"K-Kenapa sihirku tidak mempan..." Pikir Kimimaro

Bersamaan dengan keterkejutan pria bersurai putih itu. Grimoire Naruto nampak terbuka dengan sebuah cahaya merah kehitaman bersinar disetiap halaman kertas. Kemudian, dari tengah buku itu nampaklah sebuah tulisan aneh dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pedang darisana.

Pedang itu hampir menyerupai sebuah katana. Hanya saja, keadaan pedang itu sangatlah tidak layak. Kondisi pedang itu sangat jauh dari kata tajam. Disetiap sisinya terlihat tidak rata dengan beberapa kerusakan yang ada.

"Heh... Pedang seperti itu tidak akan bisa melukaiku..." Ucap Kimimaro

Remaja pirang itu tidak memperdulikan perkataan pria tersebut. Manik merahnya menatap Kimimaro dengan pandangan kosong. Ia lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kearah Kimimaro dengan pedangnya yang ia bawa dengan cara diseret.

 **SREKK... SREKK...**

Suara pedang yang bergesekan dengan tanah itu membuat Kimimaro menjadi gelisah. Pasalnya, remaja itu tidak terlihat lagi mirip seperti manusia. Kalau mau dibilang ia sangat persis dengan seorang iblis.

"Cih... Aku tidak akan kalah deng...~"

 **SRINGGG...**

 **DEG...**

Kimimaro nampak terdiam kaku. Pria itu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin tak kala Naruto dengan cepat menebaskan pedang kearahnya. Benda itu tidak menyentuh tubuhnya. Hanya saja, angin hitam yang dimunculkan ketika remaja itu menebaskan pedangnya terasa melewati tubuhnya.

"A-Aku selamat. Sialan..! Kukira aku akan mati..." Ucap Kimimaro

Bersamaan dengan tebasan tersebut bola hitam yang ada disekeliling Naruto nampak lenyap. Aura hitam yang berada ditubuh remaja itu juga terlihat terurai keudara. Maniknya yang berwarna merah itu kini telah tergantikan dengan biru laut.

Remaja itu nampak terjatuh ketanah setelah mengeluarkan kekuatan yang luar biasa tadi. Pedang hitam yang berada ditangan kanannya kemudian masuk kembali kedalam grimoire hitam dilehernya.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri membuat Kimimaro menyeringai jahat. Pria itu kemudian mencoba menyerang remaja itu. Tetapi, Sekeras apapun Kimimaro mencoba mengeluarkan sihir hasilnya tetap nihil. Pria itu tidak bisa merasakan mananya.

"A-Ada apa denganku...?! Tidak, ini tidak mungkin..." Pikir Kimimaro

Pria itu nampak syok ketika dirinya tidak dapat merasakan mana yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Ia mencoba berusaha mengeluarkan satu sihir yang dimiliknya tetapi percuma saja. Grimoirenya pun tidak merespon juga.

Mengetahui kalau ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir lagi membuat Kimimaro terduduk pasrah. Matanya menatap kosong tanah yang ada disekitarnya. Sementara itu, seseorang yang melihat kejadian saat Naruto menyerang Kimimaro nampak berada didekat tempat tersebut. Ia juga melihat mayat Sara yang tergeletak ditanah. Membuat dirinya menyimpulkan sesuatu yang akan membuat kesalahpahaman semua orang.

"Desa dalam bahaya...! Uzumaki Naruto, dia seorang monster...!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	5. Chapter 5 : Perpisahan

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note Author :** Jika tidak senang dengan fict ini tidak usah dibaca. Bagi yang senang silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kritikan yang sopan. Karna jika kalian sopan author akan segan terhadap kalian. Saling menghargai yah minna...

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 5 – Perpisahan**

 **First Person POV**

"Dimana aku...?!"

Semua nampak samar-samar. Hingga aku melihat beberapa orang tengah berlalu-lalang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku diseluruh penjuru tempat.

"Ini pasar.. Tetapi, kenapa aku ada disini" Pikirku

Langkah kakiku mulai menyusuri setiap tempat. Beberapa orang yang kutemui terlihat aneh. Mereka seolah tidak melihatku dan mendengar perkataanku.

"Segitu benci kah mereka padaku..."

Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ketika aku tidak sengaja menyentuh beberapa orang yang lewat. Manikku terkejut tak kala tanganku hanya melewatinya saja.

"Wah-wah... Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk sepasang kekasih seperti kalian...?"

Salah satu pemilik stand yang kulihat nampak berbicara dengan dua remaja yang nampaknya tengah ingin membeli sesuatu disana. Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan teliti. Laki-laki yang bersama seorang gadis itu terlihat sepertiku. Rambut pirang, mata biru, dan tiga garis dipipi. Tidak salah lagi...

"I-Ini tidak mungkin..." Ucapku terkejut

Bersamaan dengan diriku yang masih terkejut. Aku nampak berpindah tempat disebuah jalan yang terlihat mengarah kehutan.

"Tidak... Kalian tidak boleh pergi kesana... Jangan kesana..! Kuso, dengarkan aku..!"

Aku mencoba melarang mereka berdua. Tetapi, apa yang kulakukan nampak sia-sia. Mereka berdua tidak bisa mendengar perkataanku. Menyentuh mereka berdua pun aku tak bisa. Sialan...

Aku yang tengah kebingungan kemudian berpindah tempat lagi. Pandanganku melebar ketika melihat sebuah kejadian yang memilukan didepan mataku.

"Te-Tetaplah... Untuk hidup. A-Aku Me-Mencintai... Na-Naru... to...~"

"Tidak...!"

"Jangan mati... Sara... Sara...

.

.

.

 **First Person POV END**

"SARAAA...!"

 **DEG...**

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat dingin diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut sakit. Remaja itu lalu mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Tetapi, belum beberapa langkah...

 **BRUKK...**

Ia terjatuh. Sepertinya kondisi Naruto belum sepenuhnya pulih. Maniknya lalu memandangi ruangan yang sangat ia kenal. Remaja itu terlihat terkejut tak kala ia mengetahui tempat itu..

"I-Ini... Di-Dikamarku..." Ucap Naruto. Dirinya lalu bersender ditepi ranjang dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dahinya. Remaja itu mengingat semua apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sa-Sara... Sara..." Gumam Naruto

Ia terus mengucapkan nama gadis yang sudah tiada itu. Dari segi fisik pertarungan yang terjadi sore tadi tidak menimbulkan efek besar pada dirinya. Tetapi, kondisi mental remaja itu terlihat terguncang hebat.

Berawal dari suara pelan kini menjadi sebuah raungan. Naruto memukul semua yang ada dipenglihatannya. Remaja itu seperti orang yang depresi dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri kedua pipinya.

 **BRAKKK...**

Suara pintu terbuka. Kushina dan Minato nampak terkejut melihat keadaan anak angkat mereka. Naruto saat ini tengah memukul lemari dengan sangat keras.

Melihat keadaan putranya membuat Kushina menjadi sedih. Ia langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Mendekap lembut remaja pirang tersebut. maniknya menetes ketika anaknya itu berteriak pilu.

"Sara... Sara..."

"Hiks... Hiks... Sadarlah nak..." Sahut Kushina menangis

Istri dari Minato itu mencoba menenangkan anaknya. Ia berusaha membisikan kata-kata agar Naruto dapat merasa tenang. Ia tahu apa yang sudah dialami anaknya itu sangatlah buruk. Karna itulah sebagai seorang ibu ia harus berada disisi Naruto untuk membantu remaja itu sembuh.

 **PLAKK...**

"Minato...! Apa yang kau lakukan dattebane..." Ucap Kushina

Pria bersurai pirang itu menampar Naruto dengan keras. Naruto yang ditampar oleh sang ayah nampak tersadar. Remaja itu tertunduk sedih dengan matanya yang menatap sendu kebawah.

"Sadarlah, Naruto..! Ini tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Tenanglah nak, kami berdua akan selalu ada disisimu..." Ucap Minato

"T-Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan... Arigatou.." Ucap Naruto lirih

Remaja itu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata dari ayahnya. Setidaknya, ia masih memiliki mereka berdua. Dirinya akan mencoba untuk bangkit dari keadaan ini.

Kushina ikut bahagia melihat Naruto yang dia kenal sudah kembali. Ia menatap kearah Minato dengan tersenyum. Suaminya itu selalu bisa mengatasi masalah sesulit apapun.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita makan malam terlebih dahulu. Kaa-chan sudah menyiapkan ramen dibawah. Kita makan sama-sama yah..." Ucap Kushina

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Sepertinya, perlu waktu untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu. Remaja itu hanya diam ketika Minato dan Kushina menuntunnya kearah meja makan.

.

.

.

 ** _[Di tempat lain...]_**

Beberapa orang-orang desa nampak berada dirumah kepala desa. Mereka terlihat membawa obor dan garpu rumput. Disana, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berbicara kepada kepala desa. Kimimaro dan anak buahnya pun ikut berada disana untuk memberikan kesaksian.

"Raiku-sama, lebih baik kita usir Naruto dari desa. Bocah itu akan mendatangkan malapetaka jika terus-terusan disini..."

Raiku yang mendengar hal itu kemudian menatap anaknya, Kimimaro. Kimimaro yang tengah ditatap sang ayah nampak gelisah. Ia dan anak buahnya sudah memberikan sebuah kesaksian palsu. Itu semua mereka lakukan untuk menutupi kejahatan mereka.

Kimimaro mengatakan kalau Naruto memang berubah menjadi monster dan menyerang salah satu penduduk desa hingga tewas. Dia dan anak buahnya tidak sengaja berada dihutan melihat Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi monster. Mereka melihat remaja itu tengah mencoba menyerang seorang gadis disana.

Dia dan anak buahnya berniat untuk menolong. Tetapi, semua anak buahnya dibuat tumbang dan babak belur oleh sosok Naruto yang sedang tak terkendali.

Ia yang Cuma sendirian itu melihat Naruto membunuh gadis itu didepan matanya. Melihat hal itu ia mencoba menyerang Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi monster tersebut.

Tetapi, saat dia terkena serangan Naruto sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan sihirnya namun mananya tidak merespon. Akibat dari ulah remaja itu ia divonis tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir lagi oleh seorang tabib.

Tabib itu berkata kalau jalur mana miliknya terkena semacam kutukan dan itu tidak bisa ditarik. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kutukan itu dari tubuh Kimimaro. Tetapi, semakin ditarik kutukan itu menyebabkan Kimimaro merintih kesakitan.

"A-Apa yang dikatakan dia memang benar, Tou-sama. Bocah itu jugalah yang menyebabkan aku menjadi seorang yang cacat seperti ini..." Ucap Kimimaro

Raiku yang mendengar ucapan anaknya terlihat percaya begitu saja. Seramu dan suaminya yang tengah berada disana nampak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Naruto itu anak yang baik. Aku yakin... Hiks... Hiks... Bukan Naruto-kun yang membunuh Sara..." Ucap Seramu

Perempuan paru baya itu masih belum bisa menerima kepergian anak semata wayangnya. Saat mengetahui kabar kalau Sara telah meninggal membuat dirinya sontak depresi dan menangis. Tetapi, dirinya tidak percaya kalau Naruto yang menjadi penyebab kematian anaknya.

"Cih, diamlah perempuan tua. Raiku-sama, sebaiknya kita kerumah namikaze sekarang. Anaknya harus membayar semua perbuatannya itu..." Sahut pemuda yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Benar... Bocah itu harus pergi dari desa kita..!"

"Ya usir dia..! Aib itu seharusnya tidak tinggal disini. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan seekor monster berkeliaran didesa ini...!"

Semua warga desa yang ada disana mendukung penuh pengusiran Naruto. Mereka semua nampak menuju kediaman namikaze dengan obor dan garpu rumput. Sepertinya malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi Naruto didesa tersebut.

.

.

.

 ** _[Kembali ke tempat Naruto]_**

Remaja itu terlihat duduk disalah satu kursi ruang makan. Ia menatap sayu ramen buatan ibunya. Sesekali, remaja itu terlihat memainkan potongan mie tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya.

"Naruto, ayo dimakan nak..." Ucap Kushina

Perempuan yang berada disisi kiri Naruto nampak khawatir. Ibu dari remaja pirang itu menatap anaknya yang tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Minato, pria yang berada di kanan Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti istrinya.

"Kaa-chan... Sepertinya aku tidak lapar..." Sahut Naruto seraya mendorong ramennya kedepan. Remaja itu menatap lurus kedepan. Pandangannya terlihat kosong dengan manik birunya yang sedikit kusam.

Kushina yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang belum juga pulih itu nampak pasrah. Ia berdoa kepada tuhan agar anak angkatnya itu diberikan kekuatan untuk menghadapi cobaan berat ini.

"Naruto, sedikit saja nak. Tou-chan suapi yah..." Tawar Minato

Pria itu lalu mengambil mangkuk ramen yang dijauhkan anaknya tadi. Ia lalu mengambil sedikit ramen dengan sendok lalu meniupnya pelan. Kemudian, Minato nampak mengarahkannya kemulut Naruto.

"Buka mulutmu, Naruto.." Ucap Minato

Remaja itu terlihat menuruti perintah dari sang ayah. Syukurlah, Naruto masih mau untuk terbuka. Remaja itu nampak menghabiskan setengah dari isi ramen yang ada.

"Tou-chan berhenti... Aku sudah kenyang.." Ucap Naruto menolak suapan yang tengah diberikan Minato.

"Baiklah..."

"Jadi, Naruto... Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dihutan tadi. Kami berdua menemukanmu tergeletak sendirian disana. Selain itu juga, aku dan Kushina menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.." Terang Minato

Pria itu lalu memperlihatkan sebuah buku dengan kalung hitam disana. Naruto terkejut melihat grimoire yang tengah dipegang oleh ayahnya. Berbagai spekulasi kini muncul dipikiran Naruto hingga remaja itu menemukan sebuah kesimpulan...

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud grimoire oleh monster hitam itu. Sara menjadi tumbal untuk membangkitkan buku yang tidak berguna ini..." Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Remaja itu menggeram marah melihat buku hitam itu berada didepan matanya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil buku itu dari Minato dan mencoba untuk merusaknya.

 **SRAKKK... SRAKKK...**

Lembar tiap lembar halaman buku itu ia sobek. Minato terkejut melihat Naruto dengan aura kebencian nampak sedang menyobek grimoire itu dilantai. Pasalnya, grimoire adalah benda sihir yang tercipta karna adanya respon mana.

Benda itu pun dapat disembunyikan jika pengguna tidak mau memunculkannya. Tetapi, berbeda dengan kasus Naruto. Kenapa anaknya bisa membangkitkan grimoire padahal dia tidak mempunyai mana sedikitpun.

Dan juga, grimoire Naruto itu sangat aneh. Yang ia tahu tidak ada grimoire yang berwarna hitam dengan kondisi lusuh dan kotor. Benda itu juga tidak mau menghilang saat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri.

Karna pada umumnya grimoire akan hilang saat seseorang itu tengah pingsan, tertidur, atau meninggal dunia. Tetapi, benda itu tak pernah menghilang. Minato juga terkejut tak kala ia mencoba membuka grimoire hitam tersebut. Secara tiba-tiba, energi mananya seolah terhisap tiap kali ia membuka buku itu.

"Hahaha... Hahaha... Hancurlah buku sialan..! Teriak Naruto dengan tawa keras.

Remaja itu terlihat puas setelah menyobek semua lembar yang ada grimoire hitam itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah cahaya merah kehitaman nampak muncul menyelimuti benda tersebut. Setelah hilangnya cahaya itu, betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat grimoire itu menjadi utuh kembali.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin..."

Ia mencoba lagi untuk merusak grimoire itu. Namun, setiap selesai remaja itu melakukannya kejadian yang sama terus terulang. Buku hitam itu tidak bisa dihancurkan.

"Sial..! Kenapa benda ini tidak mau hancur..."

"Hei nak tenanglah... Jangan terbawa emosimu..." Sahut Minato

Pria itu lalu menuntun Naruto untuk duduk dikursi. Tidak lupa ia juga mengambil grimoire hitam yang ada dilantai. Kushina yang berada disamping Naruto terlihat menenangkan anaknya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya remaja pirang itu sudah mulai tenang. Ia meminum pelan air putih yang disodorkan ibunya. Kushina yang melihat anaknya sudah tenang lalu membuka suara.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dattebane..?" Tanya Kushina. Remaja pirang itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Belum saatnya aku memberitahu Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tentang kebenaran ini. Bisa gawat jika mereka mengetahui keberadaan monster hitam yang ada ditubuhku..." Pikir Naruto dalam hati

"Kau melamun nak... Tou-chan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan juga tentang grimoire ini..." Sahut Minato

Naruto lalu menceritakan semua yang telah ia alami tadi sore dihutan. Tetapi, untuk masalah grimoire hitam itu ia tidak terlalu detail menceritakannya. Remaja itu hanya bilang bahwa buku tersebut tiba-tiba muncul sendiri.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Naruto. Kushina dan Minato tidak dapat menahan kesedihan yang ada. Mereka tidak menyangka anaknya ini telah melewati kejadian yang sangat memilukan dan itu semua akibat dari preman yang pernah menghajarnya dulu.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan dattebane..!" Teriak Kushina menggebrak meja

Minato yang melihat amarah dari sang istri ikut merasakan hal yang sama. Ia juga tidak terima anak angkatnya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

Pria itu akan memberikan sesuatu yang setimpal untuk Kimimaro dan semua anak buahnya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan mereka semua setelah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap anak angkatnya.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan kepada mereka semua..." Ucap Minato

"Tou-chan... Kaa-chan... Kalian tidak perlu melakukan itu.." Tukas Naruto

"T-Tapi nak..."

"Percayalah padaku..." Ucap Naruto dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya. Kushina dan Minato tersentak. Sejurus kemudian, mereka berdua ikut tersenyum sembari mengelus pelan surai pirang Naruto.

"Kami beruntung mempunyai anak sepertimu dattebane..." Ucap Kushina

"Heh... Siapa dulu Tou-channya, Namikaze Minato..." Sahut Minato

Mereka bertiga terlihat tertawa dan bercanda diruang makan. Melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang terjadi. Tetapi, sepertinya ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka dapat melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

 ** _[Diluar rumah Namikaze...]_**

Para warga desa terlihat berada dihalaman kediaman namikaze. Mereka semua terlihat marah dan berteriak-teriak memanggil Naruto untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Keluar kau, Naruto..!"

"Jangan sembunyi kau, monster..!"

Melihat kericuhan yang terjadi. Raiku sebagai kepala desa menyuruh para warganya untuk tetap tenang. Ia lalu memberitahu mereka untuk tidak main hakim sendiri.

"Tenang semuanya..." Ucap Raiku

Bersamaan dengan itu juga. Minato dan Kushina nampak keluar dari pintu bersama Naruto. Mereka bertiga terkejut melihat semua warga desa datang kerumah dengan wajah marah..

"A-Apa-apaan ini..." Ucap Minato

"Itu dia orangnya..!"

Salah satu dari warga desa nampak ingin menyerang Naruto. Kushina yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam. Perempuan itu mengeluarkan grimoirenya lalu mengerahkan sihir miliknya..

" **Secret Magic : Binder Chain** "

 **GREBB...**

"Jangan pernah menyakiti anakku, dattebane..!" Teriak Kushina marah.

Warga yang berniat menyerang Naruto itu terikat kuat dengan rantai yang dibuat Kushina. Melihat kalau situasinya semakin buruk Raiku mencoba untuk angkat bicara..

"Tenanglah, Kushina-san. Kami disini hanya ingin...~"

"Memberitahukan kalau anakmu itu seorang monster!" Potong salah satu warga

"Benar...! Anakmu juga adalah seorang pembunuh...! Karna itulah dia harus diusir dari desa ini sekarang juga..."

"Ya benar..."

"Usir..!"

"Usir..!"

"Usir..!"

Semua warga kembali ricuh. Minato yang tidak terima kalau anaknya dicap sebagai pembunuh nampak marah besar. Pria itu mengeluarkan tekanan mana yang besar diiringi grimoire putih terkalung dilehernya.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian yang seenaknya menuduh anakku..!" Ucap Minato

"G-Gila... T-Tekanan mananya sangat kuat sekali..."

Para warga desa yang merasakan tekanan mana yang besar dari Minato mendadak terdiam. Mereka semua mengeluarkan keringat dingin tak kala pria itu menatap mereka dengan marah.

"Jadi, Raiku-sama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?" Tanya Minato dingin

"A-Ahh begini Minato-san. Biarkan anakku yang menceritakan permasalahannya. Kimimaro..." Perintah Raiku

Kimimaro yang ada disamping ayahnya mendadak tegang. Maniknya menatap Naruto yang tengah memandanginya dengan ekspresi datar. Sekilas, ia melihat Naruto seolah berubah menjadi monster waktu itu..

"Gahhh...! Tidak... Pergi kau monster..!" Teriak Kimimaro

Pria itu terlihat memegangi kepalanya. Ia tertunduk tidak mau melihat sosok Naruto yang ada didepannya. Ketakutan terlihat jelas diraut wajah yang biasanya angkuh itu.

"Hei, nak... Ada apa dengan dirimu...?" Tanya Raiku

Ayah dari Kimimaro itu nampak khawatir melihat keadaan anaknya seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Para warga yang melihat itu sontak memberanikan diri untuk berkata...

"Lihat... Dia saja ketakutan melihat bocah itu..."

"Ternyata benar... Anakmu itu seorang monster!"

"Pergi kau Naruto! Jangan injakkan kakimu lagi didesa kami..."

Minato sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ini sudah kelewatan. Tetapi, sebuah tangan nampak memegang pundaknya. Ia melihat Naruto dengan wajah sayu namun terkesan tegar..

"Tou-chan, sudahlah... Jika memang semua orang tidak senang dengan keberadaanku disini... Aku akan pergi darisini..." Ucap Naruto

"T-Tunggu dattebane, Naruto K-Kau...~"

"Kaa-chan... Kau tidak perlu khawatir..." Tukas Naruto dengan cepat.

Mendengar perkataan dari sang anak membuat pasangan suami istri itu terdiam. Anak angkatnya itu mencoba untuk tegar menerima semua kesalahpahaman ini. Mereka berdua terlihat meneteskan air mata. Remaja itu masih terlalu muda untuk menanggung semua kesalahan yang bukan karna perbuatannya. Tetapi, melihat ketabahan Naruto membuat Minato lalu menatap Raiku dan berkata...

"Raiku-sama... Izinkan kami berdua untuk membantu anak kami berkemas sekaligus mengucapkan sesuatu padanya..." Ucap Minato

"Tentu saja Minato-san. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantu kalian untuk saat ini..." Jawab Raiku.

Keluarga namikaze nampak memasuki rumah mereka. Minato dan Kushina mencoba untuk tegar seperti sang anak. Mereka percaya kalau tuhan pasti mempunyai rencana tersendiri untuk mereka bertiga...

"Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan.. Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku dikamar. Kalian tunggu disini saja..." Ujar Naruto

Minato dan Kushina mengangguk mengerti. Remaja itu lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya. Mengambil semua barang-barangnya yang akan ia bawa pergi.

Sesampainya dikamar. Ia mulai mengemas beberapa baju, celana, dan beberapa ramen instan. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia lalu menatap sendu foto keluarga yang berada diatas mejanya. Disana terdapat foto dirinya yang masih kecil dengan ayah dan ibunya..

Naruto tidak mampu untuk tidak menangis. Maniknya terlihat meneteskan air mata bersamaan dirinya memasukan foto itu kedalam tas gendong miliknya. Ia lalu mengusap pelan air matanya kemudian memakai sepatu hitam pemberian orang tuanya dulu.

"Tidak kusangka benda ini masih muat... Yosha, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang. Kami-sama, kumohon lindungi kedua orangtuaku saat aku tidak ada disini..."

Setelah berdoa untuk keselamatan orang tuanya. Remaja itu lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Ia lalu bergegas untuk menemui Kushina dan Minato yang tengah berada diruang tamu. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah perpisahan untuk kedua orangtuanya disaku celana miliknya.

.

.

.

"Tou-chan... Kaa-chan... Aku ingin memberikan kalian ini sebelum pergi. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan pada kalian.."

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum melihat pemberian dari anaknya. Mereka lalu mengambil kedua kalung itu lalu memakainya. Minato memakai kalung dengan bentuk gembok dan Kushina memakai kalung yang berbentuk kunci.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kami juga mempunyai hadiah untukmu dattebane..." Ucap Kushina. Perempuan itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah katana hitam dan dua buah botol kecil cairan berwarna merah.

"Ini adalah pedang yang Kaa-chan buat. Benda ini memiliki bentuk yang ringan dan ketajaman yang bahkan dapat membelah besi. Lalu, dua botol cairan merah ini adalah item penyembuhan. Benda ini dapat menyembuhkan semua jenis luka..."

"Hiks... Hiks... Kaa-chan hanya berpesan padamu untuk baik-baik saja. Sering-seringlah memberi kabar kepada kami berdua yah, Naruto..." Ucap Kushina menangis lalu memeluk Naruto. Perempuan itu nampaknya masih tidak rela untuk melepaskan kepergian anaknya tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-chan. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Akan kuusahakan untuk sering-sering memberi kabar kepada kalian.." Sahut Naruto

Remaja itu membalas pelukan dari sang ibu. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak rela untuk meninggalkan keluarga yang sudah membesarkannya itu. Tetapi, keadaan ini tidak memungkinkan untuk terus bersama..

"Naruto... Simpanlah kedua pisau ini. Kami bisa mengetahui dimana kau berada dengan pisau tersebut. Jika kau dalam bahaya benturkan saja kedua pisau itu tiga kali. Kami akan datang menolongmu. Selanjutnya bungkusan ini... Didalamnya terdapat beberapa koin emas untuk keperluanmu diperjalanan. Manfaatkan ini dengan bijak nak..." Terang Minato

Pria itu kemudian memberikan dua pisau dan bungkusan hitam berisi koin emas itu kepada Naruto. Remaja pirang itu menerima semua pemberian orang tuanya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas miliknya. Untuk pedang, ia membawanya ditangan kiri..

"Ehm... Naruto. Tou-chan ingin kau membawa ini..." Sahut Minato. Pria itu kemudian menyerahkan grimoire hitam yang sempat Naruto buang ditempat sampah. Ia mengambilnya karna dirinya percaya kalau benda itu sewaktu-waktu dapat menolong anaknya.

"Tou-chan, untuk apa aku membawa benda sialan ini..." Jawab Naruto

Remaja itu sepertinya masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berpikir kalau kematian Sara adalah salahnya dan benda itulah yang menjadi sebab ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Nak... Dengarkan Tou-chan. Mungkin saat ini kau mengira kalau grimoire ini adalah sebuah kesialan. Tetapi percayalah, Tou-chan yakin kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menolong seseorang. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu terus. Kau harus terus melangkah maju kedepan..." Terang Minato

Setelah mendengar perkataan Minato akhirnya Naruto mau menerima grimoire hitam itu. Remaja itu menaruh buku tersebut dengan tidak semangat. Sepertinya ia masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan benda itu. Tetapi, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya..

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga..."

"Sekarang... Pergilah dari desa ini..!"

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menebas mereka yang telah menghinanya dengan katana yang berada ditangan kirinya. Remaja itu tidak memperdulikan para warga yang nampak marah dengan obor dan garpu rumput mereka.

"Kaa-chan... Tou-chan... Aku pergi dulu..." Pamit Naruto

Ia memeluk kedua orang tuanya untuk terakhir kali. Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu melihat sang anak akan pergi meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang lama. Sedangkan Minato, pria itu mencoba mempercayai anaknya karna ia tahu Naruto pasti bisa melewati cobaan ini.

Setelah melakukan pelukan. Naruto nampak berjalan meninggalkan Kushina yang masih tidak rela. Remaja itu nampak melihat Kimimaro dan anak buahnya yang tengah berada dikerumunan. Ia lalu lewat didepan Kimimaro sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang sukses membuat pria bersurai putih itu mendadak tegang.

"Dipertemuan kita selanjutnya... Bersiaplah untuk menerima pembalasanku, Pembunuh yang sebenarnya..! Hiduplah dalam bayang-bayang ketakutanmu sendiri..." Ucap Naruto pelan

Ia meninggalkan Kimimaro yang terduduk. Pria itu terlihat memprihatinkan dengan kondisi fisik dan mental yang nampaknya telah terganggu. Inilah mungkin balasan bagi Kimimaro yang sering semena-mena terhadap orang lain. Ternyata hukum karma itu memang nyata adanya...

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Suasana malam itu sangatlah sepi. Naruto yang sudah jauh dari rumahnya itu terlihat memandang sendu kedepan. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah sesekali remaja itu menendang kerikil yang ia temui.

"Hahh... Apa aku berhenti saja untuk menjadi ksatria sihir. Tidak ada gunanya juga jika aku tidak bisa melindungi seseorang yang penting bagiku..." Ucap Naruto

Ia merasa kalau hidupnya itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Remaja pirang itu nampak kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Maniknya pun tidak secerah dulu. Biru laut itu nampak meredup seolah kehilangan cahayanya.

"Sepertinya mati bukan hal yang buruk..." Ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri..

"Jaga ucapanmu, Naruto-kun..!"

Sebuah suara perempuan mengagetkan remaja pirang itu. Naruto terkejut tak kala melihat asal suara itu berasal dari ibunya Sara. Melihat kedatangan Seramu remaja itu tertunduk dengan rasa yang bersalah. Ia tidak punya muka lagi untuk menatap perempuan paru baya tersebut.

"Nhe, Naruto-kun... Mampirlah sebentar kerumahku..."

"T-Tapi Baa-chan...~"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan.." Tukas Seramu singkat

Naruto akhirnya mengikuti Seramu dengan pasrah. Ia masih tidak enak untuk berbincang-bincang dengan ibunya Sara itu. Mereka berdua terlihat masuk kerumah yang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto tadi berjalan..

.

.

.

 ** _[Dirumah Seramu...]_**

Naruto terlihat gugup saat Seramu menghidangkan teh dan kue kearahnya. Ia tidak enak untuk terus berada disini. Remaja itu yakin keluarga Sara pasti sangat membencinya..

"A-Ano, Baa-chan... Sepertinya aku tidak seharusnya ada di...~"

"Naruto-kun... Bukannya kau menyukai kue buatanku. Kau harus memakannya sampai habis..." Potong Seramu

Perempuan itu menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian, ia lalu mengambil satu kue dan mulai menyodorkan kearah remaja pirang itu..

"B-Baa-chan... Aku...~"

"Buka mulutmu, Naruto-kun..!" Perintah Seramu sedikit berteriak

Naruto yang mendengar itu kemudian dengan cepat membuka mulutnya. Seramu kemudian menyuapi dengan pelan kue itu kearah Naruto..

"Bagaimana... Enak kan...?"

"I-Iya..." Ucap Naruto singkat

Suasana kembali hening. Seramu dan suaminya nampak menatap Naruto yang tengah menunduk. Remaja itu terlihat belum mau bertatap muka dengan mereka berdua..

"Apa kau ingat dengan janjimu waktu itu...?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan dari ayahnya Sara. Ia tahu pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana. Remaja pirang itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut..

"Sudahlah, Anata... Jangan memojokkan Naruto-kun seperti itu...~"

"B-Baa-chan... A-Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian berdua... A-Aku... Hiks... Hiks... Telah gagal melindungi Sara... K-Kalian boleh..~"

 **PLUKK...**

"Syukurlah... Ternyata aku tidak salah. Bukan kau pelakunya kan, Naruto-kun..." Ucap Seramu menyentuh kepala Naruto

Remaja pirang itu terkejut melihat ibu dari Sara itu mengelus pelan surai pirang miliknya. Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk perempuan paru baya itu. Ia menumpahkan segala kesedihannya..

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, terimalah ini..."

"I-Ini..." Ucap Naruto

Remaja itu melihat kalung yang diberikan oleh Seramu. Ia menatap sendu kalung yang mempunyai liontin buku kecil dengan huruf S disampul bukunya. Itu adalah benda terakhir yang ia berikan kepada Sara.

Naruto menerima benda itu lalu memakainya. Jemarinya sedikit mengelus pelan permukaan liontin kalung tersebut. Benda ini akan selalu mengingatkan dia dengan gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Oh iya... Aku juga menemukan gelang pemberat dan kedua pedangmu, Naruto-kun. Ini ambillah..."

"Untuk pedangnya Baa-chan simpan saja karna aku telah memiliki pedang yang lain. Aku akan mengambil gelangnya saja..." Terang Naruto lalu mengambil keempat gelang yang ada dilantai tersebut.

Ia lalu memakai semua benda itu dikedua kaki dan tangannya. Seramu yang melihat Naruto tidak terganggu dengan berat gelang itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Perempuan itu tidak percaya kalau Naruto sanggup membawa beban seberat itu. Padahal, ia membutuhkan dua orang untuk membawa benda itu kerumahnya.

"Ano... Baa-chan. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Sara untuk terakhir kalinya..?" Ucap Naruto

Remaja itu menatap Seramu dengan tatapan sayu. Perempuan itu tidak tega melihat raut wajah Naruto seperti itu. Ia mengangguk lalu menuntun remaja itu kesebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Disana, terdapat sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih baru dengan sebuah batu nisan diatasnya. Beberapa tangkai lily putih nampak menghiasi permukaan tanah tersebut.

Naruto menatap sendu pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Remaja itu mencoba untuk tetap kuat dan tidak menangis. Tetapi, sekeras apapun usahanya liquid bening tetap mengalir pelan dikedua pipinya.

"Aku yakin Sara-chan sudah bahagia diatas sana. Ia sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan pemuda sepertimu, Naruto-kun.." Tutur Seramu. Perempuan itu lalu duduk didekat makam Sara bersama Naruto disampingnya. Ia mengelus pelan batu nisan milik anaknya itu.

"Sara-chan itu anak yang kuat. Bahkan setelah ia dikhianati pria lain ia tetap tersenyum dan tertawa.?" Ucap Seramu

"E-Ehh... M-Maksud Baa-chan...?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Jadi waktu itu..."

.

.

.

 **Flashback : ON**

Disebuah dapur yang kecil. Seorang perempuan nampak memotong beberapa bawang putih dan merah. Ia terlihat menikmati pekerjaannya itu.

Hari ini tidak secerah biasanya. Sore itu hujan lebat mengguyur desanya. Perempuan itu terlihat khawatir tak kala waktu sudah hampir mendekati senja.

"Anak itu... Kalau sudah pacaran pasti lupa waktu.." Ucap perempuan bersurai merah tersebut. Ia lalu menumis bawang putih dan merah yang telah ia potong kecil-kecil. Sejurus kemudian, suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Perempuan itu lalu mematikan kompornya dan melepaskan apron putih miliknya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan kearah pintu yang tengah terkunci lalu membukanya. Setelah terbuka, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat anaknya tengah menangis dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup.

"A-Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sara-chan..."

"Hiks... Hiks... K-Kaa-chan... Aku melihatnya bersama dengan gadis lain... Pria itu... Hiks... Hiks...~"

"Cup... Cup... Cup... Sudahlah nak. Aku yakin orang itu pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya. Pria itu terlalu bodoh karna telah menyianyiakan gadis baik sepertimu. Sekarang, kau mandi dan ganti bajumu. Ibu akan membuatkan kue dan coklat panas untukmu..." Ucap Seramu tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan puncak kepala milik anaknya.

"Baik Kaa-chan..." Jawab Sara pelan

Gadis itu lalu berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sedangkan Seramu, perempuan itu terlihat membuatkan beberapa kue dan secangkir coklat panas untuk anaknya. Tumisan yang ia buat terlihat ia biarkan saja. Seramu tidak ingin anaknya terserang flu dan demam.

.

.

.

"Sara-chann..."

"Iya sebentar Kaa-chan..." Sahut Sara

Gadis itu terlihat sedang merapikan surai merah miliknya. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, gadis itu lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ibunya yang ada diruang tamu.

"Sara-chan... Ayo duduk disini..." Ucap Seramu menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Sara lalu menuruti perintah dari sang ibu. Gadis itu masih terlihat sedih setelah kejadian yang dia alami tadi. Melihat hal itu, Seramu mencoba untuk menghibur anaknya.

"Sara-chan jangan sedih. Ibu yakin kamu akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang baik seperti ayahmu..." Ucap Seramu lembut

"Terima kasih, Kaa-chan..." Balas Sara mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia bersyukur memiliki ibu yang sangat baik seperti Seramu. Gadis itu lalu mendapatkan sesuatu untuk menggoda ibunya itu. Sara terlihat menatap Seramu dengan pandangan jahil. Perempuan itu menatap heran anaknya..

"Nhe... Nhe... Kaa-chan... Ceritakan aku bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Tou-chan.." Sahut Sara

 **BLUSHH...**

"E-Ehh... S-Sara-chan apaan sih..." Ucap Seramu malu

Perempuan itu terlihat memerah. Ia tidak menyangka diumurnya yang sudah tua itu ia masih bisa tergoda oleh pertanyaan anaknya itu. Sara yang melihat ibunya salah tingkah nampak tertawa puas..

"Ehehe... Kaa-chan... Wajahmu sangat lucu..."

Perempuan itu menatap anaknya yang tengah tertawa. Sejurus kemudian, Seramu terlihat membalas perlakuan anaknya yang tadi sempat menjahilinya itu. Ia menggelitik pelan perut Sara membuat gadis itu memohon ampun..

"Ahaha... Ahaha... K-Kaa-chan... Hentikan..."

.

.

.

 **Flashback : OFF**

"Karna itulah, Naruto-kun. Jangan pernah sekali-kali berpikir ingin mengakhiri hidupmu. Sara-chan juga pasti akan sedih kalau sampai hal itu terjadi..." Ucap Seramu

Perempuan itu memberikan nasehat kepada Naruto. Remaja itu mengangguk. Ia sadar kalau dirinya memang sempat menyerah dengan kehidupannya. Mendengar perkataan Seramu membuat ia nampak memiliki semangat hidup lagi.

"Nhe Naruto-kun... Apa kau mempunyai sebuah cita-cita...?" Tanya Seramu

"Tentu saja..." Balas Naruto mantap

Remaja itu teringat kata-kata terakhir sebelum kematian Sara. Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan ia juga mengetahui kalau Sara menyukainya. Ia akan hidup dengan mengingat perkataan terakhir gadis tersebut.

"Cita-citaku adalah untuk tetap hidup dan menjadi ksatria sihir terhebat didunia. Aku akan menjadi kebanggaan untuk Baa-chan, Oji-chan, kedua orangtua angkatku, dan yang terpenting... Untuk Sara-chan..." Ucap Naruto

Remaja itu kemudian berdiri tegap dan menatap makam Sara dengan tersenyum. Seramu yang melihat kalau Naruto tidak lagi bersedih nampak bahagia.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau sebuah cahaya putih nampak melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Sosok itu tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Seramu nampak bahagia. Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya itu nampak terurai keudara dan terlihat menghilang. Sesaat sebelum sosok itu menghilang, ia terlihat mengatakan sesuatu...

"Terima kasih... Naruto-kun... Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Note Author :** Maaf untuk para readers sekalian. Saya belum bisa membuat cerita panjang dengan word yang sesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan. Saya hanyalah newbie yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan dan perlu banyak belajar lagi. So, Terima kasih telah membaca cerita saya...

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	6. Chapter 6 : Teman di perjalanan

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note Author :** Jika tidak senang dengan fict ini tidak usah dibaca. Bagi yang senang silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kritikan yang sopan. Karna jika kalian sopan author akan segan terhadap kalian. Saling menghargai yah minna...

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 6 – Teman di perjalanan**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire :**

Kematian Sara membuat Naruto sangat terpukul. Belum selesai dengan masalah pertama ia harus menerima kesalahan yang bukan ia perbuat. Hal itu membuat dirinya harus diusir oleh penduduk desa. Tetapi, pada akhirnya ia menerima semua itu dengan tegar. Ia yang masih bersedih ditengah perjalanan kemudian bertemu dengan Seramu. Perempuan itu lalu mengajak kerumahnya dan memberikan nasihat untuk Naruto. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa arahan dari ibu Sara akhirnya dia sadar. Ia akan hidup dan mewujudkan impiannya. Bagaimana langkah selanjutnya yang akan diambil oleh remaja pirang itu..?! Let's go Happy Reading...

.

.

.

 **~Black Grimoire~**

 ** _[Kediaman Seramu..]_**

Malam setelah Naruto dan Seramu mengunjungi makam Sara. Seramu sudah mengetahui masalah Naruto yang telah diusir oleh penduduk desa. Perempuan paru baya itu menawarkan Naruto untuk menginap dirumahnya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Remaja itu mengangguk setuju dengan tawaran tersebut.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan sinarnya. Beberapa kicauan burung menambah indahnya suasana pagi hari itu. Ditengah aktivitas pagi yang biasa dilakukan oleh beberapa penduduk desa, Naruto telah bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Terima kasih telah memberikan penginapan dan makanannya, Baa-chan..." Ucap Naruto membungkuk hormat.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun. Rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu. Tetapi, apa ini tidak terlalu pagi buatmu...?" Tanya Seramu

"Tidak apa-apa, Baa-chan. Aku tidak ingin Baa-chan sampai mendapat masalah gara-gara aku. Kalau salah satu warga desa melihatku masih ada disini bisa gawat bukan. Jadi, aku harus cepat pergi darisini..." Pikir Naruto

Seramu memandang remaja yang masih berusia 16 tahun itu dengan seksama. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin Naruto pergi cepat-cepat. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia tidak ingin remaja itu pergi. Tetapi, keadaan berkata lain.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik yah, Naruto-kun..." Ucap Seramu lembut

"Tentu saja, Baa-chan. Jaane..." Tukas Naruto singkat

Remaja itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Seramu. Akhirnya, perjalanan Naruto menjadi seorang ksatria sihir dimulai. Raut wajahnya tak menampakkan lagi kesedihan. Maniknya pun terlihat lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

"Yosha...! Tunggu aku, Royal City.."

.

.

.

Kerajaan konoha terbagi menjadi tiga wilayah yaitu luar, tengah, dan dalam. Wilayah terluar saat ini terdapat tiga desa yang salah satunya adalah desa Naruto, uzushiogakure. Sedangkan dua desa lainnya adalah amegakure dan hoshigakure.

Untuk menempuh perjalanan sampai ke wilayah dalam harus melewati beberapa tahap. Naruto harus melewati perbatasan yang menghubungkan wilayah terluar dengan wilayah tengah. Perbatasan itu adalah sebuah hutan yang berisikan beberapa monster didalamnya.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh dengan berbekal tekad dan kemauan Naruto akhirnya sampai diperbatasan. Ia membutuhkan waktu hingga sore hari untuk sampai didalam hutan. Remaja itu terlihat beristirahat sembari melatih tubuhnya ditepi sungai.

"Hosh... Hosh... 99... 100..." Ucap Naruto menghentikan latihannya

Tanpa sadar, kini remaja pirang itu merasakan rasa lapar diperutnya. Ia lalu mencoba mencari ikan yang ada disungai. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang memakai pancing untuk menangkap ikan. Naruto menggunakan pedang dan instingnya untuk berburu. Sungguh, cara yang diluar dugaan.

 **SRING... SRING...**

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup..." Pikir Naruto

Ia lalu membawa beberapa ikan yang telah mati akibat tebasannya. Kemudian, remaja itu mencari sebuah daun yang agak besar untuk menaruh hasil tangkapannya tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya Naruto menaruh ikan itu dipermukaan daun yang ia temukan tadi.

"Menangkap ikan sudah apalagi yah... Ehm aku rasa aku akan mencari beberapa buah-buahan disini. Yosha, aku harus cepat sebelum hari mulai malam..." Ucap Naruto

Remaja itu lalu bergegas untuk mencari beberapa buah-buahan dihutan. Setelah agak lama ia menyusuri hutan, akhirnya ia menemukan beberapa pohon blackberry dan murbei yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Gotcha... Alam memang mempunyai segalanya..."

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah pohon tersebut. Tetapi, sebuah suara yang berasal dari semak-semak membuat ia memasang kuda-kudanya. Dari arah sana terlihatlah beberapa makhluk aneh yang belum pernah ia temui..

Makhluk itu memiliki bentuk seperti jelly dengan lendir yang melapisi seluruh tubuhnya. Badannya terlihat berwarna biru dengan maniknya yang menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Apakah itu salah satu monster yang ada dihutan ini. Iee... Bentuknya menjijikan sekali.." Pikir Naruto

Remaja itu lalu mencoba menebas beberapa monster jelly tersebut. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ia memotong semua monster itu satu persatu. Namun, kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi. Badan monster yang ia potong tadi terlihat kembali menyatu.

Monster itu lalu mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan air yang keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat serangan itu, remaja pirang tersebut dengan lincahnya menghindar. Sejurus kemudian, ia lalu melesat kearah monster itu dan menebasnya lagi. Kali ini tebasan Naruto memotong monster itu hingga menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Membuat monster tersebut tidak bisa beregenerasi lagi.

"Hah merepotkan saja..." Ucap Naruto menghela nafas pelan

Ia kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mengumpulkan buah-buahan. Setelah dirasa cukup, remaja itu kembali ketepi sungai dengan beberapa buah yang berada ditangannya.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME : Malam Hari**

Suasana hutan diperbatasan nampak sunyi dan sepi. Suara hewan malam nampak menjadi alunan tersendiri. Kesan seram dan menakutkan tidak dirasakan oleh remaja pirang yang sedang bersender disebuah pohon dekat tepi sungai.

Api unggun yang dibuatnya membuat ia merasakan sedikit kehangatan ditengah dinginnya malam. Beberapa buah-buahan, dan ikan yang telah matang membuat ia tidak bisa menahan lapar lagi.

Naruto mengambil satu ikan yang telah matang kemudian memakannya dengan lahap. Ia juga terlihat tengah memasak air menggunakan tempurung buah kelapa yang tadi sempat ditemukannya.

Satu ikan telah habis. Melihat kalau air yang dimasaknya sudah mendidih. Ia lalu mengambil ramen instan dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian, dengan cepat remaja itu membuka bungkusnya dan memasukan semua bumbu ramen yang ada disana. Ia lalu menuangkan air panas itu dengan tangan yang telah terlindungi oleh beberapa daun.

Bau harum tercium ketika Naruto telah selesai menuangkan air panas tersebut. Ia langsung mengambil beberapa mie dengan sumpit yang ada bersamaan dengan bungkus ramen tadi. Dengan pelan, ia meniup-niup mie itu sebelum masuk kedalam mulutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup dingin remaja itu kemudian melahap ramen miliknya..

 **SLURPP...**

"Fuahh... Ramen benar-benar makanan pemberian dari dewa..." Puji Naruto entah untuk siapa.

Remaja itu kemudian melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Setelah menghabiskan ramen, ikan, dan beberapa buah-buahan miliknya ia terlihat beristirahat sembari mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari tasnya.

"Kaa-chan... Tou-chan... Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja dirumah..." Ucap Naruto mengelus foto yang ada ditangannya. Remaja itu kemudian bersiap-siap untuk tidur dengan foto yang ia pegang didadanya. Tetapi, belum beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya. Sebuah suara keras terdengar..

 **BWOSHH...**

"A-Apa itu...?" Ucap Naruto

Remaja itu dengan cepat mematikan api unggunnya. Ia lalu mengambil katana miliknya dan memasukan foto keluarganya kedalam tas. Tidak sengaja, ia melihat grimoire hitam yang ada didalam tasnya. Naruto berpikir keras untuk membawa buku itu atau tidak.

"Arghh... Kuso..! Lebih baik kubawa saja..." Ucapnya

Ia lalu mengalungkan benda itu kelehernya. Sejurus kemudian, ia lalu melesat kearah sumber suara tadi. Remaja itu mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara bising dari langkah kakinya..

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat suara berasal..]_**

Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki tengah mencoba menangkap seekor babi hutan. Ia terlihat memakai atasan lengan hitam dengan celana yang senada dengan bajunya itu. Untuk alas kakinya ia memakai sepatu boots hitam.

"Cih, bidikanku meleset. Kali ini harus kena..." Ucapnya

" **Lightning Magic : Lightning Arrow** "

Dari tangannya tercipta sebuah panah yang terbuat dari petir. Ia lalu mengarahkannya kearah babi hutan yang tengah berlari menjauh. Kemudian, dengan cepat panah itu mengenai tubuh babi hutan tersebut hingga dirinya tidak bisa bergerak karna sengatan listrik dari sosok tadi.

"Akhirnya kena juga..."

Remaja itu lalu menghampiri buruan yang ia sudah kejar dengan susah payah. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok lain yang tengah mengawasinya dibalik semak-semak.

"Apa yang dia lakukan dihutan malam-malam..." Gumam Naruto

Dirinya terlihat mengawasi gerak-gerik sosok bersurai hitam tersebut. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang tengah mengawasi itu. Seekor monster raksasa tiba-tiba muncul didekat sosok yang ia intai tadi.

 **GROARRH...**

"M-Makhluk apa itu...?" Pikir Naruto dari kejauhan

Monster itu mempunyai bentuk tubuh menyerupai singa dengan tiga kepala hewan yang berbeda-beda. Kepala yang ditengah berbentuk singa, dikiri berbentuk kambing, dan terakhir berbentuk ular. Ia juga mempunyai kedua sayap yang berada dipunggungnya.

 **BOOSH...**

Sebuah bola api besar mengarah kesosok bersurai hitam itu. Remaja itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia menghentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah dengan keras seraya berkata..

" **Earth Magic : Ground Wall** "

Tanah yang mulanya diam kemudian memunculkan sebuah dinding besar didepan sosok itu. Bola api dengan keras membentur dinding tanah yang diciptakannya.

"C-Chimera itu kuat sekali. S-Sial... Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan monster dengan ranker B saat ini.." Pikir sosok itu terdesak

Naruto yang melihat dari kejauhan nampak menatap serius pertarungan yang terjadi. Remaja itu juga tidak menyangka kalau sosok yang ada didepannya dapat menggunakan lebih dari satu sihir. Ini sesuatu yang mengejutkan..

Kembali ketempat sosok tadi berada. Mengetahui kalau dinding batunya tidak dapat bertahan lama. Ia lalu dengan cepat membuat sihir lagi dari tangannya bersamaan dengan grimoire berwarna emas nampak terkalung dilehernya.

" **Lightning Magic : Lightning Rain** "

Sosok itu menciptakan puluhan jarum dari listrik dan melesatkannya kearah chimera yang menatapnya dengan buas. Melihat itu, monster tersebut mencoba untuk menghindar. Tetapi, salah satu kakinya nampak terkena beberapa jarum listrik tadi.

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan pun terjadi. Luka yang dihasilkan karna jarum listrik tadi tiba-tiba sembuh dengan sendirinya. Sosok itu tak menyangka kalau monster itu memiliki penyembuhan yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Kali ini aku harus apa. Berlari seperti pengecut..?! Jangan bercanda..." Ucap sosok itu pada dirinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung berlari kearah chimera yang telah menyadari keberadaannya itu. Salah satu kepala monster yang berbentuk ular nampak memuntahkan sebuah cairan hijau kearahnya.

 **BRUUH...**

"Aku merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika aku terkena cairan itu..." Pikir sosok itu

Ia lalu mencoba menghindar kekiri. Cairan tadi nampak mengenai beberapa rumput membuat benda hijau itu layu seketika. Sosok tersebut lalu membuat tombak menggunakan sihir petir miliknya dan dengan cepat melesatkan kearah kepala monster yang berbentuk ular.

 **BLESS...**

" **ARGHH...!** "

Monster itu menggeram marah ketika salah satu kepalanya dengan sukses terkena tombak milik sosok tadi. Salah satu kepala yang berbentuk kambing nampak membuat kristal es dari mulutnya dan melesatkannya kearah remaja bersurai hitam itu.

"Kuso..! Tidak akan sempat..." Pikir sosok itu melihat serangan yang akan mengenai dirinya. Namun, beberapa meter sebelum kristal es itu mengenainya. Sebuah pedang nampak menghancurkan benda itu dan dengan tepat menancap ketanah.

"Syukurlah.. Hei kau tidak apa-apa kan.." Ucap seseorang dari belakang.

"S-Siapa kau..."

"Nanti saja perkenalannya. Kurasa monster ini tidak suka membuang-buang waktu.." Tukas Naruto cepat

Remaja pirang itu lalu mengambil katananya yang sempat tertancap ditanah. Setelah selesai mengambil benda tersebut. Ia langsung membentuk sebuah kuda-kuda dan menatap serius chimera yang ada didepannya.

"Aku akan menyerangnya dengan pedangku. Sebisa mungkin kau alihkan pandangannya..." Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Tapi, mari kita bekerja sama..." Balas sosok tersebut kearah Naruto

Sosok itu kemudian membuat sebuah bola petir dari tangannya. Ia lalu berlari kearah chimera itu dan melemparkan bola petir tersebut kearah monster itu. Makhluk itu mencoba menghindar dengan cara terbang menggunakan kedua sayapnya.

Dari udara, kepala monster yang berbentuk singa terlihat menembakkan bola api secara beruntun kearah sosok yang mencoba menyerangnya tadi. Remaja yang memiliki surai hitam itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia mencoba melindungi tubuhnya dengan sebuah pelindung tanah yang ia buat dengan sangat kuat.

"Bagus... Monster itu teralihkan.." Pikir Naruto

Ia lalu memegang ujung katananya seperti ingin menombak. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai fokus untuk membidikan benda tajam yang berada ditangan yang satunya. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang tepat, dengan cepat ia melemparkan pedangnya kearah chimera yang sedang terbang itu.

"Terima ini, Monster jelek..."

 **SYUTT...**

 **BLESHH...**

Katana Naruto dengan sukses mengenai perut chimera itu. Monster tersebut dengan cepat terjatuh ketanah. Ia terlihat kesakitan tak kala benda tajam itu melukai tubuhnya. Monster itu terlihat meraung-raung seolah memanggil sesuatu..

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan..." Ucap sosok yang barusan tadi melindungi tubuhnya. Ia nampak berjalan mendekati Naruto yang juga menatap heran chimera tersebut.

"Aku rasa dia tengah memanggil temannya.." Tebak Naruto

"M-Maksudmu..?"

"Maksudku... Sesuatu yang sama sepertinya sedang menuju kemari..." Terang Naruto menatap sosok bersurai hitam tersebut.

 **GROARHH... GROARH..**

Sesaat setelah Naruto menjelaskan. Lima ekor chimera nampak datang dari arah depan. Mereka menatap tajam kedua remaja itu. Semua monster itu nampak menggeram marah melihat salah satu dari jenis mereka diserang.

"Ehm... Apa kau punya rencana..." Tanya sosok bersurai hitam itu kearah Naruto

"Rencana...?! Tentu saja aku punya.. Rencanaku adalah..."

Naruto tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sosok itu terkejut tak kala Naruto telah mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terpaku. Ia baru tersadar sesaat remaja pirang itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat keras...

"LARII...!"

.

.

.

"Hoi, Baka-dobe..! Inikah yang kau sebut rencana..." Teriak sosok itu kearah Naruto dengan keras

"Urusai, Teme-yaro..! Apa kau punya rencana yang lebih baik hah..." Balas Naruto tak kala keras

"Cihh..."

Sosok itu mendecih pelan. Apa yang dikatakan remaja pirang itu memang benar. Ia memang sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana saat ini. Mereka berdua nampak terus berlari dengan semua chimera yang mengejar mereka dari belakang.

 **GROARHH...**

"Bisakah mereka berhenti untuk berteriak... Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakan mereka itu..."

"Jangan menatapku, Teme. Kau kira aku ini bisa bahasa binatang hah. Fokus saja dengan langkah kakimu..." Ucap Naruto

"Siapa yang menatapmu, Baka..." Balas sosok tersebut. Entah melihat atau tidak. Ia kemudian terjatuh tak kala dirinya tersandung oleh sebuah dahan kayu yang cukup besar.

 **BRUKK...**

Melihat sosok itu terjatuh membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Remaja itu kemudian mengumpat pelan seraya menghampiri sosok tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, sebuah kristal es besar nampak mengarah kearah mereka berdua.

"Cepat berdiri...! Aku akan mengurus es itu..." Tukas Naruto singkat

Ia kemudian memegang erat katananya. Melihat beberapa meter lagi serangan itu akan mengarah kearahnya dengan cepat ia menebaskan pedangnya kearah benda tersebut. Kristal es pun terbelah menjadi potongan kecil-kecil.

"Orang ini sama sekali tidak menggunakan sihir..." Batin sosok tersebut melihat Naruto

Melihat keadaan semakin gawat. Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan chimera itu kearah lain. Sosok bersurai hitam itu terkejut melihat Naruto mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengannya.

"Hoy... Apa yang kau lakukan...?!" Teriaknya

"Diamlah, Teme. Aku berusaha menyelamatkan kita berdua..." Balas Naruto

Remaja pirang itu terus berlari dengan chimera yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Sementara itu, sosok bersurai hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir Naruto mau melakukan hal seperti itu..

"Agghh... Kuso...! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan si baka itu terbunuh..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto berada..]_**

"Sial...! Apa monster itu tidak lelah mengejarku..." Ucap Naruto yang masih tengah berlari.

Remaja itu terlihat memikirkan sebuah cara untuk menghadapi chimera yang sedang mengejarnya. Hingga satu ide gila terlintas dipikirannya saat ini. Naruto kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kerumunan chimera yang sedang memandangnya dengan lapar.

"Kita lihat apa keberuntungan masih berada dipihakku..."

 **BUUM... BUUM...**

Setelah melepaskan keempat gelang pemberatnya. Naruto mengacungkan katananya kearah depan. Sejurus kemudian, dengan cepat ia berlari kearah chimera yang juga ikut berlari kearahnya. Remaja pirang itu nampak menarik nafas lalu membuangnya dengan pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba...

 **SRING...**

 **SYATT... SYAT...**

" **RAURR...!"**

Kerumunan chimera itu terlihat meraung dengan keras. Semua sayap mereka terlihat terpotong dan jatuh ketanah. Kejadian itu tidak lain disebabkan oleh Naruto yang tengah tersenyum puas melihat hasil perbuatannya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Heh... Bagaimana..?! Apa kalian su..~"

 **BWOSH... BWOSH... BWOSH...**

Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Tiga bola api besar nampak mengarah kearahnya. Ia lalu membuat kuda-kuda berniat untuk memotong bola api itu menjadi potongan kecil.

 **SRING... SRING...**

" **Earth Magic : Ground Protector** "

 **BLARR...**

Ledakan terjadi sesaat setelah Naruto membelah tiga bola api. Asap nampak tercipta ditempat remaja pirang itu berdiri. Setelah asap menghilang, sebuah pelindung batu terlihat melindungi Naruto dari ledakan tadi.

Pelindung itu kemudian hancur dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang tidak terluka sama sekali. Sosok bersurai hitam nampak menghampiri Naruto dengan raut muka yang terkesan marah.

"Kau ini memang tidak tahu apa bodoh hah. Apa kau tidak pernah membaca buku jika bola api chimera itu akan meledak saat menabrak sesuatu. Dan dengan he-batnya kau langsung menebas benda itu..." Terang sosok itu sembari memberikan penekanan dikata "hebatnya".

"Grrr... Terserahmu saja tuan sok pintar..." Tukas Naruto ketus

"Aku memang pintar. Terlebih lagi, mari pikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan monster itu. Kali ini jangan seperti tadi. Kau membahayakan nyawamu, Baka-dobe..."

"Heh... Kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan aku. Tidak kusangka kau ini punya fetish terhadap laki-lak...~"

 **BLETAKK...**

"ITTAI..! Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme-yaro..!" Teriak Naruto memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Berani sekali sosok itu memukulnya.

"Grr.. Itu semua karna perka..~"

Sosok itu menghentikan perkataannya tak kala sebuah kristal es tengah mengarah kearah mereka berdua. Dengan cepat, ia membuat sebuah dinding dari tanah.

" **Earth Magic : Ground Wall** "

 **BERSHH... KRAKK...**

Kristal es yang mengenai dinding tanah tersebut nampak membeku lalu retak dan hancur seketika. Melihat kalau pelindung sudah tidak ada lagi. Naruto mencoba melesat kearah lima chimera itu dengan katananya yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangan.

Remaja itu lalu melihat semua chimera nampak membuat sebuah bola api dan menembak sembarang kearahnya. Melihat hal itu, sosok yang berada dibelakang Naruto mencoba menahan dengan pelindung tanah yang ia buat.

"Aku akan menahan bola api itu. Fokus saja untuk menebas mereka semua..!" Teriaknya

Naruto yang mendengar itu tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan. Ia melompat keatas dinding tanah yang tengah mencoba melindunginya dan mulai menyerang dua chimera yang ada didepannya.

" **Kenjutsu : Shi no Dansu** "

 **CRASH... CRASH...**

Dua chimera sudah berhasil dibunuh. Tetapi, salah satu chimera nampak membuat sebuah bola api dan melesatkannya cepat kearah sosok bersurai hitam yang sedang mempertahankan sihirnya.

"Teme..! Menjauh dari sana..." Teriak Naruto

Sosok itu mencoba untuk menghindar. Tetapi, bola api itu nampaknya menyentuh sedikit tangannya. Hingga ia harus merasakan sakit saat benda itu membuat kulitnya terbakar.

 **BLARR...**

Naruto yang masih menatap kejadian itu pun tengah hilang konsentrasi. Ia tidak melihat kalau salah satu chimera lagi berusaha untuk menendangnya. Tendangan pun tak terelakan.

 **BUAGH...**

Remaja itu terlihat terpental sesaat setelah menerima tendangan dipunggungnya. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit lalu berjalan kearah sosok yang belum lama ia temui tadi. Naruto harus memastikan keadaan remaja itu baik-baik saja sekarang.

"O-Oi, T-Teme-yaro.. Apa kau baik-baik saja..." Sahut Naruto kearah sosok tersebut

Sosok itu tengah terbaring dengan luka bakar yang cukup serius ditangan kanannya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan sedikit meringis kesakitan tak kala merasakan sakit. Sosok itu mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kaki kirinya dengan dibantu oleh Naruto.

"T-Tidak begitu baik, Baka-dobe. Kau sendiri bagaimana..." Tanya balik sosok tersebut dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Yah.. Sedikit sakit dipunggung. Tetapi, aku masih lebih baik darimu..." Balas Naruto juga membalas senyuman lebih tepatnya remaja itu menyeringai.

"Apa kita akan mati disini..?" Ucap sosok itu melihat sisa chimera sedang membuat sebuah bola api yang berukuran cukup besar. Naruto yang paham dengan perkataan sosok tersebut kemudian berkata..

"Entahlah..?! Tapi aku berharap untuk tidak mati dulu sebelum mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi ksatria sihir.." Terang Naruto

Bersamaan setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Grimoire hitamnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah kehitaman. Buku itu terlihat terbuka sampai berhenti ditengah halaman yang terdapat sebuah tulisan aneh didalamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah pedang dengan bentuk yang mirip katana keluar dari buku tersebut. Katana itu memiliki bentuk yang tidak rata dengan beberapa kerusakan yang ada.

Melihat kejadian itu sontak membuat mereka berdua khususnya Naruto terkejut. Remaja pirang itu tidak menyangka kalau grimoire hitam itu dapat mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari dalamnya.

"Apakah itu sebuah sihir penciptaan..?! Tidak... Ini aneh. Aku tidak merasakan sihir sedikitpun didalam pedang itu. Terlebih lagi, orang ini memang tidak mempunyai mana ditubuhnya. Siapa sebenarnya dia..?" Pikir sosok bersurai hitam itu dalam hati.

Terlepas dari semua keterkejutan. Naruto nampak memegang pedang lusuh itu ditangan kirinya. Bersama dengan katana yang sedang ia pegang ditangan yang satunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh benda ini. Tetapi, kalau ini dapat membuat kami selamat aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu buku sialan..." Pikir Naruto dalam hati

Remaja itu kemudian menatap bola api chimera yang kian membesar. Sedetik kemudian, benda itu dengan cepat mengarah kearah Naruto yang telah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"H-Hoy... K-Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk menebas benda itu kan..." Sahut sosok yang berada disamping Naruto

"Haha... Menurutmu..." Tukas Naruto singkat. Ia sudah bersiap-siap ingin memotong bola api raksasa itu dengan pedang ditangan kirinya. Dengan gerakan cepat...

 **SRINGG...**

Naruto menebas benda tersebut. Anehnya, bola api itu terlihat terurai keudara dan tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk meledak. Sosok yang berada disamping Naruto terkejut bukan main. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti dengan kinerja benda ini. Souka.. Aku bisa melihat kemenangan sekarang..." Ucap Naruto menatap pedang lusuh ditangan kirinya.

Remaja itu tersenyum lalu dengan cepat berlari kearah tiga chimera yang tersisa. Monster itu kemudian melesatkan semua serangan baik bola api, kristal es, dan cairan hijau kearah Naruto.

"A-Apa yang sedang ka..~"

 **SRINGG.. SRING...**

Peringatan dari sosok bersurai hitam pun terhenti tak kala ia melihat Naruto menghilangkan semua serangan itu dengan pedangnya. Remaja itu merasa percaya diri sekarang terlihat dari raut mukanya yang menyeringai puas.

"Baiklah monster-monster. Dimalam yang panjang ini... Mari berpesta..."

.

.

.

 **CRASH... CRASH...**

Semua chimera nampak dibunuh Naruto dengan mudah. Monster itu mati dengan luka dalam akibat tebasan yang diberikan oleh remaja itu. Mengetahui situasinya sudah aman, sosok bersurai hitam itu terlihat menghampiri Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu..?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Terlebih lagi, kita belum berkenalan kan.. Uzumaki Naruto..." Ucap Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya kesosok tersebut.

"Menma... Menma Ryuu. Salam kenal, Baka-dobe..." Balas Menma sambil membalas uluran Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat kesal saat Menma menyebutnya dengan julukan seperti itu.

"T-Teme..! Ucapkan sekali lagi maka kau akan mati.." Ucap Naruto menunjukan kedua pedangnya kearah remaja berambut gelap tersebut. Tetapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika maniknya tidak sengaja melihat luka bakar yang berada ditangan Menma.

Remaja itu lalu memasukan pedang lusuhnya kedalam grimoire. Seolah tahu maksud Naruto, buku itu terlihat terbuka ditengah halaman dan menghisap benda itu kedalamnya. Sementara katana miliknya ia sarungkan lagi dipunggungnya.

"Ada apa... Apa kau takut padaku, Dobe..?!" Ucap Menma dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Diamlah.. Aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak melawan orang yang terluka.." Jawab Naruto

Remaja itu kemudian berjalan kearah tempat gelang pemberat yang ia jatuhkan tadi. Menma yang menatap Naruto seolah mencari sesuatu kemudian mengernyit heran tak kala remaja itu tengah mengambil sebuah gelang yang ada ditanah.

"Benda apa itu, Naruto..?" Ucap Menma penasaran

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk menjahili Menma. Ia lalu mengambil satu gelang dan melemparkannya kearah remaja bersurai hitam tersebut.

Melihat benda kecil yang Naruto lemparkan membuat Menma mencoba menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri. Karna mengingat tangan kanannya yang terluka membuat remaja itu seolah yakin untuk menangkap benda berat itu dengan satu tangannya.

 **HAPP...**

 **BUMMM...**

"B-Berat sekali.." Ucap Menma terkejut

Ia tak menyangka remaja pirang itu membawa benda seberat ini dikedua tangan dan kakinya. Naruto yang telah memasang tiga pemberat lainnya nampak menghampiri Menma yang masih terkejut. Remaja itu terlihat puas karna bisa mengerjai orang itu.

"Ada apa, Menma...?! Belum melihat hal yang seperti ini yah dibuku..." Sahut Naruto membalas remeh

"Cih.. Urusai, Dobe.." Tukas Menma singkat.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah perkenalan yang mengejutkan tadi. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bermalam bersama didekat tipe sungai tempat Naruto berada sebelumnya. Tidak lupa juga Menma mengambil buruan yang sempat terlupakan karna kedatangan monster chimera tadi. Naruto juga memberikan salah satu botol cairan merah kearah Menma dan secara ajaib luka bakar ditangan kanannya terlihat hilang seketika.

Benar-benar item yang berguna pikir Naruto melihat pemberian dari sang ibu dapat menyembuhkan luka Menma. Setelah selesai dengan hal itu, mereka terlihat membakar babi hutan hasil buruan Menma dan memakannya sembari bertukar cerita.

"Tidak kusangka arah tujuan kita sama. Apa kau berencana untuk ikut diujian ksatria sihir, Naruto..?" Tanya Menma

Naruto masih sibuk dengan daging yang tengah ia kunyah dimulutnya. Remaja itu lalu menelan habis makanannya kemudian menatap Menma seraya menjawab..

"Tentu saja, Menma. Aku akan menjadi ksatria sihir terhebat diseluruh dunia.." Ucap Naruto sembari memperagakan betapa luasnya dunia dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terhebat diseluruh dunia yah.. Heh..." Gumam Menma pelan

Seulas senyum terpatri dibibirnya. Remaja yang tidak mempunyai sihir dengan grimoire hitam aneh itu sanggup membuat Menma tertarik. Ia tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang mempunyai cita-cita sama persis sepertinya.

Tetapi, yang membuatnya lebih tertarik lagi adalah keberadaan remaja itu yang tidak mempunyai mana sama sekali. Jangan lupakan juga grimoire anehnya yang bisa mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari dalam buku tersebut.

"Apa kau berasal dari desa seberang, Menma..?" Tanya Naruto

Menma mengangguk. Remaja itu memang berasal dari desa seberang tepatnya Hoshigakure. Ia adalah anak dari seorang keluarga petani yang mempunyai perekonomian yang kurang lancar. Karna itulah dirinya mencoba mengangkat derajat keluarganya dengan menjadi seorang ksatria sihir.

"Nhe, Naruto. Apa kau percaya orang seperti kita dapat menjadi ksatria sihir yang hebat..?" Ucap Menma

"Kenapa tidak. Terkhususnya kau Menma.. Dengan grimoire emasmu aku yakin kau dapat menjadi seorang ksatria sihir terhebat sama sepertiku. Bahkan aku iri denganmu yang mempunyai grimoire hebat seperti itu..." Terang Naruto

Remaja pirang itu memang berkata yang sejujurnya. Ia yang tidak mempunyai mana sama sekali sejak kecil wajar jika merasa iri dengan orang seperti Menma. Tetapi, sepertinya Naruto belum mengetahui keistimewaan yang ada didalam dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya waktu yang hanya bisa menjawabnya..

"Terima kasih pujianmu, Dobe. Tetapi, kau juga punya sesuatu yang tidak kalah menariknya.." Balas Menma tersenyum

"Seswuatu ywang menwarik..?! Apwa makswudmu, Mwenma..?" Tanya Naruto yang melanjutkan makanannya.

Menma yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. Entah benar atau tidak, sepertinya remaja itu mempunyai kapasitas otak yang memang berada dibawah standar.

"Hah... Lupakan saja. Aku mau beristirahat.." Tukas Menma singkat kemudian berbaring menuju alam mimpi. Sementara Naruto, remaja itu masih memakan daging babi yang masih tersisa. Padahal ia sudah makan tadi. Benar-benar nafsu makan yang hebat..

.

.

.

 ** _[Pagi hari kemudian..]_**

Suara kicauan burung dan beberapa sinar matahari membuat Menma terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit mengedipkan matanya sembari menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dimanik hitam miliknya.

Sejurus kemudian, remaja itu melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Namun, tas gendong dan baju milik remaja itu masih ada disana. Dimana remaja pirang itu sebenarnya..

"Hoi Menma, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Lihat.. Aku baru saja mengumpulkan beberapa buah setelah latihan pagi tadi. Sepertinya ini cukup untuk sarapan.." Ucap Naruto yang sedang tidak menggunakan atasan.

Menma yang melihat tubuh Naruto nampak terbentuk sempurna sedikit iri. Selama ini remaja itu tidak pernah melatih tubuhnya dan berfokus untuk membaca saja diperpustakaan desa.

Karna ia berpikir meningkatkan pengetahuan lebih penting daripada membuat tubuh berotot. Tetapi, sepertinya remaja itu harus membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Meningkatkan fisik juga penting untuk dirinya saat ini.

 **NYAM...**

Satu buah murbei telah masuk dimulut Naruto. Remaja itu terlihat duduk disamping Menma yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya. Setelah dirasa rapi, Menma lalu mengambil satu buah blackberry yang ada ditangan Naruto lalu memakannya.

"Nhe Menma... Aku sempat berpikir apa kau tidak membawa beberapa barang diperjalanan.." Tanya Naruto

Remaja pirang itu memang tidak melihat satupun barang bahkan tas yang nampak dibawa Menma. Naruto yang tengah kebingungan itu lalu menatap heran ketika Menma menggulung lengan baju miliknya. Sebuah tato terlihat dilengan kirinya. Ia lalu menyalurkan sedikit mana ditelapak tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan kearah tato miliknya.

 **POOFT...**

Sebuah asap tercipta lalu memunculkan bungkusan hitam yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa koin. Naruto terkejut tak kala melihat kejadian yang sangat menakjubkan itu pikirnya.

"K-Kau... Bagaimana bisa...?!" Ucap Naruto

"Kau akan tahu setelah membaca buku, Dobe..." Balas Menma

Remaja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Maaf saja jika sejak kecil ia memang tidak terlalu menyukai benda yang begitu membosankan baginya. Ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar membaca satu lembar buku sedikit pun.

"Hai-Hai... Terserah kau saja, Tuan sok pintar..." Ucap Naruto kemudian memakan dua buah murbei tanpa memperdulikan Menma yang telah memasuki barang itu lagi kedalam tato miliknya.

Menma terlihat meninggalkan Naruto yang masih hikmat dengan sarapannya. Remaja pirang itu lalu terkejut tak kala ia melihat Menma yang sudah beberapa langkah jauh darinya.

"H-Hoii... Tunggu aku Teme-yaro..!" Teriak Naruto sembari memakai bajunya. Ia lalu menggendong tas miliknya dan bergegas mengejar Menma. Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kearah wilayah tengah. Hingga tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Note Author :** Maaf untuk para readers sekalian. Saya belum bisa membuat cerita panjang dengan word yang sesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan. Saya hanyalah newbie yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan dan perlu banyak belajar lagi. So, Terima kasih telah membaca cerita saya...

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	7. Chapter 7 : Ibu Kota Kerajaan

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note Author :** Jika tidak senang dengan fict ini tidak usah dibaca. Bagi yang senang silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kritikan yang sopan. Karna jika kalian sopan author akan segan terhadap kalian. Saling menghargai yah minna...

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 7 – Ibu Kota Kerajaan**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire :**

Setelah pengusiran Naruto akhirnya remaja pirang itu telah sampai dihutan perbatasan. Dia yang bermaksud untuk bermalam disana kemudian bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Menma. Mereka berdua nampak dihadapkan oleh kerumunan chimera yang tidak sengaja datang. Disaat terdesak, grimoire Naruto merespon dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang dapat menghilangkan sihir chimera. Akhirnya, remaja pirang itu dapat memenangkan pertarungan. Menma dan Naruto nampak memiliki tujuan yang sama. Bagaimana kelanjutan dua orang itu...?! Without a good reading..

.

.

.

~ **Black Grimoire** ~

Setelah melanjutkan perjalanan yang hanya memakan waktu dua jam. Akhirnya Naruto dan Menma sampai dipintu perbatasan. Berbagai decak kagum nampak mereka rasakan ketika melihat pintu besar itu terpampang didepan mereka.

"S-Sugoi..." Pikir mereka bersamaan

"Jadi... Apa yang kalian lakukan disini anak muda...?!" Tanya salah satu penjaga yang bertubuh kekar.

Naruto dan Menma menatap dua pria yang lebih tua dari mereka. Salah satunya adalah orang yang berbicara dengan mereka tadi. Sedangkan yang satunya, pria itu memiliki perut yang buncit dan tengah memakan sebuah donat.

"Ahh, Oji-san. Kami disini untuk mengikuti ujian yang akan diselenggarakan di wilayah dalam royal city..." Ucap Naruto semangat

Menma hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sudah memaklumi sifat Naruto yang energik dan terbuka dengan orang lain. Tetapi, apa remaja itu tidak bisa sedikit saja merahasiakan kedatangan mereka kesini.

"Hahaha... Semangat yang bagus bocah. Omong-omong, kalian ini berasal dari desa bukan...?" Tanya paman berperut buncit

"Benar Oji-san... Lalu, apakah kami boleh masuk sekarang.." Ucap Menma langsung keintinya

Paman yang bertubuh kekar nampak tersenyum melihat ekspresi datar yang ditampilkan Menma. Kalau dipikirnya, mereka berdua terlihat seperti api dan es. Yang satu hiperaktif dan satunya lagi tidak suka berbasa-basi. Perpaduan yang sempurna..

"Kau berbeda sekali dengan temanmu itu yah..." Sahut paman yang bertubuh kekar

Menma yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seksama. Apa yang dikatakan paman itu ada benarnya juga. Sifatnya dan Naruto sangat bertolak belakang. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia bisa akrab dengan remaja pirang tersebut. Benar-benar suatu keajaiban..

"Tentu saja berbeda. Aku ini pintar sedangkan dia... Dia hanya gumpalan otot yang bodohnya kelewat ampun..." Sahut Menma membuat Naruto melayangkan tatapan tajam kearahnya.

Melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi antara bocah itu membuat paman yang berperut buncit tertawa. Sepertinya kali ini kerajaan akan mendapatkan beberapa orang yang cukup unik.

"Hahaha... Kalian berdua menarik. Tapi, aku ingin melihat grimoire kalian. Itu adalah salah satu syarat agar bisa terdaftar diujian..." Ucap paman buncit

Naruto yang baru tahu kalau mempunyai grimoire adalah syarat untuk menjadi ksatria sihir terkejut. Bagaimana kalau dirinya tidak mendapatkan buku sialan itu. Atau, bagaimana jika waktu itu ia menolak untuk membawa buku tersebut. Sepertinya ia harus mengucapkan beribu banyak terima kasih karna telah menjadi seorang yang beruntung.

"Baiklah..." Tukas Menma singkat

Ia lalu mencoba mengeluarkan grimoirenya dan secara ajaib buku tersebut telah terkalung dileher remaja itu. Grimoire yang berwarna emas itu sontak membuat dua penjaga itu terkejut bukan main.

"I-Itu grimoire emas. Hanya kaum bangsawan yang setauku memiliki benda tersebut.. B-Bocah, aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang yang hebat tidak lama lagi.." Ucap Paman berperut buncit

"Kita lihat apakah yang satunya juga akan menarik. Hei pirang, tunjukan grimoiremu..." Sambung paman tadi

Naruto yang diberi perintah seperti itu kemudian mengangguk. Ia lalu melepaskan tas gendong miliknya dan mengambil sebuah buku hitam disana. Remaja itu lalu memperlihatkan benda itu dengan antusias kearah dua penjaga tersebut.

"Bagaimana Oji-san..! Aku sama kerennya kan dengan temanku..." Ucap Naruto

Para penjaga tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Mereka masih terpaku dengan grimoire yang dilihatkan remaja pirang itu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini mereka melihat grimoire yang memiliki warna hitam dengan keadaan yang kotor dan lusuh.

"Hei nak... Apakah kau selalu membawa grimoiremu itu ditasmu. Bukankah benda itu bisa dihilangkan jika kau mau..." Tanya paman bertubuh kekar.

"Sejujurnya, Oji-san.. Aku juga tidak tahu. Grimoireku ini memang sedikit aneh dari kebanyakan buku yang lain.. Ahaha..." Ucap Naruto dengan tertawa hambar

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau buku itu sebenarnya berasal dari sesuatu yang berbeda dengan sihir. Bahkan, jika ia memberitahu mereka berdua ia yakin kedua penjaga itu termasuk Menma hanya akan menganggap itu sebuah omong kosong.

"Begitu yah. Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh sejak aku melihatmu bocah.. Entah benar atau tidak, kau ini tidak memiliki mana sama sekali ditubuhmu.." Ucap paman berperut buncit secara terang-terangan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tertunduk seraya memasukan grimoirenya kedalam tas. Kedua penjaga itu merasa bersalah ketika mengetahui reaksi yang diberikan remaja pirang tersebut.

"H-Hei nak.. Maafkan aku telah berkat..~"

"Daijobu, Oji-san. Apa yang kau katakan itu tidak ada yang salah kok. Aku memang tidak punya mana sedikitpun. Karna itulah, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir satupun.." Naruto berhenti sejenak. Remaja pirang itu tidak merasa marah ketika mendengar hal seperti tadi. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dan sukses membuat dua penjaga terkejut dan Menma yang ada disampingnya tersenyum.

"Meski aku tahu ada banyak kekurangan dibanding kelebihan yang aku miliki. Aku akan tetap melangkah maju dengan sedikit kelebihan itu. Suatu saat, kalian akan mengenal namaku sebagai ksatria sihir terhebat didunia..." Sambung Naruto tersenyum.

Kedua penjaga itu tertegun melihat semangat dan tekad yang Naruto perlihatkan. Mereka berdua lalu menatap satu sama lain kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian, pintu besar nampak terbuka lebar bagi Naruto dan Menma.

"Silahkan masuk, nak..." Ucap paman bertubuh kekar tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

Menma mulai memasuki pintu besar tersebut dengan Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya. Tepat sebelum remaja pirang itu ingin masuk, ia merasakan bahunya dipegang oleh seseorang. Naruto melihat paman yang berperut buncit tengah memandanginya seraya berkata..

"Didalam sana akan ada banyak cacian dan hinaan untukmu. Kau yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir akan dipandang remeh oleh orang lain. Tetapi, satu hal yang ingin kukatakan nak... Tetaplah maju dan wujudkan impianmu tadi.." Terang paman itu

Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan paman tersebut. Maniknya menatap hangat dan mengangguk pelan seraya menyusul Menma yang telah duluan meninggalkannya. Pintu pun tertutup seraya Naruto mengatakan sebuah kalimat dengan pelan..

"Terima kasih, Oji-san..."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Kerajaan konoha dipimpin oleh sebuah raja yang bertugas mengatur keselamatan penduduknya. Sedangkan untuk mengatur ekonomi dan pemasaran dipimpin oleh seseorang yang sudah ditunjuk langsung oleh raja tadi. Pemimpin itu biasa disebut gubernur kerajaan. Gubernur kerajaan bekerja diwilayah tengah.

Naruto dan Menma telah berada didalam wilayah tengah. Wilayah tengah biasa disebut Middle Ring atau bisa disebut ibu kota kerajaan konoha. Letak Middle Ring tidak begitu jauh dengan wilayah dalam Royal City. Karna pada dasarnya kedua wilayah itu saling berhubungan satu sama lain.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto dan Menma berada..]_**

Setelah mengagumi beberapa kemewahan yang belum pernah ada didesa mereka, khususnya hanya Naruto. Mereka berdua terlihat mencari tempat makan siang yang tidak terlalu mewah asalkan murah. Begitulah usulan dari Naruto kepada Menma yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan singkat.

Setelah mencari kesana-kemari. Akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan tempat makan pinggiran yang tidak terlalu mahal. Naruto dan Menma langsung memasuki tempat tersebut dan mencari meja yang kosong.

Manik Naruto menatap salah satu meja yang telah selesai dipakai orang lain. Remaja pirang itu pun mengajak Menma untuk duduk disana. Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, Menma langsung menuju meja yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi. Menghiraukan remaja pirang itu yang sedang mengumpat dibelakangnya.

"Hoy, Teme..! Apa kau tidak bisa untuk bilang terima kasih padaku..." Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, asalkan itu bisa membuatmu diam. Te-ri-ma kasih, Dobe.." Balas Menma dengan penekanan dikata "Terima".

Naruto yang mendengar itu ingin sekali menusuk mulut remaja itu dengan katana dipunggungnya. Tetapi yang membuat dia heran, beberapa gadis yang ada ditempat itu terlihat menatap Menma dengan pandangan yang berbunga-bunga.

Naruto mencoba menghiraukan hal tersebut dan duduk dikursi dengan cepat. Remaja itu terlihat memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan kesukaannya, ramen. Tetapi, pelayan perempuan itu berkata kalau hal yang sedang dicari Naruto itu tidak ada disini. Melihat kalau makanannya tidak ada, Naruto dengan pasrah memesan sepiring nasi goreng.

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan dari Naruto. Perempuan itu lalu berpindah alih kearah Menma yang terlihat tampan dengan sikap dinginnya. Ia sedikit memerah tak kala melihat wajah remaja itu. Sedangkan Menma, remaja itu dari tadi sudah risih dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan para gadis kearahnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kaum hawa itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja.

"A-Aku pesan hal yang sama seperti temanku..." Ucap Menma grogi

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah dapur dengan riangnya. Sekilas kita dapat melihat perempuan itu memegang pipinya yang sedang memerah dengan bahagia.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya pesanan Naruto dan Menma datang juga. Naruto menatap nasi goreng itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Menma, ia sudah memulai memakan nasi goreng miliknya dengan pelan.

"Aku rasa aku akan mulai menyukai makanan ini, Sara-chan..." Ucap Naruto pelan

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto...?" Tanya Menma

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Remaja itu lalu melahap nasi gorengnya dengan hikmat. Menma yang melihat itu kemudian melanjutkan makanannya dengan pelan dan rapi.

.

.

.

"Fuahh... Kenyang juga..." Ucap Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya. Menma yang berada disamping remaja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir Naruto dapat menghabiskan dua piring nasi goreng tadi. Perut apa sebenarnya yang dimiliki remaja pirang itu..

"Nhe, Menma... Bagaimana kalau kita mengelilingi wilayah ini. Siapa tahu ada hal menarik yang akan kita temui.." Tanya Naruto

"Hal menarik..?! Aku hanya akan bertemu masalah jika mengikuti saranmu itu. Kau ingat dengan chimera yang semalam kita temui. Itu adalah salahmu karna telah membunuh salah satu dari teman mereka..." Terang Menma

Naruto yang mendengar itu tidak terima. Oh ayolah, bagaimana kalau dia tidak membunuh monster buas itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau wajah tampan Menma akan tercabik-cabik. Siapa sekarang yang berhutang nyawa pikir Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak membunuhnya.. Kita berdua pasti sudah mati dan kau berhutang nyawa padaku..." Balas Naruto

"Oh yah.. Aku rasa kau harus mencoba mengingat satu hal dalam kepala bodohmu itu. Siapa yang menolongmu saat bola api chimera meledak diarahmu. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk membalas hutangku bukan..." Ucap Menma tidak mau kalah.

Naruto merasa kalah telak sekarang. Ucapan orang itu sangat tajam melebihi katananya. Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, sebuah musibah bertemu dengan seorang teman seperti Menma.

 **TOLONG...**

 **DEG...**

Menma menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto menatap heran remaja berambut gelap tersebut. Sedangkan Menma, ia mulai melihat kearah sekitar. Remaja itu sepertinya tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Menma, ada apa...?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak mendengarnya, Naruto..?" Balas Menma bertanya balik

Remaja pirang itu menggeleng tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang telah didengar Menma. Ia tidak mendengar apapun selain kerumunan orang yang sedang beraktivitas.

Naruto terkejut tak kala Menma berlari meninggalkan dirinya yang masih berdiri terdiam. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan remaja itu. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengejar Menma dari belakang.

"H-Hoy, Teme... Mau kemana kau...?" Teriak Naruto

Beberapa orang tengah melihat acara kejar-kejaran yang tidak jelas antara dua remaja tersebut. Menma terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan kerumunan orang yang sedang melihatnya dan Naruto itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya tibalah dia disebuah gang kecil yang buntu. Naruto yang melihat Menma berhenti nampak memandang sekitar. Setelah berlari cukup jauh apa hanya ini yang ingin ditunjukan remaja itu kepadanya.

"Menma, ini gang buntu.. Ada apa sebenarnya..?" Sahut Naruto

Menma tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Remaja itu terlihat berjalan kearah dinding diikuti Naruto dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian, betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat Menma menembus dinding tersebut. Ia pun dengan ragu melakukan hal yang sama seperti remaja itu..

 **BESSS...**

Naruto telah menembus dinding tersebut. Remaja itu terlihat menutup matanya sebelum menabrak dinding tadi. Katana yang berada dipunggungnya sudah berada ditangannya untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada serangan yang mendadak.

"Hoi, Dobe.. Buka matamu..." Perintah Menma

Naruto membuka matanya takut-takut. Sejurus kemudian, maniknya terkejut tak kala ada beberapa orang berpakaian hitam tengah menyandera seorang gadis dan satu perempuan tua.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tempat ini, bocah..." Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Lepaskan kedua perempuan itu.." Ucap Menma tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu orang yang berpakaian hitam itu.

Orang itu sepertinya pemimpin dari gerombolan beberapa orang ini. Ia lalu menyuruh semua anak buahnya yang beranggotakan 12 orang untuk menyerang Naruto dan Menma.

"Hajar mereka berdua..! Aku akan membawa perempuan tua ini. Gadis itu kuserahkan untuk kalian saja. Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa terhadapnya.." Ucap pemimpin gerombolan tersebut lalu pergi membawa perempuan tua digendongannya.

"Siap bos...!" Teriak gerombolan itu bersamaan.

Naruto dan Menma yang melihat itu tidak bisa tinggal diam. Remaja bersurai gelap itu kemudian menyuruh Naruto untuk mengejar pemimpin dari gerombolan tersebut.

"Naruto, kau kejar saja orang tadi. Biar aku yang menyelamatkan gadis itu..." Tukas Menma cepat lalu menghentakan tangannya ketanah. Sejurus kemudian, tanah bergetar dan memunculkan sebuah dinding tanah yang banyak.

Dinding itu hampir mirip seperti domino. Membuat semua gerombolan penjahat itu nampak menghindar. Naruto yang mengerti maksud Menma kemudian melompati domino tersebut dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Menma sendirian.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah pergi. Menma lalu membatalkan sihirnya lagi dan seketika tanah tersebut kembali kebawah. Maniknya lalu menatap kearah gadis yang tengah terikat dan tertempel sebuah lakban dimulutnya.

"Si bangsat ini mau bermain-main dengan kita. Semuanya..! Serang..." Teriak salah satu orang yang ada digerombolan tersebut.

Semua yang ada disana nampak menciptakan bola api dan melesatkan kearah Menma. Remaja itu tak tinggal diam, sebelum bola api akan mengenainya. Ia dengan cepat membuat dinding tanah dan melompat keatasnya.

Dinding tanah Menma nampak berlubang akibat bola api tadi. Tetapi, remaja itu tak memperdulikannya. Ia lalu mendarat mulus ditanah sembari merentangkan tangannya kearah gerombolan yang ada didepannya itu. Grimoirenya nampak muncul.

" **Lightning Magic : Lightning Breath** "

Sedetik kemudian, ia lalu menyatukan tangannya dan meniup sesuatu dari kedua tangannya itu. Muncullah sebuah listrik yang menyebar kearah gerombolan tersebut dan mengenai mereka semua.

Tidak sampai disitu saja. Menma lalu membuat lubang tanah dengan sihir miliknya. Membuat semua gerombolan itu terjatuh kebawah. Setelah terjatuh kebawah, ia lalu mengalirkan listrik dalam jumlah besar didalamnya. Para gerombolan tersebut tersengat listrik dan pingsan dengan seketika.

"Hosh... Hosh... T-Tidak kusangka aku menghabiskan mana yang cukup banyak" Ucap Menma terduduk.

Remaja itu mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia lalu mengambil jalan memutar karna lubang tanah yang ia ciptakan tadi. Menma kemudian berjalan kearah gadis yang tengah terikat itu.

Ia dengan pelan melepaskan ikatan yang ada ditubuh gadis bersurai pirang itu. Tidak lupa juga, remaja itu mencabut pelan lakban yang ada dimulut sang gadis. Manik gadis itu menatap Menma dengan terpukau.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Nona..?!" Tanya Menma mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Menma dengan lembut. Kedua pipinya memanas tak kala menatap wajah Menma yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan remaja tampan dan sebaik Menma.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, kau siapa...?" Balas sang gadis lalu bertanya kearah Menma

"Sebelum bertanya nama seseorang. Bukankah lebih baik kau memperkenalkan namamu terlebih dahulu, Nona..." Jawab Menma dengan raut muka datar. Melihat ekspresi remaja itu yang terkesan cool membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi tersipu malu.

"A-Ahh kau benar. P-Perkenalkan namaku Miko Shion.. Kau bisa memanggilku S-Shion..." Ucap gadis yang bernama Shion tersebut

"Salam kenal Shion-san. Namaku Menma Ryuu.. Panggil aku Menma.." Tukas Menma singkat

"M-Menma-kun.. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu.." Tanya Shion

Gadis itu terlihat salah tingkah didepan remaja bersurai gelap tersebut. Jantungnya nampak berdetak lebih kencang tak kala ia melihat manik Menma yang berwarna hitam gelap itu.

Hingga sedetik kemudian, raut mukanya tergantikan dengan ekspresi cemas. Menma yang mengetahui itu sontak bertanya kepada Shion. Gadis itu menjawab, perempuan yang tengah dibawah tadi adalah ibunya. Ia sangat khawatir tentang keselamatan ibunya itu.

"Tenanglah, Shion-san. Aku yakin temanku akan membawa ibumu dengan selamat..." Ucap Menma

"B-Bagaimana Menma-kun bisa tahu..." Tanya Shion tak yakin. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu kembali memerah tak kala Menma mengulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Itu karna aku percaya padanya..."

"Berjuanglah, Dobe.."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto berada..]_**

Naruto terus mengejar pemimpin dari penjahat tadi. Remaja itu terus mengejarnya hingga masuk kesebuah markas hitam yang menyeramkan. Beberapa teriakan Naruto lontarkan kearah pemimpin penjahat tersebut.

"Hoi...! Berhenti kau penjahat..." Teriak Naruto

Pemimpin dari penjahat itu nampak berhenti didalam markas kosong yang luas itu. Ia terlihat menyeringai kearah Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjentikan jarinya dan keluarlah puluhan anak buahnya.

Naruto menatap waspada orang-orang yang ada didepannya. Ia tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa diremehkan. Para orang itu semuanya terlihat mempunyai grimoire dileher mereka.

Remaja pirang itu kemudian melepaskan tas miliknya dan mengambil grimoire hitamnya. Ia lalu mengalungkan benda itu kelehernya bersamaan dirinya mengacungkan ujung tajam katana kearah gerombolan tersebut.

"Hahaha... Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan pedang dan grimoire lusuhmu itu..." Ucap pemimpin mereka meremehkan Naruto

Remaja pirang itu tidak membalas perkataan tersebut. ia hanya fokus melepaskan gelang pemberat miliknya. Bunyi keras yang dihasilkan benda itu membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut, tak terkecuali perempuan paru baya yang tengah disandera itu.

Setelah sukses dengan hal itu. Naruto kemudian menatap grimoire hitamnya. Tau dengan maksud Naruto buku itu lalu bercahaya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang lusuh dari dalamnya.

Remaja itu lalu memegang benda tersebut ditangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya juga telah siap dengan katana pemberian dari sang ibu. Kemudian, maniknya menatap tajam gerombolan penjahat yang ada didepan.

"Hei nak, apa kau yakin ingin melawan kami..?! Kau bisa terluka loh.." Ucap salah satu dari gerombolan itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum seolah itu hanya angin lalu. Remaja itu lalu mengambil kuda-kuda dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Cih.. Keras kepala sekali bocah ini..."

"Semuanya..! Buat formasi sihir api. Serang bocah itu sekarang juga..." Ucap pemimpin penjahat itu kearah anak buahnya

Mereka semua mengangguk menyetujui perintah dari sang leader. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah bola api dari segala penjuru nampak menyerang Naruto secara membabi-buta.

Naruto tidak terlihat ingin menghindari serangan yang akan mengarah kearahnya. Dengan reflek lincahnya, ia menghindari bola api itu sesekali menebas beberapa benda itu yang akan mengarah kearahnya.

 **SYAT... SYAT...**

Semuanya terkejut ketika melihat bola api yang mereka ciptakan hilang begitu saja. Itu semua karna tebasan yang dibuat oleh pedang lusuh milik Naruto. Remaja pirang itu nampak tidak memberi waktu bagi mereka untuk berpikir.

" **Kenjutsu : Shi no Dansu** "

 **SRING...**

 **SYAT... SYAT...**

Perpaduan antara kecepatan Naruto dengan teknik pedangnya membuat semua yang ada disana lumpuh seketika. Mereka merintih kesakitan tak kala benda tajam itu menggores setiap inci tubuh mereka.

Sekarang, hanya tersisa pemimpinnya saja. Naruto menatap waspada tak kala orang itu tengah memegang kepala perempuan paru baya tersebut. Maniknya menatap seringai yang dikeluarkan oleh paman berbaju hitam itu.

"Satu langkah saja maka kepala perempuan ini akan kuledakkan dengan sihirku.." Ucap Paman tersebut

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Tetapi, remaja pirang itu juga tidak bisa membiarkan situasi hidup dan mati ini terus berlanjut. Berbekal dengan instingnya ia melemparkan cepat pedang lusuhnya kearah paman tersebut.

Melihat benda tajam itu datang kearahnya dengan cepat ia mencoba mengeluarkan sihir miliknya. Tetapi, saat ia sudah mulai membentuk sihir penghalang. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi

 **BWUSH..**

 **JLEBB...**

"U-Ughh... K-Keparat kau bocah..." Rintih paman itu kesakitan

Sihir yang tengah ia ciptakan seketika tak merespon kehendaknya. Ia lalu mencoba mencabut pedang yang tertancap tidak dalam dipahanya. Tetapi, ia merasakan kalau dirinya merasa sangat lemas sekali. Naruto yang melihat bahasa tubuh paman tersebut kemudian bergerak cepat kearah belakangnya.

 **SRINGG...**

"Sudah berakhir, Oji-san..."

 **BUGG...**

Naruto memukul tengkuk paman tersebut hingga pingsan. Tak lupa juga ia mencabut pedang lusuh miliknya. Hal aneh pun dirasakan ketika darah yang ada dipedang itu seolah menjauhi benda tersebut.

Tidak memperdulikan peristiwa yang cukup mengejutkan itu. Naruto lalu memasukan kembali pedang itu kedalam grimoire miliknya. Ia juga menyarungkan katana miliknya dipunggung.

Setelah melakukan hal itu. Maniknya kemudian menatap perempuan paru baya yang berada disampingnya. Dengan hati-hati remaja pirang itu membuka pelan ikatan dan juga lakban yang ada dimulut perempuan tersebut.

"Syukurlah Oba-san tidak apa-apa.." Ucap Naruto

"Terima kasih telah menolongku nak..~"

"Uzumaki Naruto.. Panggil saja Naruto, Oba-san..." Potong Naruto

"Ahh... Naru-kun. Namaku Miko Miroku. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. Jadi, apa imbalan yang kau mau..?" Tanya perempuan yang bernama Miroku itu to the point.

Ia sudah biasa melihat seseorang yang membantunya lalu meminta sebuah imbalan padanya. Karna itulah perempuan itu tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu dengan sikap manis seseorang. Remaja pirang itu pasti tidak jauh berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang ia temui.

"Imbalan...?! Aku tidak perlu itu, Oba-san. Aku menolongmu dengan ikhlas kok..." Balas Naruto

Remaja pirang itu lalu meninggalkan sejenak perempuan itu yang tengah tertegun karna ucapannya. Ia mengambil pemberat miliknya dan memakainya lagi. Tidak lupa juga ia menggendong tasnya dan berjalan kearah Miroku yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Nhe, Naru-kun. Apa kau yakin tidak mau meminta sebuah imbalan..?! Kau bisa meminta beberapa emas padaku...?" Tanya Miroku sekali lagi

Perempuan itu masih belum yakin dengan ucapan remaja pirang itu. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengulas senyum tulus yang belum pernah dilihat Miroku seumur hidupnya.

"Oba-san, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak membutuhkan hal itu. Terlebih lagi, ayo ketempat Menma. Aku rasa putrimu sudah bersama temanku dengan selamat.." Terang Naruto

"Bagaimana kau seyakin itu, Naru-kun. Bisa saja di..~"

"Tenang saja, Oba-san. Aku mempercayainya, seperti dia mempercayaiku. Bukan begitu.. Teme..."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah beberapa menit Menma menunggu. Maniknya lalu melihat seorang remaja pirang dengan perempuan paru baya disampingnya. Shion yang mengetahui kalau itu ibunya langsung berlari dan memeluk Miroku dengan erat.

Naruto yang melihat lubang dengan beberapa orang didalamnya nampak menatap Menma dengan tersenyum. Sepertinya pertarungan hebat telah terjadi disini.

"Yo.. Teme. Bagaimana keadaanmu..?" Tanya Naruto

"Hanya sedikit lemas. Kau sendiri bagaimana..?" Balas Menma balik

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya melawanku.." Ucap Naruto sombong

"Terserahmu saja, Dobe.." Jawab Menma ala kadarnya.

Mereka berdua lalu menuju ketempat Shion dan Miroku. Naruto dan Menma terlihat ingin berpamitan karna tugas mereka disini sudah selesai. Tetapi, ibu dari Shion memaksa mereka untuk ikut kerumahnya. Ia ingin membalas budi perbuatan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana, Menma...?" Tanya Naruto

"Kenapa kau malah menatapku.. Kau sendiri bagaimana...?" Balas Menma balik

"Yah... Aku sih menurut saja. Selama ada makanan aku siap.." Ucap Naruto

Miroku tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu Naruto. Sedangkan Shion, ia tidak peduli dengan remaja pirang tersebut. Fokusnya masih terpaku kearah Menma yang sepertinya risih juga ditatap oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Dasar... Baka-dobe..."

"Katakan sekali lagi.. Teme-yaro..!"

.

.

.

Naruto dan yang lainnya kemudian berjalan kearah kediaman Miroku. Disela perjalanan, remaja pirang itu lalu bertanya kepada ibunya Shion alasan mereka disandera oleh penjahat tadi. Miroku lalu berkata kalau dia adalah istri dari gubernur middle ring dan Shion adalah putri sulungnya.

Naruto dan Menma nampak terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau dua orang yang bersama mereka itu punya status yang sangat tinggi. Pantas saja penjahat tadi menyandera kedua perempuan tersebut.

"A-Ano... Kalian berdua ini berasal dari wilayah luar yah..." Sahut Shion

Gadis itu mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Ia sangat berharap kalau Menma mau membalasnya atau sekedar ngobrol bersamanya. Tetapi, harapannya harus pupus tak kala perkataannya dijawab oleh remaja pirang..

"Itu benar Shion-sama.. Aku dan Menma berasal dari luar. Tepatnya, kami ini penduduk desa.." Terang Naruto menaruh hormat kepada Shion.

Menma yang melihat kelakuan sopan remaja itu mendadak ingin muntah. Sejak kapan orang itu bisa bersikap seperti itu. Dia saja bersikap tidak baik dengannya dan selalu memanggilnya Teme.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, pirang..!" Ketus Shion

"A-Aku ingin Menma-kun yang bicara..." Sambung gadis itu merubah sikapnya dan membuat Naruto kesal bukan main. Hei.. kau itu juga pirang ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto yang telah mencoba bersikap sopan kepada Shion harus menarik semuanya kembali. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir tentang sifat gadis itu kepadanya. Sedangkan dengan Menma, gadis itu sangat lembut sekali. Oh ayolah, kenapa selalu Menma yang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Shion. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada, Naru-kun.." Ucap Miroku

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bersikap kasar padanya. Dia itu aneh Maa... Aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun mana dalam tubuhnya. Aku heran kenapa ia bisa menyelamatkan Mama tadi..." Sahut Shion

Miroku yang mendengar perkataan anaknya itu terlihat sedikit marah. Gadis itu sudah kelewatan sekarang. Sedikit saja, apa anaknya itu tidak bisa bersikap baik pada orang lain.

"Shion jaga bica..~"

"Sudahlah, Oba-san. Apa yang dikatakan Shion-sama memang benar.." Potong Naruto

Remaja itu memaklumi sikap Shion. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap gadis tersebut. Menma yang berada disamping Naruto pun juga berpikiran hal yang sama.

"Bagus kalo kau mengerti, pirang. Sekarang, bisakah kau sedikit menjauh dariku.." Ucap Shion ketus

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti gadis bermanik lavender tersebut. Ia lalu mencoba mundur kebelakang membuat sang gadis mengisi posisi tempatnya tadi. Sekarang Shion dan Menma nampak berduaan. Menma melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Naruto. Kenapa ia yang malah harus berurusan dengan harimau betina ini.

"Makan itu, Teme.." Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

 ** _[Kediaman Miroku..]_**

Sebuah rumah bertingkat yang nampak mewah terpampang dimata Naruto dan Menma. Mereka juga melihat halaman depan dan belakang yang nampak luas dengan beberapa perkebunan dan taman yang indah.

"A-Apa aku juga bisa mempunyai rumah sebesar ini..?" Pikir Naruto menghayal.

"Hei, Naruto... Hentikan khayalanmu.. Itu menjijikan..." Sahut Menma dan membuat remaja pirang itu tersadar

"Urusai, Teme..!" Teriak Naruto tidak suka

"Oke-oke jangan bertengkar. Bagaimana kalau kita meminum teh didalam. Sambil berbagi cerita dan saling mengenal.." Tawar Miroku khususnya kepada Naruto yang saat ini tengah cemberut.

Naruto lalu mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk menjahili Menma. Ia lalu menatap Menma dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya. Menma yang melihat itu merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Remaja itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ano, Oba-san.. Sepertinya aku akan berkeliling sebentar ditempat ini. Kau bisa mengajak Menma dulu dan aku rasa, Shion-sama pasti tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.." Terang Naruto yang sukses membuat Menma terkejut

"T-Tunggu dulu Naru..~"

 **GREBB...**

"Aku setuju denganmu, Pirang. Ayo Maa.. Kita masuk..." Potong Shion cepat

Menma tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Gadis itu telah menggandeng lengan kirinya dengan kuat. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersama dengan Miroku ditempat.

"Ya sudah, Naru-kun. Oba-san tinggal dulu yah.." Ucap Miroku kemudian menyusul anaknya yang sudah kelewatan. Baru kali ini ia melihat anaknya agresif dengan laki-laki. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sedangkan, Naruto. Ia tengah tertawa puas setelah mengerjai Menma. Ia lalu meninggalkan remaja itu yang sepertinya harus menderita karna ulahnya tersebut.

"Fufu... Selamat menikmati penderitaanmu, Teme.."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto berada..]_**

Saat ini remaja pirang tersebut tengah menyusuri halaman belakang kediaman Miroku. Tanpa sengaja, maniknya melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah menangis disebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Naruto lalu mencoba menghampiri gadis tersebut. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti dirinya. Memiliki kulit sawo matang dan memakai gaun putih ditubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa, gadis kecil..?" Tanya Naruto lembut

Gadis itu kemudian menatap Naruto dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya. Manik lavendernya lalu menatap remaja pirang itu dengan takut. Sepertinya ia menganggap Naruto adalah orang yang berbahaya.

"Hiks... Hiks... N-Nii-san siapa...?" Balas gadis itu bertanya balik

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, gadis kecil.." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya.

Ia lalu duduk disamping gadis tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Melihat kalau orang yang didepannya bukanlah orang jahat. Gadis tersebut dengan pelan menerima uluran Naruto.

"N-Namaku Haruna... Salam kenal Naruto Nii-san.." Ucap gadis 12 tahun yang bernama Haruna itu kepada Naruto

"Jadi... Kenapa kau menangis, Haruna-chan..?" Tanya Naruto

Gadis itu menunduk sedih. Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian merasa sangat bersalah. Ia tidak bermaksud melukai hati sang gadis. Oh ayolah, ia kan hanya bertanya.

"I-Itu karna... Hiks... Hiks... Huahh..."

Haruna menangis dengan keras. Remaja pirang yang ada disampingnya kelabakan bukan main. Ia tidak mau orang lain salah sangkah melihatnya. Bisa-bisa ia dituduh melecehkan seorang gadis kecil ditengah tempat sepi seperti ini.

"E-Ehh... Aduh H-Haruna-chan jangan menangis..." Pinta Naruto

Ia mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dengan cara mengusap pelan punggungnya. Jujur, ia bukannya ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam hal seperti ini. Dirinya bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

"A-Aku malu dengan diriku sendiri... Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa.. Kenapa.. Kenapa Kami-sama tidak adil terhadapku, Nii-san. Orang lain terlahir dengan kapasitas mana yang cukup... Hiks... Hiks... Sedangkan aku... Hiks... Hanya mempunyai mana yang sedikit..." Terang Haruna sambil menangis.

Naruto tertegun. Ia mulai mengerti permasalahan yang membuat gadis tersebut menangis. Remaja itu lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepala milik Haruna.

"Kau masih beruntung, Haruna-chan. Itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan tidak punya sama sekali.." Ucap Naruto

"Hiks... Hiks... Maksud Nii-san apa...?" Tanya Haruna tidak mengerti

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian memegang tangan kiri Haruna. Gadis itu menatap heran remaja pirang tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, ia terkejut tak kala dirinya tidak merasakan mana sedikitpun dari orang yang ia panggil kakak itu.

"N-Nii-san... K-Kau..."

"Benar, Haruna-chan. Dibanding dirimu yang memiliki sedikit mana. Kau lebih beruntung daripada aku yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir satupun. Karna itulah, jangan pernah berkata kalau tuhan itu tidak adil, Haruna-chan.." Terang Naruto

Haruna menghentikan tangisnya. Gadis itu tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto. Selama ini ia memang selalu menyalahkan dirinya karna tidak dilahirkan memiliki mana yang melimpah. Tetapi, orang yang ada didepannya ini malah bernasib lebih buruk darinya. Apakah ia tidak menyesal dengan semua itu..

"A-Apa Naruto Nii-san tidak iri dengan orang lain..?" Tanya gadis itu kearah Naruto.

"Iri...?! Tentu saja aku sangat iri, Haruna-chan. Memiliki mana yang melimpah, mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang hebat, Itu semua yang kuinginkan sejak kecil. Tetapi, dibandingkan dengan itu semua. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur menjadi diriku yang sekarang.." Jawab Naruto

"Diri Nii-san yang sekarang...? Maksudnya.." Balas Haruna lagi-lagi tidak mengerti

Naruto memaklumi kalau gadis itu tidak mengerti perkataannya. Kata-kata itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dipahami anak berusia 12 tahun tersebut. Tanpa sadar, ia merasa seperti seorang guru saja yang tengah menasehati muridnya. Ini sama seperti Seramu menasehatinya waktu itu.

"Haruna-chan..."

"Untuk tetap hidup dan terus maju. Itulah diriku yang sekarang.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Note Author :** Thanks untuk review kalian. Semua kritik dan saran dari kalian adalah semangat author untuk tetap semangat menulis cerita. Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi...

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	8. Chapter 8 : Hari sebelum ujian dimulai

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note Author :** Jika tidak senang dengan fict ini tidak usah dibaca. Bagi yang senang silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kritikan yang sopan. Karna jika kalian sopan author akan segan terhadap kalian. Saling menghargai yah minna...

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 8 – Hari sebelum ujian dimulai**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire :**

Naruto dan Menma sudah berada di wilayah tengah. Mereka berdua yang tengah berkeliling lalu dikejutkan oleh sebuah situasi yang buruk. Beberapa penjahat yang belum diketahui identitasnya terlihat menyandera dua orang perempuan. Pertarungan pun terjadi. Mereka berdua akhirnya dapat menyelamatkan dua orang itu yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah ibu dan anak dari gubernur ibu kota kerajaan. Bagaimana kelanjutannya...?! Let's see

.

.

.

 **~Black Grimoire~**

"A-Apa Naruto Nii-san tidak iri dengan orang lain..?" Tanya gadis itu kearah Naruto.

"Iri...?! Tentu saja aku sangat iri, Haruna-chan. Memiliki mana yang melimpah, mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang hebat, Itu semua yang kuinginkan sejak kecil. Tetapi, dibandingkan dengan itu semua. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur menjadi diriku yang sekarang.." Jawab Naruto

"Diri Nii-san yang sekarang...? Maksudnya.." Balas Haruna lagi-lagi tidak mengerti

Naruto memaklumi kalau gadis itu tidak mengerti perkataannya. Kata-kata itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dipahami anak berusia 12 tahun tersebut. Tanpa sadar, ia merasa seperti seorang guru saja yang tengah menasehati muridnya. Ini sama seperti Seramu menasehatinya waktu itu.

"Haruna-chan..."

"Untuk tetap hidup dan terus maju. Itulah diriku yang sekarang.."

.

.

.

Haruna memandang takjub Naruto. Gadis itu nampak tertarik dengan remaja pirang itu. Tanpa sadar gadis itu ingin seperti Naruto juga. Tidak mudah menyerah dan terus maju.

"N-Nii-san... Arigatou telah menyadarkanku.." Ucap Haruna

Gadis itu tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terkejut tak kala Haruna memeluknya dengan erat. Seulas senyum terpatri dibibirnya melihat gadis itu tak lagi bersedih.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Haruna tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukan dari Naruto kemudian meminta maaf kepada remaja pirang itu.

"M-Maafkan aku Nii-san..." Ucap Haruna

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan bersedih lagi yah..." Balas Naruto tersenyum lebar

Gadis itu juga ikut tersenyum. Ia penasaran bagaimana remaja pirang itu melalui semuanya dengan tanpa mana sedikitpun ditubuhnya. Haruna ingin tahu semua itu.

"Kalau tidak mempunyai mana. Nii-san bertarung dengan apa.." Tanya Haruna

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Haruna kemudian mengambil katana dipunggungnya. Ia lalu menunjukan benda tajam itu sembari menjaga jarak juga agar gadis itu tidak terluka dengan sisi tajam katananya.

"Aku bertarung dengan benda ini..." Ucap Naruto

Haruna bingung. Ia tidak pernah melihat bentuk pedang seperti ini sebelumnya. Tetapi, apakah benda itu dapat mengimbangi sihir. Benda itu biasanya tidak pernah digunakan dan selalu terpajang ditoko-toko. Tidak ada yang mau berniat untuk membelinya.

"Itu kan hanya pedang biasa Nii-san.." Balas Haruna

Naruto tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan surai pirang milik sang gadis. Ternyata benar, jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya. Ini memang hanyalah sebuah pedang yang terlihat tidak berguna.

"Haruna-chan.. Ini memang pedang biasa. Tetapi, pemiliknya lah yang membuat pedang ini menjadi luar biasa. Mari kutunjukan..?!" Ucap Naruto

Remaja itu lalu menyuruh Haruna untuk sedikit lebih jauh dari pohon tempat bersandarnya tadi. Gadis itu mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti instruksi dari Naruto.

Setelah melihat Haruna berada ditempat yang aman. Naruto lalu menatap pohon yang akan menjadi korban miliknya. Ia memegang katananya dengan dua tangan dan dengan cepat menyerang benda mati itu.

 **SYAT... SYAT...**

Pohon itu terbelah menjadi potongan kotak kecil-kecil. Haruna yang ada dibelakang menatap takjub gerakan Naruto. Remaja itu menebaskan pedangnya dengan sangat cepat bahkan ia saja tidak bisa melihat gerakannya.

"S-Sugoi... Bagaimana Nii-san melakukannya.." Ucap Haruna dengan pandangan yang berbinar

"Ahaha... Kau akan tau setelah kau mempelajarinya, Haruna-chan.." Balas Naruto

Gadis itu nampak tertarik dengan keahlian yang Naruto punya. Haruna terlihat ingin mempelajarinya. Ia lalu menarik kuat ujung baju remaja pirang tersebut dengan antusias.

"Nii-san.. Nii-san... Ayo ajarkan aku juga..." Pinta Haruna

"E-Eh... Tapi...~"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Remaja pirang itu melihat Haruna menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Manik birunya tidak kuat melihat mata lavender anak itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak. Sial, tatapan gadis ini teknik yang mematikan.." Batin Naruto dalam hati

"Hah... Baiklah..." Tukas Naruto singkat

"Yeayy... Arigatou, Naruto Nii-san.."

Haruna yang mendengar itu senang bukan main. Gadis itu bahkan sampai melompat kegirangan mendengar persetujuan dari remaja pirang tersebut. Hingga gadis itu berhenti dan tertawa tak kala mendengar suara dari perut Naruto.

"Hei... Tidak lucu tau.." Ucap Naruto menahan malu

"Haha... Maafkan aku Nii-san. Ayo ikut aku.. Kau bisa makan sepuasnya dirumahku" Balas Haruna tersenyum. Gadis itu lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Remaja pirang itu terlihat pasrah saat Haruna mengajaknya kearah pintu belakang rumahnya.

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Menma..]_**

Remaja itu terlihat duduk disofa mewah dengan Shion yang berada disampingnya. Miroku yang melihat pemandangan itu terlihat tidak suka. Ia malah mengharapkan Naruto ada disini.

"Menma-san, apa aku boleh bertanya tujuanmu datang kewilayah ini..?" Tanya Miroku

Perempuan itu menyesap pelan teh miliknya. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas kearah Shion dan Menma. Jujur, ia tidak terlalu menyukai remaja yang irit bicara itu.

"Aku akan mengikuti ujian ksatria sihir tepat dua hari lagi, Miroku-sama.." Balas Menma

Shion yang mendengar ucapan Menma lalu menatap ibunya dengan penuh harap. Gadis itu ingin mengikuti ujian juga bersama remaja bersurai gelap tersebut.

"Mama.. Izinkan aku juga untuk ikut bersama Menma-kun.." Pinta Shion

"Tidak boleh, Shion.. Mama tidak ingin kau menjadi ksatria sihir.." Tolak Miroku

Perempuan itu menolak keras. Ia tidak ingin anaknya menjadi ksatria sihir. Miroku berharap putri sulungnya itu akan menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya middle ring.

"Tapi, Mama. Aku ini sudah besar dan mempunyai grimoireku sendiri.." Ucap Shion membantah

Gadis pirang itu merasa dirinya tidak perlu lagi diatur-atur seperti ini. Ia sudah dewasa dan terlebih lagi ia juga mempunyai kapasitas mana yang sangat besar. Itu semua adalah turunan dari sang ayah.

"Mama bilang tidak yah tidak. Kau ini jangan keras kepala, Shion.." Ucap Miroku

"Cukup Ma..! Aku akan tetap ikut bahkan tanpa persetujuan dari Mama..." Balas Shion kemudian meninggalkan Miroku yang masih terdiam mendengar ucapan dari sang anak.

Menma yang ada disana tidak berniat untuk ikut campur. Ini bukanlah haknya bahkan dirinya memang tidak ingin membantu sedikitpun. Hubungan ibu dan anak tadi bukanlah urusannya.

"Nhe, Menma-kun. Apakah Naruto akan mengikuti ujian juga..?" Tanya Miroku

Menma hanya mengangguk. Perempuan itu sedikit lega mengetahui kalau remaja pirang itu akan ikut juga. Ia sempat berpikir kalau Naruto tidak akan ikut karna dia yang tidak mempunyai mana. Tetapi, melihat keahlian yang dimiliki anak itu saat menolongnya ia yakin bisa mempercayakan putrinya kepada remaja pirang tersebut.

"Nii-san ayo kejar aku..!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari arah luar ruang tamu. Miroku yang mengenal suara itu kemudian dengan cepat berjalan kearah sumber suara. Diikuti Menma yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Haruna, kau bermain dengan siapa.." Ucap Miroku

Perempuan itu tertegun tak kala putri bungsunya tengah bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Naruto. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat Haruna tertawa lepas seperti itu dengan orang lain.

Haruna yang sejak kecil memang sangat berbeda sekali dengan Shion. Adik dari Shion itu terlahir mempunyai mana yang sedikit tidak seperti kakaknya. Mengetahui hal itu membuat putrinya sering merasa sedih dan selalu menangis.

Tetapi, entah karna apa. Ia melihat sang putri terlihat bahagia setelah bertemu dengan Naruto. Ibu dari dua anak itu tersenyum bahagia menatap putrinya dapat kembali ceria seperti dulu lagi.

"Naruto.. Darimana saja kau..?" Tanya Menma

"Ahh... Menma. Aku baru saja makan siang bersama Haruna-chan.. Dia lalu mengajakku bermain kejar-kejaran setelah itu.." Terang Naruto

Menma melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh remaja pirang itu. Apakah gadis itu yang bernama Haruna. Terserahlah, yang terpenting. Mereka harus mencari tempat penginapan untuk malam nanti.

"N-Nii-san.. Siapa orang jahat itu..." Sahut Haruna

Naruto yang mendengar gadis itu mengejek Menma tidak dapat untuk menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Menma, ia menatap Haruna dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Seenaknya bocah itu memanggilnya jahat.

"O-Oii, Menma... Hentikan tatapanmu itu. Kau membuat Haruna-chan takut.." Ucap Naruto merasakan kalau Haruna tengah memeluknya erat.

"Hmm terserahlah.. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo cari tempat penginapan. Kita tidak boleh membuat Miroku-sama kerepotan karna keberadaan kita disini.." Terang Menma

Perkataan Menma ada benarnya juga. Remaja pirang itu juga merasa tidak enak kalau terus-terusan berada disini. Mereka hanya penduduk desa yang tidak sepatutnya menginjakkan kaki ditempat mewah seperti ini pikir Naruto.

"Kau benar Menma. Ano, Oba-san.. Terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu. Aku dan Menma sebaiknya cepat pergi darisini.." Ucap Naruto kearah Miroku

Haruna yang tahu kalau Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya kemudian memeluk remaja itu dengan sangat erat. Sang empu yang dipeluk pun merasa terkejut tak kala eratan gadis itu semakin kuat.

"H-Haruna-chan.. Bisakah kau melepaskanku.." Ucap Naruto

"Tidak mau..! Nii-san tidak boleh pergi..." Perintah Haruna

Naruto mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan gadis kecil itu. Tetapi, entah kenapa tenaga Haruna mendadak lebih kuat darinya. Ia tidak percaya gadis 12 tahun itu memiliki tenaga seperti ini.

"Haruna-chan, Nii-san harus perg...~"

 **BUGH...**

"Enghh..." Lenguh Naruto saat merasakan sedikit sakit diperutnya

Gadis kecil itu nampak memukul perut Naruto reflek. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar tangisan Haruna yang membuat Naruto dan Miroku kelabakan. Sementara Menma, remaja itu hanya menghela nafas bosan. Inilah kenapa ia benci berhadapan dengan seorang bocah.

"Huahh... Hiks... Hiks... Pokoknya Nii-san tidak boleh pergi..!" Teriak Haruna diiringi dengan tangisnya yang semakin keras. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Miroku lalu bertindak cepat.

"Kalian tidak perlu mencari tempat penginapan. Mengingat suamiku sedang bertugas dan akan pulang pagi. Kalian berdua bisa memakai kamar suamiku itu.." Terang Miroku

"Tetapi, Oba-sa..~"

"Naru-kun, Haruna akan sedih kalau kau tidak ada. Bisakah kau menuruti permintaan egois dari wanita tua ini.." Potong Miroko memohon.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mendadak bingung. Ia lalu menatap Menma dan dibalas pandangan remaja itu. Pandangannya seolah berkata padanya "jangan tatap aku". Remaja pirang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mengiyakan permintaan Miroku.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah mengetahui kalau Naruto tidak jadi pergi membuat Haruna sangat gembira. Gadis kecil itu lalu mengajak remaja pirang itu mengelilingi ibu kota dengan riangnya.

Sementara Menma, ia harus pasrah ketika Shion tiba-tiba mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Remaja itu ingin menolak kalau saja bukan permintaan dari Miroku selaku ibu Shion itu.

Hingga tidak terasa sore hari pun telah tiba. Naruto telah pulang dengan Haruna yang terlihat bahagia menghabiskan waktu bersama remaja pirang tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, Menma juga pulang bersama Shion yang nampak membeli beberapa pakaian dan aksesoris lainnya. Remaja itu dibuat pusing dengan sikap Shion yang selalu menempel dengannya sepanjang hari itu.

 ** _[Malam hari pun tiba..]_**

Naruto dan Menma telah berada disebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Disana terdapat sebuah kasur yang lumayan besar untuk mereka berdua. Naruto pun bergegas untuk berbaring dibagian kiri kasur. Sedangkan Menma, ia mengambil tempat disamping Naruto.

"Akhirnya bisa tidur juga. Bagaimana harimu, Teme...?" Tanya Naruto

"Sangat buruk. Aku tidak betah bersama gadis itu.. Kalau saja bukan permintaan dari ibunya aku tidak mau menemaninya.." Balas Menma

"Hehehe... Jangan seperti itu, Menma. Lagipula kita harus berterima kasih dengan ibunya Shion. Dia sudah mau memberikan makanan dan tempat tinggal sementara untuk kita.." Terang Naruto

Menma tidak membalas perkataan remaja pirang itu. Ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Maniknya pun tertutup bersamaan dirinya yang telah memasuki alam mimpi.

Berbeda dengan Menma, remaja pirang yang disampingnya tengah mengelus pelan kalung yang ada dilehernya. Ia terlihat menatap sayu benda kecil tersebut. Tanpa sadar, matanya pun terpejam bersamaan dirinya mengucapkan satu kata yang singkat..

"Oyasumi, Sara-chan..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Dipagi hari, Kediaman Miroku..]_**

Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Ayah Shion yang telah pulang dari pekerjaannya kemudian memanggil Menma dan Naruto untuk berbicara. Ia menanyakan tentang perihal masalah penculikan yang menimpa istri dan anak sulungnya itu.

"Sekarang, jelaskan padaku tentang penculikan istri dan anakku.." Ucap pria berambut hitam panjang itu kearah Naruto dan Menma.

Suasana yang ada diruang tamu nampak tegang. Dua remaja itu terlihat memandang satu sama lain. Menma lalu berkata kalau Naruto yang akan menjelaskan semuanya. Remaja pirang itu memberikan tatapan tajam sekaligus sumpah serapah dalam hati kearah Menma.

"A-Ano Oji-san jadi..~"

 **BRAKK...**

"Panggil aku Mouryou-sama.." Bentak pria yang bernama Mouryou itu sambil menggebrak meja. Naruto yang sedang ditatap tajam pria itu keringat dingin bukan main. Ia tidak tahu kalau suami dari ibunya Shion ini berbeda sekali sifatnya.

"B-Baiklah Mouryou-sama. Jadi begini, Aku dan temanku ini menolong istri anda dan putri anda kemarin. Aku menolong istri anda yang tengah dibawa lari sampai kemarkas penjahat.

Sedangkan temanku, ia menolong putrimu yang tengah disandera oleh beberapa penjahat tersebut. Pada akhirnya kami berhasil menyelamatkan putri dan istri anda. Tetapi, kami tidak tau tujuan yang sebenarnya dari penjahat itu menculik mereka berdua.." Terang Naruto

"Jadi begitu. Aku akan menyuruh beberapa ksatria sihir untuk pergi mengeceknya..." Ucap Mouryou

"Hmm.. Lalu kenapa kalian bisa berada dirumahku..." Sambung Mouryou cepat

"I-Itu karna..~"

"Semua itu karna atas izinku, Anata..." Potong Miroku cepat

Perempuan itu nampak duduk disamping suaminya. Ia lalu menjelaskan semuanya mengapa ia mengizinkan kedua remaja itu untuk menginap dirumah mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran putri bungsu mereka yang terlihat antusias menarik Naruto pergi.

"Nii-san... Nii-san... Ayo ajarkan aku teknik berpedang.. Nii-san sudah berjanji kemarin.." Ucap Haruna

Miroku tersenyum melihat semangat dari anaknya itu. Sementara Mouryou, ia terlihat terkejut melihat putrinya nampak bahagia dengan remaja pirang tersebut.

"H-Hei, Haruna.. K-Kau nampak berbeda dari biasanya nak.." Ucap Mouryou

Pria itu tidak pernah melihat putri bungsunya bersemangat seperti itu. Inilah hal yang diimpikannya sejak dulu. Beribu cara ia lakukan untuk membuat putrinya itu tersenyum lagi agar tidak menangis dengan kekurangan yang Haruna miliki. Tetapi, sekarang ia lega melihat gadis kecil itu terlihat bahagia.

"Itu karna Naruto Nii-san akan mengajariku tekniknya, Papa..." Balas Haruna gembira

Mouryou lagi-lagi terkejut. Anaknya itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan Papa. Sejak Haruna mengetahui kalau dirinya hanya memiliki mana yang sedikit. Anaknya itu hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tou-sama. Pria itu tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat putrinya itu kembali memanggilnya Papa.

"Aah... M-Mouryou-sama aku bisa jelaskan.." Sahut Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ajarkan saja anakku ini semua teknikmu. Berapapun yang kau minta akan kukasih dan kau bisa memanggilku Oji-san saja. Maaf tadi aku membentak kalian" Ucap Mouryou

"I-Itu tidak perlu Moury... E-Eh maksudku Oji-san. Aku senang bisa mengajarkan sesuatu kepada Haruna-chan. Lagipula, dia juga gadis yang baik kok.." Balas Naruto

Miroku yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia memang tidak salah menilai remaja pirang tersebut. Naruto seolah membawa kebahagiaan dikehidupan keluarganya yang pernah hilang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shion nampak memasuki ruang tamu juga. Gadis itu terlihat duduk disamping Menma yang membuat mood remaja itu hancur seketika.

"Papa... Aku dan Menma-kun ingin mengikuti ujian ksatria sihir... Boleh kan...?" Ucap Shion

"Hmm... Silahkan saja..." Tukas Mouryou singkat

"Asikk... Terima kasih, Papa..." Sahut Shion mencium pelan pipi kiri Mouryou.

Gadis itu lalu menarik lengan Menma. Tetapi, remaja itu melepaskannya dengan paksa. Ia tidak suka ketika Shion bersikap akrab pada dirinya. Remaja itu tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan gadis manja itu.

"Maafkan aku, Shion. Hari ini aku ingin pergi sendiri mencari informasi tentang ujian ksatria sihir besok..." Ucap Menma datar

"K-Kalau begitu aku temani yah..." Sahut Shion

Menma ingin menolak. Tetapi, ia melihat Miroku memohon kepadanya untuk menyetujui permintaan putri sulungnya itu. Naruto yang berada disampingnya juga berpikiran hal yang sama.

"Hoi, Teme. Lebih baik kau terima saja ajakan dari gadis itu. Kau tidak lihat tadi ayahnya seperti apa..." Bisik Naruto kearah Menma

"Cih... Iya-iya..." Balas Menma singkat

Remaja itu dengan pasrah mengangguk. Shion yang melihat itu senang bukan main. Gadis itu lalu menarik Menma kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut. Kini hanya tersisa Naruto, Haruna, dan kedua orang tua gadis kecil tersebut.

"Nah, Naru-kun... Aku titip Haruna yah padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik..." Ucap Miroku

"Kupercayakan putriku padamu, Naruto..." Kini yang berbicara adalah Mouryou

Naruto tertegun. Perkataan mereka berdua seperti sebuah dejavu untuknya. Ini hampir sama ketika Seramu dan suaminya mempercayai Sara padanya. Remaja itu terlihat bimbang. Tetapi, pikiran itu langsung dihilangkannya jauh-jauh. Ia tidak akan mengulangi lagi kesalahan yang pernah terjadi dulu.

"Tenang saja Oji-san, Oba-san.. Nyawaku adalah taruhannya..."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Naruto bersama Haruna sedang mencari toko yang menjual berbagai macam item sihir sekaligus membelikan sebuah pedang untuk gadis itu. Mereka berdua nampak mengelilingi middle ring sekitar setengah jam. Akhirnya, Naruto menemukan sebuah toko kecil namun lengkap tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia lalu mengajak Haruna untuk masuk kedalam.

"Permisi..." Ucap Naruto

"Ya, ada yang bisa dibantu..." Sahut seorang paman kearah Naruto

Ia cukup terkejut melihat Naruto nampak bersama Haruna mengunjungi toko kecilnya ini. Paman itu tidak percaya kalau seorang putri gubernur sudi untuk datang ditempatnya.

"Aku merasa terhormat dikunjungi oleh putri bungsu dari gubernur. Namaku adalah Azazel. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau cari Haruna-sama..?" Ucap paman berambut hitam dengan poninya yang berwarna pirang. Sepertinya ia telah mengecat rambutnya itu.

"A-Arigatou atas pujiannya, Oji-san. Tapi, aku disini karna Naruto Nii-san mengajakku" Balas Haruna

"Salam kenal, Azazel Ji-san. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. Kami disini ingin mencari pedang yang mampu dialiri mana. Apakah ada benda semacam itu disini...?" Tanya Naruto

"Sebentar, biar ku cek dulu..." Ucap Azazel

Paman itu lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Haruna sebentar. Mereka berdua lalu melihat-lihat benda yang ada ditoko tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba, pandangan Naruto tertuju kesebuah buku tebal bercover hitam.

Remaja itu lalu menghampiri benda itu kemudian membaca judul bukunya "Kumpulan Skill Senjata Tajam". Disitu tertulis tentang berbagai macam seni senjata tajam baik pedang, panah, tombak, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia tertarik saat membaca bab yang mempunyai judul "Permainan pisau".

Naruto berpikir untuk menambah keahliannya. Ia memang sudah menguasai taijutsu dan Kenjutsu. Terlebih lagi, ia juga mempunyai grimoire hitam yang dapat mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang bisa menghilangkan sihir lawan.

Tetapi, ia tidak ingin terlalu bergantung dengan kekuatan yang asal usulnya saja belum jelas. Remaja pirang itu ingin terus maju dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Karna ia yakin apa yang ia tuai sendiri itu lebih baik.

"Disitu kalian rupanya. Ini, sudah kutemukan pedang yang kalian cari.." Ucap Azazel

Pria itu kemudian menunjukan sebuah pedang yang berbentuk tipis dan ringan. Ujung tajamnya terlihat memiliki bentuk segitiga sama kaki. Berbeda dengan katana yang memiliki ujung berbentuk segitiga siku-siku.

"Berapa harganya, Azazel Ji-san..?" Tanya Naruto

"Berhubung tokoku dikunjungi Haruna-sama. Aku memberikan potongan harga untuk benda ini. 1 koin emas saja sudah cukup.." Ucap Azazel

Haruna yang mendengar itu kemudian mengambil koin emas disaku miliknya. Tetapi, Naruto mengatakan kalau gadis itu tidak perlu untuk membayarnya.

"Kenapa Nii-san...?! Biar aku saja yang membayarnya..." Ucap Haruna

"Tidak perlu, Haruna-chan. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku..." Balas Naruto tersenyum

Remaja itu lalu mengambil satu koin emas disaku celananya. Bungkusan yang diberikan Minato waktu itu terdapat beberapa koin emas yang berjumlah 10 buah. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dicari, Naruto lalu memberikan koin itu ke Azazel.

"Kau hebat dalam memperlakukan gadis dengan baik, Naruto.." Puji Azazel

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Oh iya, aku juga ingin membeli 2 item penyembuhan seperti ini, buku tebal yang kupegang, dan masing-masing lima buah pisau yang bernama karambit dan satu lagi... Eto... Ah combat.." Terang Naruto. Remaja itu terlihat menunjukan botol kecil dengan cairan merah yang ia ambil dari saku celana yang lain.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar.." Ucap Azazel

Pria itu lalu menyerahkan pedang ditangannya kearah Naruto. Remaja pirang itu lalu memberikan benda itu kearah Haruna lengkap dengan sarung pedangnya. Gadis itu terlihat bahagia bersamaan dirinya mengikat sarung pedang itu kepunggung kecil miliknya.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san..." Ucap Haruna tersenyum kearah Naruto

Remaja itu mengangguk kemudian mengelus pelan kepala Haruna. Beberapa menit kemudian, Azazel pun datang bersama dengan pesanan Naruto yang sudah dibungkusnya dengan kantong plastik putih.

Ia lalu menyerahkan benda itu kearah Naruto. Azazel sempat bingung kenapa remaja itu membeli buku tentang skil senjata. Kebanyakan dari pelanggannya malah tidak pernah membeli bahkan menyentuh barang seperti itu.

Satu lagi yang sebenarnya ia ingin tanyakan. Dari awal Naruto masuk ketokonya ia tidak bisa merasakan mana sedikitpun dari tubuh remaja itu. Biasanya, dirinya bahkan langsung tau kapasitas mana seseorang hanya dengan merasakan sekali saja. Satu kesimpulan yang Azazel dapatkan.

"Naruto... Apa kau memiliki sebuah kekurangan..?" Tanya Azazel

Naruto paham maksud pria itu. Remaja itu memasukan buku yang ia beli tadi dikantong plastik bersama dengan benda lain yang ia beli. Dirinya hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan kearah Azazel.

"Aku mengerti... Semuanya jadi 4 koin emas dan 3 perunggu.." Tukas Azazel cepat

Naruto lalu menyerahkan koin yang diminta Azazel. Tidak lupa juga ia mengambil kembaliannya. Naruto dan Haruna lalu pergi meninggalkan paman tersebut. Sekilas, kita dapat melihat seulas senyum terpatri dibibir Azazel.

"Bocah yang menarik..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Menma dan Shion..]_**

Setelah memasuki gerbang besar tadi. Akhirnya, Menma dan Shion telah berada diwilayah terdalam. Disana terdapat beberapa bangunan mewah dimana tempat para bangsawan tinggal.

Menma hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli saat Shion dengan antusias bercerita hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Seperti makanan kesukaannya, hobi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah memakan waktu hampir satu jam mencari tempat ujian. Mereka berdua pun sampai disebuah dinding besar yang mengelilingi kerajaan konoha. Disana terdapat sebuah pintu yang berukuran sama dengan dinding tadi. Pintu itu nampak terkunci dari dalam.

Remaja itu lalu mengalihkan maniknya kearah sebuah pengumuman besar yang tertempel didinding. Ia lalu membaca dengan seksama apa saja informasi yang tertera disana.

 **INFORMASI UJIAN KSATRIA SIHIR**

Syarat wajib yang harus dimiliki peserta :

1\. Berusia lebih dari 15 tahun

2\. Sudah membangkitkan grimoire

3\. Membayar biaya masuk sebesar 1 koin emas

Hal-hal yang akan diuji dalam ujian sihir :

1\. Menembak sihir kesasaran kayu

2\. Menggunakan papan luncur sihir

3\. Mengeluarkan beberapa teknik sihir

4\. Duel satu lawan satu

 **Catatan :** Setiap ujian akan diberikan poin 1 jika berhasil dan -1 jika gagal. Lalu akan diberikan poin 0 jika peserta melewatkan salah satu ujian. Mereka yang curang dalam ujian akan didiskualifikasi.

"Hmm... Ternyata persyaratannya tidak begitu sulit dan juga hanya empat yang akan diujikan. Aku rasa ini akan mudah..." Pikir Menma dalam hati

Remaja itu lalu pergi begitu saja. Shion yang melihat itu langsung mengejar Menma dari belakang. Gadis itu terlihat kesal saat remaja itu dari awal perjalanan selalu mengabaikannya.

"Menma-kun, setelah ini mau kemana kita..." Sahut Shion

"Pulang..." Tukas Menma singkat

Ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya bersama dengan gadis pirang itu. Tujuannya kesini adalah menjadi ksatria sihir dan mengangkat derajat keluarganya. Ia tidak punya waktu kalau harus bermain putri dan pangeran dengan Shion.

"Tapi, Menma-kun. Hari sudah hampir siang. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu yah.." Bujuk Shion

"Aku akan makan sendiri. Kau urus saja dirimu sendiri, Shion..." Balas Menma dingin

Remaja itu nampak meninggalkan Shion yang masih terpaku. Sejurus kemudian, gadis bersurai pirang itu nampak menangis membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya merasa iba. Mereka menatap tajam Menma..

"Hoy, bocah..! Kau apa kan kekasihmu itu..." Teriak seorang paman

"Maaf saja dia bukan kekasihku..." Balas Menma datar

Remaja itu melihat orang semakin banyak berdatangan karna tangisan Shion. Menma mengumpat dalam hati. Kalau seperti ini ia pasti akan mengalami masalah besar.

"Cih, baiklah apa boleh buat..." Ucap Menma pelan

Ia lalu berjalan kearah Shion yang tengah menangis. Remaja itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah gadis yang sedang terduduk itu. Melihat kalau rencananya berhasil Shion menyambut tangan dari remaja bersurai gelap itu dengan senang.

"Berhenti menangis dan tunjukan dimana kita mau makan..." Ucap Menma tanpa melihat kearah gadis pirang itu. Sementara Shion, ia sudah cukup senang melihat remaja itu mau menuruti kemauannya.

"Baiklah, Menma-kun. Ayo ikuti aku..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto dan Haruna..]_**

Setelah menaruh barang-barang yang ia beli ditempat yang aman. Naruto lalu mengajak Haruna berlatih dihalaman belakang rumah gadis itu. Sebelum berlatih, remaja pirang itu terlihat mengisi dua botol air minum untuk jaga-jaga. Karna tengah hari saat ini cuacanya sangat terik.

"Nii-san... Nii-san... Ayo cepat ajarkan aku..." Ucap Haruna semangat

Gadis itu sepertinya tidak memperdulikan cuaca panas saat ini. Melihat antusias dari Haruna membuat Naruto mengulas senyum tipis. Ia seperti merasa punya adik sekarang.

"Oke-oke, Haruna-chan. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali. Baiklah, sebelum belajar seni berpedang. Aku ingin kau melakukan sit up, dan squat jump sebanyak 50 kali. Setelah itu lanjutkan dengan memutari halaman rumah ini sebanyak 1 kali. Bagaimana, apa kau sanggup..." Tantang Naruto

Haruna yang melihat Naruto meremehkannya pun mendadak kesal. Ia dengan cepat mengangguk dan memulai menuruti perintah dari remaja pirang tersebut. Gadis pirang itu terlihat berusaha. Pertama-tama ia mulai dari gerakan sit up.

"S-Satu... D-Dua... Ti-Tiga..." Hitung Haruna

Naruto sepertinya merasa tidak enak juga menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk melakukan latihan keras seperti ini. Meskipun dirinya juga telah mengurangi latihan ini setengah dari latihan yang pernah ia jalani.

Tetapi, ia juga tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu kepada Haruna. Remaja itu bukan tipe orang yang suka menarik janjinya lagi. Paling tidak, ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk membuat gadis itu sedikit lebih kuat.

"T-Tiga puluh tujuh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Haruna terus berusaha semampunya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang telah dipanggilnya kakak itu. Tanpa sadar, Naruto sudah menjadi bagian penting untuknya agar terus maju kedepan. Ia tidak tahu akan jadi apa tanpa remaja pirang tersebut. Kemudian, tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan sesuatu dalam hatinya

"Naruto Nii-san... Harus tetap terus bersamaku.."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan sit up, squat jump, dan ditambah memutari halaman rumah sebanyak 1 kali. Akhirnya, Haruna pun beristirahat sebentar bersama Naruto disampingnya.

Mereka berdua nampak berteduh disalah satu pohon yang ada di halaman belakang rumah. Naruto memberikan botol minum kearah gadis pirang yang ada disampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san..." Ucap Haruna

Ia lalu meminum botol pemberian dari Naruto sampai habis setengah. Gadis itu lalu berdiri lagi untuk melanjutkan latihannya. Ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya. Melihat keseriusan Haruna membuat Naruto tambah bersemangat.

"Aku tak menyangka gadis kecil sepertimu dapat melalui hal keras seperti tadi..." Ucap Naruto

"Hehehe... Siapa dulu, Haruna..." Balas Haruna sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Oke tahap selanjutnya. Kalau Haruna-chan berhasil. Kau boleh meminta satu permintaan apapun kepada Nii-san..." Ucap Naruto

"Benarkah...?!" Ucap Haruna berbinar

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, teriakan bahagia terdengar keras dari halaman belakang. Miroku yang tengah memasak pun mengalihkan pandangannya kedua orang yang berada disana. Seulas senyum pun terpatri dibibirnya.

Kembali ketempat Naruto. Remaja itu terlihat mengajari Haruna tentang dasar-dasar kenjutsu. Gadis itu dengan serius menyimak apa yang Naruto jelaskan. Setelah beberapa menit penjelasan. Akhirnya Haruna siap untuk mempraktekannya.

Naruto juga memberikan pengarahan kepada gadis itu untuk menyalurkan mananya kedalam pedang tersebut. Remaja pirang itu ingin melihat kombinasi yang bisa dihasilkan oleh teknik kenjutsu yang telah digabungkan sebuah sihir.

Setelah memberikan pengarahan sedikit. Naruto menyuruh Haruna untuk mengambil jarak dua meter dari pohon yang mereka tempati tadi. Gadis itu menuruti semua perkataan dari remaja pirang tersebut.

"Baiklah, Nii-san.. Selanjutnya apa..?" Tanya Haruna

"Coba kau alirkan manamu kedalam pedang itu dan usahakan mengontrolnya sebisa mungkin.." Jelas Naruto

Haruna lalu mencoba menyalurkan mananya kedalam benda tajam itu. Sedetik kemudian, cahaya merah nampak menyelimuti pedang miliknya. Naruto yang berada disamping gadis itu terlihat takjub.

"Sepertinya ia tidak mengalami masalah dalam mengontrol mananya. Aku rasa mempunyai sedikit mana mempunyai beberapa keuntungan juga.." Pikir Naruto dalam hati

"S-Sugoi... Nii-san... Aku berhasil..." Ucap Haruna gembira

"Iya-iya, Nii-san juga lihat kok. Sekarang, coba kau serang pohon yang ada didepanmu..." Perintah Naruto

Gadis itu lalu mengangguk kecil. Manik lavendernya kemudian menatap tajam benda hijau tersebut. Ia lalu menghirup nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan bibir yang terlihat dikerucutkan. Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba menahan tawa sebisa mungkin. Ekspresi yang dibuat Haruna sangat lucu.

"Hyatt..!" Teriak Haruna

 **SYAT... SYAT...**

 **DEG...**

Sedetik kemudian, raut muka Naruto berubah menjadi takut. Pohon yang berada didepannya itu terlihat terbelah menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Tidak sampai disitu saja, benda itu terlihat terbakar membuat remaja pirang itu bergidik ngeri.

"Nii-san... Nii-san... Aku berhasil..!" Teriak gembira Haruna

Gadis itu lalu menghentikan aliran mananya dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk Naruto dengan cepat. Remaja itu hampir terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak menguatkan tenaga dikakinya.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Haruna-chan.." Ucap Naruto

"Hehehe... Terima kasih, Nii-san. Kau tidak lupa kan dengan janjimu..?" Balas Haruna tersenyum

"Janji...?! Aku tidak pernah berjanji dengan Haruna-chan..." Sahut Naruto mencoba menjahili Haruna

Tetapi, sepertinya ia melakukan kesalahan besar. Manik lavender itu menyipit dengan seringai yang terlihat mengerikan dimata Naruto. Ia juga dapat merasakan kalau gadis itu telah mengalirkan mananya lagi kedalam pedang miliknya.

 **GLEKK...**

"Ha-Haruna-chan.. A-Aku tadi hanya main-main kok..." Ucap Naruto takut

"Benarkah... Syukurlah, kukira Naruto Nii-san berbohong padaku..." Balas Haruna yang telah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi.

Gadis itu terlihat memeluk remaja pirang itu dengan erat. Menghiraukan Naruto yang masih syok setelah melihat sisi lain dari Haruna. Ingatkan dirinya untuk tidak pernah berbohong pada gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Note Author :** Thanks untuk review kalian. Semua kritik dan saran dari kalian adalah semangat author untuk tetap semangat menulis cerita. Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi...

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	9. Chapter 9 : Hari yang ditunggu

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note Author :** Jika tidak senang dengan fict ini tidak usah dibaca. Bagi yang senang silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kritikan yang sopan. Karna jika kalian sopan author akan segan terhadap kalian. Saling menghargai yah minna...

 **Informasi :** Ada review yang bertanya tentang penampilan Haruna itu seperti apa sih...?! Untuk mengobati rasa penasaran reader saya akan memberitahu sekilas tentang penampilan dari Miko Haruna yang berstatus sebagai adiknya Shion tersebut.

Miko Haruna adalah gadis kecil yang berumur 12 tahun. Ia memiliki tinggi kurang lebih setara dengan dadanya Naruto. Mempunyai mata lavender dan rambut pirang keturunan ibunya dan memiliki kulit sawo matang keturunan sang ayah. Berbeda dengan Shion yang memiliki kulit putih.

Haruna juga memiliki gaya rambut yang berbeda dengan kakaknya. Shion memiliki poni rata dengan rambut yang tergerai (Persis di animenya Naruto shippuden the movie 1). Sedangkan Haruna, Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang sampai kedada dengan dua ikatan rambut dikiri dan kanan yang terpasang dibagian depan. Ia juga memiliki dua poni yang sedikit menutupi wajah cantiknya. Oke... reader juga bisa melihat penampilan Haruna dengan mengikuti deskripsi diatas dan silahkan buka kolom review karna author akan memberikan linknya disitu. Gambar itu mungkin Haruna yang sudah menginjak versi 16 tahun. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri untuk versi 12 tahunnya.

 **Foto Haruna : Bisa cek di review**

 **-Caution-**

Setelah melihat foto Haruna tadi disarankan agar tidak menyalahgunakannya untuk kepentingan pribadi seperti bermain sabun dan lain lain :v. Oke author hanya ingin melucu. Jangan diambil hati yah...

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 9 – Hari yang ditunggu**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire :**

Ujian ksatria sihir tidak lama lagi akan segera dilaksanakan. Naruto dan Menma tengah berada dikediaman Miroku. Mereka berdua diperbolehkan untuk menginap sepuasnya dan tidak perlu mencari penginapan lagi. Hal itu juga karna larangan keras dari Haruna si putri bungsu yang tidak memperbolehkan Naruto untuk pergi. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu menyukai kehadiran remaja pirang tersebut dan Miroku beserta suaminya tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Mengingat kalau ujian tidak lama lagi Menma berniat pergi untuk mencari informasi bersama Shion karna bujukan dari Miroku. Sementara Naruto, remaja itu harus membayar janjinya untuk melatih Haruna. Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya...?! Just take a look...

.

.

.

 **~Black Grimoire~**

"Ha-Haruna-chan.. A-Aku tadi hanya main-main kok..." Ucap Naruto takut

"Benarkah... Syukurlah, kukira Naruto Nii-san berbohong padaku..." Balas Haruna yang telah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi.

Gadis itu terlihat memeluk remaja pirang itu dengan erat. Menghiraukan Naruto yang masih syok setelah melihat sisi lain dari Haruna. Ingatkan dirinya untuk tidak pernah berbohong pada gadis kecil itu.

"Jadi.. Apa yang ingin kau minta, Haruna-chan..?" Tanya Naruto

Haruna kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu lalu menyarungkan kembali pedang miliknya dibelakang punggungnya. Ia lalu memasang pose layaknya orang yang tengah berpikir dengan keras. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu nampaknya telah mendapatkan apa yang ia ingin pinta kepada Naruto.

"Hanya satu permintaanku... Nii-san.." Ucap Haruna

Naruto sweatdrop. Ia memang hanya berjanji memberikan satu permintaan kepada gadis ini. Tetapi sudahlah, mungkin gadis itu kelewat senang hingga melupakan kata-katanya tadi.

"Apa itu...?! Baju baru, es krim, atau ramen..." Balas Naruto asal

Ia bahkan menyebutkan makanan kesukaannya. Tetapi, Haruna menggeleng tidak untuk semua benda yang disebutkan remaja pirang tadi. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lembut lalu menyodorkan kelingkingnya kearah Naruto.

"Naruto Nii-san... Permintaanku adalah kau tetap bersamaku selamanya..." Ucap Haruna lembut

Naruto tertegun. Sedetik kemudian, remaja itu mengangguk setuju tanpa tahu maksud dari perkataan gadis kecil itu. Dipikirannya Haruna hanya memintanya untuk tetap terus bermain. Tetapi, ia tidak melihat semburat merah yang berada dipipi gadis itu.

"Jangan berbohong ya Nii-san... Haruna tidak suka kalau Nii-san berbohong..." Ucap Haruna seperti sebuah perintah

"Iya-iya, Haruna-chan. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita memakan ramen untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu" Balas Naruto semangat

"Ramen...?! Kenapa harus itu...?" Tanya Haruna polos

Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan putri bungsu Miroku itu. Sedetik kemudian, remaja pirang itu lalu berkata..

"Karna ramen adalah makanan kesukaan Nii-san, Haruna-chan.."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Menma berada..]_**

Remaja itu terlihat mengatur dirinya untuk tidak marah dengan gadis yang ada disampingnya tersebut. Setelah acara tangis-tangisan yang membuat dirinya harus menuruti perkataan gadis itu membuat dirinya jengkel bukan main.

Sekarang, Menma nampak mengantar Shion pulang kerumah. Gadis itu terlihat senang dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama remaja bersurai gelap itu. Berbeda dengan Menma, ia malah muak terus-terusan bersama dengan putri sulung Miroku tersebut.

"Shion, Menma-san, kalian sudah pulang rupanya..." Ucap Miroku

Perempuan itu baru saja selesai masak. Shion nampak menghampiri ibunya dengan perasaan senang. Gadis itu terlihat menceritakan semua yang ia lalui bersama Menma tadi. Miroku hanya menyimak apa yang sedang diceritakan anaknya itu.

"Miroku-sama, dimana Naruto..?" Tanya Menma

"Naru-kun dan Haruna sedang makan siang diluar. Padahal aku baru saja selesai memasak untuk mereka. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua saja yang makan disini. Kita makan sama-sama yah Menma-san..." Balas Miroku

Entah kenapa Shion setuju dengan tawaran dari ibunya. Ia lalu mengajak Menma untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Tetapi, remaja itu terlihat mundur seolah tidak ingin disentuh oleh gadis tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tetapi, aku masih punya beberapa urusan dulu.." Ucap Menma

Shion ingin ikut. Namun, gadis itu melihat tatapan tajam dari Menma. Sepertinya remaja itu tidak ingin diganggu untuk kali ini. Gadis itu lalu masuk dengan Miroku bersamaan Menma yang telah pergi dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Menma saat ini tengah mencari sebuah tempat latihan yang cocok untuknya. Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, ia melihat sebuah kawasan hutan yang kelihatannya sangat bagus untuk tempat ia berlatih.

"Sulit dipercaya ada hutan diwilayah tengah. Tetapi sudahlah..." Ucap Menma

Ia lalu masuk kedalam tempat itu. Disetiap jalur yang ia temui, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran binatang buas atau monster di hutan tersebut. Sepertinya ini kawasan aman. Tidak seperti diwilayah luar yang masih harus dibuat ketakutan karna monster.

"Hmm... Aku rasa aku perlu membuat tempat sasaran..." Ucap Menma

Ia lalu berjalan kearah beberapa pohon. Remaja itu lalu mengeluarkan grimoire miliknya dan mulai menciptakan sihir petir. Dari telunjuk miliknya, sebuah laser dengan panjang 60 centi nampak tercipta. Menma terlihat berusaha mempertahankan bentuk laser itu.

"Ternyata memadatkan dan mengontrol sihir lebih susah dari apa yang kubayangkan.." Pikir Menma dalam hati

Remaja itu lalu memotong beberapa pohon dengan laser miliknya hingga menyisakan batangnya saja. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia terlihat kelelahan lalu beristirahat sebentar disalah satu pohon yang rindang.

"Hah... Hah... Sihir tadi memang tidak memerlukan banyak mana. Tetapi, itu menguras staminaku. Cih, sial... Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan latihan fisik yang keras. Aku tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu.." Ucap Menma

Remaja itu bangkit dari tempatnya. Kemudian, ia mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari 10 batang kayu yang telah ia buat tadi. Menma nampak merentangkan kedua tangannya..

" **Lightning Magic : Lightning Rain** "

Sepuluh jarum nampak tercipta didepan Menma. Ia mulai mencoba membidik kesepuluh batang kayu secara bersamaan. Benda itu nampak melesat kearah batang kayu tersebut.

 **SYUTT... SYUTT...**

 **BLESS...**

Jarum Menma nampak mengenai empat buah batang kayu. Benda itu juga nampak memberikan percikan listrik lalu menghilang terurai udara. Sementara jarum yang lain, benda itu tidak mengenai sasaran dengan tepat.

"Kuso..! Hanya empat.." Umpat Menma

Remaja itu terus berlatih hingga semua bidikannya tepat kesepuluh batang kayu. Bulir keringat nampak menetes bersamaan dirinya yang terlihat kehabisan nafas. Tetapi, Menma tidak ingin menyerah dalam waktu dekat.

Setengah jam ia lewati. Remaja itu nampak terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia baru bisa membidik sampai tujuh sasaran saat ini. Ditengah keadaannya seperti itu, Menma mengulas senyum tipis.

"Naruto... Bersiaplah tertinggal jauh.."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto...]_**

Remaja pirang itu saat ini tengah bersama Haruna disebuah restoran kecil mirip seperti bar. Tempat itu memiliki nama Ichiraku. Disana, mereka berdua nampak bertemu dengan pemilik tempat itu yang bernama Teuchi dan anaknya Ayame.

"E-Ehh... Haruna-sama. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda.." Ucap Teuchi

Haruna yang dipuji seperti itu hanya bisa mengatakan terima kasih. Sebenarnya ia sedikit risih saat orang lain memanggilnya dengan hormat. Gadis itu hanya ingin orang lain memandangnya sebagai dirinya sendiri. Bukan sebagai putri dari seorang gubernur.

"A-Arigatou Oji-san. Ano.. Kalau boleh bisa panggil aku Haruna saja..." Balas Haruna malu-malu

"Tetapi itu tidak sopan untuk orang seperti saya, Haruna-sama.." Ucap Teuchi

"Teuchi Ji-san, turuti saja permintaan Haruna-chan. Gadis ini memang tidak terbiasa jika dipanggil semewah itu. Bahkan kalau kau mau Haruna-chan tidak keberatan kalau dipanggil Chibi-Haruna..." Terang Naruto sambil tertawa

Sedetik kemudian, remaja itu menghentikan tawanya tak kala Haruna terlihat ingin menangis. Naruto lalu mencoba menghibur kembali suasana gadis pirang tersebut. Bisa repot kalau gadis kecil itu menangis disini.

Ayame yang melihat kejadian itu terlihat menahan tawanya. Gadis dengan manik coklat itu kemudian membantu Naruto untuk membuat Haruna tidak menangis.

"Haruna-chan jangan menangis yah. Eto... Apa Nee-san boleh bertanya sesuatu...?" Ucap Ayame

"Nee-san mau tanya apa...?" Balas Haruna polos

Ia lalu membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Haruna. Naruto penasaran apa yang sedang dibicarakan Ayame dengan gadis kecil itu. Sepertinya ini sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia ketahui.

"Apa Nee-san boleh menyukai Nii-sanmu itu, Haruna-chan.." Bisik Ayame pelan

Gadis yang berusia 12 tahun itu terkejut bukan main. Haruna tanpa sadar menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Ia lalu memegang lengan Naruto dan menatap tajam Ayame.

"Tidakk...! Nii-san hanya milikku..." Teriak Haruna

"K-Kau kenapa Haruna-chan. Ayame-san, apa yang sudah kau bisikan tadi..." Tanya Naruto

Ayame mengulas senyum tipis. Tidak disangka-sangka akan ada kejadian yang membuatnya tertarik. Ia menatap Haruna yang tengah memandangnya tajam. Gadis itu sepertinya telah terpancing dengan taktik yang ia buat.

"Hanya rahasia kecil, Naruto-kun. Benarkan, Haruna-chan.." Ucap Ayame

Haruna tidak menjawab. Gadis itu masih dalam sikap waspadanya. Ia masih memegang lengan Naruto dengan sangat erat. Sepertinya ia sangat takut kehilangan remaja itu walau hanya sedetik pun juga.

"Hah... Ya sudah. Tolong buatkan dua ramen untuk kami..." Tukas Naruto singkat.

"Baiklah... Na.. ru.. to.. kunn...~"

 **BRAKKK...**

Acara makan siang pun berakhir dengan Haruna yang masih cemberut. Naruto hanya menghela nafas tak kala gadis itu tidak membiarkan dia sedikitpun lepas saat di restoran tadi.

Salahkan si Ayame yang sempat menyebut namanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat dan itu sukses memancing amarah dari gadis pirang yang berada disampingnya ini.

"Nii-san...! Pokoknya kita gak boleh datang ketempat itu lagi..." Ucap Haruna

"Memangnya kenapa, Haruna-chan...?" Balas Naruto

"Pokoknya gak boleh..! Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak kesana seorang diri Nii-san..." Perintah Haruna

Naruto menghela nafas. Entah kenapa lama kelamaan Haruna menjadi gadis yang keras kepala. Bukankah awalnya gadis itu sangatlah pemalu bahkan saat mereka bertemu pertama kali waktu itu. Hah... Wanita memang makhluk yang sulit dipahami pikir Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

 ** _[Senja pun tiba..]_**

Naruto dan Haruna terlihat pulang kerumah. Gadis kecil yang bersama Naruto itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Setelah kejadian direstoran tadi yang sukses membuat dirinya cemberut kesal. Remaja pirang itu akhirnya mengajaknya membeli es krim, menggendongnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Mereka berdua terlihat telah berada didepan rumah. Manik Naruto melihat Menma yang nampak berjalan dibelakangnya. Bukankah remaja itu bersama Shion. Kenapa dia pulang sendirian..

"Yo Menma, habis dari mana..? Kau tidak bersama Shion..." Tanya Naruto

"Shion ada didalam. Siang tadi aku mengantarnya lalu pergi lagi..." Balas Menma

"Pergi...?! Kemana..." Tukas Naruto

Ia penasaran kemana remaja bersurai gelap itu pergi. Pasalnya, pakaian Menma nampak kotor dan berdebu. Apa yang sebenarnya habis dilakukan remaja itu tadi siang.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Yang jelas, aku pergi untuk berlatih. Aku harus menyiapkan diriku untuk ujian besok. Kau sendiri, apa kau sudah siap untuk ujian besok, Dobe..?" Tanya Menma

Naruto tertegun. Remaja itu merasa tertinggal jauh dari Menma. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tetapi, bersamaan dengan itu juga sebagai teman ia salut dengan remaja bersurai gelap tersebut. Sepertinya Menma bersungguh-sungguh untuk lulus diujian nanti.

"A-Ahaha.. Kau ini bicara apa Teme. Sudah pasti aku siap..." Balas Naruto tertawa pelan

Menma tidak merespon perkataan Naruto. Saat ini, tubuhnya sangat perlu untuk istirahat. Latihan yang tadi membuat mana dan staminanya terkuras habis. Remaja itu bahkan merasakan tubuhnya lemas sekarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shion nampak mendatangi mereka bertiga. Gadis itu nampaknya habis mandi terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia lalu menghampiri Menma dengan antusias.

"Menma-kun kau sudah pu...~"

"Maaf Shion, aku ingin mandi dan segera istirahat. Aku capek..." Potong Menma dingin

Remaja itu lalu meninggalkan Shion yang masih terpaku. Sedetik kemudian, manik Shion menatap Naruto yang tengah bersama sang adik. Habis dari mana mereka berdua.

"Kau habis bawa kemana adikku, Pirang..!" Bentak Shion

"Ahh.. Shion-sama. Aku mengajak adikmu jalan-jalan. Hitung-hitung merayakan keberhasilan latihannya tadi siang.." Terang Naruto

"Latihan..! Orang yang tak punya mana sepertimu melatih adikku. Kau pikir dimana otakmu hah..." Ucap Shion murka

Naruto hanya diam dan tertunduk. Ia mencoba menahan semua itu dalam hatinya. Remaja itu mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan hinaan yang dilontarkan Shion kepadanya.

Sementara Haruna, gadis itu tidak terima kalau remaja pirang itu dihina oleh orang lain termasuk kakaknya sendiri. Manik lavendernya menatap tajam mata yang sama sepertinya itu.

"Nee-chan..! Jaga mulutmu...!" Teriak Haruna marah

Shion yang mendengar teriakan dari sang adik nampak terkejut. Baru kali ini adiknya itu terlihat marah sekali. Haruna bahkan tidak pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk membentaknya. Tetapi, setelah bergaul dengan remaja pirang itu. Berani sekali adiknya berkata seperti itu..

"K-Kau... Dasar adik yang tidak berguna.." Ucap Shion ingin menampar adiknya. Beberapa centi sebelum tangannya mengenai pipi Haruna. Ia dikejutkan tak kala sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya menghentikan perbuatannya tersebut.

"Cukup Shion..! Kau boleh menghinaku sepuasnya, mencaciku sepuasnya, terserah..! aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Tetapi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau melukai Haruna-chan. Selama ini aku sudah cukup sabar dengan sifatmu itu. Jangan berlagak hebat hanya kau punya sedikit kekuasaan. Dengar yah, persetan denganmu bitch. Ayo Haruna-chan kita pergi darisini..." Ucap Naruto

Remaja itu dengan cepat menarik Haruna pergi. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Shion yang masih mematung diluar. Kata-kata Naruto tadi sangat menusuk hatinya. Gadis itu terlihat kesal dengan raut muka yang marah. Ia akan membalas perlakuan remaja pirang tadi. Lihat saja...

"Akan kubuat kau pergi darisini, Pirang..!"

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah kejadian diluar rumah tadi membuat hubungan adik kakak antara Haruna dan Shion merenggang. Haruna tidak lagi ingin berniat sedikit pun menyapa kakaknya begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka berdua nampak menunjukan kebencian masing-masing..

 ** _[Tengah malam...]_**

Disebuah kamar, terlihat sesosok remaja pirang yang tengah terbangun dari tidurnya. Naruto menatap Menma yang terlihat tertidur pulas. Remaja bersurai gelap itu sepertinya sangat kelelahan.

Setelah memastikan kalau remaja itu benar-benar tertidur. Naruto lalu mengambil bungkusan putih yang ia simpan ditas miliknya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan dua botol item penyembuhan dan memasukannya ke tas.

Remaja pirang itu lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar dengan bungkusan putih yang berada ditangan kirinya. Ia lalu mengendap-endap kearah pintu belakang dan mengambil sebuah kunci yang tak jauh dari sana.

 **CEKLEK...**

Pintu pun terbuka. Ia lalu berjalan keluar sembari menguncinya lagi. Tidak lupa, ia juga melemparkan kunci kearah ventilasi yang ada diatas pintu tersebut. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah salah satu pohon dan menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Menma. Malam ini aku harus bisa menguasai teknik baru. Akan kubuat si Teme itu terkejut..." Ucap Naruto

Remaja itu lalu mengambil buku yang berada dibungkusan miliknya. Perlahan, ia membaca bab yang berisi informasi tentang permainan pisau. Ia dengan seksama memahami setiap hal yang ada dalam buku tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto lalu menutup bukunya. Remaja itu sepertinya sudah mulai memahami dasar-dasar teori yang ada disana. Ia lalu mengambil dua pisau untuk permulaan.

Pisau yang bernama karambit nampak diselipkan disela jari miliknya. Pisau itu memiliki bentuk yang melengkung mirip seperti kuku hewan dimana setiap sisinya memiliki bagian yang tajam.

Sedangkan pisau yang satunya, ia selipkan dijari tangan kiri miliknya. Pisau yang bernama combat itu memiliki bentuk yang hampir mirip seperti pisau dapur. Hanya saja, benda itu lebih kecil dengan semua bagian sisinya yang tajam.

"Aku harus berhati-hati menggunakan kedua benda ini.." Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Pandangannya lalu menatap lurus sebuah pohon yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya. Sebelumnya Menma pernah berkata kalau ujian pertama berkaitan dengan menembak sihir kesasaran. Mengetahui hal itu tidak membuat semangat Naruto luntur. Ia akan melewati ujian itu apapun caranya meski tanpa kekuatan sihir sedikitpun.

"Yosh... Aku hanya perlu berjuang dengan caraku sendiri.." Ucap Naruto

Ia mulai mengira-ngira sudut lemparan yang tepat agar pisau karambitnya dapat mengenai batang pohon tersebut. Setelah dirasa pas, ia kemudian menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang dengan tangan yang satunya didepan dada. Kemudian..

 **SYUUT...**

Benda itu terlempar keudara. Pisau itu seperti sebuah bumerang yang memutar cepat dan seketika membela udara yang ia lewati.

 **BUGG...**

"Tepat sasaran..!" Pikir Naruto dalam hati

Remaja itu kemudian mencari sasaran pohon yang cukup sulit. Ia lalu melihat sebuah pohon yang berada dibelakang pohon lainnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto tertarik untuk membidik benda hijau itu.

"Kita lihat apa aku bisa mengenainya..." Ucap Naruto

Ia kemudian mengambil pisau karambit dan meletakkannya lagi disela jari kanannya. Remaja itu lalu memikirkan cara untuk membuat pisau tersebut tepat kesasaran dibelakang pohon.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Naruto nampak mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia lalu mengira-ngira sudut lemparan pisau kemudian dengan cepat melesatkan benda itu kearah samping pohon.

 **SYUTT...**

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya. Remaja itu lalu melemparkan pisau combatnya setelah pisau pertama tadi. Benda itu terlihat mengejar pisau karambit dan membenturnya.

Karna benturan itulah menyebabkan pisau pertama berbelok arah. Benda itu kemudian menancap tepat ditengah-tengah batang kayu yang kedua. Naruto yang melihat itu mengulas senyum tipis.

Melihat kalau apa yang dipelajarinya berhasil. Remaja itu terus berlatih sampai larut malam. Ia ingin menyempurnakan teknik permainan pisau tersebut. Sampai benar-benar dirinya bisa melempar benda tajam itu disegala situasi dan sasaran yang ada.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil start lebih dulu, Menma..!"

.

.

.

 ** _[Pagi hari pun tiba...]_**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ujian ksatria sihir akan dimulai. Setiap tahun sekali semua orang berdatangan untuk mengikuti dan ingin lolos menjadi ksatria sihir.

Dikediaman Miroku tepatnya dimeja makan. Perempuan itu telah menyiapkan semua sarapan dengan dibantu putri bungsunya, Haruna. Sang ayah juga terlihat ada disana sembari menyesap kopi buatan istrinya tersebut.

"Haruna... Panggil kakakmu untuk turun yah..." Ucap Miroku

Gadis itu dengan cepat menggeleng tidak mau. Haruna masih tidak ingin berhubungan dengan kakaknya itu. Ia masih marah dengan sikap kakaknya saat sore kemarin.

Miroku yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia mengetahui semua kejadian yang terjadi antara adik kakak tersebut. Semalam, putri bungsunya tiba-tiba kekamar dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi.

"Ya sudah, kalau Haruna tidak mau biar Mama saja. Tapi, Mama mau memanggil Naru-kun dan Menma-san dulu yah.." Ucap Miroku sembari tersenyum

Haruna yang mendengar nama Naruto itu lalu bersemangat. Gadis kecil itu lalu berkata pada ibunya untuk memanggil kakaknya saja. Untuk urusan Naruto dan Menma, biar dia yang memanggilnya. Miroku kemudian mengangguk pelan tanpa menghilangkan seulas senyum miliknya.

Gadis itu terlihat menuju kekamar Naruto dengan riangnya. Setelah berada didepan pintu, ia terlihat sedikit merapikan penampilannya agar terlihat cantik. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia lalu memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat..

"Naruto Nii-san..! Ohayou..." Teriak Haruna

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap penjuru ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang yang dipanggilnya kakak itu. Haruna hanya melihat Menma yang telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ujian.

"A-Ano... D-Dimana Naruto Nii-san..?" Tanya Haruna

Gadis itu terlihat takut saat menatap Menma. Remaja bersurai gelap itu nampak memandangnya dengan raut muka dingin. Menma yang melihat putri kedua dari Miroku itu hanya bersikap datar seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak tahu keberadaan remaja pirang itu. Saat ia terbangun Naruto memang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Ia sempat berpikir kalau remaja itu kabur darisini. Sial, kalau mau kabur setidaknya ajak dia juga.

"Aku tidak tau dimana dia.. Sepertinya dia sudah pergi dari tempat ini dan tak akan kembali.." Terang Menma

"T-Tidak... Itu tidak mungkin... Nii-san... Nii-san..." Ucap Haruna

Ia terlihat histeris. Semua yang ada dirumah sontak menuju ketempat gadis tersebut. Miroku yang melihat anaknya itu kemudian mengajak Haruna kemeja makan. Perempuan itu juga menyuruh Menma yang telah bersiap-bersiap.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

"Huahh...! Nii-san... Nii-san... Hiks... Hiks..." Teriak Haruna menangis

"H-Haruna, tenang dulu nak. Mama yakin Naru-kun tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Haruna.." Ucap Miroku

Perempuan itu tengah mencoba meredahkan tangisan sang anak. Sementara Shion, gadis itu malah menyeringai puas ketika mengetahui remaja pirang itu tidak ada lagi disini.

"Ma... Biarkan saja. Aku malah senang kalau si pirang itu tidak ada disini..." Ujar Shion

Miroku menatap Shion dengan tajam. Adiknya sedang menangis dan gadis itu malah memperparah suasana. Apa tidak bisa sedikit saja putri sulungnya itu membantu dirinya untuk menenangkan sang adik.

"Shion..! Jaga mulutmu yah..." Bentak Miroku

Shion hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan penderitaan sang adik. Ia kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya dengan Menma yang berada disampingnya. Manik lavendernya sesekali mencuri pandang kearah remaja bersurai gelap itu.

"Menma-san.. Apa kau benar tidak tau dimana Naru-kun berada..?" Tanya Miroku sekali lagi

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu lima kali, Miroku-sama. Aku benar-benar tidak tau dimana si Dobe itu berada.." Balas Menma datar

Tetapi, dibalik wajah datarnya tersimpan sedikit rasa cemas. Remaja pirang itu sudah dianggapnya seperti seorang adik. Mengingat kalau dirinya lebih tua satu tahun dari Naruto.

Sementara itu, Mouryou berusaha keras untuk mendeteksi mana Naruto. Sepertinya suami dari Miroku itu lupa kalau remaja pirang itu tidak memiliki mana sedikitpun ditubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Anata..?" Tanya Miroku

"Aku berusaha mendeteksi mana Naruto dengan sihirku, Miroku.." Balas Mouryou yang dengan sukses membuat Miroku menepuk dahinya. Suaminya itu benar-benar sudah tua mungkin..

"Kau ini lupa yah. Naru-kun itu tidak punya mana sedikitpun ditubuhnya.." Ucap Miroku

Mendengar perkataan dari sang istri membuat ayah dari dua anak itu tidak bisa untuk menahan malunya. Miroku yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengelus-elus dadanya akibat kelakuan dari sang suami.

"Hiks... Hiks... Nii-san...!" Tangisan Haruna semakin keras

Gadis itu lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Haruna lalu pergi kearah pintu belakang bersamaan Miroku yang nampak menyusulnya. Tetapi, belum sempat perempuan itu menyusul sang anak. Mouryou mencegat tangan kanan miliknya.

"Anata.. Lepaskan..! Aku ingin mengejar Haruna.." Ucap Miroku

"Tenanglah Miroku. Biarkan anak kita menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri..." Balas Mouryou kemudian mengajak istrinya itu untuk duduk lagi. Ia tau kalau sang istri sangat mengkhawatirkan Haruna. Tetapi...

"Percayalah pada anak kita..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Haruna..]_**

Haruna telah berada dipintu belakang. Gadis itu masih menangis dan terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia terlihat membuka pintu belakang tanpa tahu ada yang aneh disana.

 **CEKLEK...**

Pintu pun terbuka. Haruna lalu berlari kearah sebuah pohon tempat ia biasa menangis dulu. Gadis itu meluapkan semua kesedihannya ditempat tersebut. Kehilangan Naruto lebih menyakitkan daripada masa lalunya yang selalu bersedih karna dirinya yang berbeda dari orang lain.

"Hiks... Hiks... Nii-san pembohong..."

"Mana janji Nii-san untuk tetap terus bersama Haruna..."

"Hiks... Hiks... Huahh... Nii-san...!"

Tangisan Haruna menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu mulai memukul-mukul pohon yang ada didepannya. Ia meluapkan semua kesedihannya kearah benda mati tersebut. Seolah benda itu adalah Naruto.

 **GROKK... FYUHH...**

Ditengah tangisannya, gadis itu nampak mendengar sesuatu. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya dan mencoba mencari asal suara tadi. Suara tadi nampaknya berasal dari balik pohon yang ada didepannya. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu terkejut tak kala melihat sesuatu dibalik pohon tersebut.

"N-Nii-sann..." Ucap Haruna

Ia melihat remaja pirang itu tertidur dengan pulasnya. Naruto nampak memasang wajah damai dengan sebuah dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya. Haruna yang melihat itu merasa senang sekaligus jengkel dengan kelakuan remaja itu.

"Nii-san no bakaa..."

Gadis itu dengan cepat menarik hidung Naruto membuat remaja itu sontak merintih kesakitan. Manik birunya terbuka lalu melihat Haruna dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"I-Ittai.. Kenapa kau menarik hidungku, Haruna-chan.." Tanya Naruto

"Semua ini karna salah Nii-san..! Nii-san membuatku khawatir. Hiks... Hiks... Kukira Nii-san akan pergi meninggalkanku.." Ucap Haruna

Gadis itu memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia membasahi baju remaja pirang itu dengan semua tangisannya. Naruto mengelus puncak pirang milik Haruna seraya mencari tau alasan gadis itu sampai seperti ini.

"Ahh, Sial...! Semalam aku kelelahan dan tertidur diluar. Itu sebabnya gadis ini mengira aku pergi meninggalkannya.." Pikir Naruto dalam hati

Beberapa saat kemudian Haruna nampak tenang. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam Naruto. Remaja pirang itu nampak bersiul-siul mencoba menghindari manik lavender tersebut.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada Haruna..! Kenapa Nii-san bisa berada diluar..." Ucap Haruna dengan suara tinggi

Naruto mencoba mencari alasan yang sedikit logis. Remaja itu tidak bisa bilang kalau ia habis latihan untuk persiapan ujian sihir semalam. Ia tidak ingin Haruna merasa bersalah dan mengira kalau dirinya itu menjadi penyebab ia tidak bisa latihan.

"E-Eto... Nii-sann semalam... habis mengejar maling... yah maling, Haruna-chan..." Ucap Naruto

Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan seksama. Haruna tau kalau remaja pirang itu berbohong. Mana ada maling yang berani memasuki rumahnya. Selain itu juga, kalau Naruto tengah mengejar maling pasti remaja itu tidak akan sempat untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Haruna juga menyadari sesuatu sekarang. Kunci pintu belakang yang ia ambil tadi nampak tergeletak dilantai. Seingatnya, malam itu ia mengunci pintu belakang dan menaruh benda itu dikulkas. Setelah menghubungi semua itu akhirnya gadis itu menemukan sebuah kesimpulan..

"Ohh... Mengejar maling yah.. Sepertinya aku tau malingnya siapa..." Ucap Haruna

Ia lalu memegang kedua bahu Naruto dengan tangan mungilnya. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto dibuat tegang tak kala remaja itu melihat tatapan kosong dari gadis kecil itu.

"Ha-Haruna-chan... Aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Jelaskan sekarang juga...!"

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah menjelaskan alasan dirinya latihan semalam tadi. Naruto lalu bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan bergegas sarapan bersama Haruna. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah mulai tenang dan tidak bersedih lagi.

Naruto telah berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan grimoire hitam miliknya. Ia juga menaruh seluruh barang-barangnya baik pisau maupun item penyembuhan dikantong senjata yang sempat Miroku berikan. Perempuan itu bilang kalau benda tersebut tidak pernah dipakai lagi.

Ia juga mendapat beberapa ceramah dari Miroku dan juga suaminya tentang latihan semalam tadi. Remaja pirang itu lalu berjanji akan bilang terlebih dahulu kepada mereka berdua agar putri bungsunya itu tidak lagi khawatir seperti ini.

Acara sarapan pun selesai bersamaan Mouryou yang telah meninggalkan tempat duluan. Suami Miroku itu harus bergegas untuk berangkat kekantor saat ini. Setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari sang istri. Pria itu lalu meninggalkan Menma, Naruto, Miroku, dan kedua anaknya didepan pintu depan. Tidak lupa juga ia mencium kedua pipi anaknya dan mulai berangkat kerja.

"Mama... Haruna ingin ikut ujian juga bersama Nii-san..." Ucap Haruna

Gadis itu menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah memohon. Miroku yang melihat itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus pelan surai pirang milik anaknya. Ia tau kalau anaknya itu hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto.

"Saat ini Haruna masih belum cukup umur. Tunggu beberapa tahun lagi yah nak..." Balas Miroku

Haruna mendadak sedih. Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian menepuk kedua bahu gadis kecil itu dengan pelan. Sejurus kemudian, remaja itu memberikan senyuman manisnya dan sukses membuat putri bungsu Miroku itu memerah bukan main.

"Ibumu benar, Haruna-chan. Karna itulah cepat tumbuh dan susul Nii-sanmu ini.." Ucap Naruto lembut

Gadis itu lalu mengangguk pelan. Haruna sepertinya mendadak kalem tak kala Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Miroku yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Hoy Dobe cepatlah..! Kau bisa terlambat nanti.." Teriak Menma

"Biarkan saja si pirang itu, Menma-kun.." Sahut Shion

Menma tidak memperdulikan ucapan dari Shion. Remaja itu terlihat meninggalkan Naruto bersama Shion yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Shion yang melihat itu kemudian bergegas menyusul remaja bersurai gelap tersebut.

"Nah Haruna-chan, Oba-san. Aku pergi dulu.. Jaane..." Pamit Naruto

Remaja itu nampak meninggalkan Miroku dan Haruna yang menatap punggungnya dari belakang. Gadis itu nampak ingin melakukan sesuatu terlihat dari raut wajah dan tatapan yang ia berikan.

Miroku yang mengetahui maksud anaknya itu kemudian tersenyum jahil. Perempuan itu akan membantu hubungan putri bungsunya dan Naruto agar lebih dekat lagi. Iya bahkan mendukung sekali kalau Naruto mempunyai hubungan lebih dengan Haruna.

"Nii-sanmu itu akan lama loh ujiannya. Apa kau tidak mau memberikan sesuatu untuknya.. Seperti ciuman mungkin.." Bisik Miroku

Haruna yang mendengar itu memerah bukan main. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk melakukan itu bersama Naruto. Tetapi, jika mau dibilang sepertinya ia memiliki rasa pada remaja pirang tersebut.

Gadis itu lalu mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih belum jauh. Sedetik kemudian, Miroku nampak mengulas senyum tipis tak kala putri bungsunya berteriak dan mengejar Naruto.

"NARUTO NII-SANN...!"

Naruto yang merasa kalau dirinya tengah dipanggil sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Remaja itu lalu mencoba menengok kebelakang untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu. Tiba-tiba...

 **CUPP...**

Ia merasakan sentuhan lembut dipipi kirinya. Naruto tertegun tak kala melihat Haruna yang menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. Sejurus kemudian , gadis itu terlihat berlari menjauhinya. Ia lalu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang Miroku dengan wajah yang telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"H-Haruna-chan, apa itu tadi...?" Ucap Naruto terbata

Haruna tidak menjawab. Gadis itu terlalu malu untuk menatap remaja pirang tersebut setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Miroku yang mengetahui itu kemudian menatap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Naru-kun, Itu jimat keberuntungan dari Haruna. Semoga berhasil yah..." Sahut Miroku tersenyum

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tetapi, terima kasih Haruna-chan..." Balas Naruto

Remaja itu kemudian meninggalkan kediaman Miroku. Ia terlihat lebih bersemangat sekarang. Manik birunya menatap lurus jalanan dengan senyuman tulus terpatri dibibir miliknya.

"Yoshaa...! Ujian ksatria sihir dimulai..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Note Author :** Thanks untuk review kalian. Semua kritik dan saran dari kalian adalah semangat author untuk tetap semangat menulis cerita. Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi...

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	10. Chapter 10 : Ujian dimulai

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note Author :** Jika tidak senang dengan fict ini tidak usah dibaca. Bagi yang senang silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kritikan yang sopan. Karna jika kalian sopan author akan segan terhadap kalian. Saling menghargai yah minna...

 **-Penting... Wajib baca..-**

 **Informasi :** Untuk para readers sekalian maaf kalo link yang saya cantumkan tidak bisa terlihat. Saya sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk mencantumkan link tetapi tidak bisa dicerita ataupun di review. Jadi, untuk para readers yang ingin mengetahui bentuk dan rupa Haruna adik dari Shion itu bisa dilihat di foto profil fanfict saya atau kunjungi google dengan keyword "Profil haruna naruto oc wiki fandom" tanpa tanda petik.

 **-Sekedar Info-**

Miko Haruna adalah gadis kecil yang berumur 12 tahun. Ia memiliki tinggi kurang lebih setara dengan dadanya Naruto. Mempunyai mata lavender dan rambut pirang keturunan ibunya dan memiliki kulit sawo matang keturunan sang ayah. Berbeda dengan Shion yang memiliki kulit putih.

Haruna juga memiliki gaya rambut yang berbeda dengan kakaknya. Shion memiliki poni rata dengan rambut yang tergerai (Persis di animenya Naruto shippuden the movie 1). Sedangkan Haruna, Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang sampai kedada dengan dua ikatan rambut dikiri dan kanan yang terpasang dibagian depan. Ia juga memiliki dua poni yang sedikit menutupi wajah cantiknya.

 **-Caution-**

Setelah melihat foto Haruna tadi disarankan agar tidak menyalahgunakannya untuk kepentingan pribadi seperti bermain sabun dan lain lain :v. Oke author hanya ingin melucu. Jangan diambil hati yah...

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU**

 **AKEMASHITE OMEDETO GOZAIMASU**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 10 – Ujian dimulai**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire :**

Menma melakukan persiapan untuk ujian ksatria sihir besok. Naruto yang mengetahui itu juga tidak ingin kalah dengan remaja tersebut. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih ditengah malam. Remaja itu terus berlatih hingga tak sadar tertidur diluar. Setelah pagi hari, Haruna nampak mencari Naruto yang dikiranya pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Gadis itu terlihat menangis karna ketidak hadiran remaja itu disampingnya. Tetapi, masalah pun selesai dengan Naruto yang telah menjelaskan kepada Haruna dan orang tuanya. Remaja itu lalu bersiap untuk menyusul Menma dan Shion yang telah duluan pergi ketempat ujian. Belum beberapa langkah Naruto melangkah. Ia dikejutkan dengan tindakan Haruna yang dengan cepat menciumnya. Remaja itu lalu pergi dengan rasa semangat dan tekad yang kuat. Bagaimana selanjutnya...?! Apakah Naruto akan lulus dalam ujian. Let's go Happy reading...

.

.

.

 **-Black Grimoire-**

Keadaan pintu ujian sihir masih tertutup rapat. Disana terdapat kurang lebih seratus orang yang akan menjadi peserta ujian. Beberapa dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kelas sosial tertinggi dalam masyarakat. Orang-orang itulah yang dikenal dengan sebutan bangsawan.

Dikerajaan konoha setidaknya terdapat lima keluarga bangsawan yang mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar. Keluarga bangsawan itu terdiri dari Uchiha, Hyuuga, Senju, Otsutsuki, dan yang terakhir Gremory.

"Hei... Hei... Lihat. Itu Naori-sama dengan Sasuke-sama!"

"Kyaa...! Sasuke-sama..."

Beberapa gadis nampak berteriak histeris ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai hitam miliknya. Remaja itu terlihat bersama seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut serupa.

"Cih, berisik sekali mereka..."

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Tidak usah dipikirkan.."

"Baiklah, Nee-san..."

Selain mereka berdua. Beberapa dari orang-orang juga tengah melihat seorang pemuda dengan seorang gadis yang tengah menatap takut. Ia sedikit mendekatkan diri kearah pemuda tersebut.

"N-Nii-san kenapa mereka menatap kita...?"

"Abaikan saja, Hinata. Jika mereka berani macam-macam akan kubuat kedua kaki mereka tidak bisa berjalan lagi.."

Sementara itu. Kebanyakan pria yang ada disana terpukau melihat seorang perempuan cantik dengan surai orange miliknya. Ia menatap dingin seluruh laki-laki yang tengah melihatnya itu.

"Semua laki-laki adalah sampah...!"

"Berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan menjijikan itu..."

Kerumunan pun juga terlihat didinding sebelah pintu masuk. Disana, nampak terlihat dua orang gadis ditambah satu gadis lagi yang sepertinya tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Ia hanya menatap datar kedua saudaranya yang terlihat tebar pesona.

"Mana yang lebih cantik. Aku atau Nee-sanku ini.."

"Rias-sama dan Akeno-sama semuanya cantik. Kami disini adalah fans berat kalian.."

"Ufufufu... Kalian semua bisa saja. Hei Sona-chan, kau tidak ingin ikutan...?"

"Tidak, terima kasih..."

Berbagai orang nampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Semua yang ada disana sepertinya tidak terlihat tegang. Tetapi, Lain halnya dengan seorang gadis yang nampak berdiri ditengah keramaian. Kepalanya tertunduk seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang-orang.

"Hoi-Hoi... Bukankah dia Kaguya. Salah satu keluarga bangsawan otsutsuki..."

"Ahh iya kau benar. Seperti yang dibicarakan. Mata gadis itu terlihat menyeramkan. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa memiliki kedua mata yang berbeda.."

"Benar.. dia hampir mirip seperti iblis. Kabarnya gadis itu juga pernah membunuh seseorang karna tidak bisa mengendalikan sihirnya..

Gadis yang bernama Kaguya itu nampak meneteskan setitik air mata. Kenapa semua orang berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia tidak kuat untuk terus berlama-lama dikeramaian. Semua hinaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia terima dengan mudah.

"Kalau aku bisa memilih. Aku tidak ingin terlahir dengan kedua mata seperti ini..." Ucap Kaguya

Ia kemudian berlari menghiraukan semua orang yang menatapnya. Gadis itu nampak tertunduk sembari menutup kedua matanya. Tanpa sadar, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga membuat dirinya terjatuh.

 **BUGG...**

"I-Ittai...!" Pekik Kaguya

Gadis berkulit pucat itu nampak mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sedikit sakit. Maniknya kemudian menatap seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak tadi.

"E-Eto... G-Gomenasai..." Ucap Kaguya

Ia lalu menundukan kepalanya. Gadis itu tidak ingin orang yang ia tabrak itu melihat kedua matanya yang menyeramkan. Remaja itu pasti akan mengejeknya seperti orang-orang yang ia temui tadi.

"Ah.. Daijobu. Mari kubantu berdiri..." Balas Naruto

Remaja itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah gadis yang menabraknya itu. Kaguya menatap ragu uluran tersebut. Tetapi, ia mencoba menerima kebaikan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"A-Arigatou..." Ucap Kaguya pelan. Gadis itu masih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kedua maniknya.

Naruto menatap heran. Ia lalu menatap teliti perempuan yang ada didepannya itu. Remaja itu lalu melihat sekilas kedua mata Kaguya yang terlihat berbeda. Sepertinya ia tau mengapa gadis itu tidak berani untuk menunjukan wajahnya.

"Sama-sama. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan kedua matamu itu. Aku rasa dengan itu kau terlihat cantik dan... Nyamm... Sedikit manis..." Puji Naruto bersamaan memakan dango terakhirnya.

Kaguya tersentak. Apa ia sedang bermimpi kali ini. Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memuji kedua matanya itu. Ia tidak menyangka kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulut remaja pirang tersebut. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan kedua maniknya yang berbeda.

"B-Benarkah...?" Tanya Kaguya

Kini Naruto dapat melihat manik itu dengan jelas. Mata kiri gadis itu memiliki warna ungu dengan pola riak yang menyebar diseluruh bola matanya. Berbeda sekali dengan yang satunya. Mata kanan gadis itu nampak berwarna biru dengan iris putih menyerupai pola bunga.

"Tentu saja..." Tukas Naruto tersenyum tipis

"Ah, Aku harus menyusul temanku. Jangan menunduk lagi yah. Matamu itu terlalu indah untuk disembunyikan. Jaane..." Sambungnya

Ia lalu meninggalkan Kaguya yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Gadis itu menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh darinya. Sejurus kemudian, seulas senyum terpatri dibibir mungil miliknya.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam. Pintu ujian pun akhirnya terbuka lebar. Ratusan peserta mulai memasuki tempat tersebut dengan pandangan takjub dan berbinar.

Didalam sana terdapat kerajaan konoha yang berdiri kokoh lengkap dengan sebuah akademi sihir. Beberapa asrama juga didirikan sebagai tempat penginapan untuk para ksatria sihir. Disana, terdapat juga satu bangunan kecil bekas tempat persenjataan yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi.

 **KRIETT... BOOFF...**

Suara pintu terkunci. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiga orang yang sepertinya merupakan pengawas dalam ujian nampak menghampiri seluruh peserta. Salah satu pria yang memiliki mata berbentuk almond nampak memulai pembicaraan..

"Selamat datang dikerajaan konoha sekaligus di akademi sihir. Kami bertiga adalah pengawas ujian pada hari ini. Namaku adalah Yamato, kapten sihir squad 5. Dan dia adalah Natsu Dragneel, kapten sihir squad 8. Lalu terakhir, Ajuka Beelzebub sebagai kapten sihir squad 4.." Jelas orang bernama Yamato kepada seluruh peserta.

"Baiklah, tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi. Pertama... Sebelum ujian dimulai Yamato akan memeriksa setiap grimoire yang kalian miliki. Terakhir, kalian wajib membayar 1 koin emas sebagai tanda masuk ujian.." Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Ajuka

"Bukankah itu menghabiskan waktu. Kau tidak lihat jumlah kami disini kurang lebih seratus orang..." Celetuk salah satu remaja

Yamato tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan grimoire putihnya. Secara tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah kayu dari tanah dan membuat meja dan kursi sebanyak 10 pasang. Tidak hanya itu saja, seluruh peserta dibuat terkejut tak kala pria itu membela dirinya sebanyak meja dan kursi tadi.

"S-Sugoi..."

"Kapten sihir memang sangat berbeda..."

Beberapa dari orang-orang nampak takjub dibuatnya. Yamato lalu duduk disetiap kursi dengan semua klonnya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Para peserta lalu diberi perintah untuk berbaris sebanyak 10 orang dalam setiap barisan.

Mereka yang ada disana mulai membentuk barisan. Yamato kemudian melakukan pekerjaan dengan mengecek seluruh grimoire yang dimiliki peserta. Lima menit kemudian pun berlalu, ia telah mengecek setidaknya setengah dari peserta yang ada.

"Rata-rata semua bangsawan memiliki grimoire emas.." Ucap Yamato

"Tetapi, ada juga yang tidak memiliki hal itu..." Sambungnya

Seorang gadis yang memiliki surai biru tua sebatas punggung nampak diejek beberapa perempuan. Satu laki-laki yang memiliki manik yang sama sepertinya kemudian menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"N-Nii-san.."

"Siapa yang tadi berani mengejek adikku. Tarik ucapan kalian sebelum aku menarik nyawa kalian terlebih dulu.."

Semua perempuan yang sempat mengejek tadi kemudian meminta maaf kepada sosok tersebut. Setelah masalah selesai, pengecekan pun dilanjutkan dengan Menma yang telah berada didepan meja.

"Tunjukan Grimoiremu.." Ucap Yamato

Menma lalu mengeluarkan grimoire miliknya. Pria itu sedikit terkejut melihat grimoire emas yang terkalung diremaja bersurai gelap itu. Sepertinya ujian kali ini mendapatkan beberapa peserta yang menarik.

"Apa kau berasal dari desa nak...?" Tanya Yamato

Orang itu hanya mengangguk. Menma kemudian memberikan satu koin emas kepada Yamato dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Selanjutnya Shion, gadis itu lalu menunjukan grimoire miliknya.

"Grimoire putih.. Kau juga mempunyai mana yang melimpah yah.." Celetuk Yamato

"Tentu saja.. Aku ini seorang putri sulung gubernur. Sudah sewajarnya memiliki hal itu.." Balas Shion pamer

Shion lalu memberikan satu koin emas dan meninggalkan Yamato. Pria itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat sifat dari gadis itu. Ia lalu melanjutkan pengecekannya lagi.

Setelah beberapa waktu, peserta pun hampir seluruhnya telah melakukan pemeriksaan. Kini tinggal satu peserta lagi yang kemudian maju menuju meja Yamato.

"Kau yang terakhir nak. Tunjukan Grimoiremu.." Ucap Yamato

Remaja pirang itu lalu menaruh grimoirenya dimeja Yamato. Naruto memang sempat melepaskan benda itu dari leher miliknya. Benda itu menarik perhatian orang lain saat masih dilehernya.

Yamato tertegun. Pria itu menatap grimoire hitam dengan keadaan kotor dan lusuh yang ada dimejanya. Dari sekian banyak peserta ia baru melihat sesuatu yang aneh seperti ini.

"Apa ini benar-benar Grimoire.." Tanya Yamato

"Tentu saja.. Maaf kalo Grimoireku agak berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.." Balas Naruto

Pria itu lalu mengangguk. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya grimoire itu saja yang menurutnya aneh. Pemiliknya pun juga tidak kalah anehnya. Yamato tidak merasakan sama sekali mana didalam tubuh remaja pirang tersebut.

"Hei-Hei... Itu orang yang memiliki grimoire aneh yang kita lihat tadi.."

"Hoy Bung...! Buang saja grimoire itu. Benda kotor dan menjijikan itu hampir mirip seperti sampah. Hahaha... Bahkan dirimu juga sama seperti bukumu itu, Sampah...!"

Setelah satu hinaan dari seseorang. Bertambah menjadi puluhan orang yang juga ikut menghina Naruto dan grimoire miliknya. Beberapa hinaan yang terlontar seperti pecundang, mati saja sana, kau tidak pantas disini, dan kebanyakan dari mereka mengatakan Naruto dengan sebutan sampah.

Dari beberapa kerumunan Menma terlihat menahan amarahnya. Orang yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu sedang dihina dan diremehkan banyak orang. Ingin sekali remaja itu menghajar semua yang berani menghina remaja pirang itu. Sementara Shion, gadis itu terlihat tertawa melihat keadaan Naruto. Ia sangat menyukai saat remaja pirang itu dihina habis-habisan oleh orang banyak.

Namun... Dari sekian banyak orang lain. Seorang gadis dengan manik yang berbeda menatap Naruto dengan mimik wajah yang khawatir. Ia tidak ingin orang yang sempat ia temui tadi turun semangat dan berhenti untuk ikut ujian.

"Jadi... Apa kau yakin masih ingin mengikuti ujian setelah mendengar perkataan orang-orang tadi..." Tanya Yamato

Pria itu melihat Naruto tertunduk. Ia tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Naruto saat ini. Apakah remaja itu sedih, menangis, syok, ia tidak tahu. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian ia terkejut melihat remaja itu menggebrak meja dan meletakkan satu koin emas disana.

Remaja itu lalu mengambil grimoire miliknya dan dengan cepat memakainya. Naruto lalu berbalik membelakangi Yamato. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri dibibir miliknya. Bersamaan dengan itu ia nampak menarik nafas dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada semua orang..

"Aku... Uzumaki Naruto akan mengikuti ujian ini dan lolos..! Dengarkan baik-baik sampah ini berbicara...! Suatu hari nanti... Kalian akan melihat sampah ini menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi dunia..." Teriak Naruto

Perkataan Naruto membuat semuanya terdiam. Natsu yang tadinya tidak pernah tertarik dengan peserta yang ada disini kemudian tertuju melihat remaja pirang itu. Ia menyeringai menatap kesungguhan Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe..." Ucap Menma kemudian tersenyum tipis. Naruto memang tidak sepintar dirinya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat remaja pirang itu dapat menarik perhatian semua orang. Kepercayaan diri, itulah yang saat ini belum ia miliki. Naruto adalah jenius dalam hal pekerja keras.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah melakukan pengecekan dan membayar administrasi untuk masuk. Semua peserta lalu digiring ditengah lapangan yang sangat luas. Mereka semua menatap bingung. Disana tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali.

"Hei dimana tempat ujian pertamanya.."

"Itu benar.. Disini tidak ada arena ataupun semacamnya..."

Tiga pengawas yang ada didepan hanya menatap tersenyum. Yamato kemudian membelakangi mereka dan menyentuh permukaan tanah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, seluruh siswa dibuat terkejut tak kala tanah bergetar dan membuat sebuah arena persegi panjang dengan tinggi 3 meter.

Tidak hanya itu. Yamato juga membuat 3 buah sasaran di ujung dinding arena dan sebuah tempat duduk raksasa diluar arena. Dua pengawas lainnya menyuruh semua peserta untuk duduk terlebih dahulu dan mendengarkan peraturan yang akan mereka beritahu.

Semua peserta lalu duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Tempat itu menyerupai anak tangga yang dapat melihat kejadian didalam arena nanti. Setelah semua peserta dirasa telah duduk. Ajuka pun kemudian maju dan menjelaskan beberapa informasi untuk ujian pertama kali ini.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu dulu tentang sistem poin. Ujian kali ini memiliki 4 tahap dan masing-masing memiliki 1 poin jika berhasil melewatinya. Tetapi, kalian yang gagal akan diberikan minus 1 dan yang memilih tidak ikut disalah satu ujian akan diberikan poin 0..

Dari sekian banyak orang yang ada disini. Kami hanya akan mengambil beberapa dari kalian untuk menjadi siswa. Sedangkan yang lainnya, mereka harus gugur dan mencoba ujian ditahun berikutnya. Apa kalian mengerti.." Terang Ajuka

Semua peserta mengangguk. Beberapa dari mereka nampak mengerti. Tetapi, ada juga yang hanya mengangguk dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan informasi sistem poin tersebut.

"Selanjutnya tentang informasi ujian pertama. Kalian akan disuruh untuk menembak 3 sasaran yang ada diarena. Tidak perlu untuk menghancurkannya, cukup membidik sasaran tersebut dengan sihir atau sesuatu. Setiap 5 orang dari kalian akan dipanggil dan 2 darinya akan gugur jika tidak kebagian sasaran. Tetapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan semuanya juga bisa gagal..." Ucap Ajuka

"Maksudnya 5 orang tadi bisa gagal semua. Tetapi karna apa...?" Sahut salah satu peserta

Ajuka tersenyum. Ia lalu menyuruh Natsu untuk memasuki arena. Remaja bersurai pink itu menuruti perkataan Ajuka dan dengan lompatan yang keras ia sudah berada ditempat tersebut. Beberapa siswa menatap horror tanah yang dilompati Natsu tadi. Benda coklat itu nampak memerah karna terbakar.

"Seperti yang kubilang kalian akan menembak sasaran. Tetapi... Ada tapinya... Temanku tadi akan bertugas menjaga 3 sasaran itu sekaligus menyerang kalian.." Ucap Ajuka yang membuat semuanya terkejut bukan main.

"Hei...! Diperaturan tidak tertulis semacam itu.." Celetuk salah satu pemuda

"Memang tidak.. Peraturan itu dibuat untuk dilanggar. Yang paling penting adalah bagaimana kalian bisa menyesuaikan diri dalam situasi saat ini..." Ucap Yamato yang telah berada disamping Ajuka

"J-Jadi apa yang tertera didinding depan itu semuanya bohong..." Sahut seorang gadis ketakutan

Beberapa dari orang lain juga merasa ketakutan tak kala mendengar hal yang sebenarnya. Yamato mengangguk singkat. Pria itu lalu melihat beberapa dari peserta nampak mengundurkan diri.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin mengundurkan diri..?"

"Tidak ada yah... Cukup disayangkan. Dari sekian banyak peserta kini hanya tersisa 75 orang. Ajuka.. Pindahkan mereka yang telah gugur keluar.." Perintah Yamato

Pria bersurai hijau keabuan itu mengangguk. Ia lalu mengeluarkan grimoire grey miliknya. Tangan kanannya ia rentangkan dan seketika sebuah cahaya putih nampak menyelimuti peserta yang gugur. Mereka semua lalu menghilang dibawa cahaya putih tersebut.

Semua peserta yang tersisa nampak terkejut. Selang beberapa detik, mereka semua juga diselimuti cahaya putih seperti tadi. Tetapi, cahaya itu kemudian menghilang bersama Ajuka yang nampak menjelaskan sesuatu..

"Ujian akan dimulai sekarang. Aku telah menandai kalian dengan sihirku dan kerahkan semua yang kalian punya. Jangan takut untuk terbunuh. Kalian akan berpindah tempat secara otomatis ketempat duduk ketika menerima serangan yang fatal.." Terang Ajuka

Semua peserta mengangguk mengerti. Yamato yang melihat itu kemudian memutuskan untuk memulai ujian sekarang.

"Ujian pertama... Dimulai..."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

 ** _PUTARAN KE-1_**

Lima peserta sudah memasuki arena. Tiga dari mereka adalah laki-laki dan sisanya kalian sudah tau sendiri. Natsu menyeringai menatap kelima bocah yang ada dihadapannya. Ia hanya perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk menggugurkan mereka semua..

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri. Bersiaplah..!" Teriak Natsu

" **Secret Magic : Fire Dragon's** "

Remaja itu lalu membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu juga grimoire merah nampak terkalung dilehernya. Ia seolah tengah mengumpulkan sesuatu dari perutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Natsu lalu membuat corong dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba...

 **ROARR... FROARR...**

Sebuah pusaran api yang sangat besar mengarah kelima orang peserta tadi. Mereka yang melihat serangan itu tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kelima peserta itu menunduk seolah menerima kekalahannya. Bersamaan dengan itu mereka telah diteleport ke tempat duduk semula.

Setelah itu putaran kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya pun dilanjutkan. Hingga putaran pun sudah mencapai diputaran ketujuh. Saat ini, beberapa siswa yang berhasil mengenai sasaran sebanyak 12 orang, 10 gagal, dan 8 orang melewati test pertama. Peserta yang melewati test pertama berinisiatif untuk mencetak poin di test yang berikutnya.

 ** _PUTARAN KE-7_**

Menma dan keempat peserta lainnya sudah diteleport kedalam arena. Salah satu dari empat peserta itu adalah Hyuuga Neji putra sulung keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga. Manik lavendernya menatap datar Natsu.

"Hahaha... Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kuharap bangsawan sepertimu bisa membuatku cukup serius.." Ucap Natsu

Neji tidak menjawab. Dari sekian banyak peserta ia nampak maju terlebih dulu. Grimoire emasnya telah muncul bersamaan rentangan tangan kanan miliknya. Natsu menatap waspada. Tetapi, tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Ada apa...?! Apa bangsawan sepertimu tak...~"

 **KRAKK...**

Natsu tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia cukup terkejut tak kala sasaran kayu yang berada dibelakangnya retak dan kemudian hancur seketika. Pandangannya kemudian beralih lagi menatap sosok Neji yang telah diteleport karna telah berhasil mengenai sasaran.

"Hanya dalam beberapa detik dan aku juga tidak bisa melihat serangannya. Sepertinya gelar bangsawan itu tidak main-main..." Pikir Natsu

Selain remaja bersurai pink itu. Menma juga terlihat terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka orang bangsawan itu hanya memerlukan waktu seperkian detik untuk menyelesaikan tes pertama.

"Sepertinya aku masih jauh dari kata kuat..." Batin Menma dalam hati

Kembali ke pertarungan. Tiga dari peserta selain Menma nampak menyerang sasaran dengan membabi buta. Bola api beruntun terlihat berdatangan dari segala penjuru dan melesat cepat kearah Natsu sekaligus dua sasaran yang tersisa.

Natsu menyeringai menatap bola api dalam jumlah banyak itu. Ia lalu menghirup udara dan seketika semua bola api langsung mengarah kedalam mulutnya..

 **HAAAPP... POFTT...**

"Hehehe... Terima kasih atas makanannya. Tetapi, kuserahkan lagi sihir api kalian. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.." Ucap Natsu kemudian menarik nafas dan menyemburkan sebuah bola api yang lebih besar dari tadi.

Bola api yang mempunyai diameter 1 meter itu melesat cepat ketiga peserta tadi dan membuat mereka semua terpaksa diteleport ke tempat duduk lagi. Kini, tinggal Menma yang tersisa.

"Hehh... Selanjutnya kau bocah..." Tukas Natsu

Menma tidak tinggal diam. Ia lalu menghentakan tangannya dengan keras ketanah. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan pun terjadi. Arena yang dibuat Yamato tadi kini menjadi sebuah labirin dengan dinding tanah sebagai penghalangnya.

"Menarik juga. Bocah itu membuat ini agar aku tidak bisa mengetahui dimana ia akan menyerang.." Ucap Natsu. Manik hitamnya menatap lima buah lorong hasil buatan Menma tadi.

"Tetapi... Jangan remehkan instingku..." Tukas Natsu menyeringai

Sedetik kemudian, ia melihat Menma yang datang dari lorong yang diujung. Remaja itu nampak berlari cepat dan mencoba memukul batang kayu itu dengan tangannya. Tetapi, Natsu tidak tinggal diam. Ia dengan cepat berlari kearah Menma dengan seringai jahatnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan itu, Bocah..!" Teriak Natsu

" **Secret Magic : Fire Dragon's Claw** "

 **BRAKK...**

Kaki Natsu membuat pijakan tanah terbakar. Bersamaan dengan itu juga. Ia melesat cepat dengan lompatan tersebut dan berniat memukul Menma dengan tangan kanan yang telah terbalut api.

"Kau kalah bocah..!"

 **BUAKK...**

Menma terpelanting keras setelah menerima tinju api dari Natsu. Keanehan pun terjadi, tubuh dari remaja itu tidak berteleport ketempat duduk. Natsu lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Menma berubah menjadi tanah liat dan itu sukses membuat Natsu membalik badannya.

"Maaf... Tapi aku tidak ingin kalah lebih awal..." Ucap Menma

Remaja itu datang dari lorong ujung yang satunya. Tangan kanannya berpose layaknya ingin menembak sesuatu. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah bola kecil berukuran seperti bola ping pong nampak terbentuk ditengah telunjuknya.

Benda itu kemudian melesat cepat kearah batang kayu dan seketika pula batang itu retak dan hancur. Beberapa kilatan petir nampak terlihat lalu kemudian menghilang terurai udara. Bersamaan dengan itu juga Menma diteleport dan telah berhasil melewati ujian pertama.

"Itu hampir sama seperti teknikmu Yamato..." Ucap Ajuka

"Kau benar. Tidak kusangka ia mempelajarinya dalam waktu yang singkat..." Balas Yamato

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Ujian pertama sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Saat ini jumlah peserta yang berhasil adalah mencapai 19 peserta, 30 gagal, dan 21 melewati ujian. Kini tinggal 1 putaran lagi yang tersisa. Tetapi, tiga peserta nampak melewati ujian kali ini dan kini hanya 2 peserta saja yang diteleport.

"Hei lihat... Itu si sampah tadi..."

"Ahaha benar... Sepertinya ia bersama gadis mata aneh itu..."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan itu. Ia cukup terkejut kalau dirinya akan berteleport dengan gadis yang pernah ia temui tadi. Sementara Kaguya, gadis itu nampak menghampiri Naruto dengan tertunduk.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto kan.. B-Boleh aku panggil Naruto-kun..." Ucap Kaguya

"E-Ehh boleh saja. Omong-omong darimana kau tau namaku..?" Balas Naruto. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memberitahu namanya kepada gadis bersurai putih panjang itu.

"Bukankah Naruto-kun mengucapkannya saat pemeriksaan grimoire tadi..." Terang Kaguya

Naruto lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat. Benar juga, ia sempat menyebutkan namanya saat itu. Tetapi, ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis ini mau mengingat namanya setelah perkataan orang lain yang menyebutnya sampah.

"A-Ahh iya juga yah..." Tukas Naruto singkat

"Aku Otsutsuki Kaguya... Kau bisa memanggilku Kaguya, Naruto-kun. A-Ano mari kita berjuang bersama..." Ucap Kaguya gugup

Remaja pirang itu tertegun. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyetujui perkataan gadis itu. Kaguya yang melihat respon positif itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Hei... Apa kalian sudah selesai..." Sahut Natsu

"Sebentar senpai. Karna hanya aku dan Kaguya yang menjadi peserta. Bisakah kami sedikit berdiskusi dan bekerja sama. Itu tidak dilarang kan dalam ujian ini..?" Ucap Naruto

"Terserahlah..." Tukas Natsu singkat

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana remaja pirang itu bekerja sama dengan gadis tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian. Naruto dan Kaguya telah selesai dari acara berbisik-bisiknya tadi.

"Baiklah, Tunjukan aku kerja sama kalian..!" Teriak Natsu

Naruto lalu mencabut katana miliknya dan membuat sebuah kuda-kuda. Sementara Kaguya, gadis itu belum melakukan sesuatu. Ia masih terus mengamati remaja pirang tersebut. Naruto lalu melepaskan semua pemberatnya dan membuat Natsu sedikit terkejut.

"Heh... Sepertinya ini akan menarik..." Batin Natsu dalam hati

Naruto lalu melesat dengan katana miliknya. Remaja itu kemudian menatap waspada Natsu yang terlihat mengeluarkan sihir api miliknya. Natsu menembakan bola api seukuran bola voli dengan beruntun kearah Naruto.

 **BOFTT... BOFTT...**

Remaja pirang itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia dengan gesit melompati dan menghindari semua bola api milik Natsu. Ia kemudian mengambil pisau kerambit dari kantong senjata miliknya dan mencoba menyerang sasaran.

 **SYUTT...**

"Pisau...?!" Pikir Natsu

Ia hanya memandang remeh dan sedetik kemudian sebuah bola api ia buat dan dengan cepat menendangnya kearah pisau Naruto tadi. Benda itu sukses membuat senjata tajam itu terpental.

Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut. Remaja itu memang telah memprediksi kalau serangan dia dapat ditangkis Natsu dengan mudah. Tetapi, ia melakukan semua itu karna ada maksud tertentu.

"Reaksi dan instingnya memang tajam. Sepertinya aku perlu sebuah elemen kejutan dan sedikit tipuan" Pikir Naruto dalam hati

Kali ini ia mencoba untuk menang dengan otaknya. Ia terlalu sering menggunakan grimoire hitam miliknya itu. Jadi untuk kali ini biarkan dia murni menggunakan kekuatan dan pengetahuan yang ia miliki.

 **oOoOo**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku mengambil satu pisau kerambit lagi. Kali ini aku tidak menyerang sasaran. Aku melesatkan benda itu kearah Natsu dengan memperkirakan sudut lempar yang tempat dan akurat.

 **SYUTT...**

Pisau itu melesat bagaikan bumerang kearah Natsu. Persis seperti dugaanku. Ia mampu menangkisnya dengan sihir api miliknya. Sepertinya aku mulai memahami cara remaja itu bertarung.

Natsu bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka menunggu dan ia adalah orang yang tidak sabaran. Hal itu juga diperkuat saat aku melihat pertandingan Menma yang berlangsung tadi.

Aku juga memastikan perhitunganku benar atau tidak dengan cara melemparkan dua pisaunya tadi kearah sasaran dan Natsu. Terbukti, orang itu memiliki reflek dan reaksi yang cepat.

Karna itulah butuh sedikit elemen kejutan dan sebuah tipuan seperti Menma tadi. Tanpa sadar, otakku memikirkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Entah kenapa semua hal terlihat jelas sekarang.

Aku menghubungkan semua hal yang kupikirkan dan sedetik kemudian. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri dibibirku tak kala menemukan sebuah rencana untuk menang.

"Akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik..."

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV END**

Naruto lalu melesatkan lagi pisau kerambitnya kesalah satu sasaran yang ada dikiri. Natsu yang melihat serangan yang sama itu hanya menatap datar. Ia lalu mencoba untuk menyerang benda itu lagi. Tetapi, belum sempat benda tajam itu mengenai sasaran. Pisau itu nampak meleset dan mengarah kelangit.

"Hahaha... Ada apa, Bocah..? Kali ini sepertinya lemparanmu meleset heh..." Ucap Natsu

Remaja pirang itu tidak menjawab perkataan Natsu. Ia lalu melesat kearah remaja bersurai pink itu dengan katana miliknya. Naruto sepertinya ingin berduel satu lawan satu sekarang.

"Yo, Senpai... Mari kita bertarung secara jantan..." Sahut Naruto

Natsu terkejut. Tetapi, sejurus kemudian ia menyeringai. Sepertinya remaja pirang ini mempunyai nyali juga untuk mengalahkannya terlebih dahulu. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan peserta yang memikirkan cara cerdas untuk membidik sasaran.

"Baiklah Bocah. Serang aku dengan kekuatanmu itu..!" Teriak Natsu

Naruto lalu mencoba menebaskan katananya kearah dada Natsu. Tidak ingin terkena benda tajam itu, Natsu lalu menghindar dan sedetik kemudian melayangkan sebuah tinju api kearah remaja pirang tersebut.

 **BUGHH TRANGG...**

Naruto menangkis pukulan fatal itu menggunakan bagian pipih katananya. Pukulan itu menyebabkan dirinya sedikit terpental. Tetapi, ia tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

Remaja itu lalu mencoba untuk menyerang Natsu lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu juga. Naruto nampak memberikan sebuah kode kedipan mata kearah Kaguya. Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian merentangkan tangan kanan miliknya.

" **Secret Magic : Tendo** "

Sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata nampak mengarah kearah sasaran kayu. Natsu sepertinya tidak sadar karna fokusnya masih teralihkan kearah Naruto. Serangan Kaguya yang tidak terlihat itu kemudian dengan hebatnya menghancurkan dua buah sasaran kayu yang tengah dan kanan.

 **BRAKK...**

Seluruh peserta ditempat duduk, Ajuka, Yamato, dan Natsu nampak dibuat tercengang. Teknik itu hampir sama seperti Neji hanya saja dampak dari teknik itu lebih besar.

"N-Naruto-kun..! Gomenasai. Aku tidak sengaja menghancurkan dua sasaran..." Ucap Kaguya

"Tidak apa-apa Kaguya. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu..." Balas Naruto tersenyum

Ia menggunakan gerakan cepat miliknya dan membuat jarak dengan Natsu. Remaja pirang itu sadar kalau bertarung melawan Natsu satu lawan satu adalah kesalahan yang besar. Naruto belumlah kuat untuk mengimbangi remaja bersurai pink itu.

"T-Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun...? Semuanya berantakan gara-gara aku..." Ucap Kaguya sedih

 **FLASH BACK : ON**

"Nah Kaguya.. Aku akan mengalihkan Senpai bodoh itu. Setelah itu kau cukup menyerang satu sasaran saja yah..." Terang Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-kun. Aku mengerti. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun sendiri.." Tanya Kaguya

Remaja itu terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum terukir dibibir Naruto. Ia lalu dengan pelan mengelus surai putih milik Kaguya. Perlakuan Naruto sukses membuat pipi gadis itu sedikit memerah.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Ucap Kaguya terbata-bata. Gadis itu tidak menyangka remaja yang ada didepannya ini memperlakukan dirinya sangat baik. Sejurus kemudian, ia mendengar satu kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Naruto...

"Terima kasih telah khawatir padaku. Tetapi, kau cukup melakukan apa yang kusuruh dan menang, Kaguya. Sisanya serahkan padaku..."

.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK : OFF**

Rencana yang mereka buat hancur berantakan karna dia. Kaguya merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol sihirnya dengan benar. Sekarang, remaja itu harus mengemban kesalahan miliknya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku..." Ucap Kaguya menangis diiringi tubuhnya yang bercahaya. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu langsung diteleport ketempat duduk dan menatap Naruto dengan air mata dipipinya.

Naruto yang mengetahui kalau Kaguya sudah diteleport hanya tersenyum. Sementara itu, beberapa dari peserta lain nampak berteriak keras dengan ejekan dan hinaan untuk remaja pirang tersebut.

"Hoy... Sampah. Sudahlah menyerah saja..."

"Itu benar. Kau kira kami akan kagum hanya karna kau menolong gadis tadi untuk menang hah...!"

"Dasar sampah... Mati saja sana..."

Remaja pirang itu mencoba untuk menahan semuanya. Cacian, hinaan, dan semua yang dilontarkan dari mulut orang lain kepadanya. Ia tidak berniat menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membalas semua perlakuan mereka.

"Sudah berakhir bocah. Aku juga sedikit kasihan padamu. Apa kau tidak ingin menutup mulut mereka dengan sesuatu. Aku rasa pedangmu itu sangat cukup untuk membungkam semua orang yang menghinamu tadi..." Terang Natsu panjang lebar

Kalau mau jujur. Ia sedikit berempati kepada remaja pirang itu. Apa yang dikatakan semua orang itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diterima dengan mudah. Kalau ia jadi dia, sudah dipastikan ia akan menghajar semua orang yang menghinanya tadi.

"Terima kasih senpai. Tapi, aku tidak perlu rasa kasihanmu itu..."

Naruto menjeda perkataannya. Seulas senyum nampak terpatri dibibirnya tak kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang datang. Sedangkan Natsu, ia menatap heran Naruto yang tengah tersenyum itu.

 **SRINGG... TAKKK...**

Semua peserta yang ada disana terkejut. Bahkan Ajuka yang tengah meminum kopinya yang entah darimana itu menyemburkan cairan hitam itu kearah Yamato disampingnya.

Suasana nampak hening. Puluhan peserta menatap sebuah benda yang tertancap dibatang kayu sebelah kiri. Natsu memutar kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Ia menatap kearah batang kayu itu dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"B-Bagaimana bisa...?! B-Benda itu kan tadi meleset..." Ucap Natsu

"Senpai.. Aku memang sengaja membuatmu mengira kalau pisauku itu tadi meleset. Tetapi, asal kau tau saja. Apa yang kulemparkan tadi adalah buah dari latihanku selama ini. Jarak, kecepatan, posisi lempar, sudut, dan arah angin sudah kuperhitungkan jauh sebelum aku memasuki arena ini..." Terang Naruto

Sedetik kemudian, cahaya putih nampak menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar diteleportasi ketempat duduk. Ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat kearah Natsu yang sukses membuat kapten squad 8 itu tertegun.

"Senpai, kau tadi sempat bilang kepadaku untuk membungkam semua orang yang menghinaku kan...

Saat ini aku sedang melakukannya. Hanya saja, tidak menggunakan kekerasan...

Sampah sepertiku ini...

akan membuat mereka terdiam...

dengan Prestasi dan Kemampuanku..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **LUANGKAN WAKTU KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA INI...**

 **Note Author :** Para readers sekalian. Seminggu lagi author akan masuk sekolah. Saat ini author telah menginjak dikelas 3 dan bersiap untuk menghadapi UN berbasis komputer. Karna itulah dimaklumi kalau update fanfict ini akan lama setelah author masuk sekolah lagi. Mungkin seminggu satu kali. Itu karna author juga harus fokus dengan masa depan author. Tetapi, author akan usahakan untuk tetap terus update demi para readers sekalian. Karna itulah tolong reviewnya diusahakan agar author tetap semangat. Author bukan orang munafik yah. Jujur, author merasakan perasaan tersendiri saat kalian mereview cerita author ini. Sedih saat membaca flame kalian, terharu saat membaca pujian dari kalian, dan senang saat kalian memberikan saran dan kritik yang terkesan membangun untuk fict ini. Itu semua membuat author dapat membuat cerita ini lebih baik dan menarik kedepannya. Tanpa kalian author bukanlah apa-apa. Thanks untuk review kalian. Semua kritik dan saran dari kalian adalah semangat author untuk tetap semangat menulis cerita. Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi...

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	11. Chapter 11 : Test terakhir

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note Author :** Jika tidak senang dengan fict ini tidak usah dibaca. Bagi yang senang silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kritikan yang sopan. Karna jika kalian sopan author akan segan terhadap kalian. Saling menghargai yah minna...

 **-Penting... Wajib baca..-**

 **Informasi :** Untuk para readers sekalian maaf kalo link yang saya cantumkan tidak bisa terlihat. Saya sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk mencantumkan link tetapi tidak bisa dicerita ataupun di review. Jadi, untuk para readers yang ingin mengetahui bentuk dan rupa Haruna adik dari Shion itu bisa dilihat di foto profil fanfict saya atau kunjungi google dengan keyword "Profil haruna naruto oc wiki fandom" tanpa tanda petik.

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 11 – Test Terakhir**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire :**

Ujian ksatria sihir test pertama telah dilaksanakan. Apa yang tertera di pengumuman itu semuanya adalah palsu. Semua peserta dituntut untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri didalam situasi tersebut. Sedangkan yang tidak, mereka memilih jalan terakhir yaitu menggugurkan diri mereka sendiri. Peserta yang tersisa lalu menghadapi ujian pertama dengan semua yang mereka miliki. Sedikit yang berhasil, banyak yang gagal, dan adapula yang takut lalu melewati ujian tersebut. Mereka yang melewati berharap untuk mendapatkan poin diujian selanjutnya. Tetapi... Apakah mereka tau tentang konsekuensi poin 0...?! Ingatlah... Peraturan ujian dibuat untuk dilanggar. Yang paling penting adalah bagaimana kalian bisa menyesuaikan diri dalam situasi saat ini... Penasaran...?! Let's go Happy reading...

.

.

.

 **-Black Grimoire-**

Ujian pertama telah selesai. Seluruh peserta lalu dibuat menjadi 8 baris dan dikumpulkan di halaman luas. Yamato juga telah menghilangkan arena, sasaran, dan tempat duduk yang sempat ia buat untuk ujian pertama tadi.

"Semua peserta. Kita masuk diujian terakhir..." Ucap Yamato

Beberapa dari peserta sukses dibuat terkejut oleh kata-kata Yamato. Mereka nampak terkejut, bingung, dan marah disaat yang bersamaan. Beberapa dari mereka juga melayangkan umpatan kasar kearah kapten squad 5 itu.

"Hoy Omae...! Apa yang kau maksud dengan ujian terakhir hah.."

"Benar.. Bukannya masih ada tiga ujian lagi. Menggunakan papan luncur sihir, mengeluarkan beberapa teknik sihir, dan duel satu lawan satu"

Yamato menghela nafas panjang. Sementara Ajuka, pria itu terlihat tersenyum palsu kepada seluruh murid. Natsu yang berada disampingnya nampak menyeringai melihat reaksi yang diberikan seluruh peserta.

"Apa kalian ini tidak bisa kalem dan terima saja kenyataan yang ada..." Ucap Ajuka

"T-Teme..! Mana bisa seperti itu. Kalian semua sudah menipu kami, bangsat..."

"Jaga ucapanmu, nak. Selain itu kau sudah gagal dalam ujian pertama tadi karna memilih melewatinya." Balas Ajuka dingin

Seluruh peserta terkejut. Natsu yang melihat itu tidak bisa untuk menahan tawa. Sementara Yamato, pria itu lalu mencoba untuk memberitahu Ajuka untuk tetap sopan. Sebaiknya ia saja yang menjelaskan hal ini kepada seluruh peserta.

"Semuanya harap tenang dulu. Ehm... Baiklah akan kujelaskan semuanya pada kalian. Dimulai dari test ujian dulu. Peraturan yang tertera dipengumuman itu tidak sepenuhnya palsu. Itu hanya dibuat ambigu. Kalian pikir orang bodoh mana yang mau menjelaskan secara detail apa yang akan diujikan nanti. Menembak sihir, mengeluarkan beberapa teknik sihir. Itu semua sudah termasuk diujian pertama tadi..." Terang Yamato

"T-Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana dengan ujian menggunakan papan luncur sihir..." Celetuk salah satu peserta

Yamato lalu memandang kearah Ajuka. Pria itu lalu mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah gelang nampak berada ditelapak tangannya. Benda itu berwarna hitam dengan tulisan "Ajuka" dipermukaannya.

"Hal semacam itu sudah terlalu kuno. Kerajaan konoha tidak lagi memakai benda rongsokan itu. Dengan benda kecil ini seseorang bisa diteleport dalam sekejap ketempat misi atau ketempat manapun..." Ucap Ajuka

Semua peserta menatap tak percaya. Secepat itukah perkembangan yang terjadi dikerajaan konoha. Tetapi untuk kaum bangsawan, sepertinya mereka telah mengetahui desas-desus benda itu. Bahkan jauh dari ujian ini dimulai. Mereka sudah tau kebohongan test pertama dan yang sekarang.

"Kalian sudah dengar sendiri kan. Baiklah, aku ingin mengatakan tiga hal pada kalian semua. Pertama, selamat untuk mereka yang berhasil diujian pertama tadi. Kedua untuk yang gagal, ujian terakhir ini adalah penentunya. Lalu terakhir untuk mereka yang melewati ujian. Kalian semua digugurkan..." Ucap Yamato

Perkataan itu sontak membuat semua orang yang merasa melewati ujian tadi marah besar. Apa yang dikatakan Yamato tadi membuat keadaan menjadi ricuh dan tak terkendali.

"Kisama...! Lelucon macam apa ini hah..."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang seperti ini dari awal, bangsat...!"

"Itu benar...!"

Salah satu dari peserta nampak menyerang Yamato. Sesaat ia ingin menggunakan sihirnya, sebuah akar kayu melilit tubuhnya dengan cepat. Peserta itu merasakan dirinya lemas dan mananya terkuras habis. Beberapa dari mereka yang melihat itu mengurungkan niat untuk menyerang Yamato.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin menyerangku...?" Tanya Yamato santai

"Bedebah.. Apa alasan kami digugurkan hah. Bukankah poin kami 0 dan itu lebih tinggi dari mereka yang gagal dan mendapatkan -1..!"

Secara teori itu memang benar. Didalam perhitungan poin yang bernilai minus memang lebih kecil daripada nol. Tetapi, ujian ini bukanlah membahas tentang matematika. Pemahaman seperti itu tidak terlalu dipentingkan.

"Semua yang kau katakan tidak salah. Tetapi, mereka yang mendapatkan poin 0 adalah peserta yang melewati ujian. Heh... tolong garis bawahi kata-kata melewati ujian. Kalian yang melewati ujian sama saja tidak berniat untuk mengikutinya bangsat..!" Kali ini Natsu yang berbicara

Remaja bersurai pink itu meninggikan suaranya. Sepertinya ia tidak tahan dengan semua ocehan dan perkataan mereka yang tidak menerima hal tadi. Dalam pikirannya mereka semua persis seperti bocah. Orang seperti itu tidak pantas menjadi ksatria sihir.

"Hei ini tidak ad...~"

"Dunia memang tidak adil nak. Jadi biasakanlah..." Tukas Ajuka dingin

"Orang seperti kalian yang tidak mau mengambil resiko tidak akan bergerak maju daripada mereka yang mengambil resiko dan gagal. Tetapi orang gagal itu masih lebih baik dibanding kalian yang hanya berdiri mematung digaris start dan tidak berani untuk melangkah...

Dengar... Ujian ini bukanlah sesuatu untuk anak kecil seperti kalian. Apa yang tertera diperaturan dibuat bohong itu semua untuk melihat seberapa baiknya kalian bertahan disituasi seperti ini. Terbukti ada yang tidak siap dan memilih untuk mundur. Sedangkan kalian yang merasa dirinya siap malah tidak mengambil langkah dan hanya berdiam diri. Orang seperti itulah yang kubenci. Itulah kenapa kalian itu memang pantas untuk digugurkan..." Terang Ajuka panjang lebar

Peserta yang melewati ujian pertama tadi nampak syok. Ada yang pasrah, sedih, dan ada juga yang tidak terima. Mereka yang tidak terima nampak marah dan bersikeras untuk menolak semuanya.

"T-Teme...! Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti ini pada kami..."

"Itu benar... Dengar yah. Ayahku seorang pengusaha kaya dan aku akan melaporkan kalian..."

Yamato, Ajuka, dan Natsu tidak merasa takut mendengar ancaman dari salah satu remaja laki-laki itu. Mereka tidak peduli kalau semua peserta dari keluarga bangsawan, pengusaha, orang yang terkenal, sampai orang miskin sekalipun. Mereka tidak dibayar untuk melakukan tugas ini dan itu tidak ada pentingnya untuk mereka.

"Cukup. Ajuka, pindahkan mereka darisini..." Ucap Yamato

Ajuka lalu menggunakan sihirnya. Sedetik kemudian, cahaya putih lalu mengantarkan mereka yang telah gugur tadi keluar dari tempat tersebut. Suasana menjadi hening. Ditengah suasana seperti itu Yamato angkat bicara lagi..

"Tidak usah dipikirkan yang tadi. Kita lanjutkan saja keujian terakhir. Baiklah, sejauh ini peserta ujian sebanyak 51 orang diantaranya adalah 21 yang berhasil dan 30 orang sisanya gagal. Mereka yang gagal tadi akan dipertandingkan duel satu lawan satu dengan yang menang dan harus memperebutkan tempat di 21 besar tadi. Mereka yang menang tadi tidak bisa menolak jika diajak bertanding. Itu karna... Ujian terakhir kali ini mempunyai prinsip dimana kau bisa menjatuhkan dan dijatuhkan..." Terang Yamato

Setelah mendengar penjelasan yang panjang lebar dari Yamato. Seluruh siswa yang tersisa nampak terdiam. Beberapa dari mereka yang gagal tadi nampak tidak bersemangat dan tidak percaya diri. Sepertinya mereka tidak yakin untuk bisa menang. Beberapa saat kemudian. Satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan. Lalu diiringi satu persatu lagi. Banyak dari mereka yang terlihat ingin mengundurkan diri.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Kini peserta yang gagal hanya tersisa lima orang. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan bertanding dengan salah satu dari peserta yang menang. Jika mereka berhasil mengalahkannya. Posisi tempat yang menang akan digantikan dan berat hati harus gugur diujian kali ini.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja ujian terakhir ini..." Ucap Yamato

Pria berambut coklat itu lalu memunculkan kayunya dan melapisi permukaan tanah dengan itu. Ia membuat sebuah arena persegi panjang yang cukup besar dengan tinggi setengah meter dari tanah.

Ia juga membuat sebuah tempat duduk lagi yang tidak terlalu besar bagi peserta. Namun, tempat itu masih bisa untuk melihat keseluruhan arena. Setelah melakukan itu. Yamato lalu menghampiri kelima orang yang akan bertanding melawan yang menang.

"Siapa dari kalian yang sudah siap untuk bertanding..?" Tanya Yamato

"Biar aku saja..." Balas seorang dari mereka

Seorang remaja tampan dengan rambut pirang pendek nampak menunjuk tangan. Ia lalu berjalan kearah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang yang bergelombang.

"Namaku Yuuto Kiba. Maukah kau bertanding denganku, Uchiha Naori...?" Ucap orang yang bernama Kiba itu

Gadis itu menatap datar pemuda yang ada didepannya. Manik hitam miliknya meneliti setiap inci penampilan remaja itu. Perempuan yang bernama Naori itu kemudian berkata dingin kepada Kiba..

"Kau punya nyali juga yah, Yuuto-san..." Ucap Naori

Remaja itu hanya tersenyum palsu. Sementara Naori, ia langsung mengangguk dan mereka berdua kemudian diteleport Ajuka kedalam arena. Pria itu lalu menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Naori dan Yuuto.

"Pertandingan akan selesai setelah salah satu dari kalian ada yang pingsan atau terjatuh dari arena. Kali ini aku tidak akan ment..."

"Cukup. Aku sudah tau dan kurasa orang ini juga mengerti. Benar begitu Yuuto-san..." Ucap Naori

"Itu benar Naori-san.." Balas Yuuto

Ajuka yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia cukup tau tentang gadis yang bernama Naori itu. Anak kedua dari bangsawan uchiha itu memang memiliki sifat dingin apalagi dengan laki-laki.

Info itu didapatkan dari sang kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Kakak dari gadis itu adalah kapten sihir squad 7. Dia selalu menceritakan dengan antusias kepadanya kalau dia memiliki dua orang adik yang sangat berbeda sekali dengan sifatnya.

"Baiklah... Pertandingan pertama dimulai..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Battle 1 : Naori vs Yuuto]_**

"Aku akan bersiap menyerang, Naori-san..." Ucap Yuuto

Dari ketiadaan, muncullah 10 pedang yang melayang. Tanpa aba-aba benda itu langsung melesat kearah Naori. Gadis itu hanya menatap datar dan tidak berniat untuk menghindar.

" **Secret Magic : Tsukuyomi** "

 **DEG...**

"A-Apa yang terjadi..." Celetuk salah satu orang

Semua peserta yang menonton menatap heran. 10 pedang yang melesat kearah Naori nampak menghilang bersamaan tubuh Yuuto yang terjatuh pingsan. Dari sudut lain, kita bisa melihat manik gadis itu yang berwarna merah darah dengan sebuah pola hitam berbentuk bunga. Mata itu perlahan menjadi 3 tomoe dan kembali berwarna hitam.

 **SRINGG...**

Ajuka nampak telah berada diarena. Ia sedikit menatap prihatin kearah remaja yang telah menjadi korban dari teknik sihir Naori. Apa yang dipunya gadis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh. Bangsawan uchiha memiliki sihir yang berbasis ilusi.

Saat mereka menggunakan sihir. Mata mereka akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang disebut mangekyou sharingan. Hal itu dikarnakan mana mereka berfokus kedalam mata.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Pria bersurai hijau keabuan itu lalu melihat Naori yang sepertinya kehabisan nafas. Gadis itu sepertinya belum bisa mengontrol tekniknya sehingga menghabiskan banyak mana.

 **CTIK...**

Cahaya putih menyelimuti gadis itu dan menghilang bersamaan Ajuka yang juga ikut menghilang. Pertandingan pertama sepertinya berjalan sangat cepat dari apa yang dibayangkan.

 **Yuuto Kiba [Lose]**

.

.

.

 ** _[Battle 2 : Chouji vs Shikamaru]_**

"Hei Chouji. Bukannya aku tidak memilihmu dan lagipula aku tidak berniat melanjutkan ujian lagi?!" Ucap remaja berambut hitam runcing yang dikuncit.

"Ahaha... Shikamaru. Sebenarnya diujian pertama aku tidak sengaja menang saja. Tetapi, aku tau kau sebenarnya mampu untuk menjadi ksatria sihir yang hebat. Karna itulah kumohon gantikan tempatku..." Balas remaja yang bertubuh gendut itu.

"T-Tapi...~"

"Dibandingkan dengan diriku. Kau lebih pantas untuk menjadi ksatria sihir, Shikamaru..."

 **Nara Shikamaru [Win]**

.

.

.

 ** _[Battle 3 : Neji vs Saji]_**

"Hentikan tatapan sombong itu, Teme...!" Teriak seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan manik abunya. Ia lalu menciptakan sebuah tali yang terbuat dari mana dan melesat cepat kearah Neji.

Remaja berambut hitam panjang itu hanya menatap datar. Ia lalu membuat gerakan memutar dan seketika sebuah gelombang angin nampak menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Tali Saji nampak hancur. Sedetik kemudian, remaja itu terlempar keluar arena dengan sangat kuat. Pelaku utamanya tak lain adalah Neji yang telah selesai mengalahkan Saji dengan pukulan tak terlihatnya.

"Takdir manusia sudah ditentukan sejak dia lahir. Kau kalah dariku itu juga termasuk takdirmu..."

 **Genshirou Saji** **[Lose]**

.

.

.

 ** _[Battle 4 : Hyoudou Asia mengundurkan diri...]_**

"A-Asia-chan. Kenapa kau menyerah..." Sahut seseorang kearah gadis itu. Gadis yang bernama Asia itu hanya tersenyum lembut kearah remaja tersebut.

"Daijobu, Issei-kun. Aku hanya berpikir inilah yang terbaik..." Balas Asia

"T-Tapi Asia-chan. Bagaimana dengan janji kita yang ingin menjadi ksatria sihir bersama-sama..." Ucap remaja yang bernama Issei itu.

Dia adalah peserta yang berhasil mengikuti ujian pertama tadi. Sedangkan Asia, gadis itu harus gagal ketika baru beberapa detik diarena saat melawan Natsu tadi.

"Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku mengu..~"

 **PLAK...**

Issei tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Remaja itu terdiam melihat tangan mungil itu menampar pelan pipinya. Ia melihat raut wajah Asia yang sedang menahan marah.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu Issei-kun. Janji kita memang penting. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin semua perjuanganmu selama ini sia-sia. Kau harus jadi ksatria sihir demi diriku juga..." Ucap Asia

Gadis itu lalu memeluk sebentar Issei. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar diteleport keluar. Asia membisikan sesuatu ditelinga remaja itu..

"Issei-kun... Jadilah kuat..."

 **Hyoudou Asia [Lose]**

.

.

.

"Sejauh ini hanya satu yang berhasil. Itupun orang yang bernama Chouji tadi terlihat terjatuh dengan sengaja dan membiarkan orang yang bernama Shikamaru menang.." Pikir Ajuka

"Aku Riser Phenex menantang sampah itu untuk bertarung denganku..." Ucap orang itu kearah Naruto

Ia memiliki wajah tampan dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru gelap. Remaja itu nampak percaya diri dengan setelan baju yang terkesan mewah. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyum sombong ia berikan kearah Naruto.

Naruto tertegun. Disamping remaja itu terdapat Kaguya yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ia sudah mengetahui kekurangan remaja pirang itu yang tidak memiliki mana sama sekali ditubuhnya.

"Hoy sampah. Kenapa, kau takut padaku yah. Kalau begitu serahkan saja tempatmu itu padaku. Kau tidak pantas berlama-lama disini..." Ucap Riser

Orang itu sudah keterlaluan. Menma berniat ingin menghajarnya. Remaja itu lalu berdiri dan mencoba memberikan satu pukulan kearah Riser. Tetapi, sebelum hal itu terjadi. Pukulannya dengan mudah ditahan Natsu.

"Hei bung. Kalau kau ikut campur. Kau akan digugurkan..." Ucap Natsu

"Orang yang sedang dihina itu adalah temanku. Aku akan membungkam mulutnya. Sudah cukup hinaan yang Naruto terima saat ujian pertama dan pemeriksaan tadi. Apa kau mengerti hah..." Ucap Menma meninggikan suaranya.

Sikap tenang dan dinginnya digantikan raut wajah yang menahan amarah. Natsu lalu memandang Menma dengan teliti. Sedetik kemudian, ia memberikan senyum mengejek kearah Menma.

"Dengar nak. Dia lebih kuat dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Anak itu tidak butuh rasa kasihan dan pertolonganmu..." Balas Natsu datar

"Bagaimana kau dengan yakin berkata seperti itu..." Ucap Menma dingin

Sepertinya sifat remaja itu telah kembali. Natsu yang ditanya seperti itu kemudian menyeringai kearah Menma. Naruto telah mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik saat ia bertarung bersamanya. Dan saat ini, ia hanya perlu mengatakan hal yang sama kearah temannya itu..

"Saat ini dia sedang melakukannya...

Cukup lihat dan perhatikan saja bagaimana kemampuannya...

akan membuat semua orang terdiam..."

.

.

.

"Baiklah.. Aku terima tantanganmu..."

Remaja itu lalu melepaskan semua pemberatnya dan diteleport bersama Riser keatas arena. Tidak memakan waktu lama, dua remaja itu sudah sampai bersama Ajuka disana. Pria itu lalu memberikan sebuah peraturan diujian kali ini.

"Kalian berdua akan bertarung disini. Pertandingan akan selesai setelah salah satu dari kalian ada yang pingsan atau terjatuh dari arena. Kali ini aku tidak akan menteleport meskipun kalian terkena serangan fatal satu sama lain. Apa kalian mengerti..." Terang Ajuka

Kedua remaja itu mengangguk. Mereka berdua lalu mengambil jarak masing-masing dan bersiap untuk bertanding. Salah satu orang dibangku tempat duduk nampak berbicara pada Naori yang telah pulih setelah pertandingannya tadi.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang, Naori Nee-san..." Ucap remaja itu kearah gadis tersebut

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Dilihat secara logika orang yang bernama Riser yang akan menang. Orang yang bernama Naruto itu tidak mempunyai mana sama sekali. Tetapi..."

"Tetapi apa Nii-san..." Tanya Sasuke

Gadis yang bernama Naori itu menjeda perkataannya. Sedetik kemudian, manik hitam miliknya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan 3 tomoe lalu berlanjut menjadi sebuah pola hitam berbentuk bunga.

"Ada yang aneh dengan grimoire miliknya..."

.

.

.

 ** _[The last Battle : Naruto vs Riser]_**

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda. Remaja itu belum berniat untuk mencabut katana yang ada dipunggungnya. Saat ini otaknya sedang memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengalahkan pria sombong yang ada didepannya itu.

Ia hanya menatap datar Riser yang nampak tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan grimoire putih miliknya. Dari ketiadaan, muncullah sebuah bola api raksasa ditangan kanannya.

" **Secret Magic :Giant Fire Ball** "

 **BOFTT...**

Benda panas itu melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Anak dari Minato itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia melakukan gerakan cepatnya dan seketika menghindari bola api itu dengan mudahnya.

"Su-Sugoi..." Puji Hinata

Manik lavendernya menatap kagum remaja pirang tersebut. Sang kakak yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap datar. Ia akui kalau Naruto memiliki kecepatan yang sangat hebat.

"B-Bangsat... Apa hanya menghindar yang bisa kau lakukan hah...!" Teriak Riser

Ia telah berkali-kali menembakkan bola apinya kearah remaja tersebut. Tetapi, hasilnya tetap nihil. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengenai Naruto. Pria itu lalu kesal dan membuat sebuah bola api berdiameter 60 centi.

Benda itu lalu melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Remaja pirang itu menatap datar bola api Riser. Dengan reflek dan insting yang telah dilatihnya selama ini. Ia melakukan gerakan sliding tackle dan meluncur cepat dibawah panasnya bola api itu.

 **SYUUTT...**

Semua peserta yang menonton ditempat duduk dibuat takjub. Khususnya seorang gadis yang mempunyai model rambut diikat kuncir kuda. Manik hitam violetnya menatap Naruto bersamaan lidahnya menjilat pelan permukaan bibir miliknya.

"Ara-ara... Ia tipeku. Menyerang secara agresif..."

"Cih... Kau tertarik dengannya Akeno Nee-san...?!"

Gadis itu menoleh kearah perempuan yang mempunyai surai merah tersebut. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum. Gadis yang bernama Akeno itu kemudian berkata kepada orang yang disampingnya...

"Kau bercanda. Orang seperti dia tidak akan bisa bersanding dengan kita, Rias"

.

.

.

 **Back to Fight...**

Kayu yang dibuat Yamato tadi sangat menguntungkan. Naruto dengan leluasa meluncur kearah Riser. Remaja itu lalu mengambil dua pisau kerambitnya yang tersisa. Sedetik kemudian, dua benda itu melesat cepat kearah dada Riser.

 **SYUTT... SYUT**

"Mainan seperti itu tidak akan bisa melukaiku..." Ucap Riser tersenyum mengejek. Ia lalu membuat dua bola api dikedua tangannya dan mencoba menangkis pisau tersebut. Tetapi, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi.

Naruto yang tengah meluncur kemudian menghentikan momentumnya dengan cara menancapkan katana miliknya kepermukaan kayu. Benda tajam itu mengikis tempat arena dan membuat pergerakan remaja pirang itu melambat.

Ia lalu melepaskan katana miliknya dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu. Remaja itu mengambil dua pisau combat dan benda itu melesat cepat kearah pisau kerambit sebelumnya.

 **SYUUT... TRANK...**

Dua benda itu bertabrakan. Satunya menuju keluar arena dan satunya lagi membuat Riser terkejut. Bola api yang sempat ia arahkan kebenda itu hanya mengenai angin lalu. Tabrakan pisau combat tadi menyebabkan pisau kerambit itu berbelok arah dan dengan cepat mengenai kedua pahanya.

 **CRASHH...**

"Arghh...! Sialan. T-Teme apa yang...~"

 **SRING...**

 **DEG...**

Detik kemudian Riser merasakan ketakutan diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia yang sedang terduduk memegangi kedua luka dipahanya. Harus dibuat syok tak kala Naruto telah berada didepannya dengan posisi kaki kanan yang siap membentur kepalanya.

 **JDAKKK...**

Semua peserta sekaligus pengawas ujian dibuat terkejut. Menma yang melihat serangan Naruto itu membelalakan matanya. Sedangkan Natsu, remaja bersurai pink itu menyeringai penuh arti kearah Naruto.

"Teruskan bocah... Buat semuanya terdiam dengan kemampuan yang kau bicarakan itu..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat duduk..]_**

 **Kaguya POV**

Aku menatap tidak percaya. Meski tanpa mana, remaja itu tetap berjuang keras dengan segala yang dimilikinya. Aku yakin sudah banyak hal yang remaja itu alami hingga membuatnya seperti sekarang.

Tanpa sadar. Naruto mengajarkanku banyak hal. Remaja yang baru-baru ini aku temui itu adalah sosok laki-laki yang pantang menyerah. Selain itu juga, Naruto tetap teguh dengan semua cacian dan hinaan yang ia terima dari orang lain.

Berbeda dengan diriku yang selama ini. Aku yang masih terperangkap dibayang-bayang masa laluku. Saat dimana aku tidak sengaja membunuh seseorang dengan sihir milikku. Dari situlah aku benci sihirku dan juga kedua mataku ini.

Tetapi, hari dimana aku membenci kedua mataku itu sudah sirna. Pertemuan yang tidak sengaja membuat diriku bertemu dengannya. Dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang aku temui. Hanya orang itu yang mau dengan tulus memuji kedua manik yang berbeda milikku.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Naruto membantuku untuk menang disaat orang lain tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Remaja itu malah tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri saat dihina, dicaci, ataupun terkena masalah. Ia tidak mengeluh dengan apa yang ia miliki dan itu membuatku ingin selalu berada didekat remaja tersebut.

Aku ingin menjadi tempat bersandar bagi remaja itu. Aku ingin membelanya kalau remaja itu sedang dihina orang lain. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang paling kuharapkan...

"Aku ingin menjadi miliknya..."

.

.

.

 **Kaguya POV END**

Semua peserta yang ada ditempat duduk menatap serius. Pandangan mereka semua hanya tertuju kesatu sosok yang dengan hebatnya mengalahkan Riser tanpa sihir sedikitpun.

Tetapi, sepertinya Riser masih bisa sadar setelah kepalanya dengan keras membentur arena. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tega untuk melanjutkan pertandingan. Dengan rasa empatinya, ia mengulurkan tangan kanan miliknya dan mencoba membantu Riser berdiri.

"K-Kenapa... S-Sampah sepertimu dapat mengalahkanku..." Gumam Riser

Pria itu tidak terima dikalahkan Naruto. Ia merasa harga dirinya turun sebagai anak salah satu pengusaha kaya. Riser tidak akan menerima dirinya kalah dengan seorang anak kampung seperti Naruto.

Ia lalu menyeringai tak kala ia masih mempunyai benda itu. Riser juga melihat Naruto yang dengan bodohnya mengulurkan tangan kearahnya. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu nampak mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan berpura-pura menerima uluran dari Naruto.

"Maaf yah. Aku terlalu berlebihan tad...~"

 **CESSS...**

Sebuah cairan hitam mengenai setengah dari tangan Naruto. Remaja itu terkejut tak kala benda cair itu meresap kekulitnya dan perlahan menuju ke lengan. Rasa sakit ia rasakan tak kala cairan itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

"A-Apa yang kau la...~"

 **DUAGG...**

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Sebuah tendangan dilayangkan Riser kearah perut remaja pirang tersebut. Naruto nampak terpental kebelakang. Remaja itu melihat Riser yang tertawa keras.

"Hahaha...! Bagaimana item sihirku. Hebat bukan" Teriak Riser

Pria itu mencoba berdiri dengan maniknya yang sedikit kabur. Efek yang dihasilkan dari tendangan Naruto kekepalanya masih terasa. Tetapi, ia tidak peduli. Bibirnya mengulas senyum jahat tak kala Naruto tengah merasakan kesakitan.

Ditempat peserta, Ajuka nampak mengamati pertandingan. Ia menatap warna hitam yang terus menjalar ditubuh Naruto. Pria itu menatap Riser dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Racun sihir... Darimana bocah itu mendapatkannya..." Pikir Ajuka dalam hati

Sementara itu, Kaguya menatap khawatir Naruto. Raut wajah gadis itu pucat bukan main tak kala melihat remaja pirang itu tengah kesakitan diarena. Ia lalu dengan cepat turun dari tempat duduk dan berusaha menghentikan pertandingan. Yamato yang tidak jauh darinya nampak mencegat gadis bersurai putih tersebut.

"L-Lepaskan. Aku ingin menolong Naruto-kun..." Perintah Kaguya

"Apakah dengan menghentikan pertarungan ini membuat orang yang bernama Naruto itu senang. Sebaliknya nona, remaja itu pasti akan kecewa melihat semua usahanya sia-sia hanya karna kekhawatiranmu itu..." Balas Yamato

"A-Aku Hiks... Hiks... Hanya ingin menolongnya. Melihatnya terluka Hiks... Hiks... Aku tidak kuat..." Tangis Kaguya

Yamato hanya bersikap datar. Pria itu sangat kenal sekali dengan gadis yang mempunyai surai putih itu. Kedua matanya yang berbeda mengingatkan dirinya dengan dua orang itu.

"Baiklah. Jika kau ingin menolongnya ada satu cara yang tepat..." Ucap Yamato

"A-Apa itu..." Balas Kaguya

Kaguya lalu menghentikan tangisnya. Ia mengusap pelan air mata yang ada diwajah putih miliknya. Gadis itu lalu menatap Yamato dan sedetik kemudian pria itu memberikan sebuah jawaban yang membuat dia tertegun.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padanya.."

.

.

.

 ** _[Kembali kearena...]_**

Naruto menahan sakit ditangan kanannya. Remaja itu hampir kehilangan kesadaran tak kala racun itu sudah mencapai batas lengan. Disaat pikirannya sedang kritis. Grimoire hitam miliknya bercahaya dan mengeluarkan pedang lusuh miliknya.

Ia mengambil benda itu dengan tangan kirinya. Perlahan, maniknya lalu menatap buku hitam kotor dan lusuh yang berada dilehernya itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum kearah grimoirenya.

"Kau perhatian sekali, buku sialan. Terima kasih..." Ucap Naruto

 **CRASHH...**

Sesuatu yang dilakukan remaja itu sukses membuat seluruh peserta bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Naruto dengan bodohnya menyayat tangan kanan miliknya. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian mereka dibuat terkejut tak kala racun yang berada ditangan remaja itu hilang seketika.

"Aku mengerti. Racun itu dibentuk oleh sihir dan pedang Naruto mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghilangkannya.." Pikir Menma dalam hati

Sementara itu, Shion yang berada disamping Menma nampak mendecih tidak suka. Gadis itu mulai melihat banyak orang yang mulai tertarik dengan remaja pirang tersebut. Dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya merasa kesal.

"K-Kau bagaimana bisa...?!" Tanya Riser terkejut

Pria itu tak percaya Naruto dapat pulih setelah terkena racun miliknya. Remaja itu terlihat menatap datar dirinya dengan pedang lusuh yang berada ditangan kirinya.

"B-Bangsat..! Kenapa kau masih bisa berdiri hah...!" Teriak Riser. Ia lalu membuat sebuah bola api raksasa dengan mana miliknya yang tersisa. Tetapi, belum sempat bola api itu membentuk sempurna. Kejadian yang mengejutkan terjadi..

 **CRASHH**

"Argghh...!" Rintih Riser

Pria itu menahan sakit tak kala bahu kanannya tertancap kuat pedang lusuh Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, bola api yang sempat ia ciptakan tadi pun hilang terurai udara. Riser dengan sekuat tenaganya mencoba mencabut benda itu. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia merasa lemas dan seolah mananya dikuras habis.

"T-Teme... Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah..!" Teriak Riser

Naruto tak menjawab. Remaja itu hanya berjalan pelan kearah Riser. Darah menetes dari sayatan ditangan kanan remaja pirang itu. Setiap tetes demi tetes membuat peserta yang menonton kejadian itu merasakan sedikit rasa horror.

Semua fokus mata menatap Naruto tengah mencabut katana yang sempat tertancap tadi. Remaja itu menyeret benda tajam itu dengan tangan kirinya. Memberikan semua orang sensasi yang mengerikan tak kala benda itu bergesekan dengan permukaan kayu.

Riser yang melihat Naruto datang kearahnya nampak merasakan hawa dingin. Orang itu sangat berbeda dari pertama kali mereka bertanding tadi. Tanpa sadar, matanya seperti berhalusinasi melihat sosok Naruto yang berubah menjadi seekor monster. Mata kiri remaja pirang itu sekilas berubah menjadi hitam seluruhnya dengan iris matanya yang berwarna merah darah. Sedetik kemudian, manik itu kembali seperti semula.

"K-Kau... Pergi menjauh dariku Sampah..!" Teriak Riser

Ia lalu mengabaikan pedang yang masih tertancap dibahunya. Pria itu mencoba mengeluarkan sihir miliknya dan berniat ingin menyerang Naruto. Namun, apa yang sedang ia lakukan itu percuma. Sihirnya sama sekali tidak muncul.

"Kenapa... K-Kau bisa sekuat ini. Padahal kau tidak mempunyai mana sedikitpun ditubuhmu. Apa... Apa yang membuatmu kuat seperti ini hah, Bangsat...!" Teriak Riser

 **SRING**

 **DEG...**

Sedetik kemudian, waktu seperti berhenti seketika. Semua peserta baik bangsawan, dari wilayah tengah, bahkan para pengawas ujian nampak menatap serius Naruto. Remaja itu secara tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan Riser.

Ia tengah mengarahkan ujung tumpul katananya kearah sisi kiri kepala Riser. Bersamaan itu juga, tangan kanan yang sempat tersayat tadi nampak memegang pedang lusuh yang sedang tertancap dibahu pria tersebut.

"Apa yang membuatku kuat..?! Kau bertanya itu kan..." Ucap Naruto. Remaja itu mengulas senyum tipis. Ia lalu mengeratkan pegangannya dikedua pedang miliknya. Setelah itu, ia mengucapkan satu kalimat singkat kearah Riser..

"Aku kuat... Karna aku terus maju..."

 **BUAGHHH...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Note Author :** Thanks untuk review kalian. Semua kritik dan saran dari kalian adalah semangat author untuk tetap semangat menulis cerita. Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi...

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	12. Chapter 12 : Terbentuknya Squad X

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note Author :** Jika tidak senang dengan fict ini tidak usah dibaca. Bagi yang senang silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kritikan yang sopan. Karna jika kalian sopan author akan segan terhadap kalian. Saling menghargai yah minna...

 **-Penting... Wajib baca..-**

 **Informasi :** Untuk para readers sekalian maaf kalo link yang saya cantumkan tidak bisa terlihat. Saya sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk mencantumkan link tetapi tidak bisa dicerita ataupun di review. Jadi, untuk para readers yang ingin mengetahui bentuk dan rupa Haruna adik dari Shion itu bisa dilihat di foto profil fanfict saya atau kunjungi google dengan keyword "Profil haruna naruto oc wiki fandom" tanpa tanda petik.

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 12 – Terbentuknya Squad X**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire :**

Semua peserta kembali dikejutkan tak kala mereka yang merasa melewati ujian harus gugur. Sedangkan yang gagal, banyak dari mereka mengundurkan diri karna merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk menghadapi ujian tersebut. Lima dari orang yang tersisa kemudian bertanding untuk memperebutkan posisi 21 besar. Tetapi, hanya 1 orang yang lolos dan itupun karna orang yang berhasil diujian pertama ingin mengundurkan diri. Setelah semua kebohongan itu ujian ksatria sihir akhirnya telah berakhir. Bagaimana kelanjutannya...?! Langsung aja baca lah...

.

.

.

 **-Black Grimoire-**

Ujian ksatria sihir telah berakhir. Peserta yang sempat terluka dipertandingan duel tadi sudah diobati dan mereka yang gagal sekaligus diteleportasi keluar. Halaman yang sempat menjadi arena pun sudah dibersihkan.

21 peserta yang tersisa kemudian dibawah pengawas kedalam kerajaan konoha. Disana, seluruh kapten dari squad nampak berdiri dengan seorang raja sihir. Semua peserta menunduk hormat tak kala orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar itu berjalan kearah mereka semua.

Kecuali Naruto, remaja itu belum mengetahui situasi yang terjadi. Kaguya yang berada disamping remaja itu kemudian berdiri sebentar dan memberitahu sesuatu kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun. Dia Magic king ke-3, Hiruzen-sama. Kita harus hormat..." Ucap Kaguya

"E-Eh benarkah..." Tukas Naruto terkejut

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa bocah. Kalian semua boleh berdiri..." Sahut orang yang bernama Hiruzen itu

Pria tua itu menatap wajah-wajah baru yang ada didepannya. Tetapi, maniknya seakan terfokus kearah Naruto. Ada sesuatu hal didalam remaja pirang itu yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Sebelumnya, aku mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang telah berhasil menjadi siswa sekaligus ksatria sihir disini. Kalian telah berjuang keras dengan kemampuan yang kalian miliki. Selamat untuk kalian semua..." Ucap Hiruzen

"Untuk selanjutnya. Aku tidak akan banyak bicara. Hanya satu pesanku untuk kalian semua. Jadilah ksatria sihir hebat dan buat bangga kerajaan konoha ini. Selanjutnya, aku serahkan kepada seluruh kapten squad..." Sambung Hiruzen

Pria itu lalu duduk disinggasananya lagi. Semua peserta kini sedang ditatap serius oleh semua kapten squad yang ada. Yamato yang juga berada disana lalu angkat bicara.

"Satu per satu dari kami akan memilih tiga dari kalian untuk menjadi anggota squad. Dimulai dari aku. Diujian tadi kalian sudah mengenalku juga. Namaku adalah Yamato kapten squad 5. Aku akan memilih Sona Gremory, Nara Shikamaru, dan Tsubaki Shinra.." Ucap Yamato

Kemudian seorang laki-laki bermata sayu dengan sebuah buku bertuliskan icha-icha paradise nampak maju. Ia kemudian menutup buku yang dibacanya sembari memasukan itu dikantong saku belakang.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi kapten squad 1. Aku memilih Menma Ryuu, Senju Kyuubi, dan Hyuuga Hinata.." Ucap orang yang bernama Kakashi itu. Selanjutnya seorang yang sudah kita kenal bernama Ajuka nampak maju.

"Aku Ajuka Beelzebub kapten squad 4. Memilih Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Miko Shion.." Ucap Ajuka

Setelah Ajuka. Seseorang yang merupakan teman baiknya nampak maju. Laki-laki itu memiliki sedikit kerutan diwajahnya. Tetapi, itu semua tidak menghilangkan kesan tampan yang dimilikinya.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Kapten squad 7 memilih Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory, dan Inuzuka Kiba.." Ucap orang itu dengan seulas senyum tipis

Selanjutnya adalah Natsu. Remaja bersurai pink itu lalu maju dengan semangat. Maniknya menatap orang-orang yang akan dipilihnya menjadi anggota dalam squadnya.

"Yoo... Natsu Dragneel disini, kapten squad 8. Aku memilih Rock Lee, Akeno Gremory, dan Aburame Shino.." Ucap Natsu

Kini tersisa satu kapten lagi. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat, rambut putih yang terkesan liar, dan kedua manik yang sama seperti mata kanan Kaguya.

"Otsutsuki Toneri, kapten squad 9. Memilih Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, dan Hyuuga Neji.." Ucap orang itu dingin

Setelah semua kapten squad memperkenalkan diri. Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh. Ada tiga peserta lagi yang termasuk kakak perempuannya belum dipanggil.

"Hei... Dimana kapten squad 2, 3, dan 6. Selain itu, kenapa Nee-sanku tidak mendapat giliran..." Ucap Sasuke

Salah satu dari kapten nampak maju kearah Sasuke. Ia adalah Hatake kakashi. Pria itu memandang datar Sasuke dari balik masker hitamnya. Ia tau kalau bocah ini adalah adik dari Naori sekaligus Itachi.

"Squad itu tidak ada lagi. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu yang tidak perlu diingat..." Balas Kakashi dingin

"Selanjutnya. Untuk masalah kenapa Nee-sanmu tidak dipanggil. Itu karna... Dia dan dua peserta lainnya digugurkan. Kau sudah mengerti kan, Bocah..." Sambung Kakashi

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut. Reaksi Kaguya juga hampir sama seperti remaja pirang itu. Naori yang terkenal dingin pun juga menampilkan wajah syok dan tidak terima.

"Alasan apa yang membuatku digugurkan..." Sahut Naori dingin

Gadis itu menatap kearah Kakashi. Pria itu bisa melihat kedua manik Naori yang telah berubah. Ia maju kearah gadis itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Bahkan Kakashi santai saja saat ia melihat grimoire yang telah terkalung dileher Naori.

"Heh.. Tatapan itu persis seperti Itachi. Tetapi, dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Gadis dingin sepertimu tidak mempunyai pengalaman ataupun keahlian yang cukup untuk menjadi ksatria sihir.." Ucap Kakashi datar

"T-Teme.. Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu. Naori Nee-san itu bahkan lebih hebat darimu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa bertahan selama beberapa detik saat bertarung dengannya..!" Teriak Sasuke marah. Remaja itu memandang tajam Kakashi. Sementara yang dipandang, ia seakan tidak peduli. Pria itu lalu menatap Naori yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Nona... Buktikan ucapan adikmu itu. Aku mau lihat sehebat apa kau..." Ucap Kakashi datar

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menggeram kesal. Ia lalu mengaktifkan matanya yang semula 3 tomoe kini berubah menjadi pola berbentuk bunga. Naori lalu menatap mata Kakashi dan seketika..

" **Secret Magic : Tsukuyomi** "

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naori menundukan wajahnya. Nafasnya seketika terengah-engah tak kala melakukan teknik itu. Kontrol mana yang dimilikinya tidak sebanding dengan teknik yang digunakannya. Itulah sebabnya ia mengeluarkan mana dalam jumlah banyak.

"Hosh... Hosh... Sudah selesai. Hosh..." Ucap Naori

"Benarkah...?! Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa..."

 **DEG...**

Wajah Naori memucat sempurna. Gadis dingin itu menatap tak percaya Kakashi. Pria itu masih bisa berdiri setelah menerima ilusi tingkat tingginya. Bukan hanya dia saja. Sasuke juga nampak tak percaya melihat Kakashi yang tidak pingsan.

"B-Bagaimana bisa...?!" Ucap Naori

Gadis itu melihat Kakashi dengan santai mengambil bukunya disaku celana. Pria itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan reaksi yang diberikan Naori. Ia lalu membelakangi gadis itu seraya berkata..

"Dengar... Jika ini medan perang. Kau sudah terbunuh tadi. Kau terlalu percaya diri dengan sihirmu itu. Merasa dirimu paling hebat. Coba lihat keadaanmu itu. Menyedihkan.. " Terang Kakashi

Pria itu lalu kembali ke barisannya. Meninggalkan Naori yang masih terdiam. Maniknya lalu mengarah ke seorang gadis bersurai putih dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda.

"Kau Otsutsuki Kaguya. Adik dari Nagato dan Toneri. Kedua kakakmu itu adalah orang-orang yang hebat. Tak kusangka adiknya tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Mempunyai sihir hebat tapi tidak bisa mengendalikannya..."

Kali ini Naruto yang menatap tajam. Remaja itu tidak bisa menerima perkataan dari Kakashi. Sedangkan Toneri, pria itu hanya menatap datar sang adik. Ia tidak berniat membela gadis itu.

"K-Kau..."

"Meskipun kalau itu benar. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya Teme...!" Teriak Naruto

Remaja itu menatap tajam Kakashi. Hiruzen yang melihat situasi mulai memanas hanya bisa berdoa agar orang itu cepat datang. Rencananya memang terlalu berlebihan. Menyuruh Kakashi untuk menghina ketiga remaja tersebut itu semua adalah perintahnya.

"Hooh... Kau bocah yang tidak punya mana sedikitpun ditubuhmu. Aku salut kau dapat melangkah sampai sejauh ini. Tetapi tetap saja, kau dan kekuranganmu itu akan menjadi masalah besar dikemudian hari. Menjadi ksatria sihir bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mudah. Disini bukan tempat untuk bermain..." Ucap Kakashi

Perkataan pria itu membuat wajah Naruto tertunduk. Kaguya yang berada disampingnya menatap khawatir. Sedangkan Naori, gadis itu masih syok dan belum bisa menerima semua hinaan tadi.

"Aku..."

Satu kata yang diucapkan Naruto membuat semuanya menatap serius. Hanya dengan satu kata, sukses membuat semua mata tertuju kearahnya. Remaja itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Kakashi..

"Semua yang kulalui ini bukanlah untuk bermain-main...! Aku datang kemari untuk bekerja keras dan meraih impianku. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Rasa sakit, dendam, penderitaan. Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku melalui semua itu...!"

"Itu... Itu semua..."

Naruto menjeda kata-katanya. Remaja itu meluapkan semua apa yang dia rasa. Sementara Kakashi, ia hanya menatap datar. Tetapi, dibalik masker miliknya ia mengulas senyum tipis.

"Itu semua bukan sesuatu yang diraih dengan main-main...!"

.

.

.

 **BRAKK...**

Suara pintu ruangan terbuka. Pria berambut hitam dengan poni berwarna pirang itu lalu menutup pintu kembali. Hiruzen yang melihat kalau orang itu sudah datang nampak menghirup nafas lega.

"Yo Jiji... Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku mengurus beberapa pelanggan dulu sebelum kesini..." Ucap orang itu. Naruto yang seolah pernah mendengar suara ini kemudian berbalik kebelakang. Remaja itu terkejut tak kala melihat rupa pria tersebut.

"Azazel Ji-san...!" Teriak Naruto

"Hei kau rupanya Naruto. Sedang apa kau disini..." Balas Azazel

Remaja pirang itu sweatdrop. Justru harusnya dia yang bertanya kenapa Azazel bisa ada disini. Sementara Kaguya, gadis itu tengah bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Naruto. Entah kenapa wajah Azazel membuat dirinya takut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini. Kau siapa...?" Sahut Naori

Gadis itu sepertinya sudah kembali seperti semula. Dengan dibantu sang adik sifat dinginnya sudah kembali lagi. Azazel lalu berjalan kebarisan para kapten squad. Menghiraukan seluruh orang yang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Syukurlah kau masih sempat datang Azazel. Orang ini yang akan menjadi kapten kalian. Aku baru saja merekrutnya dan selamat kalian bertiga tidak jadi dikeluarkan..." Ucap Hiruzen tanpa rasa berdosa

"T-Tunggu dulu... Berarti yang tadi bohong..." Sahut Naruto

"Tidak juga nak. Beberapa yang kuucapkan tadi tidak sepenuhnya berbohong..." Celetuk Kakashi

Naruto menatap tajam Kakashi. Ia seperti dipermainkan sekarang. Sementara Kaguya, gadis itu merasa bersyukur tidak jadi dikeluarkan. Ia masih bisa bersama dengan remaja pirang tersebut.

"Hahaha... Berterima kasihlah padaku Naruto. Kau tidak jadi dikeluarkan sekarang..." Tawa Azazel

Remaja pirang itu mendadak kesal. Kaguya yang berada disampingnya mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Sementara Naori, ia hanya menatap datar kelakuan remaja pirang yang akan menjadi rekan squadnya itu.

"Apakah kami akan mengisi squad lama yang ada...?" Tanya Naori kepada Hiruzen. Pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Squad ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan squad lama. Ini adalah squad baru yang kubentuk secara mendadak tadi..." Balas Hiruzen

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengembungkan pipinya. Remaja itu merasa sudah dibodohi berkali-kali. Kaguya yang melihat wajah Naruto harus menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi remaja pirang tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku secara resmi mengumumkan..."

"Terbentuknya Squad X"

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME... [Sore hari, 15:00]**

Setelah acara pemilihan anggota squad. Para peserta yang sudah menjadi siswa sekaligus ksatria sihir diantar untuk masuk akademi terlebih dahulu. Mereka bersama Ajuka telah berada didalam akademi.

"Woow... Sugoi..."

"Hei.. Itu kolam renang kan..."

Beberapa dari mereka memandang takjub fasilitas yang ada diakademi. Fasilitas-fasilitas itu diantaranya seperti kolam renang, kantin, tempat fitnes, perpustakaan sihir, dan masih banyak lagi.

Semuanya kini telah tiba didepan ruang kelas. Lewat kaca kelas kita bisa melihat betapa besarnya ruangan itu. Salah satu dari siswa nampak bertanya. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pink sebatas bahu.

"Ano Ajuka-taichou. Dimana para senior kami. Dari tadi aku tidak melihat satu kelas pun selain ruangan ini..." Ucap gadis itu

"Kau yang bernama Sakura yah. Dengar nona... disini bukan tempat untuk mencari pacar.." Balas Ajuka dingin

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Sementara itu, seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya nampak menahan tawa. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang dengan model rambut ekor kuda. Pakaiannya sedikit mencolok karna memakai baju tanpa lengan dengan ukuran baju diatas pusat. Sehingga memperlihatkan perut telanjang miliknya

"Pftt... Sudahlah jidat. Kalau kau ingin mencari orang yang tampan. Orang bernama Sasuke dan Menma kan masih ada. Tetapi, Sasuke sudah menjadi incaranku loe..." Bisik gadis itu ditelinga Sakura

"Cih jangan harap Ino. Aku yang akan mengambil Sasuke lebih dulu..." Balas Sakura

"Heh... Kita lihat saja..." Ucap orang yang bernama Ino itu

Semua siswa lalu memasuki ruangan kelas bersama Ajuka. Disana terdapat 9 meja panjang dengan bangku panjang yang cukup untuk 3 sampai 4 orang duduk.

Pria itu lalu menyuruh semuanya untuk duduk dinomor squad yang sudah tertera diatas meja. Semuanya telah duduk hingga menyisakan dua meja kosong dibelakang yang dibiarkan kosong.

Ditengah meja belakang terdapat Naruto yang tengah duduk bersama dua orang gadis. Remaja itu duduk ditengah-tengah mereka. Kaguya yang berada dikanannya dan Naori yang berada dikirinya.

Gadis yang berbeda manik itu sempat beberapa kali mencuri pandang kearah remaja pirang tersebut. Sementara Naori, perempuan dingin itu nampaknya menjaga jarak dari Naruto dan seolah menganggap laki-laki itu tidak ada.

"Baiklah semuanya. Aku akan memberitahu beberapa hal kepada kalian semua. Disini, kalian akan belajar berbagai hal tentang sihir besok. Yah meskipun kalian tidak memerlukan itu lagi. Tetapi, meskipun sepele mempunyai guru yang mau mengajarkan sihir sangat penting. Besok semuanya sudah harus disini pukul 7 dan selesai satu jam dari situ..." Terang Ajuka

Beberapa dari siswa nampak terkejut. Akademi macam apa yang hanya menyediakan waktu satu jam untuk belajar. Salah satu orang yang memiliki ciri fisik mirip seekor anjing dengan gigi taring miliknya nampak mengangkat tangan.

"Hei... Apa itu tidak terlalu singkat...?" Tanya orang itu kearah Ajuka

"Inuzuka Kiba... Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Semua ini tergantung dari bagaimana kalian menyerap ilmu yang banyak dalam waktu yang sesingkat mungkin. Baiklah, aku lanjutkan penjelasannya lagi..."

"Setelah belajar diakademi. Kalian bebas mau melakukan apapun. Bermain, olahraga, dan segala hal yang tidak penting lainnya. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kepada kalian semua. Jangan terlena dengan semua itu. kalian harus tetap ingat kenapa kalian berada disini...

Oke, aku rasa itu saja. Soal misi dan lain-lainnya kalian bisa tanyakan dengan kapten squad kalian. Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian diakademi ini atau jika kalian sudah lelah bisa langsung menuju asrama. Bye-bye..." Jelas Ajuka

Pria itu lalu menghilang dengan sihir miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, semua siswa nampak sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka sendiri. Ada yang langsung keasrama untuk istirahat, berenang, dan sekedar bergosip ria.

Shion juga sepertinya sedikit melupakan Menma. Gadis pirang itu terlihat sibuk tengah mengobrol dengan anggota squadnya. Pria tampan yang memiliki rambut hitam model emo.

"Ahh... Sasuke-kun itu orangnya seperti apa..." Ucap Shion bertanya

"Aku ini orangnya selalu memperlakukan gadis cantik dengan lembut. Seperti kau ini, Shion-chan..." Balas Sasuke tebar pesona

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Shion memerah. Sementara itu, Sakura yang melihat keakraban gadis pirang itu bersama Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga tidak akan kalah.

"Yo... Menma. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak mengganggumu lagi. Kau kalah tampan dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke itu..." Ucap Naruto

Remaja itu terlihat menghampiri tempat duduk Menma. Bersama Kaguya yang terlihat selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak mau bersama orang lain selain remaja pirang tersebut.

"Urusai Dobe. Aku malah senang kalau begitu. Sudahlah, aku mau keperpustakaan dulu..." Ucap Menma

"T-Tunggu aku mau ikut..." Balas Naruto

 **GREBB...**

"Ada apa Naruto. Katanya kau mau ikut.. Eh..." Tukas Menma

Remaja itu melihat tangan Naruto yang tengah ditahan Kaguya. Manik hitamnya menatap semburat merah yang muncul dipipi gadis tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, ia paham apa yang dimau gadis itu dengan Naruto.

"Hah Dobe. Sepertinya lain kali saja..." Ucap Menma

Ia melihat Kaguya tersenyum. Menma hanya mengangguk seraya meninggalkan kedua remaja itu. Diperjalanannya, dirinya menghela nafas panjang sembari memegang kepalanya sebentar.

"Kebaikan dan ketidakpekaanmu akan menjadi masalah besar suatu hari nanti Naruto..." Pikir Menma dalam hati

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto..]_**

"Hei Kaguya. Apa alasanmu mengajakku kekantin..." Tanya Naruto

Remaja itu sempat bingung tak kala gadis itu menahan tangannya tadi. Setelah itu, Kaguya lalu berkata untuk menemaninya kekantin. Ia juga sempat khawatir melihat wajah gadis itu yang nampak memerah..

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau Naruto-kun pasti lapar setelah melewati ujian tadi. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kita kekantin..." Balas Kaguya

"E-Eh darimana kau tau. Aku sebenarnya tidak la...~"

 **GROWL...**

Suara perutnya membuat remaja itu berhenti berkata. Ia sedikit memerah menahan malu tak kala apa yang diucapkannya tadi tak sesuai apa yang diharapkan. Sementara Kaguya, gadis itu menahan tawa mendengar suara perut Naruto yang tengah keroncongan.

"Hihihi... Perut Naruto-kun tidak bisa berbohong. Ayo lebih baik kita cepat kekantin.." Ucap Kaguya

 **GREB...**

Kaguya memegang tangan Naruto dan menariknya. Mereka berdua lalu berlari kearah tempat kantin. Sekilas, kita dapat melihat seulas senyum terpatri dibibir mungil gadis bersurai putih tersebut.

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat lain..]_**

"Hiruzen.. Kau pasti punya maksud lain kenapa membentuk squad itu kan. Terlebih lagi, apa alasanmu merekrutku lagi..." Tanya Azazel

Kedua pria itu nampak berbicara serius disebuah ruangan. Sesekali, Hiruzen menyesap pelan teh hijau miliknya. Maniknya lalu memandang serius kearah Azazel.

"Ada yang membuatku tertarik dengan anak yang bernama Naruto itu. Khususnya grimoire hitam miliknya. Kau masih ingatkan tentang legenda yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu..." Ucap Hiruzen

"Maksudmu yang itu. Tetapi, apa hubungannya dengan Naruto.." Balas Azazel

Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengerti. Namun, jujur ia juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan remaja pirang tersebut. Ia menatap Hiruzen dengan serius. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud pak tua ini.

"Dengar.. Azazel. Kemungkinan besar bocah itu adalah reinkarnasi dari sang penghancur. Kau mengerti kan maksudku sekarang.." Jelas Hiruzen

Azazel membulatkan matanya. Pria itu menatap tak percaya Hiruzen. Ia mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan pak tua itu. Ini adalah semacam rahasia lama yang sudah banyak dilupakan orang.

"Aku mengerti. Tetapi, apa kaitannya denganku...?" Tanya Azazel lagi

"Azazel.. Kau adalah ksatria sihir hebat dimasamu. Salah satu mantan elite dan sekaligus mantan dari muridku. Aku yakin kau mampu melatih bocah itu untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya.." Balas Hiruzen

Ia berharap penuh kearah pria berponi pirang itu. Sementara Azazel, ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu dikepalanya. Ia juga menyeruput pelan teh yang dibuat Hiruzen tadi.

"Baiklah, kesampingkan itu dulu. Apa tujuanmu memasukan dua gadis bangsawan itu kedalam squad. Kau pasti punya suatu tujuan kan Hiruzen..." Ucap Azazel

Hiruzen mengulas senyum tipis. Mantan muridnya itu tidak pernah berubah. Dibalik sikap santainya ia selalu bisa serius dikondisi seperti ini. Pria itu juga selalu berpikir dan merenungkan situasi yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

"Hahaha... Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Azazel..."

"Urusai Ero-jiji...!"

"Hei...! Kau juga sama mesumnya dengan diriku..."

"Sifat itu menurun karna aku selalu bersamamu jiji..."

Mereka berdua menghentikan percakapan sebentar. Kedua pria itu tersenyum menatap satu sama lain. Mereka sekilas mengingat masa lalu saat dimana Azazel masih berada disquad dengan Hiruzen sebagai kaptennya.

"Kembali ketopik Azazel. Kau masih ingatkan tentang San Daidojutsu.." Sahut Hiruzen

Azazel mengangguk. San Daidojutsu adalah tiga teknik mata yang dimiliki beberapa bangsawan. Seperti Byakugan yang dimiliki bangsawan Hyuuga, Sharingan dari bangsawan Uchiha, dan terakhir Rinnegan dari bangsawan Otsutsuki.

Sebenarnya total ada 4 teknik mata yaitu yang satunya Tenseigan. Tetapi, mata itu hampir mirip seperti byakugan. Setelah diteliti ternyata itu adalah evolusi dari percampuran antara rinnegan dan byakugan.

"Kedua gadis bangsawan itu memilikinya. Aku yakin mereka bisa membantu Naruto untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya. Bersama dengan dirimu juga Azazel. Karna itulah aku membentuk squad khusus dengan kau sebagai pemimpinnya.."

"Bagaimana Azazel. Maukah kau menuruti permintaan dari pak tua ini. Seorang mantan kapten squadmu dulu. Aku sangat berharap penuh padamu..."

Azazel tertegun. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia lalu mengulas senyum. Pria itu lalu meminum habis teh miliknya. Sesaat kemudian, ia menatap Hiruzen dan mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah aku terima. Tetapi dengan beberapa syarat. Aku ingin digaji dua kali lipat dari gaji kapten squad yang ada. Lalu, aku ingin kau menyebarkan berita kalau squadku itu adalah squad yang terlemah dari squad lain..." Ucap Azazel

"Soal gaji sih aku tidak masalah. Tetapi, kenapa kau meminta aku menyebarkan berita buruk itu untuk squadmu.." Tanya Hiruzen tidak mengerti. Azazel yang mendengar itu kemudian tersenyum tipis

"Aku hanya ingin melihat anggota squadku berjuang dari bawah. Seperti saat kita dulu Hiruzen. Kau tau kan bagaimana squad kita didiskriminasi waktu itu. Tetapi, dengan usaha keras kita bisa membungkam mulut mereka semua..." Balas Azazel

Hiruzen tertegun. Apa yang dikatakan pria itu mengingatkan kesedihan lama. Saat dimana squad mereka dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain. Tetapi, berkat orang seperti Azazel didalam squad. Mereka mampu untuk terus maju. Bahkan ia yang mendapatkan gelar sebagai magic king tidak terlepas dari semangat pria tersebut.

"Hahaha baiklah Azazel. Aku akan menyuruh Yamato untuk menyebarkannya sekaligus membuat asrama untuk squadmu. Kau tau sendiri kan masa lalu kelam yang terjadi di squad 2,3, dan 6...

Sehingga biasa disebut tragedi berdarah 236. Karna itulah asrama squad itu dikunci dan ditutup. Squadmu yang terbilang baru jadi belum memiliki asrama sekarang. Maafkan aku Azazel..."

Pria tua itu merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Azazel, ia sepertinya santai-santai saja. Dirinya sepertinya tidak terlalu memperdulikan tentang masalah asrama squadnya itu. Tanpa sadar, ia lalu teringat sesuatu..

"Kau tidak perlu menyuruh Yamato untuk membuat asrama squadku Hiruzen. Tempat itu masih ada kan. Apa didalamnya ada beberapa kamar..?!" Ucap Azazel

Hiruzen menatap bingung. Sedetik kemudian, ia lalu tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan pria itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menatap tidak percaya mantan muridnya.

"Aku rasa tempat itu punya tiga kamar. Tetapi, apa kau yakin untuk menjadikannya sebagai asrama squadmu..." Tanya Hiruzen. Pria itu lalu menatap Azazel yang sedang tersenyum.

"Itu bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup, Hiruzen.."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Dua orang yang berbeda gender nampak berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Naruto dan Kaguya sepertinya telah mengisi perut mereka disana. Mereka berdua terlihat berjalan dikoridor akademi saat ini.

"Fuahh... Tidak kusangka makanan dikantin sangat enak..." Celetuk Naruto

"Benar Naruto-kun. Disana juga terdapat pelayan dan tidak kusangka tempat itu akan selalu buka 24 jam. Akademi sihir memang tempat yang sangat luar biasa.." Balas Kaguya

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Pandangan mereka melihat tiga orang gadis yang salah satu dari gadis itu adalah rekan squad mereka. Gadis itu terlihat diganggu oleh dua orang tersebut.

"Minggir aku mau lewat.." Ucap Naori dingin

"Ufufu liat Rias. Gadis lemah ini masih saja bersikap dingin.." Sahut Akeno

"Kau benar Akeno Nee-san. Sepertinya kita harus memberi pelajaran kepada gadis ini..." Balas Rias

Naori yang mendengar itu tidak terima. Ia lalu mengeluarkan grimoire miliknya dan bersiap untuk menyerang Rias dan Akeno. Manik gadis itu juga telah berubah menjadi merah dengan pola bunga dimatanya.

" **Secret Magic : Tsuku..~** "

 **PLAKK...**

Tamparan keras dilayangkan Rias kearah pipi Naori. Sebelum gadis itu mengucapkan sihirnya Rias sudah menutup matanya bersama Akeno. Ia dengan cepat menampar Naori hingga gadis itu terjatuh kelantai.

Mereka berdua terlihat tertawa melihat Naori kesakitan. Gadis dengan rambut gelombang itu nampak menitikan air mata. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Akeno nampak ingin memukul Naori. Tetapi, sebuah tangan menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah..." Ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Akeno. Kaguya yang bersama remaja itu terlihat menolong Naori untuk berdiri. Rias mendecih pelan saat Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam. Sementara Akeno, gadis itu mencoba memberikan senyuman mautnya

"Ufufu... Blonde-kun. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok..." Ucap Akeno

Gadis itu mencoba menggoda Naruto. Senyuman Akeno yang katanya mampu menghipnotis semua orang sepertinya tidak berpengaruh kepada remaja pirang tersebut. Naruto hanya menatap datar perempuan cantik yang ada didepannya itu.

"Sudahlah Akeno Nee-san. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Menjijikan jika terus bersama dengan trio sampah ini..." Sahut Rias

Mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lain. Remaja pirang itu mencoba menatap Naori yang tengah bersama Kaguya. Ia bisa melihat bekas air mata dipipi gadis dingin itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan. Oh iya namaku Uzumaki Naruto. kita di squad yang sama. Eto salam kenal N-Naori kan" Ucap Naruto mencoba bersikap akrab

Remaja pirang mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. Naori yang melihat itu dengan cepat menepis tangan Naruto. Ia juga melepaskan kedua tangan Kaguya yang berada dibahunya.

"Cukup..! Berhentilah bersikap sok baik kepadaku.. Hiks... Hiks..." Ucap Naori

Gadis itu dengan cepat berlari menjauh. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat direndahkan. Kehidupan mewah yang sejak kecil ia rasakan membuat dirinya belum pernah mendapatkan hinaan sedikitpun.

Naruto mencoba untuk mengejar Naori. Tetapi, tangan mungil Kaguya menghentikan remaja pirang itu. Kedua manik berbeda itu menatap Naruto dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Naruto-kun. Berikan waktu Naori-chan untuk sendiri. Perempuan itu lebih kuat dari apa yang kau bayangkan..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naori...]_**

Gadis itu terus berlari kearah luar akademi. Ia nampak menuju keasrama. Langkah kakinya terus berlari kearah salah satu asrama yang bertuliskan "Squad 7".

Dengan keras tangannya memukul pintu tersebut. Sesekali ia juga mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir dipipi putih miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria tampan dengan surai hitam terlihat membuka pintu.

"E-Eh Naori. Disini bukan squad...~"

 **GREBB...**

"Hiks... Hiks... Itachi Nii-san..."

Tangis Naori pecah tak kala ia memeluk sang kakak. Itachi yang melihat itu kemudian mengelus pelan surai hitam milik gadis tersebut. Ia lalu membawa masuk sang adik kedalam. Mengingat anggota squadnya juga belum datang.

Setelah menutup kembali pintu. Itachi lalu membawa Naori kearah ruang tamu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disofa. Pria itu menunggu sampai gadis itu selesai menangis. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Naori nampak tenang.

"Nah Naori. Apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini..." Tanya Itachi

"Itachi Nii-san. Aku tidak mau masuk squadku. Kumohon keluarkan aku darisana Nii-san. A-Aku tidak ingin diejek lagi..." Terang Naori

Gadis itu menatap sayu kakaknya. Sementara Itachi, pria itu tertegun. Sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum ia berikan kepada sang adik. Dibalik sifat dingin Naori ia tau seberapa rapuhnya gadis itu.

"Naori... Kau harus kuat saat orang lain mengejekmu. Adik Nii-san harus berubah yah. Naori kan pernah berjanji dengan Nii-san untuk menjadi magic queen pertama didunia..." Ucap Itachi tersenyum lembut

Gadis itu sepertinya belum bisa untuk tegar. Tetapi, Itachi selalu berusaha untuk menenangkan adiknya itu. Ia percaya kalau Naori adalah perempuan yang kuat. Pria itu lalu mengelus pelan surai adiknya lagi lalu seraya berdiri..

"Jangan menangis lagi yah, Naori..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto dan Kaguya..]_**

Mereka berdua sempat berpapasan dengan Azazel. Pria itu lalu memberikan sebuah kunci, beberapa seragam, dan makanan kepada Naruto dan Kaguya. Ia juga berpesan kepada mereka berdua untuk membersihkan asrama squad terlebih dahulu.

Sekarang, disinilah mereka berdua berada. Didepan sebuah bangunan kecil bekas tempat persenjataan yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Halamannya pun seperti tidak pernah dibersihkan dan nampaknya dibiarkan begitu saja selama bertahun-tahun.

"K-Kaguya apa kau yakin ini asrama kita...?" Ucap Naruto syok

"M-Maa Begitulah Naruto-kun. Aku rasa dalamnya pasti tidak seburuk luarnya kan. Ayo kita masuk..." Balas Kaguya

Gadis itu lalu memasukan kunci kedalam lubang pintu. Setelah dirasa yakin terbuka, mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain. Naruto mengangguk dan gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Perlahan, mereka berdua membuka pintu itu secara bersamaan.

"Tadaima...!"

 **BOFTT...**

Sebuah debu hitam membuat mereka terbatuk. Setelah debu menghilang, mereka menatap satu sama lain. Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawa tak kala melihat wajah Kaguya yang penuh dengan warna hitam. Tawa remaja pirang itu sontak membuat Kaguya mengembungkan pipinya. Ia juga mencubit punggung Naruto untuk membuat remaja pirang itu berhenti.

"Naruto-kun berhenti mengejekku. Wajahmu juga tidak jauh berbeda denganku..." Ucap Kaguya

"Ahaha... Iya-iya..." Tukas Naruto singkat

Remaja itu mulai menghentikan tawanya. Sejurus kemudian, seekor tikus nampak keluar dan merayap kearah Kaguya. Kedua manik berbeda itu menatap takut dan sontak berteriak kencang.

 **KYAAA...**

"Hiks... Hiks... Naruto-kun. Aku takut..." Ucap Kaguya

Naruto tidak menjawab. Remaja itu cukup terkejut tak kala gadis itu dengan reflek cepat melompat kearahnya. Sekarang, ia tengah menggendong Kaguya. Kedua tangan mungil gadis itu nampak memegang erat lehernya.

"A-Ahh Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tikus itu sudah tidak ada kok. T-Terlebih lagi bisakah kau turun darisini..." Balas Naruto

"E-Ehh..."

Kaguya menatap dirinya yang sedang digendong Naruto. Mengetahui hal itu sukses membuat bangsawan otsutsuki itu memerah malu. Ia lalu dengan pelan menurunkan tubuhnya dari tubuh remaja itu.

"M-Maafkan aku Naruto-kun..." Ucap Kaguya

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita cepat membereskan tempat ini..." Balas Naruto tersenyum

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Setelah hampir dua jam membersihkan tempat yang akan menjadi asrama mereka. Naruto dan Kaguya pun beristirahat disebuah sofa yang tidak terlalu besar. Mereka juga menaruh seragam dan makanan yang sempat diberikan Azazel dimeja yang ada didepan mereka.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Lelah juga membersihkan semua ini" Ucap Naruto

Remaja itu menyenderkan tubuhnya disamping Kaguya. Gadis itu terlihat bahagia tak kala tengah berduaan dengan Naruto saat ini. Sementara Naruto, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

 **TOK...TOK...**

Suara pintu pun terdengar. Naruto lalu berjalan kearah pintu diikuti Kaguya yang berada dibelakangnya. Remaja itu lalu membuka pelan pintu dan memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan gadis yang mereka tau adalah Naori.

"Konbawa... Aku ingin mengantar adikku kesquad ini..." Ucap Itachi tersenyum

Naruto membalas senyuman itu. Remaja itu dapat melihat Naori yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Itachi. Gadis dingin itu terlihat malu tak kala sang kakak menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Ahh... Naori-chan. Ayo masuk. Tempat ini tadi baru saja kubersihkan dengan Naruto-kun..." Sahut Kaguya tersenyum

Naori menatap Itachi dengan sayu. Pria itu lalu mengangguk dan membujuk adiknya untuk masuk. Perlahan, gadis itu memasuki ruangan bersama Kaguya. mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang didalam.

"Namamu Naruto kan. Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar..." Ucap Itachi

"Berbicara...?! Kau mau bicara apa Itachi-senpai.." Balas Naruto

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menjauhi pintu. Tidak lupa, remaja pirang itu menutup pintu asramanya dengan pelan. Ia mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. Setelah agak jauh Itachi lalu berhenti dan berkata..

"Tolong jaga adikku yah Naruto..." Pinta Itachi

"Kenapa harus aku...?" Balas Naruto bingung

Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa untuk menjaganya kalau Naori saja belum bisa akrab dengannya. Sedangkan Itachi, pria itu menepuk pelan kedua bahu Naruto.

"Karna aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya..." Ucap Itachi tersenyum

Anak angkat dari Minato itu menghela nafas panjang. Apa yang menarik tentang dirinya. Kenapa pria itu sangat percaya sekali dengannya. Tidak bisakah menyuruh orang lain.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Aku akan memberikanmu emas sebagai imbalannya..." Tawar Itachi

"Aku tidak butuh itu senpai..." Balas Naruto

"Jadi apa yang kau mau..." Tanya Itachi

Pria itu sedikit tak percaya Naruto menolak imbalan besar darinya. Sedetik kemudian, ia dapat melihat manik biru remaja itu memandang sayu sebuah kalung yang ada diatas grimoire hitam miliknya.

"Dengar Itachi-Senpai. Dulu, aku tidak bisa menjaga sesuatu yang sangat berharga buatku. Ia meninggal tepat didepan mataku. Setelah mendengar itu, apa kau yakin ingin mempercayakan Naori padaku..." Ucap Naruto lirih

Itachi dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Naruto. Tanpa sadar, ia mengelus pelan surai pirang Naruto dan tersenyum kearah remaja itu. mempercayakan adiknya kepada Naruto merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

"Tentu saja. Aku mempercayaimu Naruto..." Ucap Itachi

"Baiklah aku akan menjaga Naori untukmu..." Sahut Naruto membuat Itachi menjadi lega. Pria itu lalu bertanya kembali apa imbalan yang diinginkan remaja pirang tersebut. Tetapi, remaja pirang itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan..." Ucap Naruto

"E-Ehh.. Tapi aku belum memberikanmu apa-apa..?" Balas Itachi bingung

Naruto yang melihat Itachi kebingungan hanya tersenyum tipis. Remaja itu lalu menatap lekat-lekat manik hitam milik pria itu. Sejurus kemudian, Itachi tersenyum mendengar perkataan remaja pirang tersebut..

"Kepercayaan. Aku hanya perlu kau percaya padaku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADA KALIAN YANG TELAH MENGOREKSI KESALAHAN DI FICT INI. KEDEPANNYA MOHON BANTUANNYA LAGI YAH...**

 **Note Author :** Thanks untuk review kalian. Semua kritik dan saran dari kalian adalah semangat author untuk tetap semangat menulis cerita. Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi...

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	13. Chapter 13 : Penyelidikan Dungeon

**BLACK GRIMOIRE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note Author :** Jika tidak senang dengan fict ini tidak usah dibaca. Bagi yang senang silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kritikan yang sopan. Karna jika kalian sopan author akan segan terhadap kalian. Saling menghargai yah minna...

 **-Penting... Wajib baca..-**

 **Informasi :** Untuk para readers sekalian maaf kalo link yang saya cantumkan tidak bisa terlihat. Saya sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk mencantumkan link tetapi tidak bisa dicerita ataupun di review. Jadi, untuk para readers yang ingin mengetahui bentuk dan rupa Haruna adik dari Shion itu bisa dilihat di foto profil fanfict saya atau kunjungi google dengan keyword "Profil haruna naruto oc wiki fandom" tanpa tanda petik.

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 13 – Penyelidikan Dungeon**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire :**

Ujian ksatria sihir telah berakhir. Seluruh peserta yang lolos kemudian dipilih semua oleh kapten squad yang ada. Hingga menyisakan Naruto, Kaguya, dan Naori. Mereka bertiga berniat ingin dikeluarkan. Tetapi, itu hanyalah sandiwara yang dibuat oleh Hiruzen. Beberapa saat kemudian, Azazel nampak datang. Hiruzen mengumumkan kalau orang itulah yang akan menjadi kapten squad dari Naruto, Kaguya, dan Naori. Akhirnya terbentuklah squad yang bernama Squad X. Bagaimana langkah awal dari squad tersebut...?! Langsung aja baca...

.

.

.

 **-Black Grimoire-**

Seorang pria berjalan pelan ditengah dinginnya malam. Hembusan angin menerpa poni pirang miliknya. Sesekali siulan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, langkah kakinya berhenti didepan pintu sebuah bangunan.

 **TOK... TOK...**

Ia mengetuk benda mati itu. Pintu itu terbuka pelan. Sepertinya orang yang ada didalam lupa untuk menguncinya. Tanpa ada yang menyuruhnya. Pria itu lalu masuk tanpa permisi sedikitpun.

 **BRAK KLONTANG...**

"S-Sungguh Naori. Aku tidak sengaja..."

"Urusai..! Baka..! Hentai..! Ecchi...!"

"Hoi-hoi. Kau tidak perlu menyebutkan sebanyak itu..."

Orang yang baru saja masuk tadi sweatdrop bukan main. Didepannya seorang gadis yang masih memakai sebuah handuk nampak memarahi seorang laki-laki. Ia melemparkan gayung yang ada ditangannya dan sukses mengenai laki-laki itu.

 **BLETAK...**

"Ittai...! Bisakah kau berhenti untuk melemparkan barang-barang kepadaku..."

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mengakui kemesumanmu Baka..!"

"Hei...! Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang mandi Naori..."

Naruto mencoba untuk membela diri. Remaja itu tidak sengaja membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci. Ia tidak tau kalau tempat itu sedang dipakai Naori untuk mandi.

Sementara gadis itu. Ia langsung menuduhnya habis mengintip. Oh ayolah Naruto akui ia sempat melihat sebuah pemandangan indah yang ada didepan matanya. Tapi jujur itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

"Ahaha... Tidak kusangka kau bisa mesum juga Naruto. Kau mewarisi sifatku.."

"A-Apa... Hoy aku tidak sepertimu Azazel Ji-san..."

Remaja itu menggeram kesal. Seenaknya saja pria itu tiba-tiba datang dan berkata seperti itu. Ia lalu menatap Kaguya yang berdiri disamping Naori. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya hanyalah gadis itu sekarang.

"K-Kaguya... Kau pasti percaya aku kan..."

Maniknya menatap penuh Kaguya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan sontak membuat Naruto senang. Tetapi belum beberapa detik senyuman itu hilang digantikan dengan raut wajah datar. Beberapa aura hitam terlihat disekeliling gadis itu.

"Gomen nhe Naruto-kun. Aku setuju dengan Naori-chan... Naruto-kun benar-benar Hentai...! Ecchi...! Dan tidak tau malu..." Ucap Kaguya dingin membuat Naruto syok bukan main. Saat ini seolah ada ribuan pisau yang menusuk jantungnya. Gadis bersurai putih itu tidak percaya dengannya.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan memarahi suami kalian terus..." Sahut Azazel dengan tampang innocent

"Si baka ini bukan suamiku..! Naruto-kun belum jadi suamiku..!" Teriak Naori dan Kaguya serempak

Azazel mengulas senyum tipis. Meskipun perkataan mereka tidak sama. Ia bisa mengetahui kalau dua gadis itu mempunyai ketertarikan dengan remaja pirang tersebut. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Haruna ketika gadis itu mengetahui semua ini.

"Baiklah. Hentikan dulu pertengkaran kalian dan kau Naori. Sebaiknya kau berpakaian secepatnya. Jangan salahkan aku jika sifat buasku tiba-tiba keluar..." Ucap Azazel dengan seringai mesumnya. Pria itu kemudian mendapatkan lemparan gayung dari Naori. Gadis itu kemudian kekamar dan bergegas untuk berpakaian.

Selang beberapa menit. Naori telah berpakaian lengkap dan duduk disamping Kaguya. Mereka bertiga duduk dibawah lantai karna mengingat sofa yang mereka miliki tidak cukup untuk empat orang. Alhasil, Azazel lah yang duduk sendirian ditempat itu.

"Besok.. Kalian akan mengerjakan misi pertama kalian. Setelah pulang dari akademi temui aku didepan pintu gerbang kerajaan.." Ucap Azazel

Perkataan Azazel membuat ketiga orang itu khususnya Naruto girang bukan main. Mengerjakan misi sudah keharusan bagi seorang ksatria sihir. Apalagi untuk mereka yang masih baru.

"Misi seperti apa yang akan kami kerjakan..?"

"Tentu saja misi yang sangat hebat Naori.."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Ero-Naru.."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Aura permusuhan terlihat jelas dari Naori dan Naruto. Kaguya yang ada ditengah mereka mencoba meleraikan. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua dengan kompak membuang muka. Azazel yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil.

"Sudah-sudah.. Lebih baik kalian cepat tidur.." Ucap Azazel

"Ano Azazel-san. Disini hanya punya tiga kamar tidur.." Sahut Kaguya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tempat ini merupakan bekas tempat persenjataan. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap lebih.

"Tenang saja. Aku.. Kau.. Dan Naori. Pas tiga orang. Naruto akan tidur di sofa.." Jelas Azazel tanpa raut wajah berdosa.

"Hei..! Kenapa harus aku.." Ucap Naruto

Ia tidak bisa menerima ini. Sekilas, remaja itu dapat melihat seringai kecil dari bibir Naori. Gadis dingin itu sedang mengejeknya ternyata. Sedangkan Kaguya, gadis itu menahan tawa melihat reaksi marah yang dibuat Naruto. Itu sangat lucu baginya.

"Jadi.. Kau tidak mau tidur disofa..?! Dan membiarkan salah satu istrimu ini menggantikan tempatmu. Apa kau tega membiarkan mereka kedinginan...~" Goda Azazel yang sukses ditatap tajam Naori. Sementara Kaguya, gadis itu menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tidur disofa Azazel Ji-san.."

 **BLETAKK...**

"Ittai...! Apa yang kau lakukan Baka-Oji.."

"Kau tidak sopan Gaki..."

Perdebatan pun terjadi. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Ia menerima untuk tidur disofa dengan muka cemberut. Tidak sampai beberapa menit. Remaja itu sudah memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Hah... Cepat sekali bocah ini tertidur..." Ucap Azazel menghela nafas. Pria itu lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya. Diikuti Naori yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kini tersisa Kaguya. Gadis itu tengah memandang wajah damai Naruto. Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan surai pirang remaja itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia lalu berkata pelan...

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun..."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Matahari pagi telah menampakan sinarnya. Ia berjalan pelan dengan seragam yang tengah ia pakai. Sebuah baju hitam lengan pendek dengan rok hitam diatas lutut. Dibagian kiri atas baju tepatnya diatas kantong terukir lambang konoha. Dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah simbol X yang cukup besar ditengah baju.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu tersenyum tipis kearah perempuan tersebut. Ia lalu membantu memecahkan telur dan mengocoknya secara perlahan. Mereka berdua sepertinya ingin membuat sarapan.

"Gomen nhe Kaguya. Aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit. Jujur aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk memasak..."

"Daijobu Naori-chan. Aku juga tidak terlalu pandai kok. Tetapi, kalau kau mau. Aku bisa mengajarimu..."

"Yokatta.. Arigatou Kaguya..."

Kedua perempuan itu saling membantu satu sama lain. Naori menuruti semua perkataan yang kaguya berikan. Dengan pelan, ia memasukan nasi putih kedalam wajan.

Wajan yang telah berisi nasi tadi kemudian diaduk agar bumbu-bumbu yang ada didalamnya meresap merata. Sementara itu, Kaguya tengah menggoreng telur yang telah dikocok Naori tadi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Masakan mereka berdua akhirnya jadi. Mereka membuat 3 porsi sarapan. Azazel sudah berangkat dan bilang kepada mereka kalau dia ingin mengurusi keperluan misi mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo kita bawa kedepan Naori-chan..." Sahut Kaguya

Naori mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan meletakan sarapan tersebut diatas meja. Pandangan mereka lalu beralih kearah remaja pirang yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya disofa.

Salah satu dari mereka menghampirinya. Kaguya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai Naruto yang sedang tertidur itu. Ia dengan pelan mengguncang bahu Naruto mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Naruto-kun ayo bangun..." Ucap Kaguya

"Ehmm... 5 menit lagi Kaa-chan.." Igau Naruto

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Apa yang dilakukan Kaguya tidak juga membuat remaja itu bangun dari mimpinya. Melihat hal itu, Naori lalu bangkit dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk memberikannya sedikit ruang.

"Cara yang lembut tidak akan mempan untuk si baka ini..."

 **NYUTT...**

"I-Ittai...!" Teriak Naruto

Naori mencubit kuat perut remaja pirang tersebut. Membuat sang empu menjerit kesakitan. Naruto yang terbangun menatap tajam Naori. Gadis ini pagi-pagi sudah berani membuat masalah dengannya.

"Untuk apa tadi hah...!" Tanya Naruto

Naori memalingkan wajahnya. Perbuatannya sukses membuat Naruto kesal bukan main. Kaguya yang berada disana mencoba untuk menenangkan remaja pirang itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu pemalas..."

"Apakah harus dengan cara seperti itu hah..! Dan lagian ini masih terlalu pagi..."

"Apa katamu...! Pagi.. Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh Baka. Kau tidak ingat pesan Ajuka-taichou hah. Waktu kita tinggal setengah jam lagii.."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan Naori. Cara satu-satunya hanyalah mengalah dan membiarkan gadis dingin itu memenangkan argumennya. Kedua gadis itu seperti istrinya saja.

"Iya-iya aku salah. Lama kelamaan kalian seperti istriku saja..."

 **BLETAKK...**

"Aku bukan istrimu baka..!/Aku belum bisa jadi istrimu Naruto-kun.."

.

.

.

Setelah drama singkat dipagi hari itu. Mereka bertiga telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi keakademi. Naori dan Kaguya tengah menunggu Naruto didepan pintu. Remaja itu sedang memakai seragamnya sekarang.

"Baka-Naru cepatlah...!"

"Naruto-kun..."

"Iya-iya. Cerewet..."

Beberapa saat kemudian. Akhirnya Naruto keluar dengan seragam ksatria sihir miliknya. Naori dan Kaguya sempat memerah melihat remaja pirang tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, penampilannya hampir terkesan seperti anak nakal pada umumnya.

Baju hitamnya ia biarkan terbuka membuat kaos hitam miliknya terlihat jelas. Lengan baju yang panjang ia gulung menjadi setengah. Celana hitam dengan sepatu yang senada dengan celananya. Ia juga memakai grimoire hitam miliknya bersama kalung sara yang juga terkalung dilehernya. Lengkap dengan katana dan juga kantong senjata dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kalian diam...?! Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku.." Tanya Naruto polos

Naori menatap Naruto tajam. Apa laki-laki ini terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti keadaan. Ia akui bahwa ia sempat terpesona tadi. Jika dilihat seksama si bodoh ini memang sedikit tampan. Kesan liar dengan rambut acak-acakan miliknya membuat Naori sempat memerah. Tetapi dalam arti lain..

"Baju terbuka, tidak dimasukan, dan ditambah lengan baju yang digulung. Kau itu sangat mirip dengan berandalan. Rapikan sekarang bajumu..." Perintah Naori

"Itu benar Naruto-kun.." Timpal Kaguya. "Tetapi disisi lain aku juga suka penampilan Naruto-kun seperti ini.." Batinnya dalam hati.

Mereka berdua melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Remaja itu menolak menuruti perkataan mereka. Naori lalu memberikan tatapan tajam miliknya. Remaja itu tidak memperdulikan tatapan gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau. Itu membuatku gerah..." Tolak Naruto

Naori tidak punya cara lain. Gadis itu lalu mendekat kearah Naruto dan mengancingkan seragam remaja tersebut. Remaja itu sempat memberontak menerima perlakuan dari Naori.

"Naori lepaskan. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau.." Ucap Naruto

"Urusaii Baka...! Turuti saja perintahku ini..." Balas Naori membentak

Beberapa menit setelah itu. Akhirnya mereka bertiga telah berangkat menuju akademi. Seragam Naruto dikancingkan hanya saja 3 kancing atas tetap terbuka dan tidak dimasukan. Remaja itu sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya menuruti perkataan Naori.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Seluruh siswa sedang mengikuti pelajaran tentang sihir diakademi. Seorang guru yang bernama Iruka Umino tengah menerangkan sesuatu kepada semua siswa.

"Sihir adalah sumber energi dasar yang dimiliki semua orang. Secara teori, ada tiga jenis sihir yang ada didunia ini. Sihir elemen, sihir rahasia, dan terakhir adalah sihir terlarang. Tetapi, kali ini kita berfokus pada sihir elemen dulu...

Pada dasarnya hanya ada 5 elemen dasar yaitu api, air, angin, petir, dan tanah. Setiap elemen memiliki kelemahan dan kelebihan terhadap elemen lain masing-masing. Seperti api menang melawan angin, air menang terhadap api, angin menang melawan petir, tanah menang melawan air, dan terakhir petir menang melawan tanah. Apa kalian mengerti.." Terang Iruka

Pria itu menatap semua muridnya dengan seksama. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat tidak memperhatikan apa yang ia jelaskan tadi. Ada yang mengantuk, sibuk mengobrol, dan beberapa yang lainnya nampak sibuk sendiri dengan urusan mereka.

"Kami semua mengerti Sensei. Tetapi, tidak untuk ketiga orang yang berada dibelakang. Khususnya pria yang tak punya mana itu. Untuk apa orang sepertinya belajar tentang sihir. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau dia itu seorang yang cacat..." Ucap Rias dengan nada yang mengejek

"Ufufufu... Itu benar Sensei..~. Terlebih lagi, apa-apaan dengan seragam mereka yang hitam dengan lambang X aneh dibelakangnya itu. Aku rasa rumor kalau squad mereka adalah yang terlemah itu memang benar. Hitam berarti lemah dan bukannya simbol X juga berarti sebuah kegagalan..." Timpal Akeno

Kedua gadis itu tidak tau kalau Naori dan Kaguya sedang menatap mereka dengan tajam. Beberapa dari murid yang lain nampak memandang remeh Naruto. Tetapi, ada juga dari mereka yang terlihat prihatin namun tidak berani untuk menolong.

Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis yang bernama Hinata. Ia adalah anggota yang sekelompok dengan Menma. Dari kejauhan ia menatap khawatir Naruto. Maniknya memperhatikan remaja pirang itu yang tengah menunduk dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Gadis itu terkejut melihat Naruto menegakkan pandangannya. Remaja itu terlihat tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia meletakkan pena miliknya dan menatap sebentar catatan yang ia tulis dibuku kecil tersebut.

"Yosh.. Syukurlah aku mengingat semua yang dijelaskan Iruka-sensei tadi.." Ucap Naruto

Kedua gadis yang berada disampingnya tertegun. Apa remaja ini tidak mendengar hinaan yang dilayangkan kepadanya tadi. Naruto seolah menutup indranya dan seakan tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

"Naruto-kun. Kau tidak perlu mencatatnya.." Sahut Kaguya

"Itu benar. Penjelasan tadi bukannya sudah biasa diperpustakaan. Lagipula tadi itu teori sihir. Ehm, kau kan tidak punya sedikitpun mana.." Timpal Naori

Gadis itu sedikit tidak enak saat mengatakannya. Naruto hanya tertawa ringan mendengar penuturan dari Naori. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar adanya. Ia tidak marah dengan itu semua.

"Daijobu.. Naori, Kaguya. Walaupun tidak memiliki mana. Aku hanya ingin mengerti sedikit. Sejak kecil aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk memasuki perpustakaan desa. Aku bersyukur mendapatkan itu semua disini sekarang.." Balas Naruto

 **TETTT... TETT...**

Maniknya menatap seksama papan tulis. Apa yang telah terukir disana adalah anugerah yang pernah ia dapatkan. Meskipun beberapa dari murid lain hanya memandang sebelah mata Iruka.

Pria itu memang hanyalah seorang guru yang tidak terlalu berperan penting untuk kerajaan. Tetapi, bagi seorang seperti Naruto. Iruka adalah sosok yang ia hormati. Karna berkatnya ia jadi tau apa yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Ketika jam pelajaran telah selesai. Pria itu nampak membereskan buku-buku miliknya dan berniat untuk keluar ruangan. Naruto dapat melihat seluruh murid pergi begitu saja. Menghiraukan Iruka yang masih terdiam disana.

Salah satu murid nampak menyenggol pria itu membuat buku-buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersimpati ingin menolongnya. Semuanya seolah membutakan pandangan mereka dan perlahan pergi begitu saja.

Kini hanya tersisa Naruto, Kaguya, dan juga Naori. Remaja pirang tersebut dengan cepat berlari kearah Iruka. Ia membantu mengambil semua buku-buku milik pria tersebut. Iruka menatap tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini nak.." Sahut Iruka

"Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto. Daijobu sensei. Lagipula sudah sewajarnya seorang murid berlaku sopan dan menolong gurunya sendiri.." Balas Naruto tersenyum

Iruka tertegun. Pria yang memiliki goresan kecil di bagian hidung itu tersentuh dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Sedetik kemudian, ia membalas senyuman Naruto dan menerima buku-buku miliknya.

"Arigatou Naruto. Kau anak yang baik.."

Naori dan Kaguya tersenyum tipis. Kedua gadis itu menatap takjub kebaikan yang dilakukan remaja pirang tersebut. Mereka berdua menghampiri Naruto dan sedikit menunduk hormat kearah Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei. Kami bertiga mohon pamit. Ada misi yang harus kami kerjakan.." Sahut Kaguya

"Itu benar. Ayo Baka-Naru.." Ucap Naori

Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Iruka sendirian. Pria itu kemudian pergi kearah yang berbeda. Samar-samar kita dapat melihat senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Seorang pria tengah berdiri didepan pintu gerbang kerajaan. Beberapa saat kemudian. Maniknya melihat ketiga orang yang sudah dari tadi ia tunggu. Ia sedikit menghela nafas ringan.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali..?"

"Salahkan Si baka ini yang tadi kekantin dulu.."

"Huh.. Urusai Naori..!"

"Hei sudah-sudah. Sebelum itu, ini untukmu Naruto.."

Azazel memberikan empat gelang hitam kepada Naruto. Disalah satu gelang terdapat tiga tombol didalamnya. Remaja pirang itu menatap heran pemberian dari Azazel.

"Untuk apa ini..?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Ini gelang pemberat pemberian Ajuka. Dia melihatmu selalu melepaskan gelang pemberatmu saat bertarung dan itu sangat merepotkan.." Terang Azazel

Naori dan Kaguya sudah tau tentang pemberat Naruto. Kedua gadis itu awalnya sangat terkejut mengetahui remaja itu membawa beban seberat itu. mereka tidak percaya latihan macam apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai sejauh ini.

"Apa bedanya dengan gelangku ini..?" Balas Naruto bertanya lagi

"Hah... Disitu ada tiga tombol. Kiri untuk mengurangi beban sebanyak 5kg. Kanan untuk menambah 5kg dan tengah untuk menetralkannya menjadi nol. Apa kau mengerti..?" Ucap Azazel

"Aku mengerti. Arigatou Azazel Ji-san.."

Naruto lalu melepaskan gelang miliknya. Benda itu satu persatu jatuh ketanah dengan keras. Ia kemudian menggantikannya dengan gelang pemberian Ajuka tadi.

Setelah semua terpasang. Remaja itu mencoba mengatur beban di gelang yang ada ditangan kirinya. Ia menekan sampai layar yang ada digelang itu menunjukan angka 10kg.

Beberapa detik kemudian. Ia benar-benar merasakan benda itu memberat. Remaja itu terpukau tak percaya. Siapa sebenarnya Ajuka. Orang itu mampu membuat benda canggih seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Misi pertama kalian adalah menyelidiki sebuah dungeon.." Sahut Azazel

"Dungeon..?! Apa itu.." Tanya Naruto tidak tau

"Naruto-kun.. Dungeon itu semacam tempat kuno yang dibuat oleh orang-orang zaman dulu. Didalamnya terdapat item sihir, harta karun, dan masih banyak lagi.." Terang Kaguya

"S-Sugoi. Aku tidak percaya Dungeon sehebat itu.." Balas Naruto

Remaja itu senang bukan main. Naori yang berada disampingnya menatap serius Azazel. Misi kali ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Penyelidikan dungeon merupakan misi rank d. Tapi juga bisa menjadi misi rank c.

"Jangan senang dulu Baka. Dungeon itu tempat yang berbahaya. Orang-orang kala itu telah memasang banyak perangkap disana. Semua itu dilakukan untuk melindungi peninggalan mereka agar tidak disalahgunakan.." Sahut Naori

Azazel mengangguk setuju. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar. Kaguya yang mengetahui itu sedikit merasa takut. Tetapi, tidak untuk Naruto. remaja itu menyeringai tipis.

"Semua yang kalian katakan tadi memang benar. Karna itulah aku menunjuk Naruto sebagai pemimpin dari misi ini. Terlebih lagi, dungeon itu muncul diarah barat laut yang disana juga ada kerajaan kiri dan iwa. Kalian harus mengerjakan misi ini dengan cepat agar orang-orang iwa ataupun kiri tidak mengambil apapun disana.." Terang Azazel

"T-Tunggu dulu. Jadi Azazel-taichou tidak ikut bersama kami.." Sahut Kaguya

Pria itu mengangguk. Tapi kenapa pikir gadis itu. Bukannya sudah seharusnya kapten squad yang memimpin jalannya misi. Dan juga ini misi pertama mereka. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka melakukannya tanpa kehadiran kapten.

"Tenang saja. Semua ini terhitung sebagai pengalaman. Aku hanya ingin melihat apakah kalian dapat berhasil meski tanpa aku didalam tim. Dan untuk Naruto, kuserahkan mereka berdua padamu. Dengar.. Sebagai seorang leader kau harus mampu menjaga mereka berdua. Mengerti.." Terang Azazel

Pria itu menatap serius Naruto. Remaja itu tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ia memimpin. Apa ia bisa mengemban tugas seberat itu. Maniknya melihat Azazel yang sangat percaya sekali dengannya. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan pria itu. seulas senyum terpatri dibibirnya..

"Serahkan padaku..." Tukas Naruto singkat

Azazel tersenyum. "Baiklah. Pakai gelang ini untuk berteleportasi. Kalian akan dipindahkan langsung dengan benda ini. Oh iya.. Kusarankan untuk berpegangan tangan agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Semuanya memakai gelang itu dan berpegangan tangan satu sama lain. Kaguya terlihat malu-malu ketika memegang tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naori, gadis itu membuang muka tak kala merasakan sentuhan tangan Naruto. Samar-samar rona merah tipis terlihat dipipinya.

Sejurus kemudian, sebuah cahaya menyelimuti mereka dan dalam sekejap memindahkan mereka ketempat lain. Azazel menatap diam kejadian tadi. Pria itu lalu berjalan pergi dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Semoga kalian berhasil.."

.

.

.

 **SRINGG...**

Cahaya terang muncul didekat sebuah pohon. Setelah cahaya itu redup. Terlihatlah tiga orang darisana. Salah satu remaja pirang nampak memegang perutnya.

 **WHOEK... WHOEK...**

Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya. Remaja itu tidak tahu kalau efek perpindahan tempat akan seperti ini. Kaguya mengusap-usap pelan punggung remaja tersebut.

"Huh.. Baru seperti itu saja sudah muntah. Payah..." Sahut Naori

"Sudah-sudah Naori-chan. Jangan seperti itu.."

"Jangan terlalu memanjakan dia Kaguya.."

Gadis itu lalu berjalan duluan diikuti Naruto dan Kaguya dibelakangnya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka bertiga sudah sampai didepan pintu masuk dungeon.

Manik mereka menatap lorong dungeon yang terkesan menyeramkan. Didalam sana terdapat banyak lentera yang berada disetiap dinding. Suasana horror terasa tak kala mereka bertiga telah memasuki tempat tersebut.

"S-Seram sekali.." Sahut Kaguya

"Kau benar Kaguya.." Timpal Naori

Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau diri mereka menghimpit tubuh Naruto. Entah karna takut atau apa. Semua itu membuat Naruto menjadi kesulitan untuk berjalan.

"Kalian berdua bisakah sedikit menjauh dariku.."

"U-Urusai baka.. Perhatikan saja langkahmu.."

"Gomen Naruto-kun. Tapi aku sedikit takut.."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ini sedihnya kalau menyelesaikan misi bersama perempuan. Mereka tidak ingin salah dan selalu ingin menang sendiri. Dalam kesunyian itu. Naori tidak sengaja tersandung..

"E-Ehh..."

 **BRUKK...**

Mereka bertiga terjatuh dengan Naruto yang berada dibawah. Remaja pirang itu menatap tajam Naori. Gadis itu membuang muka. Dia tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Kaguya yang berada disana mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua.

"I-Ittai. Kau menginjak kakiku.."

"G-Gomen aku tidak sengaja baka.."

"Cih.. Gadis dingin cerewet.."

"Baka no Naru..!"

Kaguya mendadak sweatdrop. Sekeras apapun usahanya mereka berdua tidak bisa akur. Gadis itu menghela nafas kemudian memimpin jalan dengan Naori dan Naruto yang tengah berdebat dibelakang.

Pandangannya lalu melihat sebuah cahaya tipis dari balik batu. Gadis itu lalu berjalan kearah benda tersebut. Tangan mungilnya lalu menyentuh pelan batu itu. benda itu bergerak kemudian terjatuh ditempat yang berlawanan.

 **KRAKK... JDAR...**

Reruntuhan pun terjadi setelah Kaguya melakukan itu. Mereka bertiga lalu melihat sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Tempat luas dimana banyak bangunan dengan aliran mana yang melimpah.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Tempat ini mengandung banyak sekali mana.." Ucap Kaguya

"Heh.. Benarkah..?!" Tanya Naruto

Remaja itu sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Naori sepertinya paham kenapa Naruto tidak bisa merasakannya. Wajar saja, remaja itu tidak mempunyai mana sama sekali ditubuhnya.

"Kau tidak punya mana. Wajar jika kau tidak bisa merasakannya.." Sahut Naori

Naruto tertegun. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu ada benarnya juga. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia akan terus maju bahkan tanpa mana sekalipun. Seulas senyum tipis terukir dibibir Naruto. Naori yang melihat itu sedikit takjub. Ia juga ikut tersenyum. Namun, tanpa sadar gadis itu menginjak lantai dan kemudian tercipta lingkaran sihir darisana.

 **SRINGG...**

Darisana muncul sebuah batu tajam. Sebelum benda itu mengenai gadis tersebut. Naruto mengeluarkan pedang lusuh miliknya dan menebas benda itu. Batu tersebut hancur seketika.

Naori terduduk. Maniknya menatap Naruto yang sedang khawatir. Remaja itu lalu menolong dirinya untuk berdiri. Ia memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh gadis tersebut. Memastikan kalau Naori tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Kaguya nampak menghampiri mereka. Gadis itu juga tidak sengaja menginjak jebakan yang ada dilantai. Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dan memunculkan pusaran angin besar.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu. Naruto dengan cepat menebas angin tersebut. Remaja itu melihat Kaguya yang sedang ketakutan. Dengan pelan Naruto menghampirinya.

"Tenanglah Kaguya..." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis

Rasa takutnya kemudian berangsur-angsur hilang. Kaguya merasa aman berada didekat Naruto. Gadis itu membalas senyuman remaja tersebut. Disudut lain, kita bisa melihat Naori yang nampak cemberut melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

 ** _[Diruang kerajaan Konoha..]_**

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja.." Sahut Hiruzen

"Semakin berbahayanya suatu misi, semakin besar pula batasan yang akan mereka lampaui. Tenang saja, Naruto akan menjaga mereka dengan baik.." Balas Azazel. Pria itu menyeruput pelan teh miliknya. Maniknya lalu menatap Hiruzen dengan santai.

"Lagipula. Bukannya kau juga menyuruh squad Kakashi untuk kesana.." Ucap Azazel

"Itu benar. Aku menyuruh mereka. Ada apa emangnya..?" Tanya Hiruzen bingung.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan. Seulas senyum terpatri dibibirnya. Ia meminum habis tehnya dan berdiri dari tempat tersebut. Sebelum pergi, ia mengatakan sesuatu kearah Hiruzen..

"Aku rasa akan terjadi hal yang menarik disana.."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto..]_**

Setelah mengelilingi dungeon lebih dari setengah jam. Naruto dan yang lain beristirahat sejenak. Belum beberapa menit mereka beristirahat. Beberapa monster terlihat muncul dari arah depan mereka.

"Aku akan mengurus monster terbang itu. kalian berdua hadapi monster lendir itu.." Perintah Naruto

Naori dan Kaguya mengangguk. Remaja itu lalu mencoba memancing monster terbang kearah yang berbeda. Ahriman, seekor monster berbentuk bola mata raksasa dengan sayap kecil dikedua sisinya.

Naruto mengambil pedang lusuh dari grimoirenya. Maniknya menatap seksama empat ahriman yang sedang terbang tersebut. Dari kantong senjatanya ia nampak mengambil sesuatu..

"Ah sial. Sepertinya aku harus membeli lagi persenjataanku.." Batin Naruto

Ditangan kanannya hanya ada tiga pisau combat yang tersisa. Remaja itu tidak ambil pusing. Ia dengan cepat melesatkan tiga pisau yang ada ditangannya. Benda itu menancap tepat dimata tiga ahriman dan membuat makhluk itu terjatuh.

Ahriman yang tersisa mengeluarkan laser dari matanya. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan santainya menebas serangan itu menggunakan pedang lusuhnya. Melihat adanya celah. Ia mengambil katana miliknya dan dengan cepat melemparkan kearah makhluk tersebut.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Naruto telah selesai dengan tugasnya. Sekarang kita lihat keadaan Naori dan Kaguya. Kedua gadis itu menatap serius tiga slime yang ada didepan mereka.

Salah satu dari monster tersebut mengeluarkan lendir biru lengket kearah mereka. Kaguya tidak tinggal diam. Gadis itu kemudian memunculkan grimoire emas miliknya.

" **Secret Magic : Tendo** "

Sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata mementalkan cairan tersebut. Naori yang berada disamping Kaguya juga ikut membantu. Ia telah mengaktifkan mata sharingannya. Hanya saja sebatas tiga tomoe. Gadis itu belajar dari kesalahannya. Ia terlalu berfokus kepada satu teknik saja sehingga mengabaikan teknik lain yang ia punya.

" **Secret Magic : Animal Illusion** "

Dari ketiadaan. Muncullah tiga ekor singa didepan Naori. Hewan tersebut dengan cepat berlari kearah slime. Kaguya menatap takjub sihir yang dikeluarkan gadis bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Sugoi.. Kau hebat Naori-chan.." Sahut Kaguya

"Arigatou Kaguya. Tapi, apa yang kau lihat itu tidaklah nyata. Ilusi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Cepat.. Gunakan sihirmu untuk menghancurkan makhluk itu.." Balas Naori

Kaguya mengangguk. Gadis itu kemudian memfokuskan dirinya. Ia merentangkan tangan kanannya kearah slime tersebut. tanpa diduga, sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata melesat cepat kearah monster lendir itu.

Ketiga slime yang tengah terperangkap dalam ilusi kemudian hancur seketika. Naruto melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Remaja itu tersenyum tipis melihat kerja sama kedua gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

 ** _[Disisi lain Dungeon..]_**

Didepan pintu yang sangat besar. Ketiga orang dengan dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki berdiri disana. Laki-laki itu mempunyai rambut hitam dengan manik yang sama seperti surai miliknya.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Berkat matamu kita bisa menemukan tempat ini.."

"I-Itu bukan apa-apa Menma-san.."

Gadis itu memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Hinata adalah perempuan yang sangat pemalu apalagi jika dipuji seperti itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan perempuan yang satunya. Senju Kyuubi, gadis itu memiliki sifat dingin dan ia sangat membenci semua laki-laki.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Dua orang sosok nampak muncul beberapa meter dari mereka. Seorang wanita cantik yang sangat menggairahkan terlihat disana. Ia memiliki surai hitam dengan pupil mirip seperti kucing.

Gadis itu memakai jubah hitam dengan resleting yang sengaja sedikit dibukanya. Disana kita dapat melihat sebuah kimono hitam yang terbuka sampai kebahu. Memberikan pandangan sedikit pada payudara indah miliknya.

"Nhe Judar..~. Habis ini ajak aku jalan-jalan Nyan.." Sahut perempuan tersebut kearah laki-laki yang ada disampingnya.

Ia memiliki surai hitam panjang dengan sebagian rambutnya diikat sampai kebawah pinggang. Tepat dilehernya terdapat kalung bangle emas dengan rubi dipusatnya.

Remaja dengan wajah tampan itu tidak menjawab. Bahkan ia tidak tergoda tak kala gadis itu memperlihatkan tubuh miliknya. Manik merah miliknya hanya menatap datar perempuan tersebut.

"Urusai yo Kuroka. Diamlah atau kubunuh kau.." Balas orang yang bernama Judar itu dingin

Bukannya takut. Gadis yang bernama Kuroka itu tersenyum sensual. Dari sisi lain, kita dapat melihat sebuah lambang buku merah dijubah kedua sosok tersebut.

"Siapa kalian...?!" Ucap Menma

Pandangannya menatap serius. Remaja itu dapat merasakan aura yang mengintimidasi dari sosok pria yang bernama Judar tersebut. Orang itu sepertinya sangat berbahaya.

"Kau lumayan tampan juga nyan..~. Tapi, kau masih kalah jauh dengan Judarku..."

"Aku bukan milikmu Kuroka. Terlebih lagi, kau tidak perlu tau siapa kami bocah. Kau memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam misiku. Tetapi, aku rasa membunuh kalian itu tidak buruk. Hitung-hitung menghilangkan kebosanan.." Terang Judar

Remaja itu menatap datar Menma. Dari ketiadaan muncullah grimoire merah dilehernya. Menma menatap waspada. Tetapi, ia tidak melihat serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Judar.

Tepat beberapa detik kemudian. Judar dengan pelan menjetikkan jarinya. Sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga membuat Menma terkejut bukan main. Hinata yang berada disampingnya membeku seketika.

Maniknya melihat sebuah es yang muncul dari tanah. Benda itu dengan cepat menyelimuti seluruh tubuh gadis tersebut. Tidak berlangsung lama, es itu mencair dan membuat Hinata terjatuh pingsan.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan hah..." Ucap Menma dingin

Judar tidak menjawab. Pria itu merentangkan tangan kanannya kearah Menma. Dari ketiadaan terciptalah ratusan es tajam dan melesat cepat kearah remaja tersebut.

Menma tidak tinggal diam. Ia menggunakan sihir miliknya dan menciptakan pelindung dari batu. Benda itu melindunginya bersama Hinata dan juga Kyuubi. Disaat keadaan terdesak ini ia menyuruh Kyuubi untuk membawa Hinata pergi.

"Kyuubi.. Bawa Hinata bersamamu. Semuanya serahkan saja padaku.." Sahut Menma

Kyuubi menatap tak percaya. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan membawa Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri bersamanya. Meninggalkan Menma sendirian disana.

"Mereka lari Judar. Apa perlu kukejar nyan..~"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli..."

Judar kemudian maju dengan pelan. Dari tanah muncullah sebuah klon es yang menyerupainya. Ia membuat setidaknya dua puluh klon es dari ketiadaan. Mereka semua lalu berlari kearah Menma.

Menma yang melihat itu kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. Darisana tercipta sambaran petir dan dengan sukses menghancurkan semua klon milik Judar. Belum sempat remaja itu puas. Ia dikejutkan tak kala klon milik Judar yang telah hancur nampak menyatu lagi.

Bersamaan dengan itu juga. Kuroka telah pergi mengejar Hinata dan juga Kyuubi. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Menma dilanda khawatir. Tetapi, ini bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Klon milik judar sudah hampir mendekat kearahnya. Menma mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Tanpa sadar, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Judar. Remaja itu juga membuat klon miliknya hanya saja terbuat dari batu.

Klon keduanya masing-masing menghancurkan satu sama lain. Menma menghiraukan semua itu. Remaja itu dengan cepat berlari kearah Judar yang masih dalam pose santainya.

Dari ketiadaan ia memunculkan jarum listrik miliknya dan melesatkan kearah pria tersebut. Judar hanya menatap datar. Ia menjetikkan jarinya lagi dan seketika terciptalah pelindung es yang mengelilinginya.

Jarum itu mengenai es tersebut. Listrik yang ada nampak mengalir dari setiap sisi es dan merambat ketanah. Hal itu membuat Menma terkejut. Pria ini bukan hanya menciptakan sihir. Ia mampu mengendalikan sihir miliknya juga.

"Ada apa..?! Sejauh ini kau belum mampu membuatku tertarik.." Sahut Judar datar

Pria itu kembali membuat sihir es miliknya. Kali ini ia menciptakan sebuah pedang es yang sangat besar. Benda itu dengan cepat melesat kearah Menma. Remaja itu nampak menghindar kearah kanan.

"Kuso.. Aku semakin terdesak.." Pikir Menma

Maniknya menatap waspada. Ia melihat pedang es tersebut kembali lagi kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang remaja itu membuat sebuah domino dari tanah dan melompatinya.

 **JDARR...**

Pedang itu menghancurkan domino milik Menma. Tetapi, sepertinya itu tidak masalah. Remaja itu masih sempat melompat dan mendarat tepat ketanah. Melihat kalau Menma hanya menghindar saja. Judar kemudian membuat tiga buah pedang lagi.

"Cukup main-mainnya. Kau tidak serius.. Kau akan terbunuh.." Ucap Judar

Ia melesatkan keempat pedang es itu dari segala arah. Menma sepertinya sudah pasrah. Tidak ada celah lagi untuk dirinya menghindar. Sepertinya ini akhir baginya. Tetapi, sebelum ia sempat berpikir seperti itu. Sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi.

 **SYAT... SYAT...**

 **PYAR...**

Pedang es Judar hancur seketika. Benda itu perlahan terurai keudara bersamaan seseorang yang datang didepan Menma. Ia memutar kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat remaja bersurai hitam tersebut. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri membuat Menma terkejut bukan main.

"Ohayou Teme. Senang bertemu denganmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **-Harap Baca sebentar-**

Untuk semua readers sekalian author mohon maaf. Fict ini tidak bisa update cepat dikarenakan author juga harus fokus didunia nyata. Beberapa bulan lagi author akan mengikuti UNBK. Jadi mohon pengertian kalian semua yah. Untuk info soal update author tidak bisa janji. Tetapi, author akan usahakan untuk update paling tidak seminggu satu kali. Jadi mohon pengertiannya yah. Jangan letih untuk terus review fanfic ini yah. Karna saya sangat mengharapkan semua itu...

 **AUTHOR BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADA KALIAN YANG TELAH MENGOREKSI KESALAHAN DI FICT INI. KEDEPANNYA MOHON BANTUANNYA LAGI YAH...**

 **Note Author :** Thanks untuk review kalian. Semua kritik dan saran dari kalian adalah semangat author untuk tetap semangat menulis cerita. Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi...

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	14. Chapter 14 : Pertarungan

**-BLACK GRIMOIRE-**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan karakter milik penciptanya.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note Author :** Jika tidak senang dengan fict ini tidak usah dibaca. Bagi yang senang silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kritikan yang sopan. Karna jika kalian sopan author akan segan terhadap kalian. Saling menghargai yah minna...

 **-Penting... Wajib baca..-**

 **Informasi :** Untuk para readers yang ingin mengetahui bentuk dan rupa Haruna adik dari Shion bisa dilihat di foto profil fanfict saya atau kunjungi google dengan keyword "Profil haruna naruto oc wiki fandom" tanpa tanda petik. Sekedar info juga. Karakter Judar di fict ini saya ambil dari anime yang berjudul "Magi : The Labyrinth of Magic".

 **Update fanfict :** Saya memberitahukan kepada semua readers sekalian. Update fanfict ini tidak dapat diprediksikan. Author mempunyai banyak kesibukan didunia nyata dan beberapa kendala yang harus diselesaikan. Beberapa bulan lagi pelaksanaan UNBK akan dimulai. Karna itulah mohon pengertian dari kalian semua. Jangan letih untuk terus review fanfic ini yah. Karna saya sangat mengharapkan semua itu...

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 14 – Pertarungan  
**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire :**

Squad X melakukan misi pertamanya. Naruto, Naori, dan Kaguya tengah menyelidiki sebuah dungeon. Ditempat lain, Squad 1 yang ditempati oleh Menma ternyata menjalankan misi yang sama. Situasi menjadi berbahaya ketika kedatangan dua orang yang belum pasti identitasnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya..?! Langsung aja baca..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Black Grimoire-**

"Kuso.. Aku semakin terdesak.." Pikir Menma

Maniknya menatap waspada. Ia melihat pedang es tersebut kembali lagi kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang remaja itu membuat sebuah domino dari tanah dan melompatinya.

 **JDARR...**

Pedang itu menghancurkan domino milik Menma. Tetapi, sepertinya itu tidak masalah. Remaja itu masih sempat melompat dan mendarat tepat ketanah. Melihat kalau Menma hanya menghindar saja. Judar kemudian membuat tiga buah pedang lagi.

"Cukup main-mainnya. Kau tidak serius.. Kau akan terbunuh.." Ucap Judar

Ia melesatkan keempat pedang es itu dari segala arah. Menma sepertinya sudah pasrah. Tidak ada celah lagi untuk dirinya menghindar. Sepertinya ini akhir baginya. Tetapi, sebelum ia sempat berpikir seperti itu. Sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi.

 **SYAT... SYAT...**

 **PYAR...**

Pedang es Judar hancur seketika. Benda itu perlahan terurai keudara bersamaan seseorang yang datang didepan Menma. Ia memutar kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat remaja bersurai hitam tersebut. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri membuat Menma terkejut bukan main.

"Ohayou Teme. Senang bertemu denganmu.."

.

.

.

"N-Naruto.. Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini.."

Manik Menma menatap serius remaja pirang itu. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah santai. Ia lalu berjalan kearah Menma dengan dua benda tajam yang masih setia dikedua tangannya.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat saja kok. Dan secara tidak sengaja aku melihatmu tengah dihajar habis-habisan. Entah lawannya terlalu kuat atau kau yang terlalu lemah.."

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Menma kesal. Ia dapat melihat tingkah sombong dari pemuda bermarga uzumaki itu. Dengan cepat, pukulan kecil ia daratkan dikepala kuning tersebut.

 **BLETAK...**

"Ittai..! Teme.. Apa itu caramu berterima kasih padaku.."

"Maaf saja. Sejak awal tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk membantuku, Dobe. Terlebih lagi, orang itu sedikit lagi akan kalah. Kedatanganmu hanya menjadi pengganggu.."

"Urusai.. Usotsuki. Berhentilah bersikap keren seperti itu..~"

Disaat percakapan antara Naruto dan Menma berlangsung. Mereka berdua dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan kearah puluhan klon es yang tercipta. Dari arah lain, kita bisa melihat Judar menatap mereka datar.

"Aku rasa orang itu tidak suka menunggu, Menma.." Tukas Naruto singkat

Menma mengangguk. Mereka berdua lalu menatap serius puluhan klon es yang ada didepan. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto telah melesat kearah puluhan klon yang memiliki bentuk yang sama seperti Judar.

 **SYAT.. SYAT..**

Beberapa dari klon Judar hancur. Sisa klon yang tersisa mencoba menyerang Naruto. Remaja itu dengan lihai menghindarinya. Ia lalu menebas semua klon sampai tak bersisa.

Dari kejauhan, maniknya menangkap sebuah bongkahan es besar yang tengah dibuat Judar. Pria itu lalu melesatkan benda itu kearahnya. Tanpa niat untuk menghindar. Remaja itu dengan cepat membelah es itu menjadi dua.

Melihat kalau serangannya gagal. Manik merahnya menatap Naruto dengan intens. Pria itu merasa aneh dengan remaja pirang tersebut. Kedatangannya merupakan hal yang tidak terduga-duga.

"Bocah ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai mana. Pantas saja aku tidak merasakan keberadaannya tadi. Terlebih lagi, benda itu mampu menetralisir sihir milikku.." Batin Judar dalam hati

Dari arah depan. Sebuah tusukan katana membuat Judar menghindar kekiri. Tidak sampai disitu, tebasan demi tebasan mengarah dari semua sisi yang ada. Ia dengan tenang menghindari semua serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto. Hingga terakhir, sebuah gerakan salto ia lakukan tak kala Naruto mencoba menusukkan katana kearah perutnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu menatap waspada. Orang ini mempunyai reflek, kecepatan, dan pengendalian diri dalam segala situasi yang hampir mendekati sempurna.

"Orang ini mempunyai banyak pengalaman. Sepertinya situasi ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya. Aku tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.."

"Naruto.. Menyingkir dari sana!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah belakang. Remaja pirang itu menuruti perkataan Menma dan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah panah petir melesat cepat kearah Judar.

Pria itu menatap datar serangan Menma. Ia membuat sebuah dinding es didepannya. Lagi-lagi, serangan Menma dirambatkan Judar ketanah. Sepertinya sihir petir miliknya tidak berpengaruh saat melawan pria itu.

"Hasilnya akan tetap sama. Meskipun menambah jumlah kepala. Kalian masih belum bisa membuatku tertarik. Inikah generasi ksatria sihir sekarang. Menyedihkan.."

Menma tidak mempedulikan itu. Melihat kalau serangannya gagal. Ia dengan cepat menghentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah. Sebuah bongkahan batu muncul dan menghancurkan dinding es judar.

Pria itu terkejut melihat batu itu bercahaya. Insting miliknya menyuruhnya untuk menjauh darisana. Tepat sekali, benda itu meledak beberapa detik setelah ia pergi.

 **BLARR...**

Ledakan terjadi. Dari sisi lain, kita dapat melihat Menma juga ikut terkejut. Yang barusan tadi murni ketidaksengajaan. Itu semua sama sekali tidak ia rencanakan.

Sementara itu, Judar yang selamat menatap seksama bekas ledakan yang terjadi. Pria itu nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah kesimpulan ia dapatkan. Maniknya menatap seksama Menma.

"Menarik. Bocah itu mampu menggabungkan kedua sihirnya. Tetapi, sepertinya itu hanya kebetulan.." Pikir Judar dalam hati

Sebuah es nampak menyelimuti permukaan sepatu Judar. Pria itu lalu melesat cepat kearah Menma. Remaja bersurai gelap itu terkejut tak kala Judar membuat tombak es dan melemparkan benda itus kearahnya.

 **SYUTT...**

Ia tidak bisa menghindar. Kecepatan tombak es itu lebih cepat dari pergerakannya. Tetapi, sesaat sebelum benda itu mengenainya. Sebuah tebasan membuat es itu hancur.

"Jangan bersenang-senang sendiri, Teme. Ingat aku juga ada disini.." Sahut Naruto. Kehadiran remaja itu membuat Menma tersenyum tipis. Pandangan mereka kembali berfokus kearah Judar.

"Aku akan menyerangnya. Selagi dia sibuk denganku, kau cari kelemahannya.." Ucap Naruto tanpa melihat kearah remaja bersurai gelap tersebut. Menma menatap punggung tegap Naruto. Sosok itu telah jauh berkembang sekarang.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah tau. Serahkan padaku, Dobe.."

.

.

.

Naruto berlari kearah Judar. Mereka berdua melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat. Dari arah kiri, sebuah tebasan dilayangkan Naruto kearah perut pria tersebut. Judar yang mengetahui itu dengan reflek melompat kearah belakang remaja pirang itu.

Tidak kehabisan akal. Dengan reflek yang cepat, Naruto melakukan tendangan memutar kearah belakang. Kakinya mengarah tepat kearah pelipis kanan Judar. Pria itu menangkap pergelangan kaki Naruto dengan mudahnya.

 **BRAKK...**

Sebuah pukulan yang telah dilapisi sihir es membentur kedua pedang Naruto. Untunglah remaja itu masih sempat menahan serangan yang mengarah kearah dadanya barusan.

Tetapi, efek yang dihasilkan pukulan Judar tadi membuat dirinya sedikit terpental kebelakang. Disisi lain, Manik Menma menatap serius dari kejauhan. Remaja itu nampak menganalisa kemampuan yang dimiliki Judar.

"Sejauh ini sihir yang dimilikinya adalah sihir berbasis es. Kemampuan untuk memanipulasi, mengontrol, dan penggunaan sihirnya sangat efektif. Tidak hanya itu, kemahiran bela dirinya bahkan melebihi Naruto."

"Kuso.. Aku tidak menemukan kelemahannya sama sekali. Kesampingkan hal itu dulu. Aku harus bertindak cepat.."

Ia berlari kearah Judar bersamaan tangannya meninju permukaan tanah. Darisana, keluarlah bongkahan tanah seukuran dua kali besarnya bola basket. Tanpa membuang waktu. Remaja itu menendang benda tersebut kearah Judar.

Manik merahnya menatap datar serangan Menma. Dengan lihainya ia menghindar. Benda itu hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Judar. Tepat setelah ia berpikir seperti itu. Sebuah dentuman keras terdengar dari arah belakang. Hal itu sukses membuat Judar melihat kearah sumber suara.

 **BRAKK...**

Benturan tak terelakkan. Bongkahan batu yang harusnya meleset tanpa diduga-duga ditendang Naruto dari arah yang berlawanan. Akibat benturan tadi, tubuh Judar terpaksa didorong dan terjatuh dengan hebatnya.

"Umpan yang bagus, Menma.." Sahut Naruto dari kejauhan

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk dan masih setia memasang sikap siaga. Menma tidak bodoh menyadari kalau lawannya bukanlah orang lemah. Ia dapat melihat Judar kembali berdiri setelah terkena serangan tadi.

Pria itu membuka jubah hitam miliknya. Memperlihatkan bagian atasnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Dibagian bawah, Judar memakai celana hitam panjang. Naruto dan Menma menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Bagian atas Judar yang tidak tertutupi terlihat banyak bekas luka dan sayatan.

"Orang itu.. Apa yang terjadi sampai ia bisa mendapatkan bekas luka seperti itu.." Pikir Menma tak percaya

Disisi lain, Naruto dapat merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat dari Judar. Sejak awal ia menyadari kalau pria itu belum serius melawan mereka berdua. Hal itu juga diperkuat tak kala sosok tersebut seolah hanya bermain-main dengan mereka.

Sementara itu. Sebuah es nampak menyelimuti keseluruhan bagian atas tubuh Judar. Benda itu membuat rasa sakit ditubuh pria tersebut hilang seketika. Es itu perlahan mencair dan mengalir pelan disetiap inci tubuhnya.

Maniknya menatap bergantian Naruto dan Menma. Pandangan yang semula datar itu kini tergantikan dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Sebuah seringai kejam terpatri dibibir miliknya.

"Lumayan.. Tetapi, pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat lain..]_**

Kyuubi berlari sejauh mungkin dengan Hinata yang berada digendongannya. Gadis bersurai merah itu menghentikan langkahnya tak kala mendapati dua sosok didepan.

"Kalian..?! Sedang apa disini..."

"Tenanglah Senju-san. Kami berdua berniat untuk membantumu..."

"Membantu...?! Aku meragukan hal itu.."

Salah satu dari sosok itu maju dengan raut muka dingin. Tatapan Kyuubi bertemu dengan manik hitam tersebut. Gadis itu juga tak mau kalah. Ia dan wajah dinginnya menatap angkuh perempuan itu.

"A-Ano.. Naori-chan.. Senju-san. Sebaiknya kita tidak bertengkar dalam situasi ini.."

"Hmm.. Baiklah Kaguya. Maaf sudah bersikap tidak sopan padamu.."

"Terserah kau saja.. Uchiha.."

Kedua gadis itu membuang muka. Kaguya yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Maniknya lalu menatap Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri digendongan Kyuubi.

Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari saku rok miliknya. Ia memegang benda kecil tersebut dan menatapnya sekilas. Sebuah botol kecil dengan cairan merah pemberian dari Naruto. Remaja pirang itu memberikan dua item penyembuhan untuk jaga-jaga.

"Bisakah kau menurunkan Hinata-san. Aku ingin menolongnya.."

Manik berwarna merah itu menatap sekilas Kaguya. Sejurus kemudian, perempuan itu mengangguk pelan dan menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya. Tepat saat gadis Hyuuga itu dibaringkan ketanah. Sebuah dentuman keras terjadi tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga.

 **BLARR...**

Debu menutupi tempat tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, kita dapat melihat seorang gadis disana. Gadis yang diketahui Kuroka itu menatap seksama Kaguya dan yang lainnya. Seulas senyum terpatri dibibirnya.

"Rupanya kalian disini Nyan..~" Ucap Kuroka

Baik Naori, Kaguya, dan Kyuubi. Semuanya menatap waspada. Perempuan yang ada didepan bukan seseorang yang bisa dianggap remeh. Sedangkan Kuroka, ia hanya menatap malas.

"Hei-hei jangan menatapku seolah aku ini jahat nyan. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja.."

"Cih.. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu.."

"Hah.. Sudah kuduga. Berbicara dengan kalian hanya membuang-buang waktuku. Bersiaplah Nyan..~"

 **BUSHH...**

Perempuan itu melesat cepat kearah Kyuubi dan yang lainnya. Gadis bersurai merah itu nampak maju kedepan. Belum sempat hal itu terjadi, sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Uchiha..?!"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu. Kuharap ini akan berhasil.."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai perkataanmu.."

Naori menghiraukan perkataan terakhir Kyuubi. Gadis itu menatap Kuroka dengan intens. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyuubi tanpa berniat untuk menatap gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak perlu kepercayaanmu. Diam dan perhatikan saja.."

.

.

.

Dari sisi lain. Kuroka menatap heran Naori. Gadis tersebut menatapnya dengan seksama. Ia melihat gadis tersebut menutup matanya pelan. Kuroka menghiraukan itu dan bersiap memukul gadis tersebut.

Selang beberapa detik. Naori membuka matanya. Kuroka tersentak tak kala menatap mata gadis itu telah berubah menjadi merah dengan pola bunga didalamnya.

" **Secret Magic : Tsukuyomi** "

 **DEG...**

Kuroka kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Bersamaan dengan itu Naori pun terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kyuubi yang melihat itu tidak terlalu terkejut. Pasalnya, sihir itu telah diperlihatkan gadis itu saat ujian ksatria sihir berlangsung.

"Sudah kuduga. Lebih mudah untuk menjebak seseorang yang belum mengetahui sihirku. Aku diuntungkan dengan itu. Baiklah, sepertinya kita me..~"

 **SRING...**

 **DEG..**

Naori terkejut bukan main. Tubuh Kuroka yang awalnya tak sadarkan diri tiba-tiba telah berada didepannya. Ia mendadak terdiam, pikirannya mencoba memberitahu tubuhnya untuk berlari. Tetapi, ketakutannya lebih besar daripada itu. Mengetahui kalau lawannya masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Kuroka dengan cepat meninju perut Naori dengan sangat keras.

 **BUAGHH...**

 **JDAR..**

Tubuh gadis tersebut terpental dan menabrak dinding yang berada jauh dibelakang Kaguya. Disana, kita dapat melihat Naori memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Menang..?! Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan seperti itu nyan..~"

Dari sudut lain. Kyuubi tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kekuatan yang dimiliki perempuan tersebut sama persis dengan punya ibunya. Sebuah kesimpulan didapatkan.

"Sihir alam..." Tukas Kyuubi singkat

Sihir alam adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dari kebanyakan sihir. Sedikit dari mereka yang dapat mempelajarinya. Hal itu dikarnakan sangat sulit untuk mengontrol jenis sihir ini. Tetapi, mereka yang menguasainya akan mendapatkan cakupan mana yang tidak terbatas dari alam.

"Sepertinya kau berbeda dari temanmu nyan..~"

Kuroka menatap kearah Kyuubi. Ia sedikit terkejut gadis itu mengetahui tentang sihirnya. Tetapi, hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Disisi lain, kita dapat melihat Kaguya berlari kearah Naori.

Melihat tindakan itu membuat Kuroka melesat cepat. Tetapi, belum sempat ia melakukan hal itu. Sebuah tendangan keras kearah perutnya membuat ia terpundur sedikit jauh.

Beruntung ia melapisi tubuhnya dengan sihir alam. Efek yang dihasilkan dari pukulan tadi tidak membuatnya terluka. Pelaku dari pemukulan tadi menatap Kuroka dengan datar.

"Lawanmu adalah aku.."

Kuroka menatap Kyuubi dengan seringai miliknya. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah aura hijau keluar dari tubuh Kuroka.

Bersamaan dengan itu juga. Penampilan fisik perempuan itu berubah. Telinganya menjadi mirip seperti kucing dengan sebuah ekor tumbuh dibelakang tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto dan Menma..]_**

 **JDUAKK...**

Naruto terpental akibat tendangan Judar. Menma yang berada dibelakangnya dengan sigap menangkap remaja pirang itu. Kerasnya Naruto terpental membuat dirinya sedikit terpundur tak kala menangkap tubuh tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto..?!"

Naruto mengangguk. "Waspadalah. Pertarungan yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai..". Ia dapat melihat Judar menarik nafas panjang. Dari mulutnya tersebut. Keluar sebuah hawa es yang semakin banyak dan menutupi pandangan mereka berdua.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu. Naruto bangkit dan menebaskan pedang lusuh miliknya. Remaja itu terus menebaskan benda itu hingga sedikit demi sedikit memberikan akses untuk melihat.

 **GREP...**

Ia terkejut. Disaat tengah menebaskan benda itu. Judar telah berada didepannya bersamaan memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Pria itu menatap datar Naruto.

"Benda ini cukup merepotkan.."

Judar dengan sadis mematahkan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Membuat sang empunya menjerit kesakitan. Disaat bersamaan, pedang lusuh itu terjatuh dan dengan cepat ditendang Judar.

Hawa es yang diciptakannya mendadak menghilang. Menma yang telah bisa melihat dibuat terkejut dengan pandangan didepannya. Disisi lain, manik Judar menatap kearah grimoire hitam Naruto.

"Kuakui kau memiliki sesuatu yang menarik. Tetapi, hal seperti itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkanku. Pahamilah batasanmu.."

 **BUAGHH...**

Judar memukul Naruto tepat di ulu hatinya. Pukulan Judar membuat remaja itu tak sadarkan diri lalu terjatuh ketanah. Pandangannya lalu berpindah alih ke Menma.

"Selanjutnya kau..."

"K-Keparat..!"

Menma menatap Judar dengan perasaan marah. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang pose datar. Dari arah berlawanan, kita dapat melihat Judar membuat ribuan jarum es dan melesatkan benda itu kearah Menma.

Remaja itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia membuat perisai dari tanah. Tetapi, ribuan benda itu dengan mudahnya menghancurkan perisai miliknya. Menma dengan cepat menghindar.

Mengetahui kalau remaja itu masih dapat menghindar. Judar menciptakan jarum esnya lebih banyak. Menma yang melihat banyaknya jarum es dengan cepat membuat sebuah pedang dari sihir petirnya.

Remaja itu menebaskan benda tersebut dan menghancurkan beberapa jarum es milik Judar. Tetapi, tidak sedikit juga benda itu mengenai tubuhnya. Ia bukanlah Naruto yang mempunyai teknik berpedang.

"Kita lihat sejauh mana kau dapat bertahan.."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Kyuubi..]_**

 **BRAKK...**

Kuroka dan Kyuubi beradu tinju. Mereka berdua saling balas membalas. Disisi lain, Kaguya tengah membantu Naori berjalan kearah tempat Hinata. Tidak lupa juga, ia meminumkan item penyembuhan terakhir kepada Naori. Perlahan, gadis itu dapat merasakan khasiat dari benda itu.

"K-Kaguya.. Arigatou.."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Naori mencoba untuk berdiri. Tetapi, sepertinya rasa sakit diperutnya masih terasa. Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sementara itu, maniknya dapat melihat Kyuubi yang sedang kewalahan.

"Kita harus membantunya.."

"Tidak..!"

"Apa yang kau katakan Kaguya.."

Manik yang berbeda itu menatap Naori dengan serius. "Untuk sekarang kau tidak perlu bertarung dulu Naori-chan. Biar aku saja yang membantu Senju-san..". Ucapnya.

Perkataan itu membuat Naori terdiam. Ia dapat melihat kesungguhan dimata gadis bersurai putih tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Kaguya pergi. Tepat setelah kepergian gadis itu. Sebuah perkataan pelan keluar dari mulut Naori..

"Hati-hati Kaguya..."

Kembali ketempat Kyuubi. Gadis itu memusatkan mana kedalam telapak tangannya. Dalam seketika, sebuah aura hijau keluar darisana. Ia mencoba mendaratkan pukulan kearah Kuroka.

Perempuan itu dengan lihainya menghindar. Sepertinya kemampuan Kyuubi tidak sebanding dengannya. Dari arah kanan, sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Kuroka kearah dada Kyuubi.

Tetapi, belum sempat hal itu terjadi. Sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata membuat Kuroka terpental. Kyuubi menatap Kaguya dari kejauhan. Serangan tadi berasal dari gadis tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Senju-san..?"

Kaguya menghampiri Kyuubi. Perempuan itu mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada gadis tersebut. Pandangan mereka lalu berfokus kearah Kuroka yang telah bangkit.

"Mari bekerja sama Senju-san.."

.

.

.

 ** _[Kembali ketempat Menma..]_**

Puluhan jarum menancap disetiap inci tubuh Menma. Judar dapat melihat remaja itu tertunduk menahan sakit. Disaat yang bersamaan, Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri perlahan membuka matanya.

Manik birunya menangkap pandangan memilukan didepannya. Remaja itu menatap syok. Mengetahui jika Naruto telah sadar, Menma tersenyum tulus kearah remaja pirang tersebut.

"D-Dobe... Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa.."

Naruto berlari kearah Menma. Menghiraukan rasa sakit dipergelangan tangannya yang patah. Setelah sampai disana. Ia dapat melihat Menma sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Orang lemah memang tidak pantas untuk hidup.."

Remaja pirang itu tidak memperdulikan kata-kata tersebut. Dari kantong persenjataannya. Dengan pelan ia mengambil botol kecil dari sana. Meminumkan itu kepada Menma. Dari kejauhan, kita dapat melihat Judar menatapnya dengan datar.

Pria itu mengambil jubah miliknya dan memakainya kembali. Sejurus kemudian, Ia membuat jarum es lagi dan hendak menyerang Naruto. Belum beberapa meter, benda itu tiba-tiba menghilang terurai udara. Bersamaan dengan itu juga keluar aura merah kehitaman disekitar tubuh Naruto.

Aura itu terus menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pergelangan tangan yang sempat patah nampak sembuh seketika. Jarum es yang berada ditubuh Menma tiba-tiba menghilang dan terurai juga. Manik Judar menatap sebuah benda melayang kearah Naruto.

"Aura ini...?! Sangat kelam.." Tukas Judar

Naruto menatap Judar dengan sorotan mata tajam. Aura yang sempat muncul kemudian masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sekilas, kita dapat melihat manik kiri remaja pirang itu nampak berubah kehitaman dengan iris mata merah.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu.. Tidak... Tidak akan pernah..!"

 **KRAKK...**

Tanah yang berada dikaki Naruto retak. Bersamaan dengan itu, pegangan dikedua benda tajam ditangannya mengerat kuat. Manik Judar membulat tak kala ia melihat remaja itu sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Kiri.. Samping.. Belakang.. Dimana dia... T-Tunggu..."

Judar merasakan bahaya dari atas kepalanya. Benar saja, orang yang dicarinya berada disana. Naruto dengan cepat menebaskan kedua pedangnya. Tidak ingin terkena benda tersebut. pria itu mencoba menghindar kesamping.

Judar membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari Naruto. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menciptakan puluhan bongkahan es besar dan melesatkan kearah remaja itu. Benda itu bergerak cepat kearah Naruto.

Manik yang berbeda warna itu menatap serangan Judar dengan datar. Dari kejauhan, ia menebas menggunakan pedang lusuh miliknya. Sebuah angin hitam melesat kearah bongkahan es tersebut. Hal itu membuat es Judar hilang seketika.

"Pedang anti-magic. Angin hitam tadi sama persis konsepnya seperti benda itu. Anak ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.." Pikir Judar dalam hati

Pria itu lalu membuat bongkahan es lagi dan melesatkan kearah Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, ia bergerak dibelakang benda tersebut. Naruto yang melihat itu kembali menebaskan angin hitam dari pedangnya.

Angin itu membuat sihir es Judar menghilang. Tepat saat angin itu melewatinya. ia dapat merasakan akses sihir miliknya tertutup dan terbuka ketika angin itu telah melewatinya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya sihir apapun tidak akan berguna untuk melawanmu.." Ucap Judar

Pria itu tetap berlari kearah remaja pirang tersebut. Naruto yang melihat itu menebaskan kedua pedangnya dengan cepat. Pertarungan jarak dekat pun terjadi. Dikala Naruto menebaskan pedang lusuh miliknya. Judar dengan hebatnya menangkap benda itu dengan dua jari kanannya.

Ia dibuat terkejut. "Benda ini menyerap manaku..". Tanpa membuang waktu ia melepaskan pegangannya dengan benda tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, katana Naruto sudah siap memberikan rasa sakit kearahnya.

Namun, sepertinya Judar lebih unggul dalam pengalaman dan juga teknik bela diri. Ia dengan lihai menghindari katana Naruto dan menyerang secara bersamaan. Sebuah tendangan dilayangkannya kearah perut remaja tersebut.

 **BUAGH...**

Naruto terpental dengan keras. Momentum diperlambat ketika remaja itu dengan pintar menggunakan kedua pedangnya untuk berhenti. Sekilas, kita dapat melihat maniknya menatap sayu.

"K-Kuso.. Kesadaranku semakin menghilang.." Pikir Naruto

Ia mencoba bertahan selama mungkin. Kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya seakan mencoba menguasainya. Remaja itu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sedetik kemudian, dirinya melesat cepat kearah Judar.

Pria itu menatap datar. "Aku tidak tahu kau ini sial atau beruntung. Sungguh menarik, kau tidak spesial. Tapi hal itulah yang membuatmu spesial. Kita lihat sejauh apa kau dapat berkembang..".

Dua pedang Naruto mencoba untuk melukai Judar. Tetapi, sekeras apapun remaja itu berusaha. Ia belum bisa menggores tubuh pria tersebut. Bahkan keadaannya menjadi terbalik. Saat ini malah remaja pirang itu yang tersudut.

"Kuso..! Bahkan untuk menggoresnya saja sangat susah..."

 **TRANK...**

Katananya terjatuh. Melihat ada kesempatan, Judar mencoba memukul perut Naruto. Tidak ingin terkena hal itu. Remaja itu terpaksa mundur kebelakang. Meninggalkan Judar yang tengah mengambil katana miliknya.

Pria itu mengayunkan benda tajam itu dengan lihai. Sesekali kita dapat melihat Judar melemparkan katana itu keudara dengan santainya. "Bukan hanya kontrol sihir dan kapasitas manaku saja yang besar. Penguasaan bela diri dan juga pengendalian semua jenis senjata tidak luput aku kuasai..".

Perkataan pria itu sukses membuat Naruto kesal. Ia lagi-lagi melesat kearah Judar. Dentingan pedang terjadi. Kedua benda tajam itu saling menebas satu sama lain.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Remaja itu membuat sebuah kuda-kuda dan memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Sejurus kemudian, ia melesat lagi kearah Judar.

"Terima ini...!"

" **Kenjutsu : Shi no Dansu** "

Remaja itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan halus. Tiap serangannya sangat akurat dan tepat. Judar dibuat kewalahan dengan teknik berpedang Naruto. Pria tersebut kemudian bersalto kebelakang dan membuat jarak kembali.

"Aku terkesan dengan teknik pedangmu. Tetapi, biar kuperlihatkan cara menggunakan pedang dengan baik.."

 **SRING...**

Judar telah berada didepan Naruto. Beberapa centi lagi benda tajam itu menggores wajahnya. Dengan reflek yang cepat, remaja itu menangkis dan terpundur kebelakang.

Tidak ingin memberi kesempatan. Judar melesat cepat lagi kearah Naruto. Tebasan demi tebasan dilayangkan pria itu kearahnya. Remaja pirang itu mencoba menangkis semampunya. Kecepatan dan juga keahlian berpedang Judar lebih jauh dibanding dirinya.

 **CRASH... CRASH..**

 **BUAGH...**

Naruto terpental kebelakang. Remaja itu memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Beberapa bekas sayatan terlihat di wajah dan juga tubuhnya. Pandangannya mendadak kabur.

Sekilas, maniknya menatap Menma yang tak sadarkan diri. Remaja itu merutuki kelemahannya. Kalau saja ia lebih kuat. Semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Bersamaan dengan itu. Aura yang sempat masuk kedalam tubuhnya kembali muncul.

Aura itu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto sampai kedaerah wajah kirinya. Pandangannya nampak kabur. "A-Aku tidak kuat lagi..". Remaja itu tidak bisa menahan lonjakan kekuatan dari dalam dirinya. Hingga semuanya terlihat gelap dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 **BLARR...**

Lonjakan energi terjadi ditempat Naruto berada. Remaja itu menatap kosong Judar. Kesadaran dirinya sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, ia melesat kearah belakang pria tersebut.

Naruto dengan cepat menebaskan pedang miliknya. Judar berhasil menghindar. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah tendangan memutar dilakukan pria tersebut kearah kepala Naruto.

 **SRING...**

Belum sempat Judar melakukan tendangan. Pria itu harus terkejut tak kala Naruto telah berada disampingnya. Remaja itu dengan keras menghantamkan lututnya kearah perut Judar.

 **BUAGH...**

Pria itu terpental kebelakang. Katana yang ada ditangannya terlepas. Tidak sampai disitu, Pedang lusuh naruto nampak terurai keudara dan membentuk menjadi bola hitam. Benda itu kemudian berlanjut membentuk sebuah piringan hitam dengan setiap sisinya yang tajam.

"D-Dia menjadi bertambah kuat. Apa yang terjadi..?!" Pikir Judar

Maniknya menatap sebuah benda melesat kearahnya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu. Pria itu menghindari piringan hitam tersebut. Tetapi, tanpa disangka-sangka benda itu mengikuti kemana ia pergi.

 **SRINGG..**

Disaat fokusnya berada dibenda tersebut. Dirinya tidak menyadari jika Naruto telah berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Remaja itu telah bersiap dengan tangan kanan miliknya.

"Sepertinya waktu bermain sudah sele..~"

 **BUAGHH...**

.

.

.

 ** _[Diluar Dungeon..]_**

"Hah.. Yang tadi klimaknya hampir saja..."

Pria itu memandang sebuah patung es yang berada tepat disampingnya. Jika dilihat seksama, patung itu menyerupai sosok perempuan. Maniknya menutup dan dengan santai menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding belakangnya.

Disaat ia menutup mata. Sebuah sosok putih dengan rambut hijau terlihat muncul dari bawah tanah. Judar merasakan kehadiran sosok tersebut. Ia tidak berniat membuka matanya hanya untuk sekedar melihat sosok itu.

"Yo Judar. Sepertinya kau telah bersenang-senang. Bagaima..~"

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi Shiro-Zetsu. Katakan.. Apa yang membuatmu kemari.."

"Hehe... Kau sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Wakatta yo, langsung saja. Leader menanyakan tentang misimu. Apakah berhasil..?!"

Judar mengambil sesuatu dari kantong saku miliknya. Benda itu ia lemparkan kearah sosok tersebut. Shiro-Zetsu menangkapnya dengan mudah. Sosok itu lalu tertelan tanah. Sebelum benar-benar tenggelam. Ia mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan kearah Judar.

"Baiklah Judar. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Jaane..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Kyuubi..]_**

Ia dan Kaguya dibuat kewalahan. Serangan dan kecepatan Kuroka jauh diatas mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, Hinata mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Pandangannya menatap kabur.

"D-Dimana aku...?"

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya.."

Hinata mencoba untuk duduk. Manik lavendernya menatap sekilas Naori. Sejurus kemudian, pandangannya beralih kearah Kaguya dan Kyuubi yang tengah bertarung.

Kedua gadis itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Kaguya terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia sudah kehabisan banyak mana. Untuk Kyuubi, sepertinya dia masih lebih baik daripada gadis itu.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya. Ia melesat cepat kearah Kuroka. Sebuah energi hijau berada ditangan kanannya. Tanpa berniat untuk menghindar, Kuroka menahan pukulan itu dengan mudah.

"Kuhargai usaha terakhirmu nyan..~"

 **BUAGH...**

Kyuubi terpental jauh. Perempuan itu memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. Dari mulutnya, darah segar mengalir pelan. Disisi lain, Kaguya yang melihat itu mencoba mengeluarkan sihir miliknya.

 **SRING...**

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu nyan...~"

Tubuhnya mendadak terdiam. Beberapa centi saat pukulan Kuroka melayang kearahnya. Sebuah pedang dengan cepat melesat kearah Kuroka. Mengetahui hal itu membuat perempuan tersebut menjauh dari sana.

"Syukurlah aku masih sempat. Apa kau baik-baik saja Kaguya...?!"

Sebuah suara membuat gadis bersurai putih itu tersentak. Maniknya dengan cepat menatap asal suara tersebut. Seulas senyum terpatri tak kala ia mendapatkan remaja pirang itu didepannya.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Panggilnya. Remaja itu berjalan kearahnya. Sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi. Naruto menggendongnya bersamaan tubuh Menma yang berada dibahu kirinya. "A-Apa yang kau laku..~". Perkataan Kaguya terhenti tak kala dirinya telah menghilang bersama remaja tersebut.

.

.

.

 **SRING...**

Naruto telah berpindah ditempat Naori dan juga Hinata. Melihat kehadiran remaja pirang tersebut. Naori dengan cepat menghampirinya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan pemuda itu.

"N-Naruto.. Kau tidak apa-apa. Apa ada yang terluka...?!"

Remaja itu menatap aneh Naori. Gadis itu, sejak kapan sangat perhatian padanya. Tetapi, kesampingkan hal itu dulu. Ia harus menyelesaikan situasi ini dan keluar dengan selamat.

"Daijobu Naori. Terlebih lagi, tolong jaga Menma. Kalian telah berjuang keras. Sisanya serahkan saja padaku.."

Naruto menurunkan Kaguya dari bahunya dan membaringkan Menma ditanah. Sekilas, ia merasakan seseorang tengah menatapnya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan manik lavender Hinata. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Seulas senyum dilayangkan Naruto kearah gadis tersebut.

 **BLUSH...**

Hinata memerah. Naori dan Kaguya menatap tidak suka. Kedua gadis itu dengan reflek menjewer telinga remaja pirang tersebut. Membuat sang empunya menjerit kesakitan.

"I-Ittai..! Kalian berdua kenapa..?!"

"Urusai..!/Urusai..!" Pekik Kaguya dan Naori bersamaan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, maniknya kembali berfokus kearah Kuroka. Pedang miliknya melayang kearahnya. Dengan pelan, remaja itu memegang benda tersebut. Berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pedang itu tidak lagi berbentuk lusuh. Benda itu mempunyai sisi yang tajam dengan bentuk yang sempurna.

"Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat.."

Ia menutup matanya. Perlahan, aura merah kehitaman menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai kepipi kirinya. Naori, Kaguya, bahkan Hinata dibuat terkejut melihat perubahan Naruto yang signifikan.

"A-Aura ini.. Sama seperti grimoire miliknya.." Pikir Naori yang telah mengaktifkan sharingannya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Sepertinya waktu bermain sudah sele..~"

 **BUAGHH...**

Tubuh Judar perlahan berubah menjadi es. Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri kemudian berjalan kearah Menma. Ia yang masih dikendalikan kekuatannya itu mencoba menyerang remaja tersebut.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku mencoba untuk tetap berpikir jernih. Kesadaranku seperti tenggelam kedalam dinginnya air. Sedetik kemudian, manikku menatap sebuah pandangan yang memilukan.

Disana.. Tepatnya didepan mataku. Gadis itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak. Memori itu terus berputar. Ia bahkan masih sempat untuk tersenyum dikeadaan seperti ini.

"Sara-chan..! K-Kumohon kau harus kuat..."

"N-Naruto-kun... K-Kau mempunyai mata yang sangat indah..."

Aku menulikan dan membutakan pandanganku. Situasi ini.. Cukup. Kumohon tidak lagi. Sial..! Sial..! Perasaan marah, sedih, dan takut kembali menggerogoti hatiku.

Aku terduduk sembari memeluk kedua lututku. Disaat diriku terlarut dalam kesedihan. Aku dapat merasakan seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakangku. Perlahan, orang itu mengusap pelan kepalaku. "Bangunlah..". Aku menatap sayu sosok itu.

"S-Siapa kau..?!"

Pria itu tersenyum kepadaku. Manik hitamnya menatap lembut. Aku menatap heran tak kala orang itu membuka sedikit pakaianku. Pandanganku menatap apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Sedetik kemudian, aku melihat sebuah segel yang ada diperutku.

"Apa yang ingin ka..~"

 **SYUT...**

"U-Ugh..."

Aku melenguh pelan. "Yosh.. Sepertinya sudah cukup..". Pria itu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Kedua kakiku mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi.

"T-Tunggu..! Siapa kau sebenarnya.."

Ia tidak menjawab. Bersamaan itu juga, langkahku menjadi berat diiringi tubuhnya yang semakin menjauh. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Samar-samar aku mendengar ia berkata sesuatu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi.."

 **Naruto POV END**

.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

Manik Naruto yang berbeda warna menatap seksama Kuroka. Dengan gerakan cepat, remaja itu melesat kearah perempuan tersebut. Ia mengambil katana miliknya dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

Kuroka tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengalirkan energi alam miliknya ketelapak tangan. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, dirinya bergerak cepat. Perempuan itu secara tiba-tiba telah berada dibelakang Naruto.

"Gadis ini..! Kecepatannya sangat berbahaya.."

Menyadari kehadiran lawannya. Remaja pirang itu dengan cepat menebaskan katananya kebelakang. Benda itu berdenting tak kala sisi tajamnya mengenai tangan Kuroka yang telah terbalut sihir alam.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu. Perempuan itu melayangkan tendangan kearah pelipis Naruto. Remaja itu dengan reflek menangkis dengan pedang anti-magic miliknya.

 **BEESH...**

Angin kecil tercipta tak kala benda tajam tersebut bertabrakan. Efek dari tendangan Kuroka membuat Naruto terpental kearah samping. Dengan gerakan salto, Naruto membuat jarak yang sedikit jauh.

"Kau kuat juga nyan..~. Aku semakin tertarik untuk membunuhmu.."

Kuroka sedikit kesal tak kala remaja itu tidak membalas kata-katanya. Remaja itu sedang mengatur nafasnya. Pertemuan dengan sosok dialam bawah sadarnya entah kenapa membuat ia mampu mengontrol kekuatannya itu. Tetapi, meskipun begitu. Tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa.

"Hosh... Hosh... Mode ini tidak akan bertahan lama.."

Disaat pikirannya tidak menentu. Maniknya menatap katana miliknya. Tepatnya bagian putih yang mengkilat. Sedetik kemudian, remaja itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Menahannya untuk beberapa detik. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia membuangnya dengan perlahan.

Pandangannya terbuka dan menatap Kuroka dengan tajam. Ia melempar katana miliknya keatas kepala. Perempuan itu terfokus dengan benda tajam tersebut. Fokusnya hilang tak kala Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi ditempatnya.

 **SRING...**

Remaja itu telah berada dibelakang Kuroka. Hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Tepat setelah Naruto berpindah. Perempuan itu telah melayangkan tendangannya kearah remaja tersebut.

"Hebat sekali nyan.. Mengalihkan pandanganku dan dengan cepat menyerang dari belakang. Tetapi sayang, instingku mengalahkan itu semua.."

 **BUAGH...**

Serangan Kuroka ditahan dengan pedang. Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan tak kala menahan tendangan tersebut. Seringai terpatri dibibir perempuan itu. Tepat saat dirinya merasa menang. Sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi..

 **BLESHH..**

"Sepertinya kau perlu mengasah lagi instingmu itu.."

Dari arah belakang. Kyuubi menusuknya dengan kuat. Gadis itu bahkan mengalirkan mananya kedalam benda tajam tersebut. Dengan satu tebasan, tubuh Kuroka terbelah dua dan berubah menjadi es.

 **PYAR...**

Setelah kejadian itu. Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain. Kyuubi melemparkan katana ditangannya dan dengan tepat ditangkap Naruto. Remaja itu menyarungkan kembali benda tersebut. Ia juga memasukan pedang anti-magic miliknya kedalam grimoire. Dari mulut Kyuubi, sebuah kalimat singkat terlontar kearah remaja pirang tersebut...

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar cerdik.."

.

.

.

 ** _[Diluar Dungeon..]_**

"Lama sekali kau.."

Judar bangun dari tidurnya. Perempuan itu dengan cepat memeluknya sangat erat. Mendapat perlakuan itu membuat pria tersebut menatap Kuroka dengan pandangan membunuh.

Yang ditatap perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Perempuan itu tidak pernah merasa tersakiti dengan sifat Judar. Ia mengulas senyum tipis kearah pria bersurai panjang itu.

"Setidaknya aku bertahan lebih lama dari dirimu nyan..~"

"Terserahlah.. Ayo kembali kemarkas.."

Kuroka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo kita kencan hari ini...". Perempuan itu menggandeng lengan Judar. "Tidak.. Menjauhlah dariku atau kubunuh kau..".

"Kau tahu Judar..~ Aku menyukai sisi sadismu itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **-Thanks for all-**

 **-Harap Baca sebentar-**

 **Curahan Author :** Untuk semua readers sekalian. Author ingin mengucapkan "Hontou ni Arigatou". Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian baik itu membaca fict ini, share, kritiknya, saran, ataupun bertindak sebagai Beta reader (Pembaca yang mengkoreksi kesalahan difict). Semoga kedepannya, fict ini akan jauh lebih bagus dan dapat menginspirasi para readers yang lain untuk membuat cerita yang lebih seru dari saya.

 **Tambahan :** Mari berteman..

 **FB :** darkdanu91

 **IG :** darkdhani71

 **AUTHOR BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADA KALIAN YANG TELAH MENGOREKSI KESALAHAN DI FICT INI. KEDEPANNYA MOHON BANTUANNYA LAGI YAH...**

 **Note Author :** Thanks untuk review kalian. Semua kritik dan saran dari kalian adalah semangat author untuk tetap semangat menulis cerita. Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi...

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	15. Chapter 15 : Langkah

**-BLACK GRIMOIRE-**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by :**

 **darkdanu91**

 **Disclaimer**

 **"Naruto dan karakter lain milik penciptanya masing-masing"**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[UPDATE TENGAH MALAM! SISTEM KERJA RODI]**

 **Moshi.. Moshi minna-san..  
Adakah yang kangen dengan fict ini?!. Kini saya kembali dengan membawa satu chapter untuk mengobati rasa rindu kalian. Meskipun saya akui fict ini tidak sehebat dengan karya-karya author yang mungkin sudah berpengalaman lebih. Tetapi, saya tidak akan berhenti untuk membuat fict ini menjadi lebih baik lagi kedepannya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note Author :** Jika tidak senang dengan fict ini tidak usah dibaca. Bagi yang senang silahkan baca dan harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kritikan yang sopan. Karna jika kalian sopan author akan segan terhadap kalian. Saling menghargai yah minna...

 **-Penting... Wajib baca..-**

 **Informasi :  
** **Di informasi kali ini author akan sedikit menjelaskan data kemampuan Naruto dan berbagai hal terkait lainnya saat ini. Berikut penjelasannya :**

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto  
Umur : 16th  
Kemampuan :

 **1.** **Kenjutsu :**

 **-** **Shi no dansu.** Teknik original pertama yang Naruto ciptakan. Dengan berbekal katana miliknya. Ia mampu mengeluarkan teknik lembut namun akurat dan mematikan.

 **2.** **Taijutsu :**

 **-** **Belum ada teknik khusus**

 **3.** **Pedang anti sihir**

\- **Bentuk pertama.** Berupa pedang lusuh dengan gompel disetiap sisinya. Dibentuk pertama, pedang ini mampu menghapus sihir dalam jangkauan dekat. Benda ini juga mampu menyerap mana ketika dipegang ataupun ditancapkan ketubuh seseorang. Efek saat ditancapkan juga membuat seseorang tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya.

\- Bentuk kedua. Evolusi dari bentuk pertama. Pedang sedikit mengalami perubahan dimana sisi gompel pedang menghilang dengan digantikan pedang yang mulus. Sejauh ini kemampuan pedang dibentuk kedua adalah dapat menciptakan angin hitam tipis yang dapat menghilangkan sihir. Secara sederhananya, ini bentuk serangan jarak jauh

4\. Mode : Black Form

Dimana setengah tubuh Naruto tertutupi aura merah kehitaman sampai kepipi kirinya. Tidak hanya itu, Sebelah mata kirinya berubah menjadi hitam dengan iris merah. Dibentuk ini kecepatan, insting, dan reflek Naruto bertambah.

Penampilan : Hampir sama seperti di animenya. Hanya saja, di fict ini Naruto tidak memiliki tiga guratan tipis dimasing-masing pipinya.

Oke segitu dulu. Para readers boleh bertanya informasi tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan fict Black Grimoire ini. Pertanyaan yang menurut saya paling bagus akan saya cantumkan di kolom informasi. [Note : Untuk informasi yang berujung spoiler biasanya tidak akan saya pilih]

 **Update fanfict : Tidak bisa dipastikan..**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 15 – Langkah**

 **Sebelumnya di Black Grimoire :**

Pertarungan yang terjadi di dungeon akhirnya selesai. Beruntung, baik tim Naruto dan Menma tidak mengalami luka yang parah. Tetapi, masih belum dipastikan siapa sebenarnya kedua orang yang menyerang Naruto dan yang lain. Apa tujuan dibalik penyerangan mereka?. Ikuti ceritanya sekarang..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Black Grimoire-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Maniknya terfokus kearah remaja pirang yang tengah berjalan pelan. Disamping ia berdiri, seorang gadis bersurai merah nampak menatap datar.

Iris merah itu menangkap aura merah kehitaman yang kian menipis. Beberapa detik kemudian, aura itu telah menghilang total terurai keudara. Ia terus menatap tubuh tegap remaja itu. Menghiraukan kedatangan gadis yang tengah memeluk erat kedua lengan kekar tersebut.

"Naruto.. Aku sangat khawatir padamu.."

Suara pelan keluar dari bibir kecil Naori. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah gadis bermarga Uchiha itu. Remaja pirang itu mendadak salah tingkah. Untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat sifat feminim dari adik Itachi tersebut. Bukannya ia tidak senang, ia hanya belum terbiasa dengan sifat Naori yang ini. Naori yang ia kenal adalah gadis dingin yang menyebalkan.

"Tenang.. Untuk sekarang aku hanya lemas. Selebihnya aku baik-baik saja.." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Mengisyaratkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Maniknya kemudian terfokus tak kala melihat pedang anti sihirnya kembali kebentuk semula.

Permukaan yang awalnya bagus kini kembali rusak dengan gompel disetiap sisi pedang. Tidak hanya itu, mata kiri yang awalnya mempunyai iris merah. Kini telah berganti kewarna asalnya. Menghiraukan hal itu, remaja itu memasukkan pedang anti sihir itu ketempatnya. Katana yang berada ditangan kiri pun ia sarungkan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Selain itu.. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu Naori.."

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Naori memerah. Spontan saja pelukan dilengan Naruto terlepas. Ia tak sanggup menatap manik biru remaja pirang tersebut. "Aku melakukan hal yang bodoh..!" Batinnya dalam hati.

Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Mengekori Naruto yang berada disamping Kyuubi. Mereka bertiga berjalan kearah Kaguya dengan seorang gadis yang tengah mengobati Menma. Gadis lavender tersebut terlihat fokus. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari kedatangan Naruto dan yang lain.

Cahaya hijau terang menyelimuti kedua telapak tangannya. Mata Naruto mengamati setiap jengkal tubuh gadis tersebut. Keringat kecil mengalir pelan dari sisi kiri wajah cantik itu. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengusap pelan pelipis Hinata.

BLUSH...

Perlakuan kecil Naruto membuat Hinata memerah. Fokus perempuan itu tiba-tiba buyar. Cahaya hijau yang semulanya menyelimuti telapak tangan gadis itu kini mendadak menghilang. Disisi lain, pelaku yang menyebabkan hal tersebut hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa berhenti?!"

DEG..

Hinata menatap manik biru Naruto. Jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gadis itu mendadak salah tingkah. Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah kali pertama ia merasakan hal seperti ini.

[Flashback : ON]

Seorang gadis tengah menatap serius remaja pirang yang tak jauh darinya. Wajahnya menunduk membuat gadis itu tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Kata-kata kasar dan hinaan terus saja terlontar kearah remaja pirang tersebut.

"Hoy Bung...! Buang saja grimoire itu. Benda kotor dan menjijikan itu hampir mirip seperti sampah. Hahaha... Bahkan dirimu juga sama seperti bukumu itu, Sampah...!"

Setiap satu orang yang menghina. Bertambah menjadi puluhan orang yang ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata, nama gadis itu menatap sendu remaja pirang tersebut. Entah sampai kapan sosok itu mampu menahan tekanan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa menahannya.

"Pada akhirnya tetap sama. Takdir tetaplah ta..~"

"Dengarkan baik-baik sampah ini berbicara..! Suatu hari nanti, kalian akan melihat sampah ini menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi dunia.."

Sebuah teriakan membuyarkan pemikiran Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Remaja itu tetap tenang meski telah dihina seperti tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu, senyum tipis terukir di bibir Hinata.

"Perasaan apa ini..?!"

.

.

.

 **[Flashback : OFF]**

Sebuah aura hitam terlihat disekeliling Kaguya dan Naori. Naruto sepertinya belum sadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Perlakuan kecil memang dapat membuat seseorang bahagia. Tetapi, hal itu juga bisa berdampak buruk bagi orang lain.

"Si Baka itu..! / Naruto-kun!"

Kedua perempuan itu mencoba menahan diri mereka. Disisi lain, manik hitam itu perlahan terbuka. Ia mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Naruto yang menyadari kalau Menma telah sadar nampak tersenyum tipis. Remaja itu sepertinya menghiraukan pertanyaan yang sempat ia lemparkan ke Hinata.

"Yo Teme.. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?!"

Menma berusaha untuk duduk. Luka-lukanya memang sudah sembuh. Tetapi, rasa sakitnya masih terasa ditubuh. "D-Dobe.. Dimana orang itu.." Tutur Menma yang sudah berhasil untuk duduk.

Keadaan Menma yang terbilang kurang baik itu, entah kenapa membuat Naruto termenung. Remaja itu sekilas mengingat saat dimana Menma mengorbankan tubuh demi melindunginya.

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak pingsan. Kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini, Menma.." Batin Naruto dalam hati.

 **BLETAK..**

Sebuah jitakan mendarat tepat dikepala Naruto. "Jangan diam saja, Dobe. Aku bertanya padamu.." Ucap Menma. Sedangkan yang ditanya tengah menatap Menma dengan tatapan tajam.

"Urusai Teme! Mereka berhasil kabur.."

"Jadi kau membiarkannya kabur. Lemah.."

Kata-kata Menma sukses membuat Naruto kesal. Remaja pirang itu hampir saja menyerang Menma. Beruntung, ada Kaguya yang bisa menenangkannya. Disisi lain, Menma hanya bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menjitak kepalamu.."

"Coba saja..."

Dengan bertumpu kedua tangannya, Menma mencoba untuk berdiri. Belum beberapa detik remaja itu berdiri, tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan akan terjatuh. Kyuubi yang berada disana dengan sigap menangkap tubuh lemah itu.

"Jangan paksakan diri. Kondisimu belum pulih sepenuhnya.."

Manik hitam itu menatap datar Kyuubi. Ia hanya pasrah tak kala gadis itu membantunya untuk duduk kembali. Bukannya ia tidak senang dengan pertolongan tersebut. Hanya saja, bukannya gadis itu membenci kaumnya.

"Tak kusangka kau punya sisi peduli terhadapku. Bukannya kau paling tidak suka dengan laki-laki.."

"Bukan urusanmu.."

Mendengar jawaban dingin Kyuubi membuat Menma menghela nafas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin gadis bersurai merah tersebut. Kalau dibilang, ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri dalam wujud perempuan. Sedetik kemudian, remaja itu kemudian teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Naruto.. Apa kau bisa menggendongku.."

Perkataan Menma sukses membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Remaja itu spontan menjauh dengan matanya yang menatap takut. Sedangkan Menma, remaja itu ingin sekali memukul kepala pirang itu.

"Baka..! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Ada tempat yang ingin kuperiksa.." Jelas Menma

"Tempat..?!"

Apa remaja itu tidak menyadari kondisinya saat ini. Setidaknya beristirahat sebentar adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Bahkan saat berdiri saja remaja itu hampir terjatuh. "A-Ano Menma-san. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita beristirahat sebentar.." Sahut Hinata menyarankan.

"Itu benar! Bagaimana kalau kau mati saat diperjalanan.."

"Aku tidak selemah itu Baka-Dobe. Terlebih lagi, kita tepat berada ditengah-tengah kerajaan iwa dan kiri. Bisa saja mereka akan datang kesini.."

Apa yang dikatakan Menma memang benar. Azazel juga berpesan untuk mengerjakan misi ini dengan cepat. Bukan tidak mungkin apa yang ada didungeon ini akan jatuh ditangan dua kerajaan itu. Tetapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan juga apa yang ada disini sudah diambil Judar dan Kuroka.

"Kau benar Menma. Ayo bergegas.."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Sesampainya ditempat yang dibicarakan Menma. Manik Naruto memandang takjub pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Terlihat sebuah pintu raksasa dengan ukiran simbol kuno disetiap permukaannya.

Disisi lain, Kyuubi telah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda miliknya. Aura kehijauan menyelimuti tangan kanannya. Gadis itu melayangkan pukulan kearah pintu besar tersebut. Meski telah berulang-ulang kali mencoba. Benda itu tidak rusak ataupun retak.

"Benda ini dilapisi sihir yang sangat kuat.."

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Manik Naori berubah kebentuk mangekyou sharingan miliknya. Mata dengan pola bunga itu menangkap aliran mana disetiap permukaan pintu dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Setelah tau hal itu. Gadis itu menonaktifkan kemampuannya. Logikanya berkata akan sulit untuk membuat pintu ini hancur. Bahkan untuk menggoresnya saja butuh waktu yang lama. Sepertinya ada semacam kunci atau sesuatu yang bisa membuka benda tersebut.

"Kita butuh sesuatu untuk membuka pintu ini.." Jelas Naori

"Hmm.. Aku rasa ada semacam kunci atau apa..~"

"Lupakan soal kunci.." Sahut Naruto memotong kata-kata Menma. Remaja itu mengeluarkan pedang dari grimoire miliknya. "Lihat dan perhatikan.." Sambung Naruto. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Ia menebaskan benda itu kearah pintu besar tersebut.

 **SRING..**

 **BLAR...**

Benda itu hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto memang tidak bisa melihat ataupun merasakan mana. Tetapi, pintu itu terbuat dari sihir dan pedang miliknya mampu menghilangkan hal tersebut.

"Yosh.. Mari masuk dan periksa apa yang ada didalam.." Menma yang berada dipunggung Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Apa yang ia pikirkan dengan susah payah malah dapat diselesaikan remaja pirang itu dengan mudah.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa kemampuan si Baka ini.."

.

.

.

 **[Didalam pintu..]**

Ratusan emas, berlian, dan beberapa barang lain nampak berhamburan dari segala sisi. Naruto dan yang lain memandang takjub benda berkilauan tersebut. Dengan pelan, remaja pirang itu menurunkan Menma dari punggungnya.

"I-Ini tempat harta karun.."

"Aku rasa mengambil sedikit tidak masalah.." Pikir Naruto. Remaja itu mulai mengambil sebuah kalung emas berliontin kan berlian. Tepat saat ia ingin memasukan benda itu kesakunya.

 **BLETAK..**

"Kau sedang apa hah! Ba..ka-Na..ru.."

Sebuah jitakan keras dilayangkan oleh Naori. Pelaku yang tertangkap basah hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosa. Jangan salahkan dirinya, ia juga manusia biasa yang akan tergiur jika melihat benda seperti tadi.

"A-Ahaha.. T-Tidak ada Naori.."

 **GLEK..**

Naruto menelan ludah. Manik hitam yang seharusnya indah, kini tergantikan dengan merah darah yang mengerikan. Pola bunga ditengah itu seakan memberikan isyarat untuk tidak macam-macam.

"Ingat..! Mataku akan terus mengawasimu.." Ucap Naori dingin

"M-Mengerikan.."

Oke, kita beralih ketempat lain. Disudut lain, manik merah itu menatap datar botol merah yang berada ditangannya. Benda itu berisi cairan merah dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak.

Kyuubi juga melihat beberapa senjata sihir seperti pedang, tombak, dan lain-lain. Sejauh ini, tidak ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik. Berbeda dengan gadis yang disampingnya. Gadis bersurai putih itu tengah memperhatikan sebuah lukisan yang terpajang didinding tempat tersebut.

Lukisan itu berupa gambar abstrak dengan bingkai emas yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah ukiran bunga. "S-Sugoi.." Satu kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil Kaguya. Ia baru pertama kali melihat benda seindah itu.

Disisi lain, manik Menma menatap sebuah gulungan yang memancarkan cahaya biru. Entah kenapa benda itu seperti memanggilnya untuk kesana. Remaja itu dengan pelan mendekati tempat tersebut.

"Apa ini..?!"

Sebuah perasaan aneh ia rasakan. Dengan ragu, pemilik surai hitam itu membuka pelan gulungan tersebut. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah tulisan dengan huruf yang ia sendiri tak mengerti apa itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, grimoire emas miliknya tiba-tiba muncul sendiri. Benda itu terbuka sampai akhirnya berhenti disuatu lembaran kosong. Tulisan yang awalnya berada digulungan tiba-tiba keluar dan dengan cepat masuk ke grimoire tersebut.

"M-Menma apa yang terjadi..?!"

Sebuah cahaya biru menyelimuti tubuh Menma. Remaja itu merasakan kehangatan menjalar disetiap inci tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba, sakit yang ada ditubuhnya perlahan hilang seketika. Menma tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Cahaya biru apa tadi.." Ucap Naruto menghampiri Menma yang tengah terpaku.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau. Yang jelas, tubuhku membaik karn..~"

 **KRAK..**

 **BRAKK..**

"A-Apa yang terjadi..?!"

Kaguya mengamati setiap sudut bangunan. Terdapat retakan dan juga kerusakan dimana-mana. Semua yang ada disana memikirkan hal yang sama. Jika benar apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Maka situasinya sangat gawat sekarang.

"Tempat ini akan runtuh.." Ucap Kyuubi

"Kuso.. Ayo cepat pergi.." Timpal Menma

Mendengar perintah dari Menma. Semuanya bergerak lari dari tempat tersebut. Hinata yang panik membuat dirinya tersandung dan terjatuh. Tidak hanya itu, reruntuhan batu membuat pintu masuk menjadi tertutup.

Suara keras akibat reruntuhan itu membuat langkah Kyuubi terhenti. Maniknya melebar tak kala melihat Hinata terkurung. "Hinata..!" Teriaknya. Belum sempat gadis itu bergerak. Maniknya terkejut tak kala Naruto telah berlari duluan.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau..~"

"Pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusul.."

Perkataan Naori terhenti. Gadis itu berniat ingin menyusul Naruto. Tetapi, sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk berlari. Kaguya menggelengkan kepalanya. Perempuan itu mengisyaratkan kepada Naori untuk tidak melakukan hal tadi.

"T-Tapi.."

"Tenanglah, aku tau Naori-chan ingin menolong Naruto-kun.."

Kaguya tau gadis bermarga Uchiha itu sedang khawatir. Ia juga tengah merasakan hal yang sama. Tetapi, perkataan Yamato saat diujian waktu itu membuatnya tersadar. Hal yang bisa dilakukan saat ini adalah..

"Percayalah. Aku yakin Naruto-kun akan selamat.."

.

.

.

 **[Ditempat Hinata..]**

"Apa aku akan mati disini..?!" Ucap Hinata pelan. Maniknya menatap sayu tempat yang menjadi jalan keluar untuknya, kini telah tertutup. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya, kalau saja ia lebih berhati-hati tadi. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Disaat ia sedang termenung. Suara keras terdengar dari arah reruntuhan, menciptakan debu yang menutupi pandangannya. Manik lavender itu menatap tak percaya ketika seseorang keluar dari reruntuhan tadi.

"N-Naruto-kun.."

Aura merah kehitaman nampak mengitari remaja tersebut. Iris yang berbeda warna itu menatap Hinata dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Naruto dengan cepat melangkah kearah gadis tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hinata..?!" Ucap Naruto bersamaan dengan aura miliknya yang berangsur-angsur hilang.

Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia meringis tak kala merasakan sakit di kaki kirinya. Gadis itu tak menyangka akan terkilir dalam kondisi saat ini. Mengetahui kondisi sang gadis, Naruto dengan reflek berbalik dan berjongkok.

"Naiklah.. Kita harus cepat pergi"

 **BLUSH..**

Rona merah muncul diwajah Hinata. Gadis itu dengan ragu menaiki tubuh tegap tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan dileher remaja pirang itu. Sedetik kemudian, detak jantungnya mendadak bekerja lebih ekstra.

Mengetahui kalau Hinata telah naik. Naruto dengan lembut menyangga kedua kaki gadis tersebut. Ini ia lakukan agar Hinata tidak terjatuh saat ia berlari. Setelah dirasa pas, remaja itu mulai keluar dengan Hinata dipunggungnya.

Satu menit telah berjalan. Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya tak kala bangunan dibelakangnya mulai runtuh dengan cepat. Tidak hanya itu, retakan juga mulai terlihat disetiap permukaan yang ia pijaki.

Disaat remaja itu terus berlari. Sebuah bongkahan batu besar terjatuh dari atas. Naruto yang tidak siap mencoba untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Kedua tangannya masih fokus untuk memegang Hinata agar tidak terjatuh.

"Naruto-kun awas..!"

Batu besar tadi sedikit lagi akan menimpa mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat, remaja itu menghindarinya. Beruntung Naruto telah melatih tubuhnya. Reflek serta kecepatannya sudah bisa terbilang bagus. Tetapi..

 **BRAKK..**

Satu persatu bangunan dungeon nampak berjatuhan. Pilar penyangga setiap sisi bangunan terlihat hancur dan rusak. Naruto tidak punya banyak waktu. Remaja pirang itu harus benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu sekarang.

Disaat situasi mulai genting. Langkah kaki Naruto mendadak terhenti. Maniknya menatap dua persimpangan yang terlihat sama. Otaknya mencoba mengingat jalur mana yang sempat ia lewati untuk masuk kesini.

"A-Ada apa Naruto-kun..?!"

"Kuso..! Aku lupa jalan keluarnya.."

Hinata yang mendengar itu sontak menutup matanya. Gadis itu mulai berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan mana miliknya. Pembuluh darah disekitar matanya tiba-tiba melebar. Dengan cepat, gadis itu membuka matanya.

" **Byakugan** "

Bagaikan sebuah kamera tembus pandang. Mata itu terus memperluas jarak penglihatannya. Tepat setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata dapat melihat Menma dan yang lainnya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Naruto-kun. Lewat kiri.."

Remaja pirang itu tanpa ragu menuruti perintah Hinata. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya tak kala melihat Menma dan yang lain berada digaris depan. Mereka semua hampir sampai didepan celah pintu masuk dungeon.

"Minna!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat yang lain menatap kearahnya. Menma yang mengetahui itu tersenyum tipis. Tanpa berniat mengurangi kecepatannya, remaja itu telah sampai diluar dungeon. Disusul Kyuubi, Naori, dan Kaguya.

Kini tinggal tersisa Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka yang telah berada diluar dungeon menatap penuh cemas. Pasalnya, tidak butuh waktu lama lagi dungeon ini akan hancur.

"Tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Kuharap masih sempat.."

Naruto mempercepat larinya. Remaja pirang itu dapat merasakan dungeon bergetar dengan hebat. Tempat itu perlahan seperti terhisap kedalam tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu, manik Naruto melihat pintu dungeon yang juga ikut tenggelam.

Mengetahui hal itu, Menma dengan cepat mengeluarkan sihir miliknya. Permukaan dipintu dungeon mendadak muncul dan menjadi pilar penahan.

"Cepatlah Baka..!"

Teriakan Menma membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Remaja itu mengeratkan pegangannya dikedua kaki Hinata. Langkah kakinya ia percepat bersamaan semua lentera yang jatuh dari setiap sisi dinding. Disisi lain, tanah yang dibuat Menma juga tidak dapat menahan terlalu lama.

Keadaan itu membuat Naruto berinisiatif lain. Dengan sisa tenaganya, remaja itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jarak antara dirinya dan pintu tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Setelah dirasa cukup, remaja itu membuang nafasnya. Lalu seketika..

 **SRING...**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto berhasil keluar dari tempat tersebut. Bersamaan keluarnya Naruto, dungeon itu terhisap total ketanah. Semua mata mengarah kearah Naruto. Bukan karna takjub atau apa.

Setelah keluar dari dungeon tersebut. Naruto terlihat tidak menghentikan kecepatannya. Semua mendadak khawatir tak kala remaja pirang itu sebentar lagi akan menabrak pohon didepannya.

"Sial..! Tidak ada cara lain.."

 **GREPP..**

Sebuah gerakan spontan ia lakukan. Hinata yang berada dipunggungnya terkejut bukan main. Gadis itu dapat merasakan Naruto mendekapnya dengan erat. Kini, posisi Hinata berganti didepan dengan digendong ala tuan putri.

Setelah selesai dengan semua itu. Remaja pirang itu memutar tubuhnya dan dengan cepat melompat dari tempatnya. Ia hanya pasrah tak kala punggungnya sebentar lagi akan mencium pohon. Prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah melindungi Hinata dari benturan.

 **BRAKK..**

"ITTAI..!"

Suara benturan cukup keras terdengar. Menma dan yang lain dengan cepat berlari kearah Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat melindungi Hinata dengan cara yang terbilang cukup gila. Tetapi, apa yang dilakukannya semata-mata untuk melindungi gadis bersurai lavender itu.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Suara deru nafas yang tak beraturan itu berasal dari Naruto. Remaja itu menyenderkan kepalanya dibatang pohon. Rasa sakit terasa dipunggung remaja yang menjadi anak angkat Minato tersebut.

Menghiraukan hal itu, maniknya menatap Hinata secara seksama. Pandangannya terfokus tak kala melihat cidera dikaki kiri gadis itu telah membiru. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto dapat merasakan Hinata tengah menatapnya.

Manik lavender yang sayu itu memandang biru cerah Naruto. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas diwajah putih miliknya. Tidak ingin membuat gadis itu cemas, remaja pirang itu tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Daijobu. Aku tidak apa-apa.." Ucap Naruto pelan

Rasa hangat menjalar ditubuh Hinata. Pemilik marga hyuuga itu menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Gadis itu dengan reflek mendorong Naruto bersamaan dirinya menjauh. Sedangkan Naruto, remaja pirang itu tengah meringis sakit.

Melihat kejadian tadi membuat Kyuubi menghela nafas. Perempuan itu lalu berjalan kearah Naruto dengan Menma disampingnya. Disela langkahnya, Kyuubi membuka telapak tangan kirinya. Disana terdapat sebuah tato dengan bentuk lingkaran. Gadis itu kemudian mengalirkan mananya sedikit ketelapak tangan miliknya.

 **POFT..**

Sebuah asap tercipta. Dari balik asap tersebut terlihat sebuah botol dengan cairan merah didalamnya. Naruto terkejut, bukannya ini teknik Menma. Kenapa gadis itu dapat melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu.

"Me-Menma..?! Bukannya ini teknikmu.."

Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Selain itu, ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia sempat menyimpan item penyembuhan itu. Anggap saja itu hanya kebetulan semata. Dan kebetulan itu sedikit membuat mereka tertolong.

"Teknik..?! Sepertinya temanmu ini tidak tau yah.." Sihir yang barusan ia lakukan tadi adalah tipe sihir yang dapat dilakukan semua orang. Menma menghela nafas pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, ia mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Kyuubi.

"Begitulah. Maafkan kebodohan temanku ini.." Sahut Menma sembari menunjuk Naruto. Membuat remaja pirang itu menatap tajam dirinya.

"Hoi..! Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh hah.." Teriak Naruto berdiri. Dirinya bahkan menghiraukan rasa sakit di punggungnya.

"Berisik. Ambil dan minum saja.." Jawab Menma ketus

Ia lalu mengambil botol yang berada ditangan Kyuubi. Belum sempat ingin melemparkan kearah Naruto. Naruto menolak dengan pelan, hal itu membuat Menma menatap bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap tengah menatap kearah lain.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Berikan itu ke Hinata saja. Kaki kirinya cidera dan mulai membiru.." Jelas Naruto

Gadis yang tadi sempat mendorong Naruto itu menatap tak percaya. Remaja itu terlalu baik, bahkan dirinya tak mempedulikan keadaannya sendiri. Hal itu membuat maniknya menatap sedih. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menjadi beban.

Melihat tatapan sendu Hinata. Kyuubi menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. Pandangan keduanya bertemu satu sama lain. Kyuubi tau kalau gadis didepannya ini merasa bersalah.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu.." Ucap Kyuubi pelan

Bersamaan itu juga, tangan kanannya menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan Menma. Gadis itu dengan mudah menangkap benda tersebut, tanpa sedikit pun melirik kearah sang pelempar.

"T-Tapi.. Kenyataannya memang begitu.."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata. Kyuubi menghela nafas pelan. Pemilik surai lavender itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangan Kyuubi lalu beralih kearah Naori yang saat ini tengah berlari kearah Naruto. Disusul Kaguya yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Naruto..!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah depan. Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah Naori dan Kaguya. Remaja itu tidak melihat raut wajah Naori yang tengah menahan air mata.

"Yo Naori.." Sambung Naruto dengan santainya

 **BLETAK..**

Sebuah jitakan dilayangkan Naori kearah Naruto. Remaja pirang itu menatap tajam pelaku kekerasan terhadapnya itu. Belum sempat sumpah serapah ia keluarkan. Gadis itu dengan erat memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hiks., Hiks... Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Baka..!"

Isak tangis tak tertahankan. Naori mendekap tubuh Naruto semakin erat. Ya semakin erat, sampai-sampai Naruto meringis kesakitan akibat ulah gadis uchiha itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku ini lebih dari ku..~"

 **BRAKK...**

"U-Ugh.."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kaguya juga ikut memeluk Naruto. Karna tak kuat menahan beban tersebut. Remaja pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. Dengan Kaguya dan Naori diatasnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Yokatta. Baka..! Baka! Baka..! Kau tidak tau betapa aku khawatir padamu, Naruto-kun.." Teriak Kaguya

Kedua perempuan itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membuat atasan Naruto basah karna liquid bening tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, tangisan mereka terhenti. Naruto yang telah bangun dari jatuhnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Baik Kaguya maupun Naori. Tidak ada yang mau melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua gadis itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan kedua aset mereka menyentuh dada dan punggungnya.

Rona merah tercetak di wajah tan milik Naruto. Menma yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto hanya menatap datar. Tak mau melihat pemandangan itu, remaja itu menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Langkah kakinya mengarah kearah dungeon yang telah hancur tadi.

"U-Ugh.. N-Naori.. Kaguya.. Pelukan kalian terlalu erat.."

Mendengar lenguhan Naruto. Kaguya dan Naori melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"M-Maafkan aku Naruto-kun.." Ucap Kaguya

"Maaf.." Timpal Naori

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Pandangan Naruto kemudian teralih kearah Hinata. Remaja itu dapat melihat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya bergerak.

"Naruto kau mau kema..~"

Perkataan Naori terhenti tak kala ia melihat Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya. Langkah pemuda itu mengarah kearah gadis yang tengah terduduk ditanah. Setelah sampai disana, remaja itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Hinata..?!"

Suara itu sukses membuat Hinata menatap keasal suara. Matanya menatap Naruto yang tengah berjongkok sekarang. Jarak antara mereka berdua bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Membuat rona tipis dipipi gadis lavender itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun.." Sahut Hinata

Menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Kyuubi yang berada disana menyerahkan botol yang ada ditangannya. Maniknya menatap Naruto seolah berbicara "Kuserahkan padamu..". Setelah itu, ia beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Kau belum meminumnya..?!"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata kembali menunduk. Remaja itu dapat melihat bahu Hinata bergetar. Liquid bening tak kuasa keluar dari kedua pipi Hinata. Gadis itu menangis..

"A-Ano.. Itu.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Hontou nhe gomen.. Gara-gara aku Naruto-kun jadi celaka.."

Naruto tertegun. Sekarang ia tau apa yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini. Sebelum melakukan tindakan selanjutnya, remaja itu membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuas mungkin. Hingga disaat Hinata berhenti terisak. Ia menepuk pelan surai indigo tersebut. Mengusapnya dengan penuh perhatian..

"Daripada ucapan maaf. Aku lebih suka mendengar ucapan terima kasih.."

 **DEG..**

Perkataan Naruto membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ia juga dapat merasakan jemari Naruto menghapus pelan air matanya. Senyum tulus tercetak jelas di bibir Naruto saat ini.

"Tersenyumlah.. Kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis.."

Disisi lain, Remaja pirang itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Kaguya dan Naori dibelakangnya. Kedua perempuan itu memegang bahu Naruto. Yang dipegang mendadak pucat pasih. Naruto dapat merasakan aura tak mengenakkan dari belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto membalikkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah jeweran dilayangkan Naori dan Kaguya. Kedua perempuan itu menarik telinga Naruto dengan keras.

"I-Itata.! Apa yang kalian lakukan.."

"Urusai.. Baka-Naru..!"

Kesampingkan keadaan Naruto saat ini. Ditempat Menma, remaja itu dapat melihat Kyuubi berjalan kearahnya. Ia yang sedang mengambil posisi duduk ditanah itu hanya menatap Kyuubi yang berdiri terdiam.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengannya..?!" Tanpa berniat melirik Menma. Kyuubi mengambil tempat disamping remaja tersebut. Pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti ucapan Menma.

"Maksudmu..?!"

Suara datar Kyuubi membuat Menma menggeleng pelan. Remaja itu menghela nafas, ia menutup kedua matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, hembusan angin menerpa pelan surai hitam miliknya.

"Tidak.. Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi.."

.

.

.

 **[SKIP TIME..]**

 **..**

 **Sesampainya di Konoha..**

Setelah kejadian didungeon tadi. Squad Menma dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke konoha. Dengan berbekal alat yang diberikan Ajuka. Mereka semua telah berpindah tempat kekerajaan dengan cepat.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Naruto dan yang lain sudah tiba dikonoha. Mereka semua langsung menghadap kedalam kerajaan. Didalamnya, sudah terdapat Hiruzen dan Azazel yang tengah menunggu.

Kedua tim itu menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Tentang perihal misi mereka kepada Hiruzen dan Azazel. Kedua pria itu menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian.. Suasana kembali tenang.

Baik Naruto maupun yang lain kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tak lupa juga mengambil upah misi dibagian administrasi. Kedua tim itu lalu berpisah untuk menuju asramanya masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **[Malam hari pun tiba..]**

Sang dewi malam nampak bersinar terang. Sayup-sayup suara hewan malam memecah kesunyian. Bintang pun tak luput menemani indahnya suasana itu. Disalah satu tempat, tepatnya asrama yang saat ini Naruto tempati.

Remaja pirang itu tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisi tiga porsi makanan. Disusul Naori yang membawa ketiga gelas teh hangat dinampan yang lain. Disisi lain, Kaguya yang telah melepaskan apron miliknya. Ikut berkumpul diruang tamu yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Mata Naruto tak lepas dari semangkuk ramen hasil buatan Naori dan Kaguya. Rebusan mie hasil buatan kedua perempuan itu berhasil membuat Naruto memasang wajah laparnya. Ditambah dengan sebuah telur dan beberapa irisan daun bawang. Hal itu membuat Naruto tak dapat menunggu lagi..

"Itadakimasu..!" Teriak Naruto bersamaan merapatkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya. Naruto dengan lahap memakan ramen miliknya. Melihat reaksi yang diberikan pemuda itu. Tak ayal membuat Kaguya mengulas senyum tipis. Diikuti Naori yang ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"B-Bagaimana..?! Apa ramennya enak..?!"

Suara kecil Naori menghentikan kegiatan makan Naruto. Remaja itu terdiam sebentar, hingga seulas senyum ia layangkan kearah gadis uchiha itu. Naori yang mendapat perlakuan itu entah kenapa memerah malu.

"Tentu saja.. Aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti memakannya.." Ucap Naruto kembali memakan ramennya.

Sesekali canda tawa terdengar dari mulut Naori dan Kaguya. Disela makan malam yang hangat itu, suara ketukan pintu terdengar jelas. Masuklah Azazel dengan beberapa bungkusan ditangannya.

Pria itu melihat Naruto duduk bersama Naori dan Kaguya disampingnya. Ketiga remaja itu sontak menatapnya bersamaan. Entah kenapa ia sedikit iri dengan Naruto. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai jahat.

"Heh.. Sungguh pemandangan suami istri yang menarik. Bukan begitu Naruto..?!"

Ketiga remaja itu sukses dibuat salah tingkah. Kaguya yang berada diruangan itu mendadak pergi. Kini tersisa Naori yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya. Disisi lain, Naruto menatap tajam Azazel. Sumpah serapah ia layangkan kearah pria itu, meski hanya didalam hati.

"U-Urusai yo Azazel Ji-san..!" Teriak Naruto

"Hehehe.. Dasar bocah.."

Azazel kemudian mengambil tempat didepan Naruto. Pria itu mendudukan dirinya dilantai. Kaki kanannya ia luruskan dengan kaki satunya ia lipat keatas. Bersamaan punggungnya ia senderkan didinding belakang. Maklumi saja, sofa disana hanya muat untuk tiga orang.

Tidak beberapa lama. Kaguya kembali dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi ramen. Ia juga membawa teh hangat untuk Azazel. Melihat itu membuat Azazel tersenyum tipis. Ia menerima mangkuk beserta teh tersebut.

"Silahkan dimakan.."

"Wah-wah.. Arigatou yo, Kaguya.."

Azazel menyeruput pelan kuah ramen tersebut. Ia menikmati setiap potong mie yang ada. Diiringi Naruto yang juga melanjutkan makannya. Remaja itu sesekali melirik Azazel yang memakan hikmat ramen miliknya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Semua ramen habis tak tersisa. Semuanya menyeruput pelan teh hangat yang ada. Naori dan Kaguya tak lupa membawa mangkuk ramen yang telah kosong kedapur.

"Jadi.. Darimana saja kau?!. Jangan bilang habis mengintip seseorang.."

"Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, Gaki.." Raut kesal terlihat diwajah Azazel. Sedangkan Naruto, ia memasang wajah sok polos miliknya. Sesekali sebuah siulan terdengar dimulut remaja tersebut.

"Bukan menuduh.. Aku hanya memfitnah.."

"Sama saja, Bakayarou!"

 **BLETAK..**

"Ittai..! Tak perlu menjitakku, Ero-Jiji!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ero-jiji hah, Baka-Gaki..!"

 **BRAAK..**

Suara keras menghentikan kegiatan Azazel dan Naruto. Terlihat Naori menggebrak meja yang ada diruang tamu itu. Kedua laki-laki itu menatap takut aura yang dikeluarkan Naori saat ini.

Manik perempuan itu pun telah berubah menjadi merah dengan pola hitam berbentuk bunga. Mengabaikan Kaguya yang berada disampingnya. Ia menatap Naruto dan Azazel bergantian.

"Kalian berdua..! Mau berhenti atau tidak..!"

"H-Hai.."

Perkataan Naori sukses membuat Naruto dan Azazel mengangguk lemas. Mereka masih sayang nyawa untuk saat ini. Disisi lain, Azazel teringat akan sesuatu. Ia mengambil sebuah benda dibungkusan miliknya.

Sebuah buku ia lemparkan kearah Naruto. Remaja itu menangkapnya dengan lihai. Tidak sampai disitu, Azazel juga memberikan sebuah benda untuk Naori dan Kaguya. Mereka bertiga menatap bingung pemberian Azazel.

"Untuk apa semua ini..?!"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Azazel mengulas senyum tipis. Bukannya menjawab, pria itu melenggang pergi kearah kamarnya. Beberapa detik sebelum ia pergi. Azazel berkata dengan singkat..

"Kalian akan tau besok.."

.

.

.

 **[Ditempat lain..]**

Disebuah tempat gelap dengan penerangan lilin seadanya. Enam orang dengan jubah hitam nampak berdiri melingkar. Salah satu orang disana menghela nafas panjang sembari mengelus kasar hoodie jaket miliknya.

"Teme..! Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu.."

Surai perak miliknya terlihat tak kala hoodie yang ia kenakan terbuka. Disudut lain, seorang gadis dengan tubuh kecil mencoba untuk menahan diri. Manik ungu miliknya menatap surai perak itu dengan datar.

"Tenanglah. Marah dapat membuat seseorang cepat tua.."

"Aku tak perlu komentar dari gadis cebol sepert..~"

 **DEG..**

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Remaja itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Pelaku yang membuatnya seperti itu hanya menatap datar. Mata yang semula berwarna ungu itu, kini telah tergantikan dengan manik semerah darah. Sebuah garis horizontal nampak terlihat diiris gadis tersebut.

"Mulai lagi..?!" Ucap salah seorang yang memiliki mata gelap.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna putih nampak terlihat. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, dua sosok muncul dari kilatan tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka nampak memegang seorang perempuan yang tengah pingsan.

Sedangkan sosok lain. Gadis dengan gunting raksasa dipunggungnya itu nampak berjalan kearah sosok orang dengan topeng diwajahnya. Benda itu memiliki warna orange dengan pola spiral yang membentuk lubang dimata kanan. Disamping orang tersebut, terdapat sebuah sosok dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan putih.

"A-Ano, G-Gomenasai Leader-Sama. Maafkan atas keterlambatan kami.."

Sosok bertopeng yang dipanggil leader itu mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa-apa.." Ucapnya singkat. Perempuan yang memakai kacamata itu lalu balas mengangguk bersamaan dirinya yang ikut berdiri disamping kiri sosok itu.

Dari ketiadaan, muncullah sebuah grimoire merah yang melingkar dilehernya. Sosok itu kemudian berkata pelan dengan tangan kanannya yang menghentak ketanah.

 **BRAK...**

Tanah yang awalnya diam kini retak dan bergetar. Sedetik kemudian, dari arah tengah muncul sebuah prasasti dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Dipermukaannya terdapat sebuah ukiran aneh dengan 9 buah lubang berbentuk lingkaran. Dari 9 buah lubang tadi, 4 darinya terisi sebuah batu permata berwarna hitam.

"Apa kita tidak menunggu Judar dan Kuroka. Selain itu, ada apa dengan maniak bertarung itu..?!" Ucap seseorang yang memegang perempuan pingsan tadi.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh perempuan itu tepat ditengah. Maniknya sedikit melirik kearah remaja yang tengah terjatuh ketanah. Langkah kakinya kemudian mengikuti beberapa orang yang telah melingkar tadi.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan.."

Pelaku yang habis memunculkan prasasti tadi menggelengkan kepalanya. Satu tangan miliknya kemudian membuat segel tangan dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah yang dirapatkan. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, mata kanan yang berada didalam topeng itu bersinar terang.

Iris merah yang awalnya memiliki pola tiga tomoe itu. Kini berlanjut membentuk sebuah shuriken dengan motif lingkaran ditengahnya. Manik itu seakan memberikan rasa sakit bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Kita mulai pengekstrakannya..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Thanks for all-**

 **-Harap Baca sebentar-**

 **Curahan Author :** Untuk semua readers sekalian. Author ingin mengucapkan "Hontou ni Arigatou". Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian yang masih setia menunggu updatenya fanfict ini. Jangan lelah untuk review, share, dan membaca yah. Semoga kedepannya, fict ini akan jauh lebih bagus dan dapat menginspirasi para readers yang lain untuk membuat cerita yang lebih seru dari saya.

 **See You The Next Chapter..**


	16. PENGUMUMAN

**PENGUMUMAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo Minna-san. Apa kabar kalian semua?!.**

 **adakah yang kangen dengan fanfict ini?!.**

 **dipertemuan kali ini, author belum bisa menyuguhkan chapter 16 untuk**

 **kalian semua. Pasti kalian bertanya-bertanya?!. Kenapa author**

 **membuat sebuah pengumuman untuk kalian?!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke.. tanpa basa-basi biar author jelaskan terlebih dahulu.**

 **Belakangan ini, author tengah merancang sebuah halaman**

 **facebook dan juga instagram untuk kemajuan fict ini. Disana**

 **kalian dapat melihat info chara, gambar, dan berbagai**

 **banyak hal lainnya yang tidak dijelaskan didalam fict ini..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa saja yang dijelaskan disana?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yap.. Salah satunya adalah spoiler tentang chapter 16 yang**

 **akan update tidak lama lagi. Selain itu, gambar chara dan**

 **hal menarik lainnya juga akan tertera disana..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon dukungan kalian untuk support halaman itu yah.**

 **Karna author tengah berencana untuk**

 **fokus di fict "Black Grimoire" ini..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berikut tentang nama halaman facebook dan instagramnya.**

 **Sudah saya cantumkan dibawah ini..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halaman Facebook : Black Grimoire**

 **Instagram : black_grimoire91**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Add juga facebook author bagi**

 **Kalian yang ingin mengenal author**

 **Lebih jauh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Facebook : darkdanu91**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekian dari author..**

 **-Sayonara-**


	17. KABAR GEMBIRA

MINNA OHAYOU..

SAYA SELAKU AUTHOR "darkdanu91"

INGIN MEMBERITAHU

SESUATU YANG SPESIAL UNTUK KALIAN..

CHAPTER 16 BLACK GRIMOIRE TELAH UP

DI SITUS SAYA

DI CHAPTER INI, ADA PENAMBAHAN GAMBAR DAN BACKSOUND SAAT MEMBACA. JADI, KALIAN TIDAK HANYA MEMBACA SAJA. MELAINKAN MENDENGARKAN DAN MELIHAT.

UNTUK INFO LEBIH JELASNYA SILAHKAN KUNJUNGI HALAMAN FACEBOOK

BLACK GRIMOIRE YAH. SEKEDAR INFO, JUDUL "BLACK GRIMOIRE" BERUBAH MENJADI

"BLACK GRIMOIRE [RE]". PERUBAHAN JUDUL TIDAK MERUBAH ALUR CERITA KOK.

AKHIR KATA.. SILAHKAN KUNJUNGI HALAMAN FACEBOOK "BLACK GRIMOIRE [RE]"

HALAMAN FB : blackgrimoire91

NOTE..

APAKAH NANTI GAK AKAN UP LAGI DI FANFICTION..?!

JAWABANNYA..

TETEP UP KOK. HANYA SAJA, AKAN ADA JEDA 5 HARI SETELAH UP DI SITUS SAYA.

JANEE.. MINNA..


	18. Chapter 16 : Masalah Dipagi Hari

**BLACK GRIMOIRE [RE]**

 **[NOTE : ]**

 **"** **Ayo kunjungi situs "Black Grimoire [RE] untuk pengalaman membaca yang lebih seru. Dimana disana terdapat backsound dan image"**

 **Follow :**

 **Halaman FB Black Grimoire [RE] : blackgrimoire91**

 **Instagram Black Grimoire [RE] : blackgrimoirere**

 **Grup WA : [Chek Halaman FB]**

 **FB Author : darkdanu91**

 **Instagram Author : darkdanu_91**

 **-Info Penting-**

 **-[EVENT]-  
FILLER – BLACK GRIMOIRE [RE]  
1st Wave : Ship Battle Pairing [SBP]**

 **PENJELASAN :  
** Digelombang pertama "Event Filler" ini mengambil tema [SBP]. Secara singkatnya, mereka yang mengikuti event kali ini diwajibkan membuat fanfict dengan tema pasangan [Pairing]. Pairing akan ditentukan oleh author. Untuk genre [BEBAS], Adapun syarat membuat fanfictnya sebagai berikut.

 **1\. Word berjumlah 2k+ [2000 kata atau lebih]  
** Dibawah itu otomatis tereleminasi.

 **2\. Memilih [Pairing]**  
Sebelum menulis fict, kalian harus lebih dulu menentukan pasangan dalam fict tersebut. Adapun pasangan yang diperbolehkan seperti :

\- Naruto x Sara  
\- Menma x Kyuubi  
\- Kuroka x Judar  
\- Naruto x Kaguya  
\- Naruto x Naori  
\- Naruto x Haruna  
\- Naruto x Hinata

 **3\. Ikuti Konsep Cerita [One-Shot]  
** Fanfict hanya terdiri satu chapter dan tidak berlanjut. Konsep dunia wajib dunia [Sihir]

 **PEMENANG :  
** Bagi mereka yang menang [SBP]. Ceritanya akan di publish di "Black Grimoire [RE]" sebagai chapter tambahan. Tidak hanya itu, fict yang berhasil menang akan dibuat animasi khusus dari author.

 **PENGIRIMAN CERITA :  
** Kalian bisa mengirim cerita dengan berbagai cara. Seperti..  
1\. Menulis cerita lalu copy paste dan kirimkan di halaman Fb "Black Grimoire [RE]" atau di whatsapp author "085783717549".  
2\. Menulis cerita di atau aplikasi lain dan mengirimnya dalam bentuk file ke whatsapp author.

 **"** **MOHON KESEDIAAN DARI KALIAN SEMUA YAH. AGAR DAPAT MENGIKUTI EVENT INI.."**

 **-TERIMA KASIH BANYAK-**

 **-Inspiration-**

 **[Disclaimer]**

 **"** **Naruto, Black Clover, Fairy Tail, dan Anime & Manga Lainnya"**

 **-Created-**

 **darkdanu91**

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **ARC 1 – IBU KOTA DALAM BAHAYA"**

 **16**

 **-Masalah di pagi hari-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-XV/V/MM-

Sang surya belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Cahaya kemerah-merahan nampak indah dilangit sebelah timur. Menghiraukan dinginnya fajar, remaja itu terus melanjutkan latihan paginya.

Satu, dua, hingga seterusnya. Lantunan kata itu ia ucapkan sembari menaik turunkan badannya menghadap bumi. Peluh keringat mengalir pelan disetiap sudut wajahnya. Setelah hitungan keseratus, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya itu.

Membaringkan tubuhnya ditanah. Tak peduli seberapa kotornya tempat itu. Maniknya tertutup menikmati suasana tenang dan damai. Beberapa menit terus berlalu, posisinya tetap sama seperti tadi.

Pikirannya kini tengah melayang mengingat sosok kedua orang tua angkatnya. Meski belum lama meninggalkan rumah, ia tak bisa berbohong kalau ia rindu dengan mereka berdua.

"Ka-chan, Tou-chan. Apa kabar kalian disana?" Ucap Naruto pelan

Disaat pemuda itu hanyut dalam lamunannya, sebuah sapaan terdengar. Dapat terlihat seseorang, tidak lebih tepatnya dua orang perempuan tengah mendekat kearahnya. Remaja itu masih tak bergeming, seolah menghiraukan kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?!" Ucap salah satu perempuan yang sempat menyapa Naruto tadi.

Salah satu dari mereka berbicara. Alih-alih menjawab, remaja itu malah mengganti posisinya menghadap kekanan. Yang bertanya tadi saat ini tengah memperlihatkan ekspresi kesalnya. Dengan polosnya, gadis bersurai hitam itu menarik keras hidung remaja tersebut.

 **NYUT…**

"I-Ittai! Grr.. Untuk apa itu hah.."

"Balasan karna telah mengabaikanku.."

Naruto mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak membalas perlakuan gadis uchiha itu. Sedangkan Naori, gadis itu tetap mempertahankan image miliknya. Bersikap tak peduli padahal dalam hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

Sementara Kaguya, fokusnya teralihkan kearah lain. Dengan mimik muka memerah, gadis itu menatap malu Naruto yang saat ini tidak memakai atasan. Tubuh tegap dengan otot yang ideal itu, terbalut sempurna dengan tetesan keringat yang ada. Hal itu membuat fokus Kaguya tambah kacau.

"A-Ano..?! Naruto-kun, ini untukmu.."

Tak ingin berlarut dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu memalingkan tubuhnya sembari memberikan handuk kearah Naruto. Yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh remaja pirang tersebut. Disisi lain, Naori tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau haus kan..?!"

Tidak ingin kalah dengan Kaguya, ia juga memberikan sebotol air minum kearah Naruto. Tanpa melihat kearahnya Naori dengan cepat menyodorkan benda itu. Naruto yang juga kebetulan lelah saat latihan tadi. Menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Tepat saat remaja itu meminumnya. Cairan itu kembali ia muntahkan dari mulutnya. Yang membuat Kaguya dan Naori terheran. Kedua perempuan itu menatap bingung remaja pirang tersebut.

"Air ini..?! Darimana kau mengambilnya..?!" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelap mulutnya. Sembari menunjuk kearah Naori.

Yang ditunjuk tengah memasang ekspresi datarnya. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Naori menunjuk kearah gentong yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Alhasil, membuat Kaguya terkejut.

"N-Naori-chan, I-Itu kan air mentah.."

Mendengar penjelasan gadis bersurai putih tersebut. Membuat Naruto memasang wajah cemas. Ia sembari menatap horor kearah gentong yang ditunjuk Naori tadi. Sembari berkata dalam hati..

"Ga-Gadis ini..?! Dia berniat ingin membunuhku.."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME..**

 **[AKADEMI KONOHA]**

Sebuah bangunan tempat belajarnya para ksatria sihir. Dimana terdapat menara besar diatasnya. Tidak lupa juga, ukiran lambang konoha terpampang diatas bangunan tersebut.

Tak seperti kedua perempuan didepannya. Sang karakter utama kita nampak lesu. Hal itu mungkin disebabkan insiden di pagi hari tadi. Membuat mood miliknya mendadak tak bersemangat.

Langkah kaki yang terkesan diseret, ditambah raut muka yang tengah menahan kesal. Remaja itu mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Tanpa tau, kedua gadis yang berada di depannya tengah menghentikan langkahnya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban. Naruto menatap kearah depan. Terlihat semua orang tengah berkumpul di halaman akademi. Salah satu orang disana terlihat berbisik kepada orang disampingnya.

"Kita harus menolongnya..!"

"Kau saja..! Itu pun kalau kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu.." Jawab orang yang disampingnya. Maniknya terus menatap kearah seseorang yang tengah berdiri disana. Dibelakang orang itu, terlihat seorang gadis tengah menatap cemas.

 **[Flashback : 15 menit sebelumnya..]**

Semua ksatria sihir yang ada menatap kearah beberapa orang didepannya. Terlihat 5 orang disana menatap angkuh. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki badan tegap dengan otot yang lumayan berisi.

Sosok itu berjalan maju kedepan. Seringai lebar ia tunjukkan dengan tatapan mata yang meremehkan. Aura intimidasi sangat kental terasa ditempat itu saat ini. Beberapa dari ksatria sihir, nampak menundukkan kepalanya tak kuat.

"Inikah wajah baru ksatria sihir..?!"

"Menyedihkan..! Bahkan serangga pun masih lebih baik daripada kalian.."

Suara sosok itu terkesan berat. Tak ada nada bersahabat dari kata-katanya itu. Semua orang disana merasakan hawa kelam yang menusuk. Manik tajam itu terus menatapi mereka satu persatu.

Dari semua ksatria sihir, terlihat salah satu remaja mengepalkan tangannya. Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Naori itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia akui ia kesal, kata-kata dari sosok itu seakan menohok hatinya. Harga diri bangsawan uchiha..?! Lupakan tentang itu. Bahkan tubuhnya saja tak dapat berhenti bergetar saat ini.

Merasa diabaikan, sosok itu meludah ketanah. Menatap sekali lagi para ksatria sihir, yang lebih tepatnya seperti sampah dimatanya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya tertuju kearah seseorang. Berjalan pelan kearahnya, manik itu menatap bengis gadis tersebut.

"Nhe..?! Onna-chan, aku benar kan..?!" Ucap sosok itu. Tangannya tanpa ragu memainkan surai panjang gadis tersebut. Ia dapat melihat mata lavender itu ketakutan. Menundukkan kepalanya tak kuat.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, sosok itu menggeram kesal. Tangannya mencengkeram dagu gadis itu. Belum sempat ia melakukannya, tubuhnya dengan cepat terhempas kebelakang. Meski begitu, sosok itu masih dapat menghentikan momentum tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata..?"

Surai jingga miliknya berkibar pelan. Semua mata tertuju kearah gadis tersebut. Kyuubi, gadis yang telah memukul mundur sosok tadi. Melihat perlakuan sosok itu ke Hinata, membuat gadis keturunan senju itu tak bisa tinggal diam.

Maniknya menatap kedepan. Sebuah aura hitam muncul disekitar sosok tadi. Tawa keras terdengar dari arah sosok tersebut. Semua orang menatap intens. Dengan sangar, sosok itu melepaskan perban yang melekat dikedua tangannya. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya aura hitam itu, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi.

"A-Apa itu.."

"Tubuhnya.. Berubah menjadi besi.."

Beberapa orang disana menatap horror. Sedangkan 4 orang dibelakang sosok tadi, nampak memandang datar. Kyuubi yang berada didepan Hinata menatap waspada. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya tak kala sosok itu melesat cepat kearahnya.

 **BOFTT..**

Tangan besi itu ditangkap Kyuubi. Gadis itu sedikit terpundur beberapa centi kebelakang. Aura hijau terus menyelimuti kedua tangan dan kakinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu membuat tendangan memutar.

Sosok tersebut tak menghindar. Tendangan Kyuubi dengan telak bersarang di pelipis kanannya. Hal itu membuat suara dentuman tak kala keduanya berbenturan. Tak ada teriakan, sosok itu seakan tak merasakan sakit.

"Mustahil.." Batin Kyuubi

Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu merasakan aura tak mengenakan. Ia dengan cepat menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak dibelakangnya. "Cepat menjauh, Hinata..!" Mendengar teriakan Kyuubi, adik dari Neji itu bergegas pergi dari tempatnya.

"Awas…!"

 **DEG..**

"Terlambat.."

Suara dingin sosok itu lebih cepat dibandingkan suara Hinata. Pukulan yang terbalut aura hitam ditangannya sebentar lagi mengarah keperut Kyuubi. Bagaikan gerak lambat, gadis itu mencoba menangkap pukulan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

 **BUAGH..**

Alih-alih berhasil, Kyuubi terpental kebelakang. Gadis itu terduduk sembari memegang perutnya. Semua yang ada disana menatap diam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat ingin menolong.

Tetapi, terlihat dari kejauhan. Seorang remaja dengan surai hitamnya tengah menahan emosi. Meski begitu, sampai saat ini belum ada gerakan untuk menolong Kyuubi. Ia masih menatap pertarungan gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Ada apa..?! Tak kuat berdiri yah..?!"

Sosok itu memandang remeh Kyuubi. Gadis itu mencoba untuk bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya. Dibantu kedua tangannya, ia mencoba untuk berdiri meski tidak sempurna.

"Ayolah.. Apa hanya ini kemampuan ksatria sihir..?!"

Langkah pelan mengarah kearah Kyuubi. Tak ada yang berani menghalangi sosok itu. Hingga sedetik kemudian, Hinata dengan cepat berlari kearah Kyuubi. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi dengannya.

Jika diperhatikan seksama. Kakak dari gadis itu sedang tidak ada ditempat tersebut. Hal ini mungkin saja dapat memicu amarah. Neji pasti tidak akan terima melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti sekarang.

"Menyedihkan. Tempat ini bukanlah aula bermain untuk kalian semua.."

"H-Hiks.. Kumohon.. Jangan ganggu kami.."

Hinata memohon dengan bersujud. Tak peduli status bangsawan yang melekat dinamanya. Gadis itu tak ingin Kyuubi terluka. Melawan..?! Bahkan untuk mempunyai keberanian saja ia tak punya.

"Hi-Hinata.. A-Apa yang kau lakukan..?!" Ucap Kyuubi tak percaya

Semua orang memandang terkejut. Apa yang dilihat mereka..?! Seorang bangsawan tengah memohon kepada sosok itu. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat memandang kasihan, ada juga yang memandang jijik hal itu.

Tapi ketahuilah..?! Dari sekian hal yang menjijikan itu. Ada yang lebih menjijikan dari itu semua. Yah..?! Disaat mata mereka tetap terbuka, mereka tetap saja tak ingin peduli. Apakah ini sisi manusia yang sebenarnya..?!

Apa kalian tau..?!

Terlahir sebagai anak bangsawan. Tidak serta merta membuat ia senang. Ia tak seperti kakaknya yang hebat dalam bertarung. Tak juga seperti adiknya yang pintar dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu.

Ia hanya Hinata. Seorang gadis lemah yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya dalam kesendirian. Ayah kandungnya bahkan tak ada waktu sedikit saja untuk bersamanya. Sosok itu terlalu fokus dengan kakak dan juga adiknya.

Saat itu, tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Hanya karna ingin mendapat perhatian sang ayah. Gadis itu telah berlatih keras. Ia menempa tubuh dan juga mentalnya setiap hari. Hingga di hari itu, kesabarannya membuahkan hasil.

Meski kakinya berteriak untuk berhenti. Tubuhnya memohon untuk istirahat. Ia menghiraukan semua itu. Berjalan dengan senyum diwajah miliknya. Hingga matanya bertemu dengan sosok sang ayah.

"Akhirnya..! Akhirnya..! Tou-sama aku berhasil!"

Gadis itu melompat dengan senangnya. Tangan mungilnya memperlihatkan benda yang terkalung dilehernya. Senyum lebar terpatri saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Dengan wajah datar, sang ayah lalu berjalan kembali. Meninggalkan anaknya yang masih diam terpaku.

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Kau mendapatkan grimoire merah. Sayang sekali, takdir tetaplah takdir. Sekeras apapun kau bekerja keras. Takdir tidak akan pernah berubah. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak perlu berharap lebih.."

Apa yang salah..?! Gadis itu tak ingin semua hal. Bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Semua itu tak pernah ada artinya untuk orang lain. Bahkan untuk keluarganya, ayahnya. Ia hanya ingin pengakuan. Menyedihkan..

"Apa benar takdir tak dapat dirubah..?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup.."

 **TAP..**

Seseorang nampak berdiri didepan Hinata dan Kyuubi. Surai hitam miliknya berkibar pelan tertiup angin. Dibalik wajah datarnya, sosok itu tengah menahan amarah kearah seseorang yang berada didepannya.

"Hoi bocah.. Menyingkir dari jalanku.."

Alih-alih menghindar. Remaja itu malah menatap dingin sosok yang ada didepannya. Tatapan menusuk disertai rasa benci terlihat jelas dimata itu.

"Jangan sok, Bocah.."

 **BUAGH..**

"Menma-san..!" Teriak Hinata

Meski sempat menahan pukulan tersebut. Remaja itu tetap terpental kebelakang. Walau telah melapisi tangannya dengan sihir tanah, kekuatan sosok itu terlampau besar.

Menma meringis sembari melihat tangan kanannya. Disana, aliran darah mengalir pelan. Disisi lain, sosok yang ada didepan Menma menyeringai jahat. Tangan kanannya nampak menjadi besi. Tidak hanya itu, duri tajam disetiap sisi yang ada.

"Orang ini.. Sihirnya benar-benar kuat.." Batin Menma memegang tangan kanannya yang gemetar. Ia tak sekuat Kyuubi, dan tak secepat Naruto. Jadi wajar, untuk saat ini ia dalam kondisi yang tak menguntungkan.

"Bagaimana..?! Sakit bukan.."

Remaja itu tak menjawab. Sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya, ia merentangkan tangan kirinya kearah sosok yang ada didepannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, grimoirenya juga ikut muncul. Takut..?! Sosok itu tak merasakannya. Pria itu malahan menyeringai lebar tak kala percikan listrik muncul di tangan kiri Menma.

 **Lightning Magic : Lightning Arrow**

Sebuah panah petir melesat cepat kearah sosok tersebut. Tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, Pria itu menerima serangan Menma dengan yakinnya.

 **BLAR…**

Ledakan listrik tercipta. Benturan itu membuat asap tebal diiringi percikan kecil petir disana. Semua menatap seksama, beberapa orang berharap serangan itu dapat melumpuhkan pria tersebut.

Tetapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Setelah hilangnya asap tebal, semua mata dapat melihat tubuh orang itu terbalut besi. Tak ada luka serius, pria itu bahkan tak merasakan efek apapun dari serangan Menma.

"Ini tak akan selesai dalam satu serangan.." Pikir Menma

Persetan dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Ia akan terus menyerang, meski ia tau seseorang yang dilawannya ini bahkan lebih kuat darinya. Semua itu.. karna ia tau. Jika dia berada disini, hal yang sama akan dilakukan remaja itu. Yah.. kalian pasti tau yang dimaksud Menma. Remaja itu.. Orang yang mengajarkan tekad pantang menyerah..

"Dobe.. Aku pinjam kata-katamu.."

Dengan tangan yang terluka. Menma menyatukan telapak tangannya. Diiringi matanya yang tertutup. Remaja itu dengan cepat membuka matanya sembari menghentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah. Retakan terjadi, diiringi terciptanya bongkahan batu besar yang melayang didepan Menma.

"Dengarkan baik-baik.. Aku, Menma Ryuu.

Orang yang akan menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi dunia..!"

.

.

.

 **SRING..**

 **BUAGH…**

Seluruhnya menatap tak percaya. Bahkan, sebelum sempat melancarkan sihirnya. Sosok itu memukul perut Menma dengan cepat. Remaja itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan pria yang didepannya, ia menatap datar Menma.

"Sungguh menyedihkan. Untuk seukuran pembual sepertimu.."

"Te-Temeyarou..! U-Ugh.."

Remaja itu memegang perutnya. Dengan gerakan patah, Menma melangkah mundur kebelakang. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Remaja itu bahkan beruntung masih dapat berdiri saat ini. Darah merembes pelan disekitar perutnya. Membasahi seragam sihir miliknya.

"Lihatlah.. Sesuatu yang penting bagi dunia..?! Bagiku, kau hanyalah serangga yang tak berguna.."

Kata-kata dingin dan menusuk, Pria itu menatap rendah Menma. Yang ditatap tengah menggeram sembari menahan sakitnya.

"Ta-Tarik ucapanmu..! A-Aku.. Aku.. Aku akan menghajarmu, Kepara..~"

 **DEG..**

Perkataan Menma terhenti.. Diiringi rasa sakit yang bertambah.

 **BUAGH..**

Dengan kecepatan yang diluar nalar. Lagi-lagi, sosok itu memukul perut Menma tanpa ampun. Tak sedikit memberi kesempatan. Pria itu lalu melakukan gerakan memutar.

 **JDAK..**

Menma terpental dengan keras. Melihat hal itu, Kyuubi dengan cepat menangkap tubuh tersebut. Gadis itu berhasil melakukannya. Meski ia dan Menma sedikit terpundur kebelakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa..?!"

"Ki-Kyuubi.. Ohok..!"

Darah segar kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Raut muka khawatir terpancar di wajah Kyuubi. Dengan cepat, gadis itu membaringkan tubuh Menma. Menyandarkan kepala remaja itu dikedua paha miliknya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu.."

"Ta-Tapi..?!"

"Sudah diam..! Jangan memaksakan dirimu..!"

Melihat situasi semakin gawat, salah satu orang berniat memanggil kapten squad. Gadis itu mencoba berlari dari tempat tersebut. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti tak kala salah satu teman pengguna sihir besi tadi nampak menghalangi jalannya.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk bertarung.." Ucap datar pria tersebut.

Mata dingin itu menatap tajam. Aura intimidasi membuat tubuh gadis itu mendadak mematung. Kedua kakinya nampak gemetar.. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat dirinya tersadar.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu. Pergilah, orang ini biar aku yang tangani.."

"Na-Nara-san.."

"Merepotkan.. Cepatlah.." Perintah remaja tersebut

Ia menatap orang yang ada didepannya. Tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Melihat perginya gadis itu.. Nara Shikamaru, atau biasa dipanggil Shikamaru.

Remaja itu menatap waspada sosok yang ada didepannya. Sebuah bayangan hitam nampak mengikat kedua kaki sosok tersebut. Membuat sosok itu tak dapat bergerak. Meski begitu, pria itu tetap tenang seolah hal itu hanya angin lalu.

"Bangsawan Nara yah.."

Bersamaan saat sosok itu bicara. Shikamaru meringis tak kala sihirnya tengah dilawan oleh pria ini.

"Mustahil.. Kuso, aku dalam masalah.." Pikir Shikamaru. Benar saja, dalam beberapa detik. Sihirnya menghilang.

"Orang ini..?! Tidak, mereka semua. Seberapa kuat mereka..!" Pikir Shikamaru dengan raut wajah cemas

 **Kembali ke tempat Menma..**

Gunakan Anak Panah Atas/Bawah untuk menaikkan atau menurunkan volume.

Sosok itu memandang jijik pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Dua orang.. Tidak , lebih tepatnya serangga baginya. Lemah..?! Bahkan saat ini, nafsu bertarungnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Generasi saat ini.. Tak sebanding dengan dulu.

Mereka semua hanyalah bocah yang tak mengerti apa itu pertarungan. Terlalu dimanjakan.. Bahkan membual tentang sebuah harapan. Semua itu.. Dengar.. Dunia tak seindah harapan kalian. Yah.. Terdengar jahat. Tapi itulah faktanya..

"Bocah.. Aku tak tau.. Tapi, melihatmu.. Tidak.. Melihat kalian semua.. Rasanya aku ingin muntah. Betapa bodohnya orang tua kalian. Melahirkan generasi cacat seperti ini..!"

Semua orang disana..?! Merasakan perasaan yang sama. Marah..! Tidak diragukan lagi. Beberapa dari mereka ingin mencoba melawan. Tetapi.. semua orang tengah merasakan gejolak yang sama. Rasa takut ingin berbuat sesuatu. Inilah ketakutan manusia yang sebenarnya.

Sosok itu dapat merasakan tatapan orang mengarah kearahnya. Yah.. tatapan itu.. tatapan yang sama saat ia kecil dulu. Dan masa kecilnya itu.. membuat ia muak. Meski mereka benci, meski mereka marah, itu semua tak ada artinya. Mereka tak cukup kuat untuk melawan. Yang kuat akan menang, dan yang lemah akan tertindas. Begitulah sistem dunia bekerja.

"Gajeel.. Jadilah kuat.."

"Kenapa mereka berbuat seperti itu.."

"Bangsawan itu..! Persetan dengan mereka..!"

 **BUAGH..**

"Enyahlah.. Dasar lemah.."

Pria itu menghela nafas. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, ingatan tentang masa kecilnya muncul. Sesuatu yang seperti itu, tak pantas lagi untuk diingat. Ia tak akan pernah menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Karna itulah, ia harus membuktikan kepada dunia. Ialah yang terkuat..

"U-Ugh.."

"Menma, sudahlah. Dia bukanlah lawan yang dapat kau kalahkan.." Ucap Kyuubi khawatir

Meski perempuan itu sempat menyembuhkan Menma. Ia ragu remaja itu dapat menang. Disisi lain, Menma tak mempedulikan peringatan Kyuubi. Remaja itu bangkit dan berdiri dari paha gadis tersebut.

Melihat lawannya bangkit. Gajeel, nama dari sosok itu. Pria itu kemudian mengambil sebuah benda dari saku celananya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, benda tajam itu telah berada ditelapak tangannya.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup bermain-mainnya.." Ujarnya

Semua orang menatap terkejut, bahkan Menma yang melihat itu membatin tak percaya. Dengan santai, Gajeel memakan paku-paku yang ada ditangannya. Suara benturan gigi dan besi itu membuat mereka yang mendengar merasakan horror.

"Kuperlihatkan sihir terkuatku. Sihir yang bahkan dapat menghancurkan besi sekalipun.."

Pria itu menelan seluruhnya. Setelah merasa tak ada yang tersisa, Gajeel kemudian menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya membentuk corong. Diiringi sebuah grimoire merah terkalung dilehernya.

 **Secret Magic : Iron Dragon Breath**

Bersamaan dengan Gajeel yang menyebutkan sihirnya. Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menghembuskannya melalui telapak tangannya kearah Menma. Sebuah angin dengan partikel besi nampak mengarah kearah remaja tersebut.

Manik hitam itu menatap lebar. Menma mencoba untuk menghindar. Tetapi, serangan itu terlalu cepat untuk dihindari.

 **BOOM…**

 **[Flashback : OFF]**

Semua orang melebarkan matanya. Asap mengepul didepan mereka. Beberapa detik, asap mulai menipis. Terlihat sosok dengan dua pedangnya didepan Menma. Remaja pirang itu menatap tajam Gajeel.

"Itte.." Lenguh Naruto

Remaja itu merasakan sakit dikedua tangannya. Meski sempat menangkis serangan Gajeel. Beberapa dari partikel besi tadi kelihatannya mengenai tangan miliknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Menma..?!" Tanya Naruto

Remaja itu membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Menma mengangguk pelan, manik miliknya menatap kedua tangan Naruto yang penuh luka lecet. Meski lukanya kelihatan kecil, serangan tadi pasti menyebabkan kerusakan dalam.

"Terima kasih telah me..~"

 **DEG..**

Perkataan Menma terputus..

"Naruto, dibelakangmu..!"

 **BUAGH..**

Remaja itu terpental. Tanpa memberi kesempatan, Gajeel menyikut wajah Naruto dengan keras. Mencoba menghentikan momentum, remaja itu menggunakan kedua pedangnya untuk memperlambat gerakannya.

"Naruto-kun.." Teriak Hinata

Gadis itu menghampiri remaja pirang tersebut. Karna posisinya yang tak jauh dari Naruto. Ia dengan cepat berlari menuju remaja itu. Hinata melebarkan matanya tak kala melihat liquid merah dibibir Naruto.

"Bi-Bibirmu berdarah..!"

Tanpa sadar, Hinata memegang wajah Naruto. Aura hijau muncul dikedua telapak tangannya. Melihat pertolongan gadis itu, Naruto tak enak untuk menolaknya. Meski remaja itu ingin menolong Menma sekarang.

"Bertahanlah, Menma.."

Ditempat Menma. Remaja itu menggeram kearah Gajeel. Dengan membabi buta, Menma menyerang dengan listrik miliknya. Pukulan demi pukulan ia layangkan. Sementara Gajeel, pria itu menerima pukulan Menma dengan datar.

"Lemah..."

"Konoyaro..!"

 **BUAGH..**

Menma terpental kebelakang. Belum sempat menghentikan momentum. Gajeel telah melesat kembali kearah Menma. Remaja itu tersentak, reflek tak terduga terlihat. Sebelum pria itu melayangkan pukulannya. Remaja itu melakukan salto dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

Meski pendaratannya kurang mulus. Menma tak tinggal diam, remaja itu berlari kearah Gajeel dengan tangan kanannya yang terbalut listrik. Sementara itu, Gajeel menatap datar serangan Menma. Yang sama sekali tak membuatnya takut.

 **BLARR..**

Benturan tak terelakkan. Semua mana Menma terkuras habis. Serangan tadi merupakan hal terakhir yang mampu ia berikan kepada Gajeel. Remaja itu terengah-engah, mata kirinya menyipit. Nafas yang tak beraturan, tubuhnya seolah meminta untuk istirahat.

"Kumohon.. Berhasil.." Lirih Menma

 **DEG..**

 **BLAR..**

Aura hitam muncul ditempat tersebut. Menghilangkan asap hasil pertarungan tadi dengan cepat. Insting Menma mengatakan untuk lari. Remaja itu mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Meski sempat beberapa kali terjatuh.

Melihat sosok yang ada didepannya. Gajeel kembali mengambil beberapa paku di sakunya. Pria itu menyeringai jahat.

"Teruslah merangkak seperti itu.."

Naruto menatap terkejut, remaja itu tak bisa tinggal diam. Sosok itu akan melakukan serangan tadi. Saat ia menahan serangan itu. Meski berhasil, ia sempat merasakan dampaknya. Kedua tangannya sangat sakit untuk digerakkan. Kalau serangan itu mengenai tubuh Menma. Maka bisa dipastikan, hal buruk akan menimpa Menma.

"Aku harus bertindak..!" Pikir Naruto

Remaja itu mencoba bangkit meski tangannya sakit. Ia memegang kedua pedang miliknya. "Naruto-kun..?!" Cegat Hinata. Manik itu dapat melihat Hinata khawatir. "Tenanglah.. Aku akan baik baik saja.."

Hinata tau Naruto tidak baik-baik. Gadis itu dapat melihat Naruto meringis sakit tak kala mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Meski begitu, remaja itu tetap memaksa pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Blonde-kun..~?!"

"Menyingkir.. Aku harus menolong, Menma.."

"Jahat..~ Kau mengusir wanita secantikku.."

Naruto tak ingin membuang waktu. Remaja itu mencoba menghindari gadis yang ada didepannya. Tetapi, belum sempat ia melakukannya. Remaja itu diam tak bergerak. Sedangkan wanita yang ada didepannya, wanita itu tertawa pelan melihat Naruto mematung.

"Bagaimana..?! Tak bisa bergerak kan..

Naruto tak menggubris. Remaja itu mencoba menggerakan kedua kakinya. Tetapi, seberapa keras ia melakukannya ia tak pernah berhasil.

"Percuma, sekeras apapun kau melawan. Nikmati saja yah.."

"Chikuso..!" Teriak Naruto

"Naruto-kun..! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto-kun..!" Ucap Kaguya yang telah berada disamping Naruto. Diikuti Naori yang menyusul dari belakang.

"Heh.. Bala bantuan kah..?!"

"Terima ini..!"

Kaguya mencoba menyerang gadis tersebut. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk menyerang. Serangan tak kasat mata mengarah kearah gadis itu. Tetapi, sesuatu terjadi. Serangan itu menghilang diiringi Kaguya yang bernasib sama seperti Naruto.

"Hampir saja, tak kusangka tuan putri ini berniat menyerangku.." Ucapnya kearah Kaguya.

"Jangan sombong dulu, Perempuan tua..!" Teriak Naori

 **TWITCH..**

Teriakan Naori membuat perempatan muncul didahi sosok tersebut. Dengan raut kesal, ia menatap Naori dengan tajam.

"Selanjutnya kau, gadis bermulut kasar.." Ucap gadis itu kearah Naori..

 **DEG..**

Naori mendadak tak bisa bergerak. "Eto.. Karna barusan tadi kau sempat menghinaku. Akan kuberikan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu.." Ucap gadis tersebut. Disaat Naori tak berdaya bergerak, gadis itu dapat merasakan kedua tangannya bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah olehnya. Dengan gerakan lambat, telapak tangan itu mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"U-Ugh.. Ta-Tanganku bergerak sendiri.."

.

.

.

 **Ditempat Shikamaru..**

Pemuda itu berkeringat dingin. Berkali kali ia mencoba menghentikan sosok yang ada didepannya. Sosok itu selalu saja bisa mematahkan sihirnya. Saat ini, mana nya semakin menipis. Beruntung atau tidak, sosok tersebut belum memberikan perlawanan apapun kepadanya..

"Aku tau.. Manamu sebentar lagi habis.."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak menyerangku.."

"Aku bisa saja.. Tetapi, itu tak mengubah apapun. Sebentar lagi, kapten squad akan muncul. Daripada membuang manaku. Lebih baik aku melihatmu menderita.."

"Te-Teme.." Batin Shikamaru.

Disisi lain, semua orang tengah menatap khawatir. Pasalnya, sebentar lagi Gajeel akan menyerang Menma. Sihir besi yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan besi itu sendiri. Itu bukan sihir yang main-main. Semuanya merasakan ketakutan.

"Tinggallah dirumah sakit untuk beberapa hari, bocah.."

Menma tak membalas perkataan itu. Remaja itu tau dampak serangan tersebut. Tetapi, meski dalam keadaan yang terbilang buruk. Ia terlihat menyeringai tipis, diiringi dirinya yang perlahan mundur kebelakang.

"Sampai disini saja.."

 **Secret Magic : Iron Dragon Breath**

Semuanya menatap horor. Serangan itu, bahkan lebih besar dari yang tadi. Naruto yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mencoba berteriak sekeras mungkin. Menyuruh Menma lari darisana. Remaja itu mendengar teriakan Naruto. Tapi, tak berusaha menurutinya. Ia seakan menunggu sesuatu.

Memejamkan matanya perlahan. Lalu dengan perlahan juga, ia kembali membuka matanya. Maniknya menatap langit, seulas senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya.

"Naruto.. Aku pasti.. Pasti akan melampauimu.."

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi.. Namun, sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi. Semua partikel besi yang mengarah ke Menma berbalik kebelakang. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, benda itu mengarah kearah Gajeel. Pria itu terkejut dan tak sempat untuk menghindar.

 **BLAR…**

Ledakan terjadi.. Asap mengepul ditempat itu. Semua orang memandang tak percaya. Disisi lain, Menma membaringkan tubuhnya.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..?!"

Melihat sosok didepannya lengah. Naori mencoba memanggil Naruto. "Na-Naruto.. Tatap mataku.." Ucap Naori yang telah siap dengan sharingannya. Naruto, remaja itu melihat gadis uchiha tersebut meringis sakit. Tanpa basa basi, remaja itu menuruti perintahnya.

 **Secret Magic : Tsukuyomi**

 **DEG..**

Bersamaan Naori menyebutkan jurusnya. Pandangan mendadak gelap, sedetik kemudian.. Naruto dikejutkan saat dirinya terikat di sebuah salib besar. Didepannya Naori tengah memegang besi tajam.

"Na-Naori.. Kau berniat membunuhku yah.."

Ucap Naruto horror.. Sementara Naori, gadis itu merengut kesal. Dengan reflek ia memukul kepala naruto dengan ujung tumpul besi tersebut..

 **BLETAK..**

"Ittai.. "

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Baka-naru.."

"Iya-iya.. Dasar tsundere.."

"Heh.. Coba ulangi..?!"

Senyum manis terpatri dibibir Naori. Meski terlihat seperti itu, Naruto tau itu pertanda bahaya. Remaja itu bahkan seolah melihat gambaran shinigami dibelakang gadis tersebut. Tak ingin terkena masalah. Ia mencoba merayu Naori..

"T-Tidak.. Maksudku. Naori cantik.."

"Urusai.. Kau kira aku akan senang hah..!" Ucap Naori. Perempuan itu membelakangi Naruto. Terlihat rona tipis diwajah miliknya.

"Jadi.. Tempat apa ini..?!"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Perempuan itu kembali seperti semula. Naori menatap serius Naruto. Yang ditatap juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bisa dibilang, kau tengah terperangkap didunia ilusi milikku. 1 jam disini, setara 1 detik didunia nyata. Disini aku adalah dewa, aku bebas menyiksa mental orang sesukaku. Mau coba..?!"

Mau coba..?!" Terang Naori sembari menyodorkan besi tajam itu kearah dada Naruto.

Remaja itu menatap horror "Mu-Mungkin lain kali..?!" Jawabnya

"Baiklah.. kembali serius. Aku melakukan ini, untuk menghilangkan pengaruh sihir gadis itu darimu. Sepertinya, sihir gadis itu membuatnya dapat mengendalikan orang lain. Bisa dibilang, sihirnya dikelompokkan dalam sihir ilusi. Aku tak tau bagaimana ia menggunakan sihirnya.."

"Maksudnya..?! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Terlebih lagi.. Bisa kau lepaskan aku dari salib ini.." Pinta Naruto

Remaja itu beberapa kali mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang melilit kedua kaki dan tangannya. Sementara Naori, perempuan itu menghela nafas pelan. Gadis itu menggeleng kearah Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa.."

"Huh.. katanya kau dewa disini. Dasar gadis pembohong.."

 **CRASH..**

"U-Ugh..!"

Naori menusuk Naruto dengan santai. Remaja itu mengeluarkan darahnya.. Rasa sakit terasa di perutnya. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian.. Rasa sakit itu menghilang, dengan tubuh naruto yang kembali semula.

"Mau lagi..?!"

"Ha-Hamba menyesal, Naori-sama.." Naruto masih sayang nyawa

"Kembali ke pembicaraan tadi. Seperti sihir ilusi milikku.. Aku memerlukan kontak mata agar sihirku berhasil. Saat tadi, aku tak bertatap muka dengan gadis itu. Tapi, tetap saja.. sihirnya tetap aktif. Berarti, meski tak menatap matanya. Kita tetap terpengaruh.."

"Selain itu, saat aku mencoba menatap matanya. Gadis itu tak menatapku.. Ada kemungkinan orang itu tau cara kerja sharingan milikku. Tetapi, kesampingkan hal itu.."

"Aku tak tau pemicu sihir gadis itu. Meski berbeda pemicu, sihir ilusi memiliki kelemahan yang sama. Pertama, dengan melukai dirimu sendiri. Tapi, hal itu hanya berhasil untuk sihir ilusi level rendah. Kedua, dengan mengacaukan aliran manamu sendiri. Cara ini terbilang sulit, aku bahkan tak bisa melakukannya. Dan melihat kau tidak mempunyai mana.. Cara kedua dipastikan tidak akan berhasil.." Terang Naori panjang lebar

Naruto mengangguk. Remaja itu sepertinya paham pembahasan panjang Naori. Meski ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Tetapi, bagian penting yang dibicarakan gadis tersebut terlihat jelas.

"Biar kutebak. Kau menggunakan sihir ilusimu untuk melawan sihir miliknya.."

"Benar, kurang lebih seperti itu. Ini cara ketiga, dengan menimpa sihir ilusi dengan sihir ilusi. Efek sihir sebelumnya akan hilang dan tergantikan dengan sihir ilusi yang baru. Cara ini dapat berhasil, jika kau memiliki sihir ilusi yang lebih kuat dari sihir ilusi sebelumnya.

"Souka.. Karna itulah tadi kau menyuruhku untuk menatap matamu. Kau memang cerdas, Naori.." Naruto tersenyum. Membuat gadis uchiha itu kembali tersipu.

"A-Aku tak perlu pujianmu.."

"Wajahmu berkata sebaliknya.." Batin Naruto

Remaja itu dapat melihat Naori memegang pipinya yang merah.

"Jadi.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya..?!" Tanya Naruto

Remaja itu menatap serius. Rona merah diwajah Naori, tergantikan mimik datar miliknya.

"Kita akan memberikan serangan kejutan. Aku akan melepaskan sihir milikku. Disaat kau lepas, berlarilah secepat mungkin kearahnya. Kau mengerti.."

Mendengar itu, Naruto menyeringai. Remaja itu mengangguk semangat. "Serahkan padaku.." Ujarnya. Naori tersenyum.. Entah kenapa, ia sangat percaya kalau remaja pirang itu bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah.."

 **Genjutsu Tsukuyomi : KAI**

.

.

.

 **Kembali ke dunia nyata..**

Kepulan asap nampak menipis. Disana, terlihat gajeel mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Meski sempat melapisi dirinya dengan besi. Beberapa anggota tubuhnya nampak mengalami luka-luka. Semua yang disana tertuju kearah sosok itu.

Disisi lain.. Naruto yang telah terbebas. Dengan gerak cepat, melesat kearah gadis tersebut. Gadis itu menyadari kehadiran Naruto. "Ba-Bagaimana bisa.." Batin gadis itu tak percaya. Alih alih mencoba melakukan hal yang sama lagi, gadis itu harus terkejut tak kala Naruto telah hilang dari pandangannya.

 **DEG..**

 **BUGH..**

Terlalu cepat untuk disaksikan. Gadis itu telah terkapar tak berdaya ditanah. Naruto memukul tengkuknya membuat ia tak sadarkan diri. Remaja itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naori dan Kaguya. Benar saja, mereka berdua nampak terlepas dari sihir tersebut.

Belum sempat bernafas lega. Naruto dengan cepat berpindah dari tempat itu dengan cepat. Remaja itu dengan sigap menangkap Naori yang sedikit lagi hampir terjatuh ketanah. Gadis itu nampak keringat dingin dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Na-Naruto…"

"Kau berhasil.. Naori.." Ucap Naruto diiringi senyum tipis. Naori, gadis itu tanpa sadar memeluk leher Naruto. Membuat Kaguya yang berada disamping mereka memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Naruto-kun..! Kapan giliranku.." ucap Kaguya, membuat Naruto sweatdrop. "Kaguya, kau bahkan masih bisa berjalan. Kaguya yang mendengar itu reflek menjatuhkan dirinya. Diiringi tatapan mata seperti anak kucing.

"Jangan membuat drama.." jawab Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah jitakan dilayangkan Kaguya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, aura hitam nampak menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Jadi.. Kapan giliranku, Na-Ru-To-Kun..!" Ucapnya sembari menekankan nama remaja pirang tersebut.

"Ha-Habis ini.. A-Aku janji.."

.

.

.

 **Ditempat Shikamaru..**

"Sebenarnya.. Apa yang terjadi. Jelas-jelas aku melihat serangan itu kearah Menma. Kenapa bisa berbalik arah..?!" Ucap Shikamaru bingung

Disisi lain, sosok yang ada didepannya menatap kearah Gajeel. "Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Bocah itu pintar.. Tak kusangka Gaajel akan seperti ini.." Pikirnya dalam hati. Maniknya kemudian menatap kearah Shikamaru.

"Elektromagnetik.. Kau tau apa maksudku.." Ujarnya dengan datar. Shikamaru yang mendengar itu terdiam. Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama, ia langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud sosok ini.

"Memang benar.. Besi tak akan kalah melawan listrik. Tetapi, apa jadinya jika mengubah besi itu sendiri menjadi sebuah magnet. Saat itu, bocah yang kau sebut Menma.. Menyerang Gajeel dengan listriknya. Gajeel mungkin tak sadar saat listrik tersebut masuk kedalam besinya.."

"Bocah itu.. Ia mengalirkan arus listrik searah dengan Gaajel sebagai penghantar. Daya pikir, logika, dan juga pemahaman bocah itu. Aku jadi ingin melawannya.." Terang sosok itu kearah Shikamaru

Disisi lain.. Gajeel yang tidak terima kekalahannya, melesat cepat kearah Menma. "Beraninya..! Bocah sepertimu..!" Meski menyadari hal itu, Menma tak cukup kuat untuk bangkit. Remaja itu hanya pasrah, seluruh mananya terkuras habis. Maniknya menatap sayu.. Tak kala Gajeel yang telah siap dengan tangan besi miliknya.

"Mati kau.. Keparat kecil..!"

 **TRINK..**

Keduanya saling berbenturan. Alih-alih berhasil, Gajeel terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang didepannya. Pria itu menangkis tangan Gajeel hanya dengan sebuah pisau kecil. Hatake Kakashi, Kapten squad 1. Pria itu memandang datar Gajeel.

Bagaikan gerak lambat, Kakashi memukul perut Gaajel. Pukulan yang bahkan tak bisa dilihat Gajeel. Samar-samar, sebuah percikan listrik kecil tercipta. Tubuh Gajeel dengan cepat terhempas kebelakang.

Pria itu mencoba menghentikan momentum tersebut. Tetapi, hempasan itu terlalu kuat. Meski kakinya telah berubah menjadi sebuah besi tajam. Itu tak cukup menghentikan lajunya.

 **SYUT..**

Sebelum benar-benar menabrak dinding akademi. Tubuh Gajeel berhenti tiba-tiba. Pria itu merasakan ada suatu kekuatan yang menghentikan laju tubuhnya. Dengan datar, ia menatap seseorang yang tengah tersenyum disampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaajel.."

"Yah.. Terima kasih. Ingatkan aku untuk menghajar wajah sombongmu.."

"Hai.. Hai.."

Disisi lain, Menma menatap kagum. Hanya dengan satu serangan, Kapten squadnya itu dapat mementalkan Gajeel dengan mudah. Yang tengah dibicarakan saat ini, masih menatap kearah Gajeel.

"Gajeel Redfox..

"Bawa semua teman-temanmu pergi.."

Gajeel mengangguk. Ia tau siapa yang ada didepannya. Pria ini, Salah satu orang yang ia hormati sekaligus ia takuti. Ia masih tau diri dan menyuruh semua teman-temannya untuk pergi.

"Semuanya.. Kita pergi.."

Diiringi kata-kata Gaajel. Sosok didepan Shikamaru melangkah pergi. Ia berjalan kearah gadis yang tak sadarkan diri karna perbuatan Naruto tadi. Dengan pelan, sosok itu mengangkat tubuh tersebut. Menggendongnya dipundak kiri.

 **DORR..**

Suara tembakan terdengar. Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu melangkah kearah pria yang ada didepannya. Dengan santai, perempuan itu menodongkan pistol kecilnya kearah kepala pria tersebut.

"Ryu-kun, mataku selalu mengawasimu.."

Pria itu menghela nafas, dibalik wajah dinginnya. Tersimpan rasa takut yang besar.

"Tenanglah, Chi-chan.. Aku akan menyuruh Chuuya untuk menggendongnya.. Jangan khawatir.." Ucap pria tersebut, Ryunosuke Akutagawa. Sosok itu berjalan kearah pria yang memakai topi hitam. Pistol kecil masih setia mengintai surai hitam miliknya.

Tanpa perasaan.. Ia melempar gadis yang ada dipundaknya. Chuuya, pria dengan surai orange itu menatap lebar. Dengan reflek yang tiba-tiba, ia menangkap gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Maniknya menatap kesal Ryunosuke.

"Teme..! Bagaimana jika tadi tak tertangkap..!"

"Aku tak peduli.. Kau tau, aku masih sayang nyawa.."

Ryunosuke menunjuk seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Chuuya menghela nafas pelan, pria itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia tau siapa gadis yang ada dibelakang itu, dan sama seperti Ryunosuke. Pria itu masih sayang nyawa.

"Dasar.. selalu saja seperti ini.." Ucap Chuuya

Disisi lain, Rias, Akeno, dan beberapa perempuan lainnya nampak memerah. Tak kala manik mereka melihat betapa tampannya Ryunosuke. Hanya saja, kegiatan mereka harus terhenti tak kala sebuah moncong shotgun mengarah kearah mereka.

"Kalian lihat apa, Jalang.."

Kata-kata menusuk itu. Membuat semua perempuan itu ketakutan. Bersamaan dengan perginya Gajeel dan teman-temannya. Situasi kembali membaik, Kakashi memutuskan untuk membubarkan semua yang ada disana. Para ksatria sihir mulai memasuki akademi dan belajar seperti biasa.

"Mereka mengurangi waktu membacaku.."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME..**

Setelah kekacauan yang sempat terjadi dipagi hari tadi. Para Ksatria sihir kembali belajar seperti biasa. Hanya saja, satu orang sepertinya tak mengikuti pelajaran. Yah.. Menma, dikarnakan tubuhnya masih lemah. Remaja itu harus berada dirumah sakit konoha.

Disisi lain, Iruka tengah menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis. Hari ini, Ksatria sihir diberitahu mengenai struktur kerajaan konoha. Mulai dari struktur wilayah, militer, dan berbagai hal lain. Iruka menjelaskan dengan teliti.

"Baiklah.. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian tidak mengetahui informasi ini. Dengar, Struktur militer konoha terbagi menjadi beberapa jenis. Raja, Menteri, Gubernur, Divisi Pengintai, Elite, Kapten Sihir, dan yang terakhir, Ksatria Sihir.."

Gerakan pena Naruto terhenti. Membuat kedua gadis disampingnya menatap khawatir. Meski telah mendapat pengobatan dari pihak medis konoha. Baik Naori maupun Kaguya, keduanya masih cemas. Tak kala manik mereka melihat kedua tangan Naruto yang terbalut kain putih itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun..?!" Ucap Kaguya dengan raut muka khawatir.

Remaja itu tersenyum tipis. Ia menggeleng pelan mengisyaratkan kalau ia baik-baik saja. "Tenanglah.. Aku hanya bingung.." Ujarnya

"Bingung..?! Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti..?!"

Kali ini Naori yang bicara. Perempuan itu menatap sesuatu yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Untuk Raja, Gubernur, dan Ksatria Sihir.. Aku tau. Tetapi, Sisanya.. Bisa kau jelaskan..?!" Terang Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Naori kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kearah remaja pirang tersebut. Perempuan itu nampak menulis sesuatu dibuku catatan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, remaja itu sedikit salah tingkah tak kala menyadari dirinya dan Naori sangat dekat. Bahkan tangan gadis itu menyentuh lengan miliknya.

"Pertama Menteri, merupakan kedudukan kedua setelah Raja. Menteri dipilih rakyat dengan cara demokrasi, sama seperti Raja. Ia memiliki tugas dalam hal membantu raja. Selanjutnya Divisi Pengintai, Ini diciptakan oleh Menteri. Pasukan yang bertujuan untuk menjaga wilayah kerajaan. Menurut tugasnya, Di..~"

"Divisi Pengintai dibagi menjadi beberapa jenis.." Potong Kaguya

Tak ingin kalah dengan Naori, gadis itu mendekatkan dirinya juga kearah Naruto. Ia juga menuliskan sesuatu dibuku catatan remaja itu. "Penjaga Dinding Konoha, Pengawas Wilayah Luar, dan Penjaga Daerah Dalam.."

"E-Eto..?!" Sahut Naruto

Kedua gadis itu masih menjelaskan. Remaja pirang itu mengurut dahinya. Banyaknya informasi diotaknya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Sepertinya, meminta mereka berdua menjelaskan adalah pilihan yang salah.

"Kapan istirahat tiba..!"

.

.

.

 **Ditempat Menma..**

 **[Rumah Sakit Konoha]**

Manik hitam itu menatap kesegala arah. Ruangan dengan serba putih itu menjadi tempat istirahat remaja tersebut. Luka hasil pertarungannya tadi telah ditangani. Hanya saja, ia perlu waktu untuk memulihkan tubuhnya.

Menma menatap bosan. Jujur.. Ia benci dengan rumah sakit. Jika saja ia punya tenaga, ia pasti akan keluar dari tempat ini. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, maniknya dapat melihat tiga orang masuk dan menghampirinya.

Dua orang dari mereka ia kenal. Tetapi, perempuan dengan.. Yah, terlalu tidak enak jika diucapkan. Intinya, kedua aset miliknya sangat besar. Disisi lain, gadis dengan surai orange itu tengah memandang Menma.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu..?!"

"Lebih baik dari tadi.."

Remaja itu dapat melihat Kyuubi yang saat ini tengah menunduk. Gadis itu meremas pelan ujung rok miliknya. Dengan suara pelan, perempuan itu mengucapkan satu kata kearah Menma.

"Gomen.." Ucapnya sembari menatap remaja tersebut.

Menma tak mengerti, ia mengerut bingung sembari memandang gadis itu. Keduanya saling bertemu, Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Kau terluka karna melindungiku dan Hinata. A-Aku.. Aku..~"

 **PLUK..**

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dengan lemah, Menma menepuk pelan bahu Kyuubi. Meski tak tersenyum, raut datar itu seakan mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri bagi gadis itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Selain itu, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sisi lain dirimu.."

Mendengar ucapan Menma. Sebuah perempatan muncul didahi Kyuubi. Dapat dipastikan saat ini gadis itu tengah menahan kesal. Tetapi, sepertinya ia lebih ahli dalam menutupi hal itu. Terbukti saat ekspresi datarnya kembali muncul.

"Terserah.." Ucap Kyuubi dingin

"Sudah kuduga. Yang tadi pasti kerasukan.." Pikir Menma dalam hati

Disisi lain, gadis yang berada disamping Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Sementara Kakashi sendiri, pria itu masih sibuk membaca buku kecil kesayangannya.

"Ehem..! Pria tampan, apa kau ini pacar dari anakku.."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Kyuubi terkejut. "Okaa-san..!" Teriaknya sembari menatap sang ibu. Sedangkan yang ditatap, perempuan itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi anaknya. Disisi lain, Menma menatap Kyuubi sebentar. Remaja itu tiba-tiba menghela nafasnya.

"Gadis dingin sepertinya bukan tipeku.." Terang Menma datar

"K-Kau..! Aku juga..! Mana mungkin pria kasar sepertinya adalah pacarku..!" Balas Kyuubi sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Kedua remaja itu saling menatap benci. Sementara dua orang dewasa disana, mereka menatap satu sama lain. Keduanya mempunyai pemikiran yang sama saat melihat Menma dan Kyuubi.

"Mereka cocok.." Pikir Kakashi dan Ibu dari Kyuubi itu.

"Jadi.. Ada apa kalian kemari.." Sahut Menma

"Sebelum itu.. Perkenalkan namaku, Tsunade Senju. Ibu dari Kyuubi.. Kau bisa panggil aku Kaa-san, Menma-kun.." Ucap perempuan bernama Tsunade itu. Disisi lain, Kyuubi tambah kesal. Ini bukan hal yang pertama Ibunya bersikap seperti itu.

"Gomen.. Aku rasa itu terlalu tidak sopan, Tsunade-sama.." Jawab Menma terus terang.

"Itu benar.. Okaa-san.." Timpal Kyuubi cepat

Tsunade menatap Menma seksama. Seulas senyum terpatri dibibir miliknya. Sepertinya, perempuan yang menjadi Ibu dari Kyuubi itu menyukai remaja tersebut. Yah.. Suka dalam arti, dimana ia menyukai kehadiran Menma bersama sang anak.

"Padahal aku akan senang jika kau panggil, Kaa-san. Tetapi baiklah, kesampingkan itu. Aku telah membuatkan obat untuk membuat manamu cepat terisi. Kau akan pulih dalam beberapa menit.."

Penjelasan Tsunade membuat Menma sangat senang. Jika benar, berarti ia tak akan berlama-lama ditempat dengan bau obat ini. Maniknya menatap Tsunade, ia membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama.."

Tsunade mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang, lepaskan bajumu.." Perintah perempuan itu cepat.

"Lepas baju..?!" Remaja itu menatap bingung. Sedetik kemudian, maniknya menatap horror kearah sebuah benda yang dipegang Tsunade..

"Tu-Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang aku harus disuntik.." Ucap Menma takut

"Kenapa..?! Ada yang salah dengan itu.."

"Tentu saja..!" Batin Menma. Entah kenapa, ia tak pernah takut untuk terluka dan tergores. Tapi berbeda dengan ini, nyalinya akan ciut jika sudah didekatkan dengan benda medis itu..

"Apa tidak ada cara lain. Se-Selain jarum suntik.." Ucap Menma nampak menjauh

Baik Kakashi dan Tsunade menatap bingung. Sementara Kyuubi, gadis itu nampak mengerti satu hal. Sebuah seringai tipis terpatri dibibirnya.

"Jangan bilang.. Kau takut yah.." Ucap Kyuubi

"Ja-Jaga ucapanmu. Orang sepertiku tak..~

 **WUSHH..**

Sebuah hempasan angin membuat selimut Menma terbang. Diiringi bajunya yang terbuka sedikit keatas. Kyuubi dengan sigap mengambil jarum suntik dari ibunya. Dengan tampang tak berdosa. Ia menusuk pinggang Menma.

 **NYUTT..**

Bersamaan dengan itu. Suara teriakan keras menggema dirumah sakit. Diiringi juga bel istirahat yang ikut berbunyi. Tawa kecil tak henti-hentinya dari mulut Kyuubi.

"AKAN KUBALAS KAU, GADIS DINGIN MENYEBALKAN..!"

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Note :**

Beberapa tahun sebelum cerita dimulai. Seorang bayi ditemukan oleh Kushina dan Minato dipinggir sungai Desa Uzushiogakure. Bayi tersebut tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Keduanya menatap sedih melihat bayi itu. Akhirnya, baik Minato dan Kushina. Keduanya memutuskan untuk membawa bayi tersebut kerumah mereka. [Ingin tahu profil Naruto lebih lanjut..?! Langsung kepoin di situs "Black Grimoire [RE]] CEK HALAMAN FB..

-Jaane Minna..-


	19. Chapter 17 : Ancaman

**BLACK GRIMOIRE [RE]**

 **-Inspiration-**

 **[Disclaimer]**

 **"Naruto, Black Clover, Fairy Tail, dan Anime & Manga Magic Lainnya"**

 **-Created-**

 **darkdanu91**

 ** **-Happy Reading-****

 **.**

 **.**

 **17**

 **-Ancaman-**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** ** **.******

 **.**

 **.**

-XV/V/MM-

 **Akademi Konoha**

 **[Kantin Akademi]**

Beberapa ksatria sihir nampak beristirahat sembari memesan makanan. Disalah satu tempat duduk, seorang remaja dengan rambut pirang menatap pucat kearah dua gadis didepannya. Keduanya nampak memegang sendok yang berisi nasi goreng.

Dikarnakan tangan Naruto yang sempat terluka. Baik Naori maupun Kaguya memutuskan untuk menyuapi remaja itu. Meski Naruto menjelaskan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua tetap teguh dengan keinginan mereka.

"A-Aku bisa makan sendiri. Lihat.." Terang Naruto

Remaja itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Naori dan Kaguya hanya menatap datar kelakuan Naruto. Mereka berdua tetap menyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanan kearah remaja tersebut. Diiringi seulas senyum tipis terpatri dibibir mereka.

"Makan atau mati.."

 **GLEK..**

Kalimat yang sama terucap dibibir mereka. Membuat anak angkat Minato itu menelan ludah. Kalau sudah begini, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia memakan bergantian suapan yang diberikan Naori dan Kaguya.

"Anak pintar.."

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Dalam hati, Naruto hanya bisa bilang "Kami-sama, kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk yang bernama perempuan.." Batinnya sembari terus memakan suapan dari Naori dan Kaguya.

"Naori, bagaimana kalau kita memesan lagi..?"

"Ide yang bagus. Aku masih ingin menyuapi si Baka ini.."

"C-Chotto, Kalian ingin menyiksaku..! Yang ini saja belum habis..!"

Melihat raut pucat Naruto. Kedua gadis itu tak bisa menahan tawa. Sedangkan Naruto, remaja itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka mereka berdua akan menjahilinya. Disisi lain, seseorang tengah menatap benci mereka.

Manik itu terus mengawasi. Lebih tepatnya, ia menatap tidak suka kearah Naori. Gadis dengan surai merah itu menusuk kasar makanan miliknya. Kedua orang yang ada didepannya menatap heran. Mereka berdua saling pandang, hingga keduanya menatap kearah yang sama dengan gadis tersebut.

"Cih, senyumannya membuat nafsu makanku hilang.."

Mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut. Remaja dengan aura anjing itu menatap binar kearah makanan Rias. Sementara Issei, ia menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Kiba. Teman satu timnya itu memang maniak makanan.

"Rias, berikan saja padaku.."

"Terserahlah.. Ambil saja sepuasmu.."

Gadis itu mendorong makanannya kearah Kiba. Manik hitam itu menatap lapar. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menyantap nikmat. Meski mempunyai gelar bangsawan, Inuzuka Kiba bukanlah orang yang suka menjaga imej. Remaja itu lebih senang terbuka bagi siapa saja dan melakukan apa yang ia suka.

"Kiba, pelan-pelan.."

"Mwaaf Iswei. Inwi swangat uwnak.."

"Telan dulu makananmu, Baka..!"

Kesampingkan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Ditempat Naruto, Naori nampak berdiri kearah tempat pemesanan. Maniknya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali. Atau lebih tepatnya, gadis yang sangat ingin ia jauhi.

"Ufufu.. Apa kabar, Gadis lemah.." Sahut Akeno

Naori mencoba untuk tidak membalas perkataan tersebut. Membalasnya sama saja memberi masalah dan hal itu sangat merepotkan. Gadis itu berusaha untuk cepat pergi darisana. Setelah mendapatkan minuman pesanannya. Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Akeno.

"Beraninya mengabaikanku.."

 **SYUT..**

Dengan kasar, Akeno menarik tubuh Naori. Yang ditarik memasang ekspresi terkejut. Minuman yang tengah ia pegang terlihat bergetar. Bersamaan saat ia berbalik, cairan itu dengan telak membasahi tubuh Akeno.

 **BYUR..**

Jus jeruk menumpahi seragam gadis itu. Manik itu menatap tajam Naori. Yang ditatap dapat merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan keluar dari Akeno. Meski begitu, Naori mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Situasi ini tidak mungkin terjadi jika gadis itu tidak menarik tubuhnya.

"Jalang, apa-apaan kau..!" Teriak Akeno

Semua yang ada disana menatap kearah mereka berdua. Khususnya Rias, gadis itu telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Melihat Akeno diperlakukan seperti itu, membuat sang adik tak tinggal diam. Ia tak peduli siapa yang salah. Yang jelas, gadis itu akan selalu berpihak kepada sang kakak.

"Kau.. Beraninya melakukan ini pada Nee-sanku..!"

"Dengar.. Semua ini tak akan terjadi jika kakakmu tak menarikku tadi.."

"Omong kosong..!"

Rias tak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Gadis itu telah siap ingin menampar adik dari Itachi itu. Beberapa centi sebelum tamparan itu mengenai Naori. Sebuah tangan menahan kuat pergelangannya. Akeno yang berada dibelakang pun terkejut.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Alis tebal..!"

Remaja dengan gaya rambut mangkuk itu hanya diam. Anggota tim yang sama dengan Akeno. Rock Lee, pemuda itu menatap serius Rias. Sedangkan yang ditatap, gadis itu menepis tangan Lee dengan kasar.

Disisi lain, Naruto terpukau. Ia bahkan tak menyadari Kaguya yang sudah tak ada ditempat duduknya. Maniknya menatap kearah Lee dengan seksama. "Gerakannya lebih cepat dariku.." Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini, Lee-kun.." Sahut Akeno

Orang yang dimaksud masih menatap Rias. Pertanyaan Akeno, apa maksud dari semua ini. Ia bahkan tidak tau kenapa ia melakukannya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah. Mengesampingkan hal itu, Lee menghela nafas pelan.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tau. Aku hanya reflek.." Terang Lee dengan tampang watados miliknya. Merasa dipermainkan, Rias menatap tajam Lee. Aura merah menyala melapisi kedua tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu berniat menyerang.

Lee yang merasa ada ancaman, dengan sigap membuat sebuah kuda-kuda. Serangan demi serangan Rias berhasil ditangkis remaja itu. Ia bahkan tak mengeluarkan sihir untuk memblock pukulan Rias. Membuat gadis keturunan Gremory itu menggeram kesal.

"Berhentilah bermain-main..!"

Emosi Rias kembali tak terkontrol. Dengan membabi buta, gadis itu melayangkan pukulan yang terbalut sihir miliknya. Disisi lain, Naruto terus mengamati pergerakan Lee dari jauh. Remaja itu belum bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Gerakannya, itu persis Taijutsu.."

"Begitulah, Rock Lee.."

 **DEG..**

"Shit..! Kau siapa..!"

Tunjuk Naruto dengan kagetnya. Remaja pirang itu bahkan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sedangkan pelaku pengagetan tadi, orang itu tengah fokus memakan nasi goreng milik Naruto. Membuang sang pemiliknya memandang tajam.

"Akwu Inwuzuka.."

 **GLEK..**

"Kiba.." Sambung remaja itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia bahkan dengan polosnya meminum air milik Naruto. Seakan pemiliknya sudah mengizinkannya terlebih dulu. Disisi lain, remaja pirang didepannya telah bersiap dengan katananya.

"Itu makananku, Teme..!"

 **TAP..**

 **DEG..**

"Tehe.. Gomen-gomen. Akan kuganti lain kali.."

Kiba meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku. Remaja itu sepertinya masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Yah ditangkis.. Lebih tepatnya, Kiba menangkap Katana Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa melukai dirinya sendiri.

Lupakan sebentar keadaan remaja pirang tersebut. Disisi lain, Rias mencoba berkali-kali mendaratkan pukulannya. Nihil, bahkan setelah melapisi dengan sihirnya. Gadis itu tak kunjung bisa memukul Lee. Nafasnya kini tak beraturan, dengan mana miliknya yang terkuras sia-sia.

"Jangan terus menghindar, Alis tebal..!" Teriak Rias

Yang dibicarakan tidak membalas. Remaja itu hanya menatap polos sembari fokus menghindari serangan. Lee bisa saja mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Gadis yang bernama Rias itu, semua pertahanannya sangat kacau. Serangannya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan pertahanannya.

Ditempat Naruto, remaja itu berdiri tak jauh dari pertarungan Rias dan Lee. Matanya terus menatap gerakan milik Lee. Tidak diragukan lagi, gerakan remaja itu persis Taijutsu. Bahkan, jika bisa ia bilang.. Taijutsu milik Lee lebih hebat darinya.

"Aku benci mengakuinya. Dia hebat.." Ucap Naruto

"Karna itulah ia dipanggil, Rock Lee.." Timpal Kiba yang entah dari kapan sudah ada disamping Naruto

 **SHIT..**

"Kau membuatku kesal, Teme..!"

Naruto menyabut katana miliknya. Sementara Kiba, remaja itu menahan benda itu sama seperti sebelumnya. "Hoi.. Hoi.. Aku bisa terluka.." Tutur Kiba. Peduli setan, Naruto bahkan ragu setelah melihat remaja itu dengan mudahnya menangkap serangan miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang.. Aku bisa terluka..!"

"Aku tak peduli..! Kau membuatku kesal.."

Diantara perkelahian mereka berdua. Ada seseorang yang menatap.. Err, lebih tepatnya ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Aburame Shino, lupakan tentangnya. Pria itu sibuk bermain dengan serangga ditangannya.

Melihat keadaan gaduh didepannya. Salah satu petugas kantin nampak ketakutan. Pria itu mencoba untuk memanggil seseorang. Tetapi, langkah kecilnya terhenti tak kala seorang gadis menghalangi jalannya.

"A-Ano, Ji-san. Kumohon tetaplah disini.."

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Kumohon..."

Kaguya memasang wajah sedihnya. Ditambah raut muka seperti kucing yang sedang memohon kepada tuannya. Paman itu tak bisa menolak, ia mengangguk pasrah sembari duduk kembali. Sementara Kaguya, gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Bisa gawat kalau masalah ini sampai diketahui pihak kerajaan. Entah apa hukuman yang akan mereka terima.

Kembali ketempat Rias. Merasa kalau sudah membuang waktu, Lee memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertarungannya. Gadis didepannya juga kelihatan telah kehabisan nafas. Pukulannya bahkan terkesan sembarangan dan tak beraturan lagi.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Jangan.. Hosh.. Menghin, Kyaa..~"

 **BRUKH..**

"I-Itte..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Alis tebal..!"

"Kau terjatuh sendiri.." Batin Lee sweatdrop

Tepat sebelum remaja itu berkata kalau ia ingin menyudahi pertarungan. Entah angin darimana, Gadis yang ada didepannya ini terpleset sendiri. Melihat kejadian itu, Naori mencoba untuk menolong Rias. Alih-alih mengambil uluran tangan itu, gadis itu menepis dengan kuat.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, Sampah..!"

Naori hanya diam, ia tak membalas penghinaan yang ditunjukkan padanya. Ia tak akan menangis seperti waktu itu. Gadis itu lebih dari kuat sekarang. Menghiraukan perkataan Rias, Naori mencoba meminta maaf. Meski ia tau ini bukan salahnya. Tetapi, jika ini dapat menyelesaikan masalah. Ia rela mengalah.

"Maaf.. Aku tak bermaksud buruk kepada Kakakmu.." Ucap Naori dengan wajah tertunduk

Rias yang telah berdiri menggeram kesal. Maniknya menatap geram melihat uluran tangan gadis uchiha itu. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia seolah ingin menjabat tangan Naori. Melihat kalau Rias ingin memaafkannya, Naori mengangkat wajahnya.

 **PLAK..**

"Kau membuatku muak, Sampah..!"

"Cukup, Gremory-san..!"

Sebelum Rias menampar Naori untuk kedua kalinya. Kaguya telah berada disamping Naori. Gadis itu membawa sebuah benda ditangan kanannya. Kedua mata itu memandang satu sama lain. Rias menatap tak percaya Kaguya.

 **BYUR..**

Gadis itu tanpa ragu menumpahkan minuman miliknya. Tak peduli dengan seragam sihirnya yang basah, manik miliknya masih menatap fokus Rias. Disisi lain, Naori tak percaya Kaguya akan senekat itu.

"Dengan ini impas. Ini untuk kakakmu, Gremory-san.."

Rias terpojok. Melihat keadaan sang adik, Akeno mencoba untuk membantu. Belum beberapa langkah ia berjalan, seseorang nampak menghalanginya. Gadis itu menatap kesal, siapa orang itu. Maniknya menatap punggung remaja tersebut.

"Jangan membuat terlalu banyak masalah, Ake-chan.."

 **DEG...**

Kata-kata remaja itu, Akeno terdiam. "Darimana kau tau.." Gadis itu tak percaya ada orang yang mengetahui nama kecilnya. Yang ditanya membalikkan badannya. Issei hanya tersenyum, remaja itu menatap teduh Akeno.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin lain kali.."

Bersamaan dengan kata itu, Issei meninggalkan Akeno. Saat ini, ada tanda tanya besar dikepala gadis itu. Akeno berusaha mengingat. Tetapi, usahanya tak berhasil. Ia sama sekali tak mengingat remaja itu. Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Issei.

"Percuma.. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya.." Ucap pelan Akeno

Disisi lain, Kaguya masih setia menatap Rias. Yang ditatap memasang ekspresi tidak suka. "Kau pikir itu cukup hah..!" Terang Rias. Naori yang dibelakang Kaguya merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Terlihat, gadis dengan surai merah itu berniat memukul Kaguya.

 **TAP..**

"Cukup, Gremory. Urusanmu denganku.."

Naori menangkap pukulan Rias. Tidak hanya itu, gadis itu mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya. Tiga tomoe itu menatap dingin adik dari Akeno tersebut. "Ka-Kau..!" Rias menggeram marah. Dengan satu tangannya lagi, ia berniat menampar Naori.

 **GREP..**

Lagi-lagi, sebuah tangan menghalanginya. Manik Rias terkejut tak kala melihat siapa yang menahan pergelangannya. Bukan Naori, Bukan juga Kaguya, Gadis itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. Maniknya menatap sang kakak tengah memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Ne-Nee-san..?! Kenapa.." Sahut Rias khawatir

"Rias, kita pergi.."

Akeno menarik tangan sang adik. Meninggalkan Kaguya dan Naori yang tengah terdiam. Rias tak mengerti, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kakaknya. Jika penyebabnya adalah gadis uchiha itu, ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Naori

"Ini pasti gara-gara si uchiha itu kan. Nee-san, kau tak perlu sedih. Aku..~"

"Rias.."

Gadis itu memotong perkataan sang adik. Rias menatap punggung Akeno yang bergetar. Situasi ini, hampir sama seperti waktu itu. Sang adik menatap khawatir kakaknya. Dengan pelan, ia mengusap punggung Akeno.

Mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, setetes air mata terjatuh. Akeno memegangi kepalanya, gadis itu terisak. Rias yang tak tahan situasi ini memeluk Akeno dengan erat. Mereka berdua sudah tak berada di kantin.

Lorong akademi yang sunyi, menggema karna isak tangis Akeno. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Siapa orang bernama Issei..?! Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan remaja tersebut. Semua tak ada yang tau. Bahkan Rias pun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kepalaku sakit..."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME..**

 **[Middle Ring : Ibu Kota Kerajaan]**

Keadaan pasar di ibu kota sangat ramai. Semua orang melakukan aktivitas pagi seperti biasanya. Diantara banyak kerumunan, seseorang dengan surai hitamnya nampak berjalan santai. Remaja itu berjalan bersama dengan dua gadis cantik disampingnya.

Salah satu gadis nampak mencuri pandang. Kyuubi, gadis itu tak biasanya tertarik dengan laki-laki. Sedangkan Menma, laki-laki yang ditatap gadis itu tengah fokus menatap selembar kertas ditangannya.

"Kau masih marah..?!"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Remaja itu mengabaikan Kyuubi, membuat gadis itu memasang ekpresi cemberut. Sungguh.. Ada apa dengan gadis ini. Diperkenalan pertamanya, gadis itu sangat tidak suka dengan Menma. Atau bisa dibilang, terhadap semua laki-laki.

"Tuan bisu, bicaralah..?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, gadis itu mencoba berinteraksi dengan Menma. Remaja itu tetap diam, ia masih badmood dengan anak dari Tsunade itu. Sementara Hinata, gadis itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya, ia memikirkan seseorang.

"Apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja.." Pikirnya dalam hati. Hinata sebenarnya ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada remaja pirang itu. Tetapi, ia tak sempat memberikannya. Jawabannya simpel, salahkan sifat pemalunya yang akut. Bahkan wajahnya sekarang tengah memerah entah memikirkan apa lagi.

"Daging ikan, tebu, seledri..?! Ini misi atau apa.." Ucap Menma

Remaja itu menghela nafas. Masih banyak lagi yang tertera dikertas tersebut. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Tsunade memberikan mereka sebuah misi. Ini juga telah disetujui kapten mereka, Kakashi-sensei [Begitulah mereka memanggilnya]. Tetapi, daripada disebut misi. Ini hanya seperti mereka disuruh untuk pergi berbelanja.

Jika tau begini, Menma lebih memilih pergi keperpustakaan. Daripada harus mengerjakan misi yang membosankan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, ia merasakan ada yang aneh saat Kakashi buru-buru pergi. Kesampingkan hal itu, Menma terkejut ketika menyadari Kyuubi sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

"Hinata, dimana Kyuubi.."

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah ikut terkejut. Gadis itu sepertinya juga baru sadar kalau Kyuubi tak bersama mereka. Keduanya menatap kesegala penjuru. Tetapi, mereka tak menemukan gadis bersurai orange itu.

Beberapa menit mereka mencari, sebuah tepukan tangan menyentuh bahu Menma. Remaja itu dengan reflek membalikkan badannya. Terlihatlah Kyuubi dengan sebuah bungkusan hitam ditangannya.

"Darimana saja kau.."

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Menma memperhatikan Kyuubi yang tengah mengambil sesuatu dibungkusan. Setelah mendapatkannya, gadis itu menyodorkan benda itu kearah Menma. Remaja itu menatap bingung.

"Apa itu.."

"Es krim." Jawab Kyuubi singkat

"Untukku..?"

Anak dari Tsunade itu mengangguk. "Maafku untuk yang dirumah sakit tadi.." Terangnya sembari membuang muka. Hinata yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis. Sementara Menma, remaja itu masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak suka es krim.." Terang Menma

Raut wajah Kyuubi sedikit tertunduk. Ia tidak tau harus dengan apa Menma memaafkannya. Gadis itu hanya membeli makanan kesukaannya. Berharap kalau remaja itu juga suka.

Disaat Kyuubi terlarut dalam pikirannya, ia tersentak. Maniknya menatap bungkusan yang telah berpindah dari tangannya. Ia melihat Menma mengambil es krim tadi. Kenapa, pikirnya..?! Bukankah remaja itu bilang ia tidak suka.

"Kau bilang tidak suka.."

"Memang.."

"Terus.. Kenapa mengambilnya.." Sahut Kyuubi kesal.

Menma tak menjawab. Remaja itu masih sibuk membuka bungkus es krim tadi. Dengan pelan, ia menjilat ujung es krim miliknya. Dingin, asam, dan ada rasa manis dilidahnya saat ini. Ia menatap Kyuubi. Entah kenapa, benda dingin ini sangat mirip dengan gadis itu. Dingin, asam, tapi disisi lain juga manis.

"Aku memang tak suka es krim. Tetapi, aku tak pernah

menolak pemberian seseorang. Arigatou, aku memaafkanmu..

Gadis dingin.."

.

.

.

 **Diluar Dinding Konoha**

 **[Bagian Selatan]**

Seorang perempuan dengan surai perak menatap tak percaya. Beberapa.. Tidak, ini bahkan tidak bisa dibilang beberapa lagi. Ratusan, Ribuan, terserah bagaimana melihatnya. Benda putih bergerak itu menutupi semua permukaan dinding luar konoha.

"Katakan kalau ini lelucon.."

"Sayangnya, yang ada didepanmu benar-benar nyata.." Ucap seseorang disamping perempuan itu

Pria dengan rambut merah itu menekan sesuatu ditangannya. Beberapa kombinasi angka ia tekan untuk membuat alat itu berfungsi. Benda itu adalah buatan temannya, sebuah alat komunikasi yang memanfaatkan gelombang mana diudara.

"Check..! Bagaimana diutara.."

"Haruhiko melapor.. Disini juga sama.."

Sebuah suara keluar dari alat yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Handphone, begitulah sebutan untuk benda ini. Benda itu mempunyai prinsip mengirim dan menerima gelombang mana. Secara teori, itu memang bisa dilakukan.

"Sisi timur.."

"Keadaan disini tak jauh berbeda.."

"Barat.."

"Benda itu menutupi semua sisi dinding.."

 **BIP..**

Ia mematikan koneksi alat itu. Meski tak semua ia hubungi. Pria itu sudah tau kalau jawabannya tetap sama. Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah portal muncul tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Portal yang ada didepannya itu memunculkan dua orang pria.

"Yo Sirzechs.."

Orang yang dipanggil itu menatap bingung. Siapa dia..?! Ia tak kenal orang yang menyapanya itu. Kalau satunya lagi ia kenal. Ajuka, jenius yang menciptakan salah satu alat yang ia gunakan tadi. Tetapi, untuk pria dengan rambut setengah pirang dan setengahnya lagi hitam. Sirzechs merasa ini pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ajuka dan eto..?! Kau siapa.."

"Teme..! Kau tidak ingat aku..!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Teme..! Pirang aneh..!"

Kedua orang itu menatap tajam satu sama lain. Sementara itu, Perempuan disamping Sirzechs berjalan mendekati Ajuka. Maniknya masih fokus kearah pria yang sedang beradu tatap dengan Sirzechs. Ia merasa familiar dengan orang itu.

"Ajuka-kun, siapa dia.."

"Rossweisse, kau juga tidak ingat. Coba perhatikan lebih teliti.."

Perempuan itu menuruti perkataan Ajuka. Maniknya menatap lekat. Tatapan sayu tapi terkesan keren, gaya rambut yang sedikit berantakan, ditambah jenggot tipis didagunya. Seulas senyum terpatri dibibir perempuan bernama Rossweisse itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, perempuan itu telah melesat kearah pria tersebut. Mengetahui ada seseorang yang datang, pria itu melebarkan matanya. Rossweisse merentangkan tangannya. Beberapa centi sebelum pelukan terjadi, pria itu menghilang dari pandangan Rossweisse.

Sebuah kilatan kuning tercipta. Sihir itu..?! Tidak salah lagi. Sirzechs akhirnya tau siapa pria yang didepannya ini. Teman sepermainan, rival, sekaligus mantan satu timnya dulu. Ia tak menyangka akan reuni disaat situasi seperti sekarang. Yah, meski Ajuka tidak termasuk dalam timnya dulu. Tetapi, mereka bertiga adalah teman masa kecil yang berharga.

"Ka-Kau.. Azazel..!"

"Kau kira siapa lagi.."

Azazel menatap kesal. Sebenarnya, bukan salah Sirzechs juga. Pria bodoh itu memang perlu waktu untuk mengenalnya dengan gaya baru ini. Wajar, teman satu timnya bersama Rossweisse. Mengenalnya dengan sosok bersurai hitam dulu.

"Apa-apaan dengan rambutmu itu, Azazel..!"

"Urusai..! Orang yang tidak tau style sepertimu diam saja..!"

"Style..! Darimananya..! Kau jadi lebih mirip, berandalan..!"

Keduanya melemparkan hinaan tanpa henti. Dikejauhan, Ajuka menghela nafas pelan. Kedua orang itu sama saja seperti dulu. Kerjaannya bertengkar, saling hina, atau hal lain seperti adu pukul. Kalau sudah begini, hanya satu yang dapat meleraikan.

 **GLEK..**

"Ko-Kowai.." Batin Ajuka

Sebuah aura hitam muncul disekitar Rossweisse. Perempuan itu bergerak pelan kearah Azazel. Perasaan merinding terasa tak kala Sirzechs melihat itu. Merasa tak ada sautan lagi dari Sirzechs, Azazel menatap bingung.

"A-Za-Zel-Kun..~"

 **DEG..**

Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Azazel merinding. Dengan gerakan patah, ia menengok kebelakang. "Mati aku..!" Batin Azazel. Sebuah benda menyerupai bola golf dengan warna merah tercipta. Benda itu berada dikedua tangan Rossweisse. Gadis itu melemparkan benda itu sembari menciptakannya lagi.

 **SRING..**

 **BOOM.. BOOM..**

Ledakan beruntun terjadi. Sirzechs dan Ajuka menatap horor hasil karya Rossweisse. Perempuan itu belum berhenti menghujani Azazel dengan bom sihir miliknya. Yap.. Sihir gadis itu adalah sihir peledak. Ia mampu menciptakan padatan sihir berwarna merah. Yang mampu meledak sesuai kehendaknya.

Disisi lain, kita lihat keadaan Azazel. Er.. Sepertinya pria itu baik-baik saja. Dengan santai, orang itu bersender disalah satu pohon yang ada. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana orang itu selamat. Jawabannya terlihat ketika sebuah kilatan kuning muncul, Itulah sihir Azazel.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Azazel no Baka..! Huee..."

"C-Chotto..! Kenapa aku yang salah..!"

"Huee... Baka.. Baka.. Baka.."

Sebuah keringat kecil muncul di pelipis Azazel. Didepannya, Rossweisse menangis seperti anak kecil. Perempuan itu bahkan terduduk sembari terus meneriaki namanya. Disisi lain, maniknya menangkap pandangan menjijikan dari Ajuka dan Sirzechs.

"Hentikan tatapan jijik kalian..!"

Bukannya membantu. Kedua teman Azazel itu bersiul seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Tangisan Rossweisse semakin keras, membuat Azazel bingung sendiri. Pria itu berdiri dan mulai mendekati perempuan tersebut.

"E-Eto.. Rossweisse. Berhentilah mena..~"

"HUEHH..!"

"Shit..! Tangisannya makin keras.." Umpat Azazel dalam hati

Ia mengelus pelan pundak Rossweisse. Sementara itu, Ajuka dan Sirzechs terus mengawasi dari belakang. Pandangan mata mereka seolah berkata "Cepat diamkan, Singa betina itu..". "Kampret dah..!" Umpat Azazel sekali lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tangisan Rossweisse berhenti. Perempuan itu menatap kearah Azazel. Yang ditatap spontan mengalihkan wajahnya. Jika dilihat, terdapat rona merah kecil dipipi pria itu. Wajar, siapa yang tidak malu jika ditatap dengan tatapan seperti anak kucing itu.

"Azazel-kun, aku ingin pelukan..~"

 **GLEK..**

"Masa depanku terancam..!" Batin Azazel horor

Bukannya tidak mau. Kalau perempuan ini sudah bilang seperti itu. Maka, sesuatu yang buruk sebentar lagi akan menimpa Azazel. Pria itu harus menolaknya, belum sempat kata-kata terucap. Azazel merasakan hawa panas disekitarnya.

Ia menatap horor sebuah benda merah sebesar bola basket. Mencoba melarikan diri dengan sihirnya..?! Kali ini tidak bisa. Perempuan didepannya sudah tau trik agar Azazel tak akan bisa lari lagi.

"Hiks.. Lakukan sesukamu.."

"Yatta..!"

 **GREB..**

"Azazel-kun..! Azazel-kun..! Muehehe.."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rossweisse memeluk erat Azazel. Yang dipeluk sedang menangis dalam diamnya. Pria itu hanya pasrah tak kala perempuan itu mengusap wajah dibaju miliknya. "Seseorang.. Siapa saja tolong jauhkan perempuan ini dariku..." Batin Azazel menangis.

Kesampingkan penderitaan Azazel. Disisi lain, Sirzechs tengah menatap serius Ajuka. Yang ditatap juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua lalu memandang benda yang sedang menempel di permukaan dinding luar konoha.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kedatangan kalian, Ajuka?! Selain itu, kenapa kau bersama Azazel..?!"

"Azazel, singkatnya ia menjadi kapten ksatria sihir saat ini. Ia ditunjuk langsung oleh Magic King.."

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat diwajah Sirzechs. "Raja menunjuknya, kenapa..?!" Ajuka membalas dengan gelengan singkat. Saat ini, ada sebuah tanda tanya besar dikepala Sirzechs. Pria itu terdiam sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

Saat mereka masih rookie dulu, Sirzechs, Rossweisse, dan dirinya adalah seorang ksatria sihir. Dengan Hiruzen sebagai kapten squad mereka.

Untuk Ajuka, pria itu juga dulunya adalah ksatria sihir. Hanya saja berbeda squad dengan mereka. Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, Ajuka terpilih menjadi kapten ksatria sihir. Untuk Sirzechs dan Rossweisse, keduanya ditugaskan menjadi anggota Penjaga Dinding Konoha [PDK].

Sementara Azazel, berkat kehebatan dan keahlian yang ia miliki. Pria itu langsung dipilih menjadi salah satu [Elite] konoha. Sebuah pasukan khusus yang diciptakan Raja. Dimana hanya terdapat 10 orang yang terpilih.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, sebuah berita mengagetkan bagi mereka. Tanpa tau alasannya, Azazel berhenti dari [Elite]. Keberadaannya juga saat itu hilang entah kemana. Baik Sirzechs, Ajuka, dan Rossweisse, ketiganya tidak ada yang tau alasan dibalik itu semua.

Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Sirzechs tak menyangka Azazel sekarang menyandang gelar kapten ksatria sihir. Hal itu menjadi tanda tanya besar kenapa ia dipilih oleh Raja untuk gelar itu. Sirzechs juga belum tau alasan berhentinya Azazel dari [Elite], belum tau alasan hilangnya Azazel saat itu. Semua ini masih menjadi misteri yang belum bisa ia pecahkan.

"Mi-Minna... Aku butuh bantuan disini.."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran Sirzechs. Ajuka yang berada disampingnya menatap kearah sumber suara. Diiringi Sirzechs yang juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Keduanya menatap horor pemandangan didepan mereka.

Bisa dilihat, saat ini Rossweisse tengah membuka paksa baju Azazel. Pandangan perempuan itu menatap nafsu. Bahkan setetes air liur terjatuh diperut sixpack Azazel. Berawal dari pelukan, perempuan itu semakin menjadi. Inilah sifat sebenarnya dari Rossweisse yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Terkhusus, hanya untuk Azazel seorang.

Disisi lain, Ajuka dan Sirzechs memandang satu sama lain. Mereka lalu mengangguk pelan seraya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Lebih baik tidak terlibat dalam hal yang berbahaya.." Keduanya berpikir sama. Meninggalkan Azazel dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan.

"Terkutuk kalian, Ajuka, Sirzechs! Jangan

tinggalkan aku dengan Gadis ini..!"

.

.

.

 **Ditempat Naruto**

 **[Kawasan Akademi Konoha]**

Semilir angin menerpa surai pirang miliknya. Pohon besar menjadi tempat berteduh bagi squad Azazel saat ini. Ketiga orang itu tengah duduk ditempat duduk panjang yang terbuat dari keramik. Dengan seksama, Kedua gadis itu menatap sebuah kertas kecil yang dipegang Naruto.

Saat setelah insiden dikantin. Mereka bertiga bertemu Iruka, pria itu memberikan benda itu kepada mereka. Ia berkata itu diberikan Azazel untuk Squad X. Saat ditanya dimana keberadaan orang itu, Iruka hanya berkata. "Saat ini Azazel sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.." Terangnya.

Dan disinilah mereka. Dengan sebuah kertas yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto ingin muntah. Sementara Naori dan Kaguya, keduanya menatap bingung ekspresi yang ditunjukkan remaja pirang itu.

 **Kepada : Squad X**

Teruntuk kalian, hidup dan matiku..

 **SRAK.. SRAK..**

"Apa-apaan dengan pembukaan ini..!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto merobek kertas itu menjadi empat bagian. Hal itu membuat kedua gadis bersamanya menatap tak percaya. Naori, adik dari Itachi itu merebut paksa kertas yang dipegang Naruto saat ini.

"Kenapa merobeknya, Baka..!"

 **BLETAK..**.

"Itte..!"

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sebuah jitakan kasih sayang dari Naori untuknya. Disisi lain, Kaguya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi remaja itu. Sementara Naori, gadis itu tengah fokus menyatukan kertas yang dirobek Naruto tadi.

"Lama-lama aku bisa bodoh karnamu, Naori..!"

"Diamlah..! Terlebih lagi, kau memang sudah bodoh.."

"Apa..! Coba katakan lagi, Tsundere Onna..!"

Pertengkaran kedua orang itu akhirnya dapat diredamkan berkat Kaguya. Berterima kasihlah kepada gadis itu yang dapat menjinakkan Naruto kembali. Akhirnya, mereka kembali membaca kertas yang saat ini dipegang Naori dengan rukun.

 **Pemberitahuan**

"Pergilah lebih dulu kesungai konoha. Pria tampan ini akan menyusul tepat tengah hari.."

Tertanda

[ **Azazel Handsome** ]

 **SRAK.. SRAK.. SRAK..**

"Pesan ini membuatku kesal.."

Naori merobek kertas yang telah dirobek Naruto tadi menjadi potongan yang sangat kecil. Membuangnya tepat didepan remaja pirang tersebut. Anak angkat Minato itu hanya bisa tersenyum palsu. Melihat hal yang tersaji didepan matanya.

"Inginku berkata kasar..!" Umpatnya menatap adik dari Itachi itu.

Setelah mengetahui informasi dari kertas tersebut. Yang bisa dibilang pemilihan diksinya terkesan kampret. Ketiga anak didik Azazel itu nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dimulai dari Kaguya, gadis itu sepertinya akan mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Sungai Konoha..?! Berarti kita akan berlatih diluar dinding..?!"

Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana Naruto dan Menma pertama kali bertemu. Tepatnya, sungai konoha terletak dipinggir hutan perbatasan. Dimana menjadi cikal bakal Naruto mengeluarkan pedang anti-magic miliknya.

"Tengah hari..?! Berarti sekitar 1 jam lagi.." Terang Naori

Hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan dalam waktu 1 jam itu. Sepertinya Naruto tau apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Mengingat uang hasil dari upah misinya waktu itu. Remaja itu memutuskan untuk mengirim sebagiannya untuk orangtua angkatnya, sebagian lagi untuk Ibu Sara.

Selain itu, ia juga berniat untuk membeli perlengkapan senjata miliknya, dan tak lupa juga beberapa item penyembuhan. Kalau bicara tentang Sara, remaja itu jadi teringat kenangan yang menyakitkan waktu itu.

Disisi lain, kedua gadis yang bersama Naruto menatap bingung. Kedua manik mereka menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tak biasa. Dengan pelan, seolah tak ingin membuat benda itu rusak ataupun lecet sedikitpun. Naruto mengelus liontin kalung Sara yang terkalung dilehernya.

Raut kesedihan tercetak jelas diwajah yang biasanya selalu bersemangat itu. Membuat kedua perempuan disana seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan sang pemuda. Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menatap bergantian Naori dan Kaguya.

"Ada apa..?!"

"Kau yang ada apa.."

"Itu benar Naruto-kun.."

Mendengar penuturan kedua gadis itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia menggeleng pelan sembari menepuk bahu Naori dan Kaguya. "Tidak apa-apa.. Yosh, masih ada waktu 1 jam lagi. Mau ikut aku..?". Tawar Naruto yang masih dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kemana..?!" Ucap kedua gadis itu serempak. Mendengar hal itu, senyum Naruto semakin lebar. Remaja pirang itu dengan semangat mengelus lembut kedua surai yang berbeda warna itu. Menciptakan semburat merah dimasing-masing kedua pipi Naori dan Kaguya. Sebuah kalimat keras ia ucapkan dengan lantang.

"Ayo kita pergi kencan..!"

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME..**

 **[Rumah Sakit Konoha]**

Bangunan dengan tujuh lantai itu memiliki fasilitas yang terbilang cukup lengkap. Mereka yang bertugas dirumah sakit adalah orang-orang yang memiliki sihir penyembuhan. Orang-orang inilah yang menjadi bala bantuan disaat keadaan buruk terjadi.

Mereka disebut medis, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah seorang perempuan. Tetapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan juga anggota medis konoha ada yang seorang laki-laki. Terlepas dari semua itu, medis mempunyai beberapa aturan tersendiri.

Pertama, seorang ninja medis tak akan pernah menyerah dalam menolong rekannya selama mereka masih bisa bernafas. Kedua, seorang ninja medis tak boleh terlibat dalam pertarungan langsung. Dan terakhir, seorang ninja medis seharusnya menjadi yang terakhir meninggal diantara timnya.

Begitulah penjelasan sedikit tentang medis konoha. Ditempat lain, tepatnya dibelakang rumah sakit itu sendiri. Terlihat remaja dengan rambut hitam memasang wajah datar. Ia memegang malas benda yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Jangan diam saja. Gunakan sihirmu untuk memanaskan minyaknya.."

Remaja itu mendengus kesal. Seenak jidatnya gadis surai orange itu menyuruhnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis itu menyuruhnya membuat sebuah tempat dari sihir tanahnya. Setelah itu lagi, anak dari Tsunade itu bilang ia perlu ini dan itu.

Dan sekarang, tak jauh berbeda dengan yang pertama. Kyuubi kembali menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan sihir miliknya lagi. Manik itu bahkan menatap tajam Menma ketika remaja itu seolah enggan untuk melakukannya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sihirku disalahgunakan.."

Dengan pasrah, remaja itu menaruh penggorengan yang ia pegang. Benda itu ia taruh di tempat batu hasil sihir miliknya. Ia lalu mengambil botol yang berisikan minyak sayur dan menuangkannya sedikit kedalam penggorengan.

Setelah melakukan itu, ia kemudian mengalirkan listrik dipermukaan penggorengan. Secara perlahan, minyak yang ada disana mendidih. Meski tak mengeluarkan banyak mana. Menma merasa ini pekerjaan yang membosankan.

Disisi lain, Kyuubi tengah mengolesi daging ikan dengan saus khusus buatan ibunya. Untuk Hinata, adik dari Neji itu tengah memotong semua seledri yang ada. Beberapa detik kemudian, Tsunade menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan sebuah bungkusan ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Halo anak-anak, apa sudah selesai..?!"

Hinata dan Kyuubi menatap kearah Tsunade. Sementara Menma, remaja itu enggan untuk membalikkan badannya. Ibu dari Kyuubi itu melangkah menghampiri remaja tersebut. Merasakan ada yang datang, Menma dengan spontan menciptakan tempat duduk dari sihir tanahnya.

Tsunade mengambil tempat duduk tersebut. Matanya memperhatikan Menma yang nampak bosan. Merasa diperhatikan, remaja itu menatap balik Tsunade. Perempuan itu membalas dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Tsunade-sama, sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini..?"

"Kenapa Men..~"

"Banyak tanya... Lakukan saja.."

Sebuah suara memotong cepat perkataan Tsunade. Perempuan itu tertawa pelan melihat Menma menatap kesal anaknya. Menghiraukan tatapan remaja itu, Kyuubi memasukan daging ikan kedalam penggorengan.

"Kau menyebalkan.."

"Terserah.."

Kedua manik itu menatap pandang satu sama lain. Hinata yang telah selesai dengan tugasnya nampak menghampiri mereka. Manik lavender itu dapat melihat Tsunade menatapnya dengan tawa yang saat ini sedang perempuan itu tutupi.

"Benar-benar cocok kan, Hinata.."

"Iya, Tsunade-sama.."

Ibu dari Kyuubi itu lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata. Mereka berdua menjauh dari Kyuubi yang saat ini tengah berduaan dengan Menma. Ralat.. Bukan berduaan, mereka hanya menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Biarkan mereka seperti itu. Hinata bantu Ba-san mempersiapkan yang lain yah.."

"Hai, Tsunade-sa.. Maksudku, Ba-san.."

Mereka berdua akhirnya meninggalkan Menma dan Kyuubi. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Melihat kalau ikannya sudah matang, Kyuubi mengangkat potongan daging itu dan menaruhnya dipiring yang ada.

Setelah melakukan itu. Kyuubi nampak mengambil sesuatu dan duduk disamping Menma. Remaja itu melihat sesuatu yang disodorkan perempuan itu kearahnya. Menma mengambilnya dengan pelan, lalu membuka penutup minuman tersebut. Rasa manis bercampur dingin. Mereka meminumnya dengan nikmat. Bahkan Kyuubi sudah habis 3 kali, membuat remaja disampingnya menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau ini haus atau rakus.."

"Urusai..! Sesuatu yang manis adalah kesukaanku..!"

"Terserahmu.."

Merasa tak ada yang dilakukan. Remaja disamping Kyuubi mengambil beberapa potongan tebu. Tak lupa juga, ia mengambil pisau yang sudah ada ditempat itu. Dengan lihai, Menma mengupas kulit tebu tanpa kesulitan.

"Kau bosan yah.."

Kata-kata Kyuubi membuat Menma menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sejurus kemudian, remaja itu memandang perempuan disampingnya. Maniknya dapat melihat gadis itu memandangnya juga. Dengan satu tangan yang tengah memegang minuman kaleng.

"Sedikit.. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuang waktuku. Aku ingin menjadi kuat.."

Sorot mata itu, tak ada kebohongan disana. Perkataan serius Menma membuat Kyuubi tertarik. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri tanpa gadis itu sadari. Sembari memainkan minumannya, maniknya terus menatap Menma tanpa henti.

"Kuat..?! Kenapa kau ingin menjadi kuat..?!"

"Kenapa memangnya..?!"

"Sudah jawab saja..."

Menma mengambil potongan tebu terakhir. Mengupasnya dengan pelan. Ia tengah memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuubi tadi. Menjadi kuat..?! Semua orang pasti ingin itu. Begitu banyak alasan yang mendasari kenapa mereka ingin hal tersebut.

"Entahlah.. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas kenapa aku ingin jadi kuat. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kalah dengannya. Menjadi Magic King, melindungi semua orang, dan masih banyak lagi.." Terang Menma

Tangannya menaruh tebu terakhir dinampan yang ada. Kyuubi terus memperhatikan, membuat remaja itu sedikit risih. Bukannya tak senang, hanya saja ia tak terbiasa diperhatikan seperti itu. Apalagi dengan seorang perempuan.

"Aku mengerti, berarti kau sedang melakukan salah satunya.."

"Maksudnya..?!"

"Melindungi.."

Gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum. Menma menatap bingung, perkataan Kyuubi sulit untuk dicernanya. Bahkan dengan otak cerdasnya, remaja itu tak tau apa maksud dari perkataan gadis itu. Membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku bahkan tak bertarung saat ini. Darimana sisi melindunginya..?!"

"Melindungi tak harus bertarung, Baka..!" Jawab Kyuubi dengan keras. Gadis itu bahkan tanpa sadar memajukan wajahnya sangat dekat kearah Menma. Membuat remaja itu membuang muka kesamping. Sebuah rona tipis terlihat diwajah Menma.

"Ja-Jadi.. Apa maksud dari melindungi itu.."

"Kau tau, kenapa kita mempersiapkan ini semua..?!"

"Yah.. I-Ini untuk pasien rumah sakit. Ibumu sendiri bilang kita harus membuat makanan untuk orang yang sedang sakit saat ini. Ja-Jadi, apa kaitan itu dengan melindungi yang kau maksud.."

Saat ini, entah kenapa remaja itu jadi salah tingkah. Bahkan saat menjelaskan tadi, ia sedikit terbata-bata. Tak lain tak bukan, perempuan didepannya inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia bertingkah seperti itu.

Sementara Kyuubi, gadis itu sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli. Ia meletakkan minuman kaleng miliknya ditanah. Sejurus kemudian, ia menatap lekat Menma. Yang ditatap mencoba tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Semua orang yang ada dirumah sakit. Mereka semua membutuhkan support dari orang lain. Tak harus dengan cara bertarung, melindungi bukan hanya sekedar melatih fisikmu. Mendengar, berbicara, dan melakukan hal kecil untuk mereka. Bahkan jika kau tak bisa bertarung.."

Menma terdiam, remaja itu masih menunggu kelanjutan Kyuubi. Penjelasan dari gadis itu membuat ia berpikir luas. Sedetik kemudian, remaja itu terpukau tak kala gadis itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Dengar.. Mengobati, melindungi, dan

hal kecil lainnya. Sudah cukup membuat mereka

tersenyum.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ditempat Naruto**

 **[Middle Ring]**

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto telah membeli semua peralatan senjata miliknya. Remaja itu terlihat keluar dari salah satu toko yang ada. Bersama dengan kedua gadis disampingnya, Naruto nampak santai sembari memasukan tangannya disaku celana.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Naori dan Kaguya. Keduanya menatap sebal remaja pirang tersebut. Setelah menemani remaja itu ketempat pengiriman. Yap.. Toko tadi tidak hanya menjual berbagai senjata dan item sihir. Tempat itu menerima jasa pengiriman barang, uang, dan lain-lain.

"Inikah yang kau sebut kencan..!"

Perkataan Naori sukses membuat Naruto menatapnya. Remaja itu memasang ekspresi berpikir. Berjalan bersama, membeli sesuatu, dan membantu bersama dengan seorang gadis. Bukannya itu disebut kencan.

"Ada yang salah..?! Menurutku ini kencan..!"

"Baka..! Ini bukan kencan namanya..!"

 **BLETAK..**

"Itte..! Gak perlu pukul juga, Tsundere!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Tsundere, Baka-Kiiro!"

"Grr../Grr..!"

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain. Disisi lain, Kaguya mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Maniknya menatap iri melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Tak ingin kalah, gadis itu menarik keras seragam milik Naruto.

Merasa ada yang menarik, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naori. Gadis uchiha itu menatap bingung. Ia dapat melihat Kaguya terus menarik seragam remaja pirang tersebut. Membuat adik dari Itachi itu bertanya-tanya.

"Naruto-kun..!"

"H-Hai..! Na-Nandhe, Kaguya..?!"

Perkataan Naruto terbata-bata. Ia dapat melihat gadis itu menatap tajam dirinya. Surai putih miliknya berkibar dengan pelan. Raut wajah yang terkesan cemberut membuat anak angkat Minato itu menatap heran. Sebenarnya apa mau gadis ini..?!.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan..!"

"Janji..?!"

Naruto malah bertanya balik kearah Kaguya. Yang ditanya memasang ekspresi seram. Membuat remaja pirang itu menatap horor. Sungguh..! Ia tidak ingat pernah berjanji dengan gadis itu. Ia menatap Naori, mencoba membantunya untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Gadis itu menggeleng tak tau. Yang membuat Naruto berpikir keras. Melihat usaha remaja itu tak berhasil. Kaguya menghela nafas pelan, gadis itu menutup kedua matanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sedetik kemudian..

"NARUTO-KUN BERJANJI UNTUK MENGGENDONGKU..!" Teriak Kaguya keras

Semua mata tertuju kearah Kaguya, lalu tertuju kearah Naruto. Sebuah aura tak mengenakkan datang dari arah samping remaja tersebut. Naruto menatap horor tak kala sharingan Naori tengah menatapnya.

 **GLEK..**

"Apa maksudnya ini, **Na-Ru-To**..."

"Tu-Tunggu, Naori. Aku bisa jelaskan.."

" **Jelaskan sekarang**!"

 **DEG..**

"Mati aku.." Batin Naruto

Remaja itu mencoba menenangkan Kaguya. Tetapi, gadis itu tetap saja berteriak kearahnya. Belum lagi sharingan Naori terus saja mengawasinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kedua gadis itu. Soal janji..! Ia akui ia ingat sekarang. Tapi, kenapa situasinya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ka-Kaguya.. Tenang yah. Aku ingat janji itu. Ta-Tapi, jangan sekarang.."

"AKU TAK PEDULI..! AKU MAU SEKARANG, NARUTO-KUN..!"

"Hei ada apa ini..?! Bocah, kau apakan pacarmu.."

"Pa-Pacar.." Batin Kaguya

 **BLUSH...**

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat rona merah total di wajah Kaguya. Sedangkan Naruto, remaja itu tengah mengobrol dengan pria yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Remaja itu menjelaskan tentang kesalahpahaman ini. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, pria itu mengangguk lalu pergi.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya pusing. Aura hitam terus saja terasa dari sampingnya. Sementara Kaguya, gadis itu masih larut dalam pikirannya. Dimana kehidupan tenangnya dulu..?! Kembalikan semua itu..

"Author kampret..! Sudah cukup dengan cobaan ini..!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 18 : Observasi

**BLACK GRIMOIRE [RE]**

 **-Inspiration-**

 **[Disclaimer]**

 **"Naruto, Black Clover, Fairy Tail, dan Anime & Manga Lainnya"**

 **-Created-**

 **-2RD-**

 **[Rein, Rass, Dark]**

 **Author BGRE : 3 ORANG**

 **ReinAkiraS46, YuukiRassist19, darkdanu91.**

 **Author Rein [NickCode: 46], Author Rass [NickCode: 19], Author Dark [NickCode: 91].**

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18**

 **-Observasi-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-XV/V/MM-

 **Diperjalanan  
[Menuju pintu masuk luar dinding]**

"Huhh...~"

Naruto menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia lelah menghadapi cobaan kali ini. Sementara Kaguya, perempuan itu tampak diam. Saat ini ia tengah senang menikmati gendongan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat nyaman.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Naori. Gadis itu tengah fokus mengawasi mereka dengan sangat ketat, seolah-olah jika lepas dan lengah sedikit saja. Bisa terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan olehnya. Maniknya bahkan masih setia menatap Naruto dengan sharingan miliknya. Seolah berkata "My eyes are always watching over you, Naruto".

"Haah..~"

"Berhenti menghela nafas, ini sudah yang 11 kali. 1 kali lagi kau akan dapat piring" kata Naori kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku lelah.." tukas Naruto

"Dan apaan candaan garing mu itu. Kau tidak berbakat bercanda jika memakai wajah datar, Nona.." lanjut remaja itu

"Salah mu sendiri yang membuat janji dengan seorang gadis. Dan untuk candaan garing itu , Lupakan..!" Balas Naori ketus

"Haah..~ Mendokusai ne..~"

"Cih.." decak Naori

 **SUASANA MENDADAK HENING...**

Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak suka keheningan, mencoba mengajak bicara Naori. Namun hanya di tanggapi dengan trademark khas bangsawan uchiha, seperti "Hn.." dan "Hm.." hingga membuat Naruto kesal sendiri.

"Kaguya, bicaralah sesuatu..! Dari tadi kau diam saja.." Kata Naruto sedikit kesal

"Aku lagi malas bicara.. Aku lelah.." Bohong Kaguya

Sebenarnya Kaguya tidak lelah sama sekali. Itu hanya sebuah alibi yang dibuatnya, agar remaja pirang itu membiarkannya diam dan menikmati situasinya saat ini. Disisi lain, Naori yang melihat gelagat serta kebohongan Kaguya memutarkan bola matanya. Ia memicingkan matanya tajam sambil mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa Naori tak suka melihat saat Naruto menggendong Kaguya.

"Dasar pembual..." Gumamnya.

Kaguya yang kebetulan mendengar gumaman Naori tersenyum miring. "Ne.. Naori-chan, doishite ..? Sepertinya kamu tidak suka aku diperlakukan begini oleh Naruto-kun.." tanya Kaguya santai. Mendengar perkataan Kaguya sontak membuat Naori menatap tajam. Aura intimidasi keluar disekeliling tubuh gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu, Kaguya..?".

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lembut. Meski bisa dibilang senyuman Kaguya sedikit mengerikan. "Ara..~ Ara..~ Naori-chan cemburu padaku yang di gendong Naruto-kun.." Tebak Kaguya "Padahal Naori-chan sudah di gendong Naruto-kun. Tapi kenapa masih saja iri. Sungguh egois dan serakah.." lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan. Sesekali, remaja itu melirik kebelakang melihat interaksi Kaguya dan Naori. Maniknya dapat melihat adik dari Itachi itu mendelik tajam kearah Kaguya.

"Kyaa.. Naori-chan! Kowai.. Kowai.." Gadis surai putih itu pura pura takut sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto yang di peluk Kaguya memerah karena merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di punggungnya.

Hal itu sukses membuatnya ditatap tajam oleh Naori. Gadis itu melihat gelagat aneh Naruto, sontak membuat remaja pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Er.. Kaguya, bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu.. Rasanya sesak.." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya

"Baiklah..."

Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan singkat gadis itu. Dia berfikir Kaguya akan melepaskan pelukannya, dan lepas dari Naori yang terus menatapnya tajam. "A-Ano.. Bisakah kau turun juga dari gendonganku. Punggungku mulai terasa pegal dan lelah.." kata Naruto lagi.

"Tentu..." Jawab Kaguya menggantung kalimatnya. Niat awal ingin senang, Naruto harus mengurungkan kembali rasa senangnya. Ketika gadis itu melanjutkan bicaranya. "Aku akan turun jika Naruto-kun mencium pipiku.." terang Kaguya tersenyum manis.

Perkataan gadis itu membuat senyuman yang awalnya ada dibibir Naruto luntur seketika. Disertai wajah kaget dari anak angkat Minato itu. Hal yang sama juga berdampak pada Naori. Perempuan itu tak menyangka Kaguya bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya.

"NANII..!" pekik Naruto dan Naori kaget

"Ba-Bagaimana K-Kau Bi-Bisa mengatakan H-Hal itu dengan mudahnya, Ka-Kaguya..!" kata Naori terbata bata dengan muka memerah

"Heeh.. Memangnya kenapa..?" jawab Kaguya dengan memasang wajah imut.

Naruto yang melihat keimutan Kaguya sontak merona. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting yang direbus sembari bergumam dalam hatinya "Ka-Kawai..". Disisi lain, Naori mendelik tak suka, iri, sekaligus cemburu melihat hal itu.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana, Naruto-kun.." tanya Kaguya

"Ah..! I-Itu.. Bagaimana menjelaskannya yah.." balas Naruto gagap

Naori yang melihat itu pun geram. Perempuan itu dengan cepat berlari kearah mereka sembari berteriak. "Aku tidak akan Membiarkannya..!". Tanpa melihat lagi benda kecil yang akan membuat masalah sebentar lagi.

 **DUK..**

"Eehh.. Kyaa..~!"

"Na-Naori..!"

 **GEDEBUK..**

Seperti dugaan, dikarnakan sifat cerobohnya. Adik dari Itachi itu tidak sengaja tersandung batu. Benda itu membuat ketiganya saling menimpa. Dimana Naruto sekarang ditimpa oleh kedua gadis itu. Remaja itu merasakan sesak dengan sensasi lembut yang menghimpit mukanya.

 **GYUT..**

"Ahh..~"

Suara desahan terdengar. Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto membulatkan mata dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia tak berniat memegang benda itu. Jangan salahkan dirinya karna ia hanya ingin menyingkirkan benda itu dari mukanya saja, tidak lebih.

Sesuatu yang coba Naruto singkirkan adalah bagian sensitif wanita. Dimana itu terletak diatas pusar, dibawah leher, kepunyaan Kaguya dan Naori. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tanpa sadar,tangan Naruto yang masih memegang benda itu tak sengaja bergerak.

 **GYUT..**

"Uhh..~"

Kedua gadis itu memerah sekaligus malu. Baik Naori maupun Kaguya merasakan sensasi aneh ditubuh mereka. Antara nikmat bercampur kesal, keduanya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Menatap tajam Naruto dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ba.. Ba.. Ba.. Baka..! Naruto-kun no Ecchi..! Hentai..! Sukebe..!" teriak histeris Kaguya

" **NA.. RU.. TO..~**!" sahut Naori dengan nada berat ditambah aura intimidasi yang besar

 **PLAK..**

 **PLAK..**

Kedua perempuan itu menampar masing-masing pipi Naruto dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Sadisnya, tidak hanya sekali. Itu dilakukan mereka sebanyak 3 kali berturut-turut. "Semua ini karna salahku..?! Oh, shit.. Dunia memang tak adil.." batin Naruto menangis

"Itte..!"

Rasa perih masih terasa dikedua pipinya. Saat remaja itu memegang bekas merah diwajahnya. Disisi lain, Naori dan Kaguya membuang mukanya. Tak memperdulikan Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengumpat tak jelas.

"Berhentilah mengumpat, Naruto-kun..! Ini semua memang salahmu.. S-Siapa suruh memegang dan mere..~ Ah.. Pokoknya salah Naruto-kun..! Hmpt..~"

"Hn.. " timpal Naori sembari mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kaguya. Yang dibicarakan hanya bisa menerima dengan lapang dada. "Iya-iya.. Salahku.. Semua salahku.. Puas kalian berdua.." ucap Naruto agak kesal sekarang.

"Hmpt.. Baka.." respon kedua perempuan tersebut

"Hei.. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagian ini salah Naori yang tersandung batu. Kalo tidak..~"

 **GREB..**

"C-Chotto..! Kenapa kau naik lagi, Kaguya. Kukira ini sudah berakhir.."

Perempuan itu tak peduli. Kaguya masa bodoh, ia terlalu nyaman digendongan remaja itu. Lagian, ini belum beberapa meter dan ia belum puas. Setidaknya, pangerannya itu harus menggendongnya sampai pintu masuk luar dinding.

"Urusai ne, Naruto-kun. Lanjutkan saja perjalanannya, dan kau Naori..! Berhentilah menatap kami dengan sharingan milikmu..!"

"Tidak akan pernah.. Mataku selalu mengawasi kalian.."

"Hee.. Apakah Naori-chan cemburu.."

Perkataan Kaguya sukses membuat Naori salah tingkah. Perempuan itu menatap kesal sekaligus jengkel. "A-Aku.. Tidak..!" ucapnya terbata-bata. Membuat Kaguya lagi-lagi menggoda adik dari Itachi itu. Naori mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kaguya..!" sahut Naori kesal

"Iya-iya cerewet.."

Merekapun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Kaguya yang masih digendongan Naruto. Sementara itu, Naori berjalan didepan mereka. Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, gadis yang ada digendongannya menarik-narik pelan bajunya.

"Ne.. Ne.. Naruto-kun, janjimu ini belum kelar loh. Jadi, lain kali kau harus menggendongku lagi.." sahut Kaguya tersenyum 'manis' [Iblis]

"T-Tunggu.. Kenapa begitu.."

"Yang ini tidak termasuk. Karna ada 'Pengganggu', lagian kau juga sempat melakukan hal mesum padaku tadi.."

" Ta..tapi.."

Remaja itu berusaha menolak. Tetapi, aura intimidasi dari Kaguya menyuruhnya untuk tidak macam-macam. Belum lagi senyum manis yang terus dilayangkan gadis itu kepadanya. "Hmm.." gumam perempuan itu sembari meniup pelan telinga Naruto

"Turuti saja, Na..Ru..To..Kun..~"

 **GLEK..**

"Wa-Wakatta.. Wakatta..!" ucap remaja itu pasrah

Perjalanan dilanjutkan, dengan Naori yang kesal, Naruto yang lelah, dan Kaguya yang nampak senang. Ketiga anak didik Azazel itu hampir sampai dipintu masuk luar dinding.

Sesampainya dipintu masuk luar dinding. Tempat dimana Naruto untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki dikonoha. Disana sudah berdiri 2 orang penjaga. Dimana keduanya adalah orang yang bertemu Naruto dan Menma saat awal masuk kekonoha.

"Konnichiwa, Oji-san.." Sapa Naruto

"Yo.. Konnichiwa.." balas mereka serentak

Kedua orang itu menatap Naruto. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menatap Naruto dengan Kaguya digendongannya. Merasa tidak enak ditatap seperti itu, remaja itu mencoba memberitahu gadis tersebut. "Kaguya, bisakah kau turun sekarang.." sahutnya sambil melirik kearah sang perempuan.

"Hmm.." balas Kaguya malah melirik balik. Membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Lalu sedetik kemudian..

"Hora..! Kaguya, cepatlah turun..! Apa kau tidak malu dengan kedua paman ini..!"

"Ha'i ha'i.. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu lagi, Naruto-kun " balas perempuan itu

"Iya..iya..." Balas Naruto malas.

"Cepatlah turun dari gendongan Baka-Naru, 'Gadis Manja'..!" timpal Naori kesal

"Ha'i ha'i.. Dasar.. 'Gadis Dingin Pecemburu'.."

 **TWICH..**

Muncul perempatan dikening Naori. Kedua perempuan itu saling pandang tak suka. Awalnya adik dari Itachi itu ingin marah. Namun, karna melihat ada para penjaga didepannya. Ia mencoba menahan kekesalannya sembari berkata dalam hati. "Tenang Naori.. Tenang.. Kau seorang bangsawan uchiha. Berisik dan tempramen bukan gayamu dan bukan gaya Uchiha".

Sementara itu, kedua paman yang ada menatap sweatdrop interaksi mereka bertiga. Keduanya lalu menatap kearah seragam sihir yang dipakai Naruto. Salah satu paman itu nampak tersenyum tipis kearah remaja pirang tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau telah berhasil menjadi ksatria sihir, nak.." ucap paman bertubuh kekar

"Ya begitulah.." balas Naruto tersenyum

"Dan sepertinya kau memanjakan pacar-pacarmu. Hehe.. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.." timpal paman bertubuh gendut

 **BLUSH..**

Perkataan paman itu sukses membuat Naori dan Kaguya memerah. Keduanya salah tingkah sambil melirik-lirik Naruto. Remaja pirang itu sweatdrop dengan raut wajah bodoh miliknya.

"Ma.. ma.. Mereka bukan pacarku.." ucap Naruto gugup

"Hehehe.. Jangan malu-malu. Kau itu beruntung sekaligus sial membuat mereka suka padamu.." bisik paman bertubuh gendut kepada Naruto. Remaja itu tak mengerti maksud perkataan paman tersebut. Sampai paman itu melanjutkan bisikannya yang sukses membuat Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Kau tau, mereka berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang cukup berpengaruh dikerajaan ini. Kekuasaan dan kekayaan mereka juga sangat besar. Satu orang saja dapat mengubah kehidupan dan kedudukanmu. Apa lagi dua.. Woah.. Aku tak bisa mambayangkannya.."

"..Lalu sialnya, jika sampai orang tua kedua gadis ini tau kau menduakan anak mereka. Habislah kau dihukum dan dieksekusi.. Hii..~ Membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding. Aku jadi kasihan padamu.."

 **DEG..**

"Ji-Ji-san..! Ka-Kau bercandakan.. La-Lagipula mereka itu bukan.. Ma-Maksudku aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan kedua gadis ini.."

Naruto menelan ludahnya berat. Ia bahkan susah untuk merangkai kata. Dipikirannya, terngiang hal yang dibisikan paman tersebut tadi. Saat dimana hari eksekusi tiba dan ia dipenggal tepat dilehernya. Sungguh.. Ia tak ingin memikirkan itu.

"Korra..! Dokku, kau jangan menakut-nakutinya. Bilang saja kau iri karna tidak mempunyai pasangan.." tegur paman bertubuh kekar kepada temannya. Yang ditegur mendengus kesal sembari mengepalkan tangan miliknya keatas langit.

"Aku tidak iri kok.. Hiks-hiks.. Bukan salahku juga jika aku masih sendiri. Hiks.. Aku hanya belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok untukku.. Huee.."

Air mata serta ingus keluar dari paman gendut itu. Ia jongkok sembari membuat bulatan kecil ditanah, dengan aura suram disekelilingnya. Naruto dan yang lain sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu. "Dasar Jones Akut" batin semua

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sempat bertemu waktu itu. Tapi aku belum tau namamu, nak.." kata paman bertubuh kekar kearah Naruto

"Benar juga, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto, Ji-san.."

"Aku Rider, Panggil saja Rider Ji-san. Yang disampingku Dokku, kau bisa panggil dia Shibo Oji [Paman Gendut].."

"Keterlaluan kau Rider. Aku sedang berusaha mengecilkannya.." protes paman yang bernama Dokku pada temannya.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Rider, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Benarkah..?! Bukannya setiap hari semakin besar.. Hahaha..." gelak tawanya membuat Dokku kesal. "Dasar.." Helanya sembari menatap Naruto, Kaguya, dan Naori.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian..?!" Sahut Dokku

"Kami harus pergi kesungai konoha.." jelas Naori langsung keinti.

"Benar, Dokku Ji-san.." timpal Kaguya disampingnya.

Disertai anggukan setuju oleh Naruto. Kedua paman itu saling pandang satu sama lain. Mereka nampak tengah memikirkan hal yang sama. Sedetik kemudian, Rider dan Dokku mempersilahkan ketiga anak didik Azazel melewati pintu dinding. Benda itu telah terbuka lebar dan perlahan ketiganya melewati benda itu.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi. Naruto yang berada dibelakang Naori dan Kaguya merasakan adanya sentuhan dibahu miliknya. Pelaku itu tak lain adalah Rider yang menatap remaja itu dengan raut serius.

"Tolong jaga mereka berdua, Naruto.." sahutnya

Remaja itu tau yang dimaksud Rider. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya. "Aku mengerti, Rider Ji-san" ucapnya sembari menyusul Naori dan Kaguya. Tanpa melihat sedikitpun sesuatu yang melekat disemua dinding konoha. Rider dan Dokku menatap serius benda itu.

"Untunglah mereka tidak melihatnya.."

"Kau benar.. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan semua orang tau tentang kondisi ini.." timpal Rider disertai anggukan dari Dokku

"Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa Konoha.."

.

.

.

 **Dikerajaan Konoha**

 **[Aula dalam kerajaan]**

Suasana bising melanda orang-orang yang berkumpul ditempat itu. Disana dihadiri seluruh kapten divisi masing-masing. Didepan mereka, telah berdiri Magic king bersama Gubernur disampingnya. Beberapa dari mereka nampak saling berbicara sembari menanyakan alasan mereka dikumpulkan disini.

"Lucy, kenapa kau yang datang..? Dimana Gray..?!" tanya seorang gadis. Ia memiliki surai merah sepinggang dengan poni yang menyamping kekanan. Dengan dress armor berwarna perak yang membuat gadis itu layaknya seorang ksatria. [Kapten regu 2 PDD, Erza Scarlet]

Disisi lain, gadis yang bernama Lucy nampak menghela nafas. Surai pirang sebahu dengan atasan baju putih ditambah rok mini yang senada. Membuatnya terlihat imut sekaligus incaran beberapa kapten yang melihatnya.

"Ia lebih memilih menangani masalah luar dinding lebih awal. Jadi, ia menunjukku menjadi wakil dipertemuan ini.." ucapnya [Anggota regu timur PDK, Lucy Heartfilia]

Perkataan Lucy sukses membuat aura hitam muncul disekitar Erza. " **Bocah itu..** " suara berat perempuan itu membuat Lucy menatap horor. Gadis itu bahkan keringat dingin melihat betapa mengerikannya Kapten regu 2 PDD itu, yang sekaligus adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Lucy, Hisashiburi.."

"Ah Natsu.. Sudah lama juga tak bertemu.."

Seorang remaja nampak memanggil Lucy. Pemuda itu memiliki surai pink, bermata hitam, dengan selendang yang melingkar dilehernya. Ia memakai atasan dengan baju yang mirip rompi panjang. Benda itu terbuka dibagian tengahnya, memperlihatkan bagian dada serta perut bidangnya. Untuk bawahan, ia memakai celana panjang. Sahabat Lucy juga, [Kapten sihir squad 8, Natsu Dragneel]

"Yo, Salamander..!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Natsu menatap keasal suara. Ia menatap pria dengan rambut hitam yang tersisir kebelakang. Orang itu mempunyai tindik diwajah dengan pakaian tunik yang kumuh, celana hitam panjang, dan bot hitam sebagai alas kaki. Rival Natsu, [Kapten regu 1 PDD, Gajeel Redfox]

"Hisashiburi.. Kurogane..!"

Aura permusuhan terlihat dikeduanya. Baik Natsu maupun Gajeel masing-masing menatap tajam satu sama lain. Percikan listrik seolah keluar dari mata mereka. Belum lagi aura hitam yang menjadi simbol ketidaksukaan masing-masing.

 **BLETAK.. BLETAK..**

"Itte..!" Teriak Natsu dan Gajeel

"Jangan merusak pertemuan ini dengan pertengkaran konyol kalian.." teriak Erza

"H-Hai.." jawab keduanya kompak

Keduanya menatap horor perempuan itu. Bagaikan anak kucing, mereka mengangguk kepada sang majikan. Mereka masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak membantah perkataan Erza. Perempuan itu adalah salah satu rookie bersama mereka dulu.

"Terima kasih telah berkumpul dalam rapat dadakan ini.." Perkataan Raja konoha sontak membuat perhatian semua orang terfokus kearahnya. Semua yang hadir langsung diam sembari menatap serius apa yang akan Hiruzen katakan. ".. Seperti yang kalian tau, kerajaan konoha saat ini dalam status bahaya.." ucapnya tak main-main.

"Beberapa informasi yang kudapatkan dari kalian semua telah diselidiki dan akan kujabarkan intinya.."

Sebelum menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Muncul portal putih didekat Hiruzen. Darisana, keluarlah Ajuka bersama Azazel dibelakangnya. Semua mata tertuju kearah kedua pria tersebut.

"Azazel, Ajuka, darimana saja kalian berdua.?!" Sahut Yamato kesal karena keterlambatan mereka berdua.

"Gomen.. Selain itu, ada beberapa informasi yang kami dapatkan. Ini terkait tentang insiden penculikan putri dan istri anda, Pak Gubernur.." Terang Azazel kearah Mouryou

Semuanya memandang penasaran. Beberapa dari mereka nampak terkejut mendengar kata-kata Azazel. Insiden penculikan, apalagi yang diculik adalah seseorang yang penting. Selain itu, beberapa dari mereka percaya kalau insiden penculikan itu ada hubungannya dengan hal yang terjadi dikonoha saat ini.

"Jelaskan Azazel.." perintah Hiruzen

Azazel yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan. "Sebelumnya, Aku dan Ajuka memeriksa data administrasi kerajaan. Disana, kami sempat menanyakan beberapa kasus yang belum lama ini terjadi.." Pria itu menjeda perkataannya sebentar, lalu menatap lekat sang Gubernur.

"Mouryou-sama, kau pernah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengecek lokasi penculikan itu bukan..?!"

"Itu benar.. Tapi, sampai saat ini belum ada kabar dari mereka.."

 **Suasana mendadak hening.. Sampai..**

"Izin bersuara yang mulia.."

"Silahkan.."

"Lavi, Kapten Regu 6 PDD. Mereka yang menyelidiki kasus itu adalah anggotaku. Dan benar yang dikatakan gubernur, sampai saat ini mereka belum kembali.." terang pria bernama Lavi itu. Semuanya menatap penuh tanda tanya. Jika benar apa yang dibilang tadi. Maka, seseorang dibalik ini semua bukanlah orang yang sembarangan.

"Souka, mungkin inilah penyebab mereka tak kembali.."

Sebuah perkataan sukses mengundang semua mata. Ajuka nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik saku celananya. Semua yang ada menatap intens tabung kaca tersebut. Disana, terdapat dua jarum besar dengan bekas darah diujungnya.

"Benda ini ditemukan ditempat lokasi penculikan. Hal itu jugalah alasan kami terlambat dalam pertemuan ini. Niat kami ingin melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut. Tetapi, itu kami urungkan saat mendengar pemberitahuan tentang pertemuan ini.."

Semuanya masih setia menunggu. Mereka yang ada disana menyimak serius penjelasan yang diberikan Ajuka. Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku bajunya. Benda itu mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi semua orang.

"Dengar.. Kertas ini adalah hasil tes darah yang ada pada jarum ini. Pihak medis telah meneliti dan hasilnya sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Lavi-san, apa kau siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang telah menimpa anggotamu.."

Ajuka menatap serius Lavi. Yang ditatap merasakan firasat buruk. Pria itu tau apa yang akan dibicarakan Ajuka bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Tetapi, meski begitu.. Ia ingin tau semuanya. Kapten regu 6 PDD itu mengangguk pelan.

"Hasil tes darah membuktikan. Semua itu cocok dengan darah yang terdata di administrasi kerajaan. Kesimpulannya, itu adalah darah anggotamu. Hal yang mengejutkan lainnya adalah ditemukannya racun yang terkandung didalam darah tersebut.."

"A-Apa.. Jangan bercanda..!"

"Semua itu benar adanya, Natsu-san. Terlebih lagi, kedua orang yang menyelidiki kasus itu belum ditemukan. Karna itulah Lavi-san, bersiaplah dengan kemungkinan buruk nanti. Sekian.."

Penjelasan Ajuka membuat Natsu sedikit kesal. Remaja itu bukannya tidak terima. Hanya saja, kata-kata Ajuka sangat menyinggung Lavi pastinya. Sebagai seorang yang pernah diselamatkan Lavi waktu kecil. Natsu tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Teme..! Kemungkinan buruk itu tak akan pernah terjadi..! Mereka yang dikirim untuk menyelediki itu adalah orang-orang yang berpengalaman dan juga kuat. Jangan seenaknya bicara, Konoyaro..!"

"Tenanglah, Natsu-san.."

"Aku tak bisa..~"

"Cukup Natsu..!"

Sebuah suara membuat Natsu terhenti. Suara itu berasal dari Lavi yang saat ini tengah menatapnya serius. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa yang Ajuka katakan tidaklah salah.." ucapnya. Mendengar perkataan itu, membuat Natsu memandang tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Lavi..? Bukankah mereka adalah anggotamu ..? Apakah kau tak percaya kekuatan dan pengalaman anggotamu sendiri, Hah..!"

 **BRAK..**

Suara pukulan meja terdengar. Pelaku itu adalah Azazel. Pria itu menatap Natsu yang lebih muda darinya. Ia tak tau hubungan apa yang ada antara Natsu dan Lavi. Tetapi, kesampingkan hal itu. Saat ini ada yang lebih penting daripada harus berdebat satu sama lain.

"Ini ' **Rapat** ' bukan ' **Pasar** '. Jadi, tetaplah Sopan dan beretika apalagi ' **Yang** **Mulia** ' ada disini..!."Teriak Azazel marah dengan menekan beberapa kata untuk memperjelas maksudnya.

Mengerti maksud pria itu, Natsu mengangguk pelan. Meski dalam hatinya ia masih jengkel dan marah. Sedangkan Lavi, pria itu sudah siap dengan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi terhadap anggotanya. Itu terlihat diraut muka serius miliknya.

"Jadi.. Aku anggap permasalahan tadi telah selesai. Apa semuanya setuju.." sahut Hiruzen angkat bicara

Semuanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, langsung keintinya. Untuk semua kapten regu PDK, kuserahkan urusan luar dinding kepada kalian. Aku ingin benda itu cepat disingkirkan dengan atau bagaimanapun caranya. Dan untuk semua kapten regu PDD, aku ingin kalian mengawasi setiap kawasan dalam konoha.."

"Beritahu jika ada hal yang mencurigakan. Semua kapten sihir, aku ingin kalian menjaga squad kalian masing-masing. Dan untuk kapten elite, tetap disini. Aku punya tugas untukmu. Apa semuanya mengerti. Oh iya, satu lagi.. Jangan sampai masyarakat konoha tau kejadian ini.." terang Hiruzen

Suasana mendadak hening. Berbagai pikiran seperti takut, gelisah, geram, dan marah dirasakan oleh tiap orang.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah jelas. Mulailah bergerak.. Semuanya tetaplah waspada, mengerti.." kata Yamato menjelaskan

" **Yokai..!** "

Semuanya serentak berteriak. Mereka yang mengikuti rapat pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Semuanya telah bersiap dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Lavi, pria itu pergi dengan terburu-buru. Kecuali Hiruzen, Mouryou, Azazel, Yamato, dan Kapten elite. Mereka berlima masih setia ditempat itu.

"Jadi yang mulia, tugas apa yang harus aku lakukan.."

"Ulquiorra.. Aku ingin kau bersama Allen menyelidiki tempat penculikan. Temukan sesuatu disana dan beritahu aku secepatnya kalau ada sesuatu yang penting.."

"Laksanakan.." pria yang bernama Ulquiorra itu berjalan pelan. Meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Jadi Heika [Yang mulia] bagaimana...? Apa yang harus kita lakukan ...?" tanya Azazel

Hiruzen pun terdiam sebentar lalu mulai berbicara. "Menurutku untuk sekarang sebaiknya perketat penjagaan di seluruh gerbang. Dan sebisa mungkin tangkap pengkhianat yang telah diketahui. Lalu yang lebih utama persiapkan tempat pengungsian bagi para Civilian.." terangnya

"Wakatta..." kata Azazel dan diberi anggukan Hiruzen, Mouryou, dan Yamato.

"Hiruzen.. Apa kita harus memanggil **'Dia'** " tanya Mouryou

"Mungkin.. Tapi sebaiknya nanti saja. Karna kudengar **'Dia'** baru saja menyelesaikan misinya. Aku rasa saat ini orang itu perlu istirahat.. " jawab Hiruzen

"Souka.. Wakatta.."

Azazel tau siapa yang dimaksud Mouryou dan Hiruzen. Sedangkan Yamato, ia terlihat bingung dengan pembicaraan tadi. Pikirannya bertanya "Siapa yang dimaksud **'Dia'** oleh kedua orang itu..".

"Sepertinya kau tidak paham apa yang dimaksud mereka berdua, Yamato" sahut Azazel

Yamato mengangguk pelan. Jujur, ia sedikit penasaran sekarang.

"Pernah mendengar julukan.. **'Assassin** **no** **Zero'**..?!"

"T-Tunggu.. Aku pikir itu hanya rumor..."

Azazel yang melihat reaksi Yamato pun hanya tersenyum simpul. **'Assassin no Zero'** , sebuah julukan untuk seseorang, dimana rumornya cukup terkenal dikalangan beberapa orang yang tau. Rumor mengatakan bahwa sosok Zero adalah sosok orang dewasa berjubah hitam panjang. Ada pula yang mengatakan sosok remaja yang memakai topeng masker dan selalu memakai hodie yang tertutup.

"Kau akan tau setelah bertemu dengannya, Yamato.."

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME..**

 **[Middle Ring, Kawasan Timur]**

Sebuah bangunan yang terbilang tidak layak lagi untuk ditempati. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam nampak duduk santai dilantai. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang datang dari arah pintu masuk tempat itu.

Pria itu memandang dua orang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Kulit mereka membiru dengan beberapa luka sayat ditangan. Didepannya, ia melihat orang itu tanpa belas kasih merobek salah satu perut dari dua orang tadi.

 **CRASH.. CRASH..**

Liquid merah mengalir pelan. Tanpa jijik sedikitpun, orang itu mengeluarkan semua organ dalam dari tempatnya. Sarung tangan hitamnya menjadi merah. Yang membuatnya sama dengan surai miliknya.

Satu benda terakhir yang diyakini sebagai inti manusia hidup telah ia keluarkan dari raga tersebut. Manik kusam miliknya menatap sesuatu yang berdetak itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menghancurkannya hanya dengan genggaman tangan.

Tidak sampai disitu, kegiatannya berlanjut ketangan dan juga kaki. Ia membuat sayatan lurus dipergelangan tangan tersebut. Disambung dengan pergelangan tangan yang lain. Warna merah terus menghiasi setiap jejak lantai yang ada.

"Bagaimana situasinya.."

Orang itu berbicara sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya. Diwajah itu, tak tersirat emosi. Orang itu tak kelihatan seperti psikopat. Rautnya tak menunjukkan kesenangan. Ia hanya menatap datar genangan merah yang perlahan menutupi permukaan.

"Semuanya sesuai dengan rencana. Orang-orang konoha itu memang bodoh.."

"Aku lebih suka memanggilnya Anjing kerajaan.."

Kata-kata dingin menusuk. Manik kusam itu telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia lalu menatap satu orang lagi yang tersisa. Dengan kasar, ia menyeret rambut orang itu tanpa pikir panjang. Tangannya lalu mengambil sebuah pisau yang lebih kecil.

Benda itu berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mengambil pisau itu. Ia bersiap melakukan tugasnya. Sisi tajam itu sudah siap memotong tangan dan juga kaki.

Pertama, ia membuat sayatan kecil disendi bahu. Dilanjutkan hal yang sama disendi lengan. Kegiatan itu terus dilakukan sampai semua sendi tersayat. Engsel, peluru, pelana, dan sebagainya. Semua tak luput dari benda tajam itu.

"Lalu.. Apa semuanya sudah terpasang..?!"

Gerakan pisau ditangannya terhenti. Ia menatap datar pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Tau apa yang dimaksud orang itu, pria itu tersenyum kaku. "Beberapa tempat lagi.." terangnya singkat. Mengetahui hal itu.. Sosok bersurai merah itu bangkit dari lantai.

Ia lalu berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan lain dari tempat itu. Disana, terdapat beberapa peralatan dengan berbagai cairan aneh dalam botol. Tangannya lalu mengambil sebuah benda yang berisi cairan tersebut.

Didepannya, sebuah cermin nampak memantulkan dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang menarik tentang dirinya. Manik kusam yang selalu menatap dunia dengan pandangan lelah. Ditambah raut wajah datar seolah menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan.

"Kondisi apa yang paling membuat manusia sangat tepat disebut monster.."

Orang itu bermonolog, ia seolah berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Beberapa orang akan beranggapan. Kondisi dimana manusia disebut monster adalah saat mereka mengalami depresi. Anggapan lain, saat manusia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan jiwanya, atau nafsu yang membuat mereka begitu.

Tetapi, rasa sakit itu hanya akan membuat mereka lemah. Bahkan jika mereka harus menghancurkan sekitar itu tidak akan membuat semuanya berubah.

"Bagiku, kondisi dimana manusia paling tepat disebut monster. Disaat mereka tak lagi mempunyai empati terhadap orang lain. Keadaan memaksa mereka untuk berhenti berjuang, berhenti untuk memperhatikan, dan berhenti untuk peduli..."

".. Dan saat ini.. Aku tengah berada difase itu.."

.

.

.

 **Koridor**

 **[Rumah Sakit Konoha]**

Langkah kaki terdengar pelan disalah satu koridor. Surai hitam panjangnya bergerak pelan kesana kemari. Dibelakang gadis itu, terlihat sosok yang terus mengekori. Orang itu memakai hoodie model jubah panjang sampai mata kaki.

Sepatu bots miliknya berwarna hitam senada dengan jubah tadi. Ia juga memakai sebuah sarung tangan tanpa jari. Surainya tak terlihat jelas, itu dikarnakan penutup kepala hodie yang ia pakai. Wajahnya juga tertutupi sebuah masker hitam dengan logo aneh disana.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku layaknya Stalker, Baka..!"

"Tentu saja kemanapun kau pergi. Aku akan mengikutimu.."

Pria itu dengan bangga berbicara seperti tadi. Sedangkan sang gadis, ia mengerutkan keningnya. Wajahnya memasang raut masam tanda tak suka. Kehadiran orang itu membuatnya risih.

Ia percepat langkah kakinya. Berharap orang itu tak lagi mengikuti. Satu, ia mulai berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sosok itu melakukan hal yang sama. Dua, ia mencoba berlari kecil. Sosok itu lagi-lagi mengikuti pergerakannya. Terakhir, langkah seribu dilakukan. Tetapi, semuanya sia-sia. Membuat gadis itu kesal sendiri.

 **TWICH..**

"Grr..! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali berhentilah mengikutiku. Aku risih dan tak nyaman tau.." terang gadis tersebut

Siapa yang tak risih jika seseorang terus mengikutimu kemanapun. Terlebih lagi, dengan pakaian yang mencurigakan layaknya seorang penculik. Tetapi, penjelasan sang gadis tak membuat pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku akan berhenti mengikutimu setelah kau menerimaku.."

Perkataan serius dari sosok itu menghentikan langkah kaki sang gadis. Maniknya menatap seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik hoodie tersebut. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Menyerahlah.. Kau pasti sudah tau jawabanku.."

"Kenapa..?! Apa karna kau masih memikirkan ' **Dia** '.."

"Tuh kau sudah tau jawabannya. Berhentilah mengikutiku..!"

Gadis itu berbelok kekanan dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar kasar. Orang itu belum menyerah, bahkan setelah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis itu. "Cobalah untuk move on darinya. Kau tau, bisa saja saat ini dia melupakanmu lalu mencari yang lain.."

"Urusai..! ' **Dia** ' itu bukan seseorang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu. ' **Dia** ' adalah orang yang setia dan pantang melanggar janji dan perkataannya. Jadi..~"

Sang gadis menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. Maniknya lalu menatap tajam kearah sosok tersebut. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekesalan. "Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong itu..! Dan jangan seolah-olah kau tau tentangnya.." bentak gadis itu dengan marah.

Dibalik masker miliknya, sosok itu tersenyum tipis. Manik berbeda warna itu menatap teduh kearah sang gadis. Biru ocean dikiri dengan merah darah dikanan. Keduanya menyala terang dibalik hoodie miliknya.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum melupakannya yah. Tak apa, aku akan menunggu sebanyak apapun.." batin sosok itu dalam hati. Meski gadis itu selalu menghiraukan keberadaannya, tak pernah menganggapnya sesuatu yang spesial. Tetapi, sosok itu tetap ingin berada disamping gadis itu.

Melihat pria itu masih mengikuti. Gadis itu berjalan kearah sebuah tempat duduk yang ada. Saat ini, mereka berada ditaman rumah sakit. Suara tawa anak kecil terdengar disana. Beberapa dari mereka bermain dengan sebayanya. Ada juga yang terlihat menyendiri sembari melukis apa yang ia lihat.

"Haah.. Kenapa masih disini sih.." ucap sang gadis menghela nafasnya

"Ingin saja..." jawab pria itu singkat

Sosok itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping gadis tersebut. Maniknya menatap kumpulan anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain bola. Disampingnya, gadis itu melirik bosan keberadaan sang pria tersebut.

"Bukannya kau baru pulang dari misi yah. Kenapa kau tak istirahat dan berhenti mengikutiku.."

Meski halus, sosok itu tau kalau sang gadis berniat mengusirnya. Ia tak peduli, kedua tangannya ia masukkan disaku celana miliknya. Jika sang gadis tak menerima keberadaannya. Ia hanya perlu mengikuti dan terus membuat sang gadis mengakuinya.

"Rumahku untuk pulang adalah kau. Aku ingin melihatmu dan berbincang denganmu. Setidaknya setelah itu, aku bisa pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyak.."

"Gombalanmu tak akan mempan. Terlebih lagi, kau sudah melihat dan berbincang denganku. Jadi, cepat pergi..! Aku mau kerja.."

"Hn.. Tidak mau.."

 **TWICH..**

"Pergi gak..!"

"Tidak.."

"Grr.. Pergi.."

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Haruskah aku menyebutnya sampai seratus kali..?!"

"Mou.. Terserahmu.. Aku tak peduli lagi.."

 **TAB..**

Gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduk. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dengan raut emosi diwajahnya. Sementara sosok tadi, pria itu lagi-lagi terus mengikuti gadis tersebut. Mereka pergi kesana kemari dengan bersama. Bagaikan induk ayam yang terus diikuti anaknya.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka telah mengitari satu putaran rumah sakit. Sepuluh menit kemudian, dua putaran dimana sang gadis telah kehabisan nafasnya. Putaran terakhir, gadis itu berhenti dan menatap tajam pria tersebut.

"Hosh.. Bisakah.. Hosh.. Kau hentikan.. Kelakuanmu itu.. Lama-lama aku kesal, bosan, risih, dan sebagainya..!"

Semua unek-unek gadis itu keluar. Berbeda dengan gadis itu, sosok itu bahkan tak merasa lelah. Ia malah senang telah melakukan jalan bersama tadi. Seperti itulah yang dipikirkan otaknya saat ini. Merasa tak ada jawaban, gadis itu kembali berjalan pergi. Yang sudah pasti sosok tadi bakal mengikutinya lagi.

"Grr! Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengikutiku..! "

"Setiap waktu.."

"Kalau aku bekerja..?"

"Aku akan memperhatikan.."

"Cih.. Kalau aku makan...?"

"Ikut makan.. Karna lapar.."

Sahutan demi sahutan terus mereka lakukan. Beberapa dari orang yang melihat memandang aneh keduanya. Ada juga yang memandang iri karna merasa mereka mirip sepasang kekasih. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, mereka berdua terus saling membalas sahutan.

"Aku tidur.. "

"Aku akan menungguimu hingga bangun.."

"NANII..!"

Teriak sang gadis sedikit merinding. Sosok itu hanya diam saja tak terpengaruh respon dari gadis tersebut. Sahutan kembali berjalan lagi. Dengan sang gadis yang sedikit menjaga jarak dari pria itu. Sebuah pikiran yang terbilang absurd untuk ditanyakan, muncul diotak gadis tersebut.

"Ka-Kalau aku mandi..?!" ucap gadis itu terbata-bata

"Tentu saja melihatnya.. Eh.. Eeee...~"

Perkataan yang awalnya percaya diri menjadi sebuah teriakan. Sosok itu mengumpat dan menyalahkan mulut ember miliknya. Disisi lain, gadis yang ada didepannya terkejut tak percaya. Maniknya melebar disertai wajah yang memerah hingga asap pun mengepul keluar dari telinganya.

"KYAAA..! Dasar Cabul, Hentai, Echi , Ero... Bakaaaaa...!"

Suara melengking disertai barang-barang terlempar kearah sosok itu. Gelas ukur kecil, Kondensor, tabung reaksi dan beberapa pipet dengan berbagai macam bentuk yang berbeda. Semua itu melayang dengan cepat kearah pria itu.

"Cho.. Chotto matte.. Jangan Marah dulu... Aku tak bermaksud.. Itte..! Kukira kau akan mengatakan.. Adaw..! Shit.. Hei..! Bisa tidak berhenti melemparkan barang-barang..~"

 **JDAK..**

Perkataan sosok itu terhenti. Entah darimana, sebuah kaki tiga dilemparkan gadis itu kearah pria tersebut. Headshot, benda itu mengenai tepat dikepala. Sosok itu terkapar tak berdaya dilantai rumah sakit. Dengan satu teriakan keras dari mulut sang gadis.

"Mati saja..! Dasar Baka-Stalker..!"

.

.

.

 **Royal City**

 **[Kawasan Bangsawan]**

Dengan puluhan bangunan mewah yang terpampang didaerah itu. Royal City, adalah sebuah tempat dimana para bangsawan dan tokoh penting berada. Daerah itu merupakan pusat berjalannya pemerintahan.

Dimana ekonomi, politik, dan hal lain semua ada disana. Salah satu kantor yang cukup besar adalah tempat seorang gubernur bekerja. Disisi lain, beberapa bangunan yang ada disana merupakan aset besar setiap bangsawan yang ada. Terdapat sepuluh aset populer disana yang biasa disebut dengan "10 Pilar".

Pertama..

Tenten's Weapons Shop [TWS]

Bangunan yang memiliki lima lantai dengan berbagai peralatan lengkap sihir. Disana, juga terdapat item penyembuh dan item menarik lainnya. Tetapi, dibalik barang yang bagus. Terdapat harga yang mahal juga.

Kedua..

Nara's Deer Restaurant [NDS]

Restoran besar milik bangsawan Nara. Menyajikan berbagai makanan yang terbuat dari daging rusa yang berkualitas tinggi. Untuk daging rusanya sendiri, mereka tidak mengimpor atau membeli pada siapapun. Mereka mempunyai puluhan rusa sendiri dengan tempat khusus perkembangbiakan serta penanganan yang baik. Bahkan bangsawan Nara telah membeli salah satu hutan yang ada disekitar konoha sebagai tempat rusa mereka mencari makan dan lain-lain.

Ketiga..

Akimichi Big Market [ABM]

Sebuah pasar modern dimana semua bahan pokok tersedia. Pemilik bangunan ini adalah tetangga sekaligus sahabat dari ayah Shikamaru. Keduanya sudah sejak kecil bersahabat dengan baik. Hal itu juga terus berlanjut sampai keanak mereka.

Keempat..

Otsutsuki Electric Company [OEC]

Perusahaan listrik otsutsuki menjadi sumber daya penting bagi kelangsungan rakyat konoha. Pemiliknya adalah ayah dari Kaguya yaitu Otsutsuki Hagoromo. Rumor mengatakan, kekayaannya sampai dapat membeli sebuah gunung.

Kelima..

Senju's Hot Spring [SHS]

Pemandian air panas terbesar dikonoha. Pemilik tempat ini adalah suami dari pemimpin rumah sakit konoha. Nama senju sendiri diambil dari marga istrinya. Ia juga merupakan penulis novel terkenal dengan beberapa karya miliknya.

Keenam..

Uchiha Coffe & Tomato [UCT]

Bangsawan uchiha bergerak dibidang perkebunan. Perusahaan mereka setiap harinya memproduksi jutaan tomat dan biji kopi dengan kualitas terbaik. Beberapa dari hasilnya akan dijual umum dan sebagian kopi akan dikirimkan ke kedai kopi milik mereka, Itachi Coffe Shop. Sesuai namanya, ICS dipimpin oleh Itachi. Selain bekerja menjadi kapten sihir, ia sedikit menyempatkan waktunya untuk mampir dan mengecek kedai kopi miliknya.

Ketujuh..

Gremory Tea & Section [GTS]

Sama seperti bangsawan uchiha, bangsawan gremory bergerak juga dibidang perkebunan. Mereka memproduksi teh dan juga jagung dengan kualitas terbaik juga. Baik Gremory maupun Uchiha, keduanya nampak bersaing dalam bisnis tersebut.

Kedelapan..

Aburame Insect Clinic [AIC]

Tak seperti kebanyakan bangsawan, keluarga Aburame membuat sebuah bangunan kecil sebagai tempat aset mereka. AIC sendiri adalah sebuah klinik penyembuhan alternatif menggunakan serangga. Keluarga Aburame memang sangat ahli dengan hewan kecil tersebut.

Kesembilan..

Inuzuka's Animal House [IAH]

Bangunan ini didirikan untuk menjaga hewan sihir sekaligus menjadi tempat pelatihan bagi mereka. Selain itu, beberapa alat penunjang lainnya tersedia untuk membantu hewan menjadi lebih kuat. Biasanya, hewan yang dilatih disini adalah anjing. Hewan itu juga menjadi ciri khas bangsawan Inuzuka.

Kesepuluh.. [Terakhir]

Hyuuga Dojo

Tempat pelatihan taijutsu sekaligus kenjutsu. Dojo yang dimiliki oleh Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah dari Hinata dan Neji. Tempat itu merupakan pelatihan bagi siapa saja yang ingin belajar. Hanya murid-murid berpengalaman yang bisa bertahan disana.

Itulah kesepuluh pilar konoha. Tetapi, saat ini kita tidak akan membahas lebih dalam hal itu. Fokus utama kita adalah seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu salon yang ada. Beberapa dari orang disana terlihat terpukau melihat style baru miliknya.

"I-Itu.. Ha-Haruna-sama.."

"Ka-Kau benar..!"

"Kawai.."

"Tak kusangka ia memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek.."

"Pe-Perfect Style.."

Sayup-sayup pujian terdengar. Beberapa anak bangsawan laki-laki menatap binar. Semua mata tertuju kearah putri kedua gubernur itu. Tidak hanya surai miliknya yang berbeda, penampilannya sekarang juga mengalami perubahan.

Semua serba merah muda, baik atasan maupun bawahan. Seragam dengan lengan panjang ditambah celana panjang yang senada juga. Tidak lupa, sebuah topi yang juga sama warnanya terpakai diatas kepala miliknya. Diakhiri dengan sebuah pedang yang tersarung dibelakang punggung kecil itu. Penampilannya sukses membuat semua orang terpana.

"Ma-Mama.. Mereka semua melihatku.."

"Daijobu.. Ini awal yang baik untuk menghilangkan sifat pemalu milikmu.."

"Ta-Tapi.. Aku belum terbia..~"

"Sstt, Haruna-chan.. Apa kau mau Nii-sanmu bersama gadis lain.."

"Gak mau..! Naruto Nii-san hanya milikku..!"

Seulas senyum terpatri dibibir perempuan tersebut. Yap.. Miroku, ibu dari gadis kecil tadi. Ia tepat berada disamping Haruna. Semenjak kepergian Naruto yang mengikuti ujian ksatria sihir, putrinya itu sering marah-marah.

Terkadang Haruna ngambek tidak mau makan jika tak ada Nii-sannya. Karna itulah, dihari ini.. Miroku mempunyai inisiatif untuk membuat Haruna akan terus melihat Nii-sannya. Dengan cara memasukan gadis itu kedalam anggota medis konoha.

Secara umum, persyaratan untuk menjadi ksatria sihir adalah berusia diatas 15 tahun. Meski Haruna telah membangkitkan grimoire miliknya. Usianya sekarang masih 12 tahun dan itu membuatnya belum bisa mengikuti ujian.

Berbeda dengan medis konoha. Persyaratannya terbilang cukup mudah dan perekrutannya tidak menunggu waktu yang lama seperti ksatria sihir. Mereka yang ingin bergabung dimedis konoha cukup membayar administrasi dan mengisi beberapa formulir yang ada.

Setelah melakukan itu, akan ada tes tertulis yang akan diujikan sebagai tolak ukur diterima atau tidaknya mereka. Karna itulah, sebelum-sebelumnya.. Haruna telah diberi pelajaran khusus oleh Miroku agar dapat masuk dan menjadi medis konoha.

Setelah menjadi medis, setidaknya Haruna akan sedikit dekat dengan Naruto. Itu dikarnakan rumah sakit konoha berada didalam kawasan akademi. Otomatis, gadis itu bisa sesekali mengunjungi asrama Naruto dan mengecek keadaan remaja tersebut.

"Mama.. Kau melamun.."

"E-Eh.."

Perkataan Haruna membuat Miroku kaget. Pikirannya tadi ia hilangkan sejenak lalu menatap teduh sang anak. Sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum tipis terpatri. "Ne.. Ne.. Haruna-chan. Jika ada gadis yang mendekati Nii-sanmu. Apa yang akan Haruna-chan lakukan..?!".

 **DEG..**

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti. Aura suram terlihat disekitar tubuhnya. Tawa kecil terdengar dipendengaran Miroku. Perempuan itu menatap horor reaksi yang diberikan Haruna. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan bersikap seperti ini.

Wajah yang menunduk itu kemudian terlihat. "Sepertinya kau harus bersiap Naru-kun. Dengan sifat Haruna yang ini.." batin Miroku ketika melihat senyum mengerikan anaknya. Ditambah manik kosong seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu berkata dingin..

" **Siapapun yang mendekati Nii-sanku..**

 **Tak akan kuampuni..~"**

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note :**

Author mengucapkan beribu terima kasih kepada kalian yang antusias dan telah membaca cerita "BGRE" sampai saat ini. Sungguh, author ingin menitikan air mata melihat apa yang author kerjakan setidaknya dapat menjadi hiburan untuk kalian semua.

Mohon maaf jika author punya salah yah. Semua dukungan kalian membuat author ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Dan juga, author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada 2 sosok yang membantu author mengerjakan fict "BGRE". Kedepannya.. Author akan bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Orang-orang itu adalah.. Rein, dan Rass..

FB Rein : [AGi Putera Bintang Fajar]

FB Rass : YuukiRassist

Untuk semuanya.. Mereka berdua sekarang telah menjabat menjadi author juga. Jadi, mohon segala hormatnya yah. Kuharap kalian dapat menerima mereka berdua menjadi author sama sepertiku. Karna mereka berdua, adalah teman seperjuangan sekaligus rekan kedepannya. Arigatou..


	21. HIATUS

**-HIATUS-**

Halo.. Semuanya. Apa kabar..? Semoga sehat selalu. Sesuai judul diatas.. Yap benar.. Saya memutuskan untuk hiatus. Hiatus dari dunia "Fanfiction". Sebelum bicara panjang lebar, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri untuk terakhir kalinya disini.

Beberapa dari kalian mungkin tidak peduli tentang perkenalan ini. Tetapi, aku juga tidak peduli kalian mau peduli tentangku. Hanya saja, terlepas dari semua itu.. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan sebaik mungkin. Meski pada kenyataannya mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang baik dalam hal itu.

Baiklah.. Namaku..? Danu. Penname "darkdanu91" diambil dari nama panggilanku. Jika kalian bertanya adakah arti dari penname tersebut. Jawabannya..? Mungkin ada. Kata 'dark' bermakna kegelapan, 'danu' nama panggilanku, dan '91' adalah nomor kelas saat aku duduk di bangku SMP.

Kata 'dark' kupilih bukan berarti aku tidak suka 'light'. Sebagian dari kalian mungkin mengaitkan kata 'dark' sebagai sesuatu yang menakutkan, dan 'light' sebagai sesuatu yang indah. Tidak salah.. Hanya saja.. Kembali lagi kepada sudut pandang seseorang. Jutaan manusia memiliki sudut pandang masing-masing.

Mungkin sudut pandang yang dapat aku berikan pada kalian adalah seperti ini. "Jika kau merasa dalam cahaya sekalipun kau tidak bahagia. Maka.. Apa salahnya berjalan di dalam naungan gelap, berteman lilin kecil sebagai satu-satunya cahayamu..".

Tidak mengerti..? Tidak apa. Aku tak memaksa kalian untuk mengerti. Kalian cukup tau dan semuanya terserah kalian. Next.. Jadi.. Setelah kalian tau namaku setidaknya hanya panggilan saja [danu], kita beralih ke masa lalu saat dimana aku memulai debutku di 'Fanfiction'.

Aku tidak tau kapan aku mulai menulis cerita. Mungkin saat SMP, mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak terlalu hobi dengan hal tersebut. Alasanku menulis lebih kearah aku menyukai hal baru. Aku orangnya serba ingin mencoba, mempunyai banyak skill baru, meski beberapa skill tidak kudalami dengan serius.

Lalu.. Aku mulai mencoba menulis di 'Fanfiction'. Aku mengenal situs ini berawal dari aku berselancar di internet untuk sekedar mencari informasi tentang 'Naruto'. Yap.. Saat aku kecil dulu.. Aku menyukai kartun tersebut. Hal itulah mengantarku kepada 'Fanfiction'.

Awalnya aku cuma melihat-lihat dan membaca karya orang lain. Lalu.. Ada keinginan dalam diriku untuk mulai menulis juga. Disitulah aku mencoba ikut serta menjadi author disini. Segala hujatan, pujian, kritikan, membuatku merasa.. menulis tidak buruk juga. Tunggu.. Sepertinya kalian mulai bosan yah mendengar dongenganku ini. Aku pun sama, kalau begitu kita masuk dalam intinya.

Aku 'Hiatus'.. Tanpa ada paksaan ataupun hal-hal lainnya. Hiatus dalam 'Fanfiction'. Lantas.. Apakah aku akan berhenti menulis..? Jawabannya.. Tidak. Saat ini aku mulai membuat sebuah karya baru dan aku ingin benar-benar fokus disana. Terserah kalian mau melihatnya atau tidak. Sekarang.. Aku mulai menulis di 'Wattpad'. Alasanku..? Mencoba hal baru dan membuat karya original milikku sendiri. Tanpa harus berpegang pada 'Disclaimer' Naruto dan lain-lainnya.

Mau mengunjungi karyaku..? Silahkan saja.. Berikut aku tampilkan beberapa hal yang mungkin dapat menarik minat kalian untuk membaca ceritaku disana..

 **Judul :**

Exterminator

 **Summary :**

Ada beberapa hal yang banyak berubah sekarang. Hal yang cukup menakutkan dimana manusia bukan lagi pemegang puncak rantai makanan. Pada tahun 2020, malam saat bulan dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran, dimana saat itu keadaannya sunyi. Semua berawal di sebuah desa dengan pemukimannya yang kumuh.

Salah satu penduduk disana mengalami penyakit aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Awalnya para penduduk mengabaikan dan menganggap hal itu sepele. Ketersediaan biaya membuat keluarga yang bersangkutan hanya bisa mengobati semampu mereka.

Sampai pada suatu hari, tepat dimalam yang menjadi awal dari kengerian dimulai. Tidak ada yang tau makhluk apa itu. Tapi yang pasti, semua penduduk desa terbunuh dalam satu malam. Mereka yang telah terbunuh mulai bangkit dari kematian. Semua menjadi sama seperti makhluk yang pertama. Ini adalah kisah 12 tahun setelah itu..

 **Detail :**

GenreShounen, Horror, Mystery, Fantasy

Status | Ongoing

Author | darkdanu91

Berikut itulah beberapa cuplikan ceritaku di 'wattpad'. Yang mau berkunjung silahkan copy link berikut di browser kalian "my_w_tt/G2lc2V2MKW" [Ganti garis bawah jadi titik] atau jika kalian punya aplikasi wattpad di hape kalian. Langsung saja search dengan nama 'darkdanu91' dan lihat di bagian profil.

Akhir kata.. Jika saya punya salah kepada kalian semua.. Tolong dimaafkan. Adios..!


End file.
